No Place Like Home
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: Kurt helps Blaine tell his parents about their relationship, and helps him find a new home when they kick him out. Rachel has two gay dads who know what the boys are going through, and Rachel always wanted a brother! VIOLENCE IN CHAPTER 32- NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. _Tightly_.

Kurt wasn't sure whether to be worried for him or not. He'd never met Blaine's parents and he was certainly being thrown in the deep end meeting them in the role of boyfriend. Kurt smiled. He couldn't believe that this was all true. He had a bruise on his forearm that he had been continually pinching to make sure that he really was awake and not experiencing the best sub-conscious hallucination of his life.

The pair had stood on Blaine's front step, staring at the red front door for approximately seven minutes now. Neither one had said a word. Finally, Kurt had to speak. Blaine looked nervous, and not the wonderful, "I've been looking for you forever" way that he had last week. Now he looked sick, and Kurt could feel that his hand was clammy.

"Hey," Kurt smiled at him, "We can do this! _You_ can do this!" He raised a hand to stroke Blaine's cheek, and Blaine's hand caught it and held it against his face as though it was a raft and he was drowning. Kurt had decided to be worried now. Blaine looked scared. Not just scared, almost terrified. Kurt had a sudden vision of Blaine being thrown against a locker and heard those words in his head, "_Homo! Fag!" _He had never given much thought to Blaine's story when he said that he had been bullied. He felt selfish now, because he had been so worried about his own safety and so sure that Blaine was safe at Dalton that he never stopped to consider that the problem might be closer to home.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He could feel his stubble rubbing against the pad of his finger. In any other situation he would be thrilled with the little contact. But now he felt like he had to save Blaine. From whatever was in that house.

"We don't have to do this today," Kurt said softly to him, still stroking his cheek, "We can do this when you're ready," he smiled at Blaine's beautiful face as it relaxed a little.

"Can we just go for a drive somewhere?" Blaine asked croakily, "I _am_ going to do this; I'm just worried that you don't know what you're in for."

"_I'll_ drive," Kurt said firmly, putting an arm around Blaine and steering him towards the passenger door. He opened the door for him and Blaine gave a little smile at the connotations of Kurt opening doors for him. Kurt loved that smile. In this moment he had never been happier to see it, and decided to encourage it further. He held out a hand to help Blaine jump up into his SUV. Blaine took it, smiling again. Then Kurt kissed Blaine's hand, letting his eyes drift upwards to catch Blaine's, before shutting the door and running around to the driver's side and jumping in. He started the car and pulled out of the drive.

"Tell me something," Blaine smirked a little, "How long have you wanted to do the hand thing?"

Kurt almost laughed. Blaine knew him so well. But Kurt knew Blaine well too. Well enough to see the relief in his eyes as they drove away from his house.

Kurt decided not to answer, but smiled in response. He drove a few blocks down and came to a park. He pulled up and switched off the engine.

Getting out of the car, he went round to Blaine's side once more, giving him a hand to let him down, but he then opened the back door and let him in. Kurt raced round the other side and joined him in the back seat. Blaine was staring at him.

"You know, people usually choose the lookout for something like this. Or any place that isn't populated with five year olds, actually," He smiled at Kurt. Kurt blushed, but he knew Blaine was trying to goad him into forgetting why they were here.

"You know me! I love a good five year old!" Kurt tried to glibly reply, then realised what he had actually said, and looked mortified. Blaine broke into hysterical laughter. "You…you… you…" he pointed at Kurt, looking deranged from laughter as he pointed at Kurt's horrified face. Kurt watched him laughing. He was amazing. How strong did he have to be? Five minutes ago he had been almost vomiting from nervousness, and now he was able to let that go and just be happy in the moment.

Before Kurt even knew what he was doing he grabbed Blaine's collar and pulled him towards him. Blaine was still laughing when their lips met, but his eyes flew open with the sensation of Kurt kissing him with everything he had. Still smiling slightly he moaned appreciatively against Kurt's mouth and suddenly Blaine wasn't close enough. Kurt wanted him closer, so there was no room between them. So that nobody could ever pry him away. He pulled an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Apparently Blaine got the idea, because he was moving. He had one leg either side of Kurt's hips, sitting on his lap. He wound his arms around Kurt's neck, his fingers finding the hair at the nape of his neck and burying themselves in it. Kurt opened his mouth a little to help catch his breath.

And there was Blaine's tongue.

Kurt gasped.

Blaine moaned again and pulled on the back of Kurt's head to bring him closer.

Kurt hadn't expected that. They had shared a few dozen kisses since their first, but all of them, while passionate had been closed-mouth.

Kurt felt a warmth in his stomach. He was kissing Blaine, the way they did in the movies, and it was amazing. Kurt moved his tongue experimentally and wound it around Blaine's. It was Blaine's turn to gasp now, and he shifted on Kurt's lap, moving his hands to Kurt's face.

Blaine couldn't seem to sit still. He was hovering over Kurt, and leaning down. Kurt was annoyed at the lack of contact. Their tongues were moving together enthusiastically like they were meant to do this all the time, but Kurt could tell Blaine's mind was focused of something else. He took a deep breath, and kissed Blaine firmly, before reaching around to Blaine's back pockets and sliding his hands in, pulling him back down to Kurt's lap.

Blaine's eyes flew open and he let out a strangled yelp. Kurt froze. He could feel _Blaine_ on his lap. He realised now, why Blaine had been hovering in mid-air. Kurt felt momentarily terrified. He was _so_ hard, and he was pressed _right _up against… Kurt suddenly realised he had the same problem as Blaine. Blaine pulled away from the kiss to look at him, but Kurt pulled his face back immediately. The lack of contact for even that second was heartbreaking. Kurt was amazed. His other hand was still in Blaine's pocket, and he didn't even remember making the conscious decision to squeeze.

Blaine's hips thrust forward and both boys gasped loudly at the friction that the movement caused.

Suddenly Blaine was gone, and Kurt, dizzily sat up indignantly.

Blaine crawled to the other side of the back seat and put up a hand to Kurt when he started to protest. He was breathing heavily and his hair had broken free from its gel to curl up at his ears. His lips were red and swollen, and Kurt could see a red tinge in his cheeks.

But his eyes.

Kurt was almost frightened when he looked at Blaine's eyes. His pupils were wide and dark and barely any of his beautiful brown could be seen.

Blaine's eyes were on Kurt the whole time they tried to catch their breath.

"We had to stop," Blaine panted, frustrated, "As much as you love a good five year old," he winked cheekily, "I really don't think they should have been witness to what was about to happen," he groaned.

"What was about to happen?" Kurt panted, staring at Blaine, knowing the answer but wanting him to say it. He wanted to hear Blaine say he wanted him. It might, _might_ make up for those "How to be sexy" lessons.

"Kurrrt," Blaine groaned, "Don't play innocent, here. You know what would have happened. And completely apart from being very voyeuristic, it's way too soon for us, and for another thing, would have completely ruined your outfit," Blaine grinned a little.

Kurt gulped a little bit at that. To think that if they had kept going, he would have been in that position. He would have seen Blaine's face as he…

"Kurt!" Blaine demanded, "I can't _cool off_ with you looking at me like that! Stop!" Blaine looked like he was in pain. Unfortunately, now he had said that, all Kurt wanted to do was look at him. Kurt couldn't help himself as his eyes flew to Blaine's crotch. Blaine moaned loudly.

"How did I EVER think you weren't sexy?" he whinged, and attempted to cross his legs while he opened the window to try to defog the windows that were a dead give away to what they had been doing.

Kurt, delighted, pulled his best sexy face.

Blaine laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt smiled at Blaine then reached for his hand. The leather of the back seat was hot, even though it was such a cold day, and all it did was remind Kurt what they had almost done. And what they _would do_ one day.

Kurt knew.

He knew right then that he wanted Blaine to be his first. And he wanted to be Blaine's first. But Blaine was right too. It was too soon for them to be getting so physical. They needed to get to know each other as boyfriends.

This thought brought Kurt back to the reason he had moved them into the back seat in the first place.

Their hands were intertwined on the seat, Blaine's fingers playing with Kurt's. Light touches that were so sweet Kurt felt like his world was complete. Kurt played the game for several more moments, and then raised his head to look at Blaine. Blaine was smiling and watching Kurt's fingers with that gorgeous face that he pulled when he was thinking about Kurt. It was a shame to have to speak, really.

"Tell me." Kurt whispered.

He didn't have to explain the question. Blaine _knew_ what he was asking, and Kurt watched as he began to tense up and his fingers stilled their journey around Kurt's palm.

Without looking up, Blaine began to speak.

"I don't have a great relationship with my dad. Nothing like you have with Burt. When I told him I was gay I was twelve. I'd been beaten up at school for putting hairspray in my hair. I don't know why it was such a big deal, but to these kids, hair products equalled faggot."

Kurt inhaled sharply at the word. Blaine didn't use those words. Kurt knew some gay guys referred to themselves as fags merely to try to take the power out of the insult, but Kurt never had, and he had never heard Blaine use that word. He didn't use it with a sense of irony either. Kurt could hear the pain in his voice that came with speaking it. Kurt squeezed his hand, and he went on, still looking down.

"My dad told me it was my fault for using hairspray, and didn't I expect people to think I was a fag if I did those things?"

Kurt shook his head angrily, but stayed silent.

"So I said, in all my twelve year old innocence, that even if I was gay, what gave them the right to hit me? I wasn't hurting them." Blaine's voice cracked a little but seemed steady. "My dad just _looked _at me, Kurt; like he'd never seen me before. And we just sat there, and I felt _guilty_; like I was the one in trouble; like I'd done the punching."

Kurt felt like his heart was bleeding. He'd never imagined that confident, sure Blaine would have had this kind of coming out.

"My dad finally said something. I'll never forget what he said to me, Kurt. He said, "Blaine, are you a fag, son?""Blaine's voice was gruff as he absentmindedly copied his father's tone from years before.

Kurt made a noise of reproach in his throat.

"I just nodded. I sat there and nodded. Then Dad got up and walked out the front door, got in his car and left. I was in bed by the time he came home. But I wasn't asleep. I heard him come home at midnight and yell at Mum. Had she known? Then breakfast the next morning was fine. He didn't look me in the eye, but he was pleasant. Trouble was that I didn't ever want to tell him about anything. He would constantly ask me if I liked any of the girls in my class, and forever ignore the bruises I came home with."

Kurt couldn't deal with the distance between them anymore, and grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled him across the seat till he could hold him. They sat there hugging for a few moments before Blaine began talking again.

"It only really got bad when I…" He looked guiltily at Kurt. "This is about another guy. I don't want to hurt you…" Blaine's eyes were worried and Kurt couldn't help himself from kissing him, then. Just a chaste reassuring kiss, but Blaine's lips tried to cling to his, needily. Kurt didn't think he had the willpower to push him away when he was like this.

"Blaine," Kurt said gently, breaking away and shifting them so that Blaine's head was against his chest. "I know you have a past. I know that I'm not the first boy you've had feelings for. It's okay. I'm not going to get offended and leave you. I waited long enough for you to come around. I'm not going to throw us away over something that happened years ago."

Blaine nodded sensibly, "I know that. And it's really not a big deal. I just hate what I put you through on Valentine's Day, Kurt." He said softly and raised his head to look Kurt in the eyes.

Oh, Kurt wanted to kiss him right then. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't tell the story, and that was important, but it was all Kurt could do to stop himself from leaning down and claiming Blaine's lips right then.

Kurt settled for placing his palm over Blaine's cheek.

"Okay. When I was fifteen, I met James. He was different than all the other guys. He stood up for me when they called me a fag, and he played guitar too. They left him alone, for some reason, but he flirted with me like mad in private so I knew he was like me."

Blaine looked up at Kurt to make sure he wasn't upset, and then carried on.

"One day, James kissed me in an empty classroom. I kissed him back because I really liked him. But before it got very heated, one of the guys who loved beating me up walked in."

Kurt breathed in sharply, having a horrible premonition about where this was headed.

"And James pushed me away and started screaming about how the faggot had tried to kiss him, and how I'd jumped on him and shoved my tongue down his throat. I _know_ that he was just scared. And he wasn't out to anyone so I can understand how scary that was. But it meant that I got beat up again. The guy who walked in was like Karofsky. He was a big guy and he _enjoyed_ the taunting. But he made James join in on beating me up. He didn't even try to stop it, I was so shocked."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. He imagined a younger; more naïve Blaine's first kiss, and wished it had been as perfect as their first kiss had been. Now he knew why Blaine had understood how horrified he was when Karofsky had kissed him. And why he'd tried so hard to protect him. And even why he had tried to reach out to the bully.

"Anyway, after I got out of the hospital…" Blaine started

"_What?"_ Kurt interrupted.

"I only had three broken ribs. It wasn't a big deal," Blaine explained calmly.

Kurt shook his head disbelievingly. Blaine had been beaten up so severely, that he had emerged with three broken ribs and he thought that that wasn't a big deal?

"That definitely wasn't the first time they'd put me in hospital, Kurt. But it was the time that hurt the most because James had betrayed me like that. After I got out of the hospital, his dad came to my house to talk to my dad. I thought Dad would be angry with him, and yell, but instead he made me apologise to James's father for kissing his son, and say that I'd provoked him."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. What kind of parent could do that to their child? Even if Blaine_ had_ initiated the kiss, there was no excuse for Mr Anderson's behaviour. Kurt was horrified by how matter-of-factly this was all coming from Blaine's mouth. Like it was common knowledge, and wasn't this how everyone's family was?

"Anyway, not long after, my mum decided that school was too dangerous for me, and against all Dad's objections about going to an all-boys academy, she enrolled me. Dad won't come to Dalton. He thinks it's a school for gay kids. And he's never heard me sing. He's fine with the everyday stuff, Kurt. Like if I'll sit down and watch football with him, he's just my dad. But if I want to watch America's Next Top Model, he'll make sure to ask me which of the models I think has better boobs, or a nicer ass. Two summers ago he made me help him build a car; anything to get my hands dirty and make me a "man". I don't flaunt the fact that I'm gay in front of him, Kurt. It upsets him, clearly, so I just try to avoid any touchy subjects. Which is why, me coming home with a boyfriend, even one as amazing as you, isn't going to be great news in the Anderson household."

Kurt took a shuddering breath.

"Are you sure you want to tell them about me? What if we break up?" Kurt's chest ached at the thought but he reasoned with himself that it was a valid question. If Blaine went through hell to tell his father about Kurt and then they broke up in two weeks or two months then the whole exercise seemed kind of pointless.

Blaine sat up straight and clutched onto Kurt's sleeves. "You don't think we'll last?" Blaine sounded truly upset for the first time in the whole disturbing conversation.

"No, it's not that, Blaine. I'm not taking bets on our relationship; I just don't want to put your relationship with your dad under unnecessary strain." Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands as he spoke.

"Kurt," Blaine said in a choked voice, "I meant what I said last week. I've been looking for you forever. And now I've finally realised that you've been in front of me all along, I'm not going anywhere without a fight. This is _it_ for me, Kurt. _You're_ it for me, Kurt."

Kurt was stunned. He couldn't believe he was holding this perfect being, who said all these wonderful things, who had been through so much, but was willing to go through even more just to be with him.

"_Blaine_," Kurt sighed insistently, pulling him towards him, and he suddenly knew he had to say it.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, looking at his knees, too shy and anxious to look Blaine in the eyes.

Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his chin, pulling his face up towards him. Blaine didn't even give him time to breath before he pressed their faces together and covered his lips with his own. Kurt knew Blaine loved him too, but he hadn't been in this relationship as long as Kurt had. Kurt had loved Blaine the minute he had sung about his skin-tight jeans and had smiled flirtatiously at Kurt. Blaine just needed a little longer to realise it.

It was hard to think that this boy had had such a sad time. Not now when he was grinning ridiculously into Kurt's lips and pulling him by the small of his back to sit on his lap. Not now when Kurt could feel his tongue tracing his teeth and feel Blaine's teeth softly biting his lip.

Kurt cried out softly at the nibbles and he felt Blaine getting hard again underneath him.

"Seriously, Kurt," Blaine said, reluctantly pulling away, "Parking at a playground? Worst idea you ever had."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I just realised that I never put an author note up, so better late than never, right? Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed and I certainly assure you that I write faster with encouragement! **

**I'm not as happy with this chapter as I would like to be, largely because I really struggle writing such conflicting scenes realistically I think. Thankfully I have never met Blaine's father, or his mother, who I think is just as guilty for everything Blaine has been through. **

**I love Blaine and Kurt and they've become the main reason I even watch Glee. I was campaigning on Twitter to get Darren on Glee for months and seeing them kiss in Original Song was SO gratifying! **

**Thanks again for the support, and I clearly do not own Glee :P**

Kurt turned the steering wheel carefully, making sure to leave plenty of room to reverse out of the drive if he should need a quick getaway. It was mid afternoon now, and the darkness that was starting to come over didn't seem to bode well for the task at hand.

Kurt looked at Blaine as he turned off the ignition. He leaned over and kissed him swiftly and Blaine instinctively wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. Kurt couldn't believe how brave Blaine was. He pulled away to consider him and found not a shred of doubt in his eyes. Blaine was scared. But he was going to do this. His conviction was amazing.

"You sure?"Kurt asked softly.

"Yep." Blaine replied, and with that, he opened the car door and jumped out. Kurt hurried to catch up with him. Blaine was waiting for him on the step, hand outstretched. He smiled at Kurt and took his hand in his own.

"Ready?" He took a deep breath.

And he turned the handle.

"Mum?" Blaine called. He sounded confident, but he still held Kurt's hand in a vice-like grip. Kurt gave it a quick squeeze and rubbed Blaine's arm.

Kurt took in Blaine's house as they walked. It was nice. Blaine's parents were successful enough to send Blaine to Dalton, so Kurt hadn't been expecting anything middle-class. But Kurt could tell just by looking around, how well lived in the house was. It was clean and beautiful, but it was a home too, and to Kurt, that made it both more comforting, and scarier. That this looked like a family home meant Kurt could see himself being comfortable here. He could easily picture himself and Blaine sprawled on the lounge room floor on a weekend. But now he found it scary because he couldn't tell that this place was where Blaine lived. He had expected to see a family portrait, or maybe a photograph of a dark, curly-haired toddler chasing a puppy. For all the ways the house felt lived in, Kurt couldn't tell Blaine lived here at all.

The two boys wandered through to the kitchen looking for Blaine's mother. Kurt was glad Blaine had decided to start with her. He didn't know whether he could be civil to Mr Anderson whether he was nice to Blaine or not. Kurt noticed a suitcase in the lounge room. It looked out of place, like someone had just arrived, or was just leaving. Kurt didn't give it much thought, except to appreciate the pattern.

Blaine's mother wasn't in the kitchen.

"Weird," Blaine muttered, distracted. "She's usually right here. Oh hang on," he picked up an envelope with his name scrawled on it from the kitchen bench. "Maybe they've gone out."

Blaine opened the envelope and began to read.

He dropped Kurt's hand like it had burnt him. Kurt looked at him, worried. Blaine's face was crumpling up as he tried to read the note. His hand was shaking so badly he couldn't hold it still.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked frantically, "What's happened?"

Blaine didn't answer him, so Kurt put his arms around his shoulders and hugged his back tight to him, while craning his neck to read over his shoulder. The writing was hurried and untidy. Kurt guessed it was Blaine's father's handwriting because of the block letters. But the dead giveaway was the content.

He managed to catch a few sentences – "_saw you and some faggot practically fucking in a car this afternoon_", "_how dare you act out your perverted disgustingness in public_", "_never want to see your sick, faggoty face ever again_", "_No son of mine_" – before Blaine grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer and began cutting the note into tiny, tiny pieces. He just kept cutting, erratically, and Kurt was sure he couldn't see what he was doing through tears.

Kurt didn't know what to do. What to say? He felt like this was his fault. He'd never seen Blaine lose control like this. Kurt merely ran his hands soothingly over Blaine's back.

"Blaine?" Kurt started softly, "We'll make this okay, alright?" Kurt kissed Blaine in between his shoulder blades, feeling Blaine's breath come in pants. Kurt could feel Blaine's heart beating erratically. Kurt couldn't even imagine what must be going through his boyfriend's head right now.

"My. Dad." Cut, cut, "He _saw us_, Kurt!" Cut, cut, cut, "He told me to get out," Cut, cut, cut, cut, "He can't stand having a _faggot_ for a son anymore!" Cut, cut, cut.

"Fuck!" Blaine exploded. Kurt wasn't surprised to hear him curse this time. It seemed pretty deserved, really. But then he realised that Blaine had thrown the scissors to the ground and was clutching a finger with his fist.

"Blaine?" Kurt spun him around so he could see what he had done, "Honey, are you bleeding?" Kurt could see a trickle of blood escaping the fist Blaine had made around his finger. "Come on, honey, sit down for me," Kurt ushered him into a chair and took his hands in his own. "Blaine, let me look. _Please_?" Kurt pulled gently at his hand and Blaine surrendered it to him. Kurt couldn't look at his eyes right now. They were huge and brown and seriously threatening to overflow. Kurt felt like if Blaine started crying right now, his heart might break. So he couldn't look at him. Instead he focused on Blaine's finger.

The cut wasn't deep, but it was long, and was bleeding a fair bit. Kurt got a glass of water and made Blaine swirl the tip of his finger in it, to try to see how deep the cut actually was.

Kurt opened the cupboard under the sink and was relieved to find a first aid kit there. He fished out a roll of tape and retrieved the scissors from the floor where Blaine had flung them. They were broken, but Kurt managed to hold them together long enough to cut the tape for Blaine's finger.

Blaine watched Kurt mending the cut with almost no emotion. He was numb and he seemed unable to talk. Every so often, Kurt would press a kiss against Blaine's wrist as he taped up the finger. Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him, but he had no idea what to say. Would Blaine be angry that his dad had seen Kurt kissing him? Blaine had been enthusiastic to the cause, but Kurt had initiated it. Kurt's kisses to Blaine's wrist were a pleading reminder; _I love you._

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered so quietly Kurt wasn't even sure he had said it. Kurt actually ignored it, thinking he was imagining things until Blaine kept talking. "I should have told you this afternoon. Hell, Kurt, I should have told you months ago. I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I know you didn't sign up for this when you agreed to go out with me. You thought you were getting this strong, confident person, but the truth is I think I'm the most fucked up _fag_ I know." Blaine laughed hollowly.

Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands. The chair Blaine was sitting on was more like a stool so he only had to bend a little to press his forehead to Blaine's.

"_Don't_," Kurt said fiercely, "Don't call yourself that."

Blaine raised his hands to pull Kurt's face towards him. Lips searching hungrily, Blaine stretched towards Kurt like he was the sun. Their lips met, and this was such a different kiss than they had ever shared before. The hunger was different and the sweetness had changed. It was like oxygen. Kurt was Blaine's lifeline, and Blaine was Kurt's, and in that moment, neither of them was thinking. No conscious thoughts; just survival instinct, pure and simple. Kurt held tightly to Blaine's waist as he trailed kisses down his throat. Blaine's stubble was stinging Kurt's lips, but nothing in the world could make him stop kissing Blaine.

"FAGGOTS!"

Except maybe _that_.


	4. Chapter 4

**I must apologise for the long wait for this chapter! I went to Sydney for the weekend to see Tim Minchin vs the Symphony Orchestra at the Opera House and it was amazing! :D**

**But then I got home, and (I live on a farm four hours from Sydney) a mouse had chewed through our phone line leaving me with no internet :( I aim to get chapters up much quicker in the future, but I can't promise because I'm about to start rehearsals for my next play soon, so between that and work, I may not have much time!**

**Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed and alerted and favourited! It truly keeps me on task to keep writing so encouragement for me means more story for you! ;) **

**Hope you like this one!**

A man entered the kitchen through the back door, slamming it shut angrily behind him. Kurt couldn't help noticing, even in his panic, that Blaine looked like his dad. His dad was a little balding at the back, and wore his dark hair very short, but Kurt could tell that if he let it grow out it would have a curl to it like Blaine's did. His eyes were different though. Kurt reasoned that Blaine must have his mother's eyes, because Blaine's father's eyes were a cold grey that were boring into the boys with disgust.

"I thought I told you to get out of my house, Blaine?" Blaine's dad spat furiously, "And you can take your little …toy boy with you! I'll have to burn the kitchen now, who knows what you did in here!" Kurt could tell he was trying to rein in the insults in front of Kurt. He didn't want a witness. Kurt was terrified to think of Blaine being alone with this man. Kurt could tell that the man would love to punch his son at that second.

Blaine just sat there.

Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine was the mediator every Warbler's rehearsal, even when they started throwing the gavel at each other, and he had even stood up to Karofsky! Kurt didn't know anyone who was better at dealing with conflict, yet Blaine's shell just sat there, staring at his father as if he had never seen him before.

"You need to take your disappointing ass and get out of my house now, Blaine! I put up with you testing boundaries since you were twelve and you went through that stupid phase! Everyone said you'd grow out of it! That gay school and this stupid faggot, "He indicated towards Kurt, "are the last straw!"

He lunged towards Blaine then, and Kurt threw himself in front of him.

"Don't you dare touch him, or I'll have the cops down here faster than you can say "disgusting homophobe" or "pathetic father", Kurt growled into the older man's face. Kurt felt Blaine breathe in sharply behind him, and felt his arms wrap around him.

Before he knew what had happened, Blaine had yanked Kurt out of the way as his father's fist came sailing through towards him. Kurt spun around just in time to see Blaine's father's eyes widen as they hit with a sickening thump against his son's cheekbone.

Blaine's head whipped to the side, and he overbalanced off the chair, falling to the ground. Kurt ran those three steps to him. Blaine's father looked shocked, then angry. He glared at the two then stormed past them to the living room and picked up the suitcase tossing it on the ground next to Blaine, whose breath was coming in sharp pants from the kitchen floor.

"Your mother packed that for you before she left," Blaine's dad said blankly.

"Get out, Blaine," he added and walked over him to walk towards the stairs.

He paused at the bottom, and then began to climb.

Kurt was cradling Blaine's face in his lap, tears falling onto the giant welt that was beginning to appear on his cheek. Blaine's beautiful, honey-brown eyes were filled with tears, but he made to move from Kurt's lap.

"Whoa, stay down, you shouldn't move yet," Kurt whispered insistently, tugging on Blaine's arms, but he was already up and pulling Kurt to his feet.

"Can I stay with you?" he asked desperately, grabbing his suitcase in one hand, and Kurt in the other, and pulling both towards the door.

Kurt suddenly noticed one photograph of Blaine. It was hung in pride of place next to the front door. Blaine and his dad were standing next to a beautiful old Chevy. The younger Blaine was wearing a pair of overalls and had filthy hands. He had never looked so uncomfortable in all the time Kurt had known him, but he had managed to force out a fake smile. Next to Blaine, his dad was beaming with sick pride.

Blaine, following Kurt's gaze, yanked open the front door, and pushed Kurt through first.

Kurt heard the loud crashing of breaking glass. Blaine came through the door cradling a freshly bleeding fist, and all his worldly belongings in one small suitcase.

Kurt wrested the suitcase from Blaine's tight grip and put an arm around him, walking him quickly to the car. As soon as he got there, he fumbled in the glove box for some tissues to wrap around Blaine's hand.

"Hand at the level of your eyes," Blaine whispered, holding his tissue-wrapped, bleeding hand above his head, trying to smile at the distant memory of them watching _Phantom of the Opera_ curled up in Kurt's living room last weekend before they had finally kissed. Blaine had been acting kind of funny and Kurt hadn't really bought his excuse about wanting to cheer Kurt up about Pavarotti's death. Looking back on the memory, Kurt could see the hints that Blaine had realised how he felt. Blaine was obviously thinking about the same thing, because he pulled Kurt towards him and wrapped his arms around him, careful not to touch him with his hands, which were still bloody. Kurt had never loved Blaine more than he did right then.

He had just been kicked out of his house, had been punched in the face and called a faggot by his homophobic excuse for a father, and now he was trying to lighten the mood. Kurt knew Blaine was strong, but his ability to compartmentalise seemed superhuman now. Surely he would have to have a proper break down soon, Kurt thought sadly, looking at Blaine attempting to strap himself in with two injured hands. Kurt just hoped he was there for Blaine when he did.

Kurt shut the car door after helping Blaine with his seat belt and walked around to the driver's side. As he backed out of Blaine's drive, he couldn't help thinking that this would be the last time Blaine would see his own house. But Blaine didn't care. He was stroking Kurt's face with the back of his hand, and humming absentmindedly. Kurt thought he was handling it all very well until he pulled up in his own driveway and was finally able to look Blaine in the eyes.

His honey-brown eyes were full to the brim with tears, so close to spilling over, they must have rendered him blind. Kurt felt a monstrous pain in his chest as he grabbed Blaine and pulled his face towards his own. It probably wasn't what Blaine really needed right then. It probably wasn't even what Kurt needed. He probably should have just held Blaine and listened. But they _wanted _this like they wanted air to breathe. The boys moved their lips in tandem, clutching each other as closely as they could with a gear stick between them and both of them still restrained by seat belts. Kurt could feel Blaine's tears against his cheeks, but he was roughly yanking Kurt's collar even closer, so Kurt had no intentions of stopping the kiss. It was strange that they hadn't kissed like this before today and now it felt like coming home.

A rapping on the window startled the boys enough to break them apart, winded and dazed, they merely looked at each other, before realising that neither of them had made the sound and having the sense to look around for the source.

Burt was standing next to Blaine's window, arms folded, looking sternly (and mock threatening) at the pair. Kurt pressed the button on the dash to wind down the electric passenger window.

"Hi, Dad," Kurt called, unabashedly, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Burt looked surprised, as Kurt kissed Blaine quickly again, then jumped out of the car and motioned for Burt to follow him to the trunk.

Blaine could hear Kurt muttering an explanation to his father and could hear Burt raise his voice at points in the story. Blaine felt so safe with Kurt's family. When Burt raised his voice, he might be angry, but he was fair, and he truly cared about anything he was passionately yelling about; football, hockey, and gay rights seemed to be the biggies. Before Blaine even knew what was happening, Burt had pulled open his door and pulled Blaine into a painful hug. Blaine winced a little as the big man threatened his bruises further, but as Burt pulled away to take in Blaine's bloody hands and purple cheek, Blaine could see the care in his eyes.

"You are _always_ welcome here, kid," He whispered to Blaine, taking his face firmly but carefully in his hands, "You are never alone in this, okay? We love how good you are for Kurt, and we love _you_. You don't ever have to pretend to be anything different here. It's time someone looked after _you_ for a change."

And Burt pulled Blaine gently out of the car, and put an arm around his shoulder to walk him inside.

Kurt struggled with the suitcase alone, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I wanted to get this up before the weekend because it's my university graduation and I have a feeling I might not be free to write about Kurt and Blaine then :P**

**I went into writing Blaine's side a little bit this time. I realised that my third person narrator is ALWAYS Kurt-based, so that's changed to be a bit more equal (I need Blaineness for when he meets the Berry's!). **

**No kissing this chapter! How DARE I? It's still fluffy – I hope!**

**Again, thank you to all the people who review! It really makes my day to come home from work to read all your lovely comments!**

**Okay! Enough babbling! (I don't** **own Glee yada yada** **yada)**

**On with the story!**

Blaine could hardly believe Kurt's luck. How did that kid manage to have such wonderful, supportive, caring people in his life? Burt had rung the police as soon as he had sat Blaine down in a chair, and Carole had fussed over his hands and was holding an icepack to his face – all before Kurt had managed to make it to the door with Blaine's suitcase.

Blaine's head shot up as soon as Kurt opened the door with his luggage, and he made to get up and help him.

"Sit!" Kurt ordered him, smiling lovingly. "Carole, do you have any of that ointment left from when Finn cut his hand trying to peel potatoes that time?"

"Ooh!" Carole exclaimed, "You know, I think I do! Have a look under the sink in the bathroom, honey!" she called to Kurt as she began to unpeel the tissues from Blaine's fist.

"That's right, officer," Burt was muttering, but Blaine could still hear him. "Well, we would like to be his carers or temporary guardians, whatever needs to be put in place. I'm not sending him back to those people." There was a long pause as Burt nodded to whatever he was being told.

Carole was bathing Blaine's hand in an antiseptic solution now, and he winced a bit at the stinging sensation.

"Oh, Blaine, honey, I'm sorry. I should have warned you!" Carole apologised and placed a kiss to Blaine's forehead, above his ice-packed cheek. Blaine's throat felt dry and swollen, and he was struggling to breathe. He couldn't lose it here. Not in front of Kurt's family. They probably already thought he was a wimpy fag of a kid who couldn't even stand up to his own father. They were being so nice, and so understanding though. It was hard for Blaine to merely walk into his boyfriends house and be overwhelmed with the amount of love and caring that Kurt had available to him every second of every day. He couldn't remember his mum ever sitting here with an icepack and antiseptic like Carole was doing. Not once in all the times he'd come home with bruises. And his dad had certainly never been on the phone in an indignant outrage to the police when he had been beaten up by James.

"…dating my son, yes. There's no need to use that incredulous tone young man! My son's boyfriend was physically abused by his father, and I am asking you what I need to put in place for him to stay with us legally, until he turns eighteen!" Burt rolled his eyes, and then listened to a question from the officer.

"Blaine, when do you turn eighteen, son?" Burt smiled at him reassuringly.

Blaine tried to talk but he was choked up. His throat hurt as he tried to clear it. "November next year," he said, his voice cracking, "Really, I don't want to be a burden to you, I'm sure I can find somewhere…"

"Oh, shut up, Blaine!" Kurt smiled, waltzing back into the room with a tube of ointment. "It was next to Finn's bed, Carole."

"About a week, officially, but it seems quite serious and they've been friends… Oh, I see." Burt looked worried now. "Yes, that makes sense, but honestly, I don't think that will be a big factor in this case, and even if that should happen, we would still like to take care of Blaine," Burt lowered his voice and glanced at Blaine and Kurt, who had both looked at him as he was talking. "I might just take this upstairs," he said quietly, covering the mouthpiece, "Carole?" and Burt motioned for his wife to follow him.

"Here, Kurt, honey?" Carole handed him the icepack and left the room.

Kurt looked at Blaine worriedly but managed to throw a reassuring smile on his face before his boyfriend turned to look at him.

"Can you feel any glass in your fist?" Kurt asked, trying to distract himself and Blaine from the conversation his father was having upstairs.

Blaine knew what Kurt was doing, but he decided to humour him. "I don't know. Maybe," he said honestly, "It mainly just stings everywhere."

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair and kissed him on the nose before getting up and fetching a pair of tweezers from the first aid kit in the kitchen and returning to the living room with them. He lifted Blaine's hand gently from the water and dried it softly with a piece of paper towel.

"I'm going to press down a bit okay, baby? Just to see if there's any glass in there?"

Blaine stared at him.

"What? What's wrong?" Kurt asked, a little panicky, and his hands were suddenly clutching the back of Blaine's hair.

Blaine smiled a little.

"You just called me "baby"."

Kurt looked worried, "I'm sorry… Do you hate that? It just slipped out… I don't even know why I said it, actually. I'm really not the "baby" kind of guy."

Blaine was quick to reassure him.

"I loved it actually. I've never had anyone to call 'baby' or to call me 'baby', and I've always been like you, thinking it sounds stupid, but I really loved it. You're the only person who gets to call me that, and that makes me love it," Blaine almost grinned but remembered his bruised cheek just in time.

Kurt smiled at him and kissed the injured hand he was holding in his own.

"Love you," he smiled at Blaine.

Kurt didn't like to admit it, but it scared him a little how quickly and easily the endearment had fallen from his lips. "Honey" was a generic endearment. It could apply to anyone from Carole, to Mercedes, to Rachel, to Blaine. "Baby" carried a serious weight, and although Kurt knew that their relationship was certainly serious, it surprised him how quickly it had become so, and how unthinkingly he had called Blaine 'baby' for the first time in their lives together. He made a promise to himself that he would make a conscious decision to call Blaine 'baby' the next time he felt like it. He felt strange knowing that his vocabulary could portray his feelings without conscious thought.

He turned his focus to Blaine's hand and within seconds of pressing lightly on his index knuckle, Blaine gave a pained gasp and cried out.

"Oh, baby! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kurt pulled Blaine towards him and smothered him with kisses. A kiss for every 'sorry'. Blaine kind of wished Kurt would apologise forever. Kurt realised what he had just said. Two seconds. His promise to _decide_ to use that word had lasted two whole seconds, and there it was slipping from his lips without thought.

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine kissed Kurt on the nose the way he had done to Blaine a few minutes before, and smiled at him.

Kurt decided not to worry. He loved Blaine, and Blaine loved him, and Blaine was right. They were the only ones who could call the other one that name, why not embrace it and use it? Kurt didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable with the word. He thought for a second in a _Dirty Dancing_ induced recollection, that it might be from a feeling of feminism, then he realised that he was not a female and neither was Blaine, so the feminist arguments were worthless here. He liked that Blaine liked the endearment, and really, that's all that mattered anyway.

Kurt was just fishing out the last sliver of glass from Blaine's fist and was replacing his hand in the antiseptic, when Burt and Carole came down the stairs looking grave and concerned.

Kurt and Blaine smiled at them when they walked in, but the boys faces quickly fell as they noticed that Burt and Carole looked upset.

"Dad?" Kurt asked, "What happened? What did they say?"

Burt and Carole sat down on the two seater lounge and looked at each other grimly.

"Blaine can't stay with us, Kurt."


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh fine! You all made me feel SO guilty with your moaning about cliffhangers! I PROMISE the Berry's are coming, but I want to keep this semi-realistic, so it will be a gradual thing, okay? But the idea has at least been planted now!**

**I don't know anything about how child services would react to a child being placed in a foster home with their boyfriend, but I'm taking some artistic licence here! Oh, and to crimsoncherry6 who was sad that Blaine and Kurt wouldn't get to share a bed? THAT'S what sleepovers are for :P**

**I can't honestly see Burt letting Kurt and Blaine share a bedroom if he had been allowed to stay with them anyhow, but I totally understand your anxiety!**

**Read on you impatient people! :P**

"At least not legally," Carole chimed in, looking angry.

"Child services are happy for him to stay with us for a couple of weeks, but as far as long term living arrangements go, they don't like to place kids in homes with their boyfriends and girlfriends. They do agree though, that it would be better for Blaine to find someone he knows to stay with," Burt's voice was frustrated, and it broke a little on Blaine's name.

"Honey it only has to be on paper," Carole said softly. "We are happy to have you here anytime you want, and you can stay on weekends, whatever you feel happy with, honey," Carole was choked up and she went towards Blaine to sit on the arm of the chair Burt had perched him in. She ran her fingers through his curls, and Blaine closed his eyes.

He had felt so safe for a few minutes. He didn't want to open his eyes, because he knew Kurt was looking at him helplessly and Carole was crying.

"It's okay. Really," Blaine managed, opening his eyes to look at the ceiling, "Thank you for even trying. You are such amazing parents. Kurt is really lucky to have you," Blaine made a small attempt at a smile.

"You have us too, Blaine," Burt said roughly, "I don't know what's going to happen with you and Kurt, but you seem to have found each other early on. Not many people are that lucky. But if either of you decide you want to break up, you will still be welcome here," Burt looked fiercely at Kurt.

"I want both of you to promise me right now, that whatever happens, you will always come to us. And no matter what happens, you will be civil to each other at the very least," Burt was emphatic.

Kurt looked outraged at his father.

"Dad, I love Blaine, and I'm never going to hate him. How can you even be thinking this?" Kurt's voice was offended, and Blaine pressed a kiss against his shoulder, where he was perched on the other arm of Blaine's chair.

"I just want you both to promise me that… whatever happens… you will always stay friends. You're only young and a lot goes on at this age. But I think you need each other more than even you two realise right now," Burt shot Carole a look.

"Dad?" Kurt was worried. "This isn't just about Blaine not being able to stay with us, is it? There's something else?" Blaine felt terrified. What else could go wrong in his life today? He didn't know what he would do without Kurt. He'd never felt so alone in his life.

"Blaine's father has apparently cancelled his last Dalton payment," Burt said softly. "We're struggling to send you there, Kurt, and Child Services won't pay for a private school. Blaine will have to leave Dalton," Burt finished quietly, and Kurt could hear the regret in his father's voice that he couldn't afford to send both boys.

The room was silent for a few moments before Kurt took Blaine's hand, and spoke decisively.

"We'll go to McKinley."

Burt's eyebrow rose sharply.

"We? Kurt?" Carole asked, gently.

"I'm certainly not staying at Dalton without Blaine and watching him take out Nationals with MY New Directions!" Kurt grinned at his boyfriend.

Blaine couldn't believe what Kurt was thinking. He knew he missed his friends, but risking run ins with Karofsky just for him seemed sweet to the point of foolishness. Blaine couldn't help the memory of Kurt in tears that day they had first invited him to Dalton for coffee. He had gotten his confidence back so much over the last three months. But Blaine couldn't help thinking that Kurt hadn't really considered what they would be re-walking into. Both of them.

Burt breathed in deeply. "Kurt, I don't want you back there with that Karofsky kid," Burt shook his head firmly.

"Well I'm not leaving Blaine. You can send us somewhere else if you want, but at least at McKinley Blaine and I have friends, and Glee Club is poised to take out Nationals. Karofsky will just have to deal with it, and if he tries anything we can actually have him expelled this time," Kurt was actually smiling.

He missed New Directions. He didn't see nearly as much of Mercedes as he would like, and Finn was terrified to even talk to him in case he had let something slip about glee. Every time he saw someone wearing a sweater vest he got a pang of affection for Mr Shue. Hell, Kurt even missed Rachel. The thought of Rachel gave Kurt an idea. He wouldn't bring it up yet, but he knew Blaine stayed in touch with Rachel after his disastrous attempt at bisexuality. That might be an option that could solve everything for them. Not bisexuality, obviously, but Rachel.

"I have to think about this, Kurt," Burt conceded, seeing the look of excitement and love on his sons face as he looked at Blaine in that moment.

Kurt grinned. He knew that look.

They were going to McKinley.

Blaine tried to force a small smile, but even without his bruised cheek, he doubted he would have been very convincing. He remembered Karofsky pushing him against the wire on that day he had tried to confront him. Blaine still didn't know where he had gotten the courage to confront Karofsky that day. Kurt had just rung him in tears, and he had been in his car. He hadn't stopped to consider how this boy he had just met could make him throw aside all his own fears and only feel protective. Now in hindsight, he really should have understood his feelings for Kurt from the off. But Blaine had managed to come off as calm and collected during the confrontation, and he doubted Kurt even realised that Blaine was having trouble breathing at the thought of the threat every day.

Kurt beamed at him.

He loved Kurt, and he knew Kurt had his heart set on McKinley now. And Blaine would protect him. But who would protect Blaine? Kurt couldn't stop those guys. Hell, Blaine couldn't stop those guys, but he would never let Kurt be hurt. He'd seen his dad's fist coming toward Kurt and he'd thrown him out of the way without thinking. It was only instinct to protect the person you loved, Blaine thought as he leant his head against Kurt's shoulder, as Carole and Burt left them to go bustle round the kitchen to organise dinner.

Blaine just hoped he could keep some of that survival instinct for himself without being selfish.

He had a feeling he might need it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel dirty! I haven't written such in depth smut before and never slash so this was fun… More fun than I expected actually :P**

**This chapter is ALL smut. No beating around the bush, I know some people hate smut, and so, to keep readers, I thought this would be the best way! It was getting way too serious and they hadn't even kissed for two chapters… sexual tension was killing me! :P**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews! Please keep it up, it definitely keeps me motivated to write more… also let me know what you think if you actually read the smutty stuff… good? Not good? More? Never again? **

**Hope you like it, and for those smut-haters, you'll find plot again next update **

Carole had made up a camp bed for Blaine in Kurt's room. The two boys merely looked at it. They had only ever slept together the once after Rachel's disastrous party, and Blaine had been too drunk to even comprehend who he was mildly groping in his sleep. This was different. It felt sinfully wrong to sleep apart tonight, but also really dangerous.

Kurt wasn't letting Blaine sleep on the floor. He suddenly started unmaking the sheets, and scrunching the blankets, from the camp bed. Then he casually fiddled with his phone before placing it on the nightstand and practically leaping onto his own perfectly made bed.

Blaine was confused.

Kurt laughed at his expression.

"Baby, come here," he laughed, and held his arms wide. Blaine didn't even know how he crossed the room, but abruptly he was lying on the bed, holding Kurt like he never wanted to let him go. He lifted his head to kiss Kurt's beautiful pouty lips, and somehow within seconds, he had captured Kurt's tongue as a hostage. The boys were moaning softly before they realised that they needed to be quiet.

"Shh," Kurt half-giggled, half-moaned into Blaine's mouth, but Blaine didn't halt his assault on Kurt's lips.

He couldn't.

How wrong he had been about Kurt. It made him so frustrated with himself that he had never realised how perfect Kurt was. It was only seeing Kurt upset and crying that seemed to render Blaine unable to help his feelings for him and want to do nothing but protect him and comfort him; first with Karofsky, and second with Pavarotti. And Blaine was going to make it his mission to never see Kurt upset again.

That was a battle you could fight with your tongue, right?

Kurt was playing with him. He would capture Blaine's exploring tongue with his teeth and nibble at it, while Blaine struggled against him. Then he would switch to his lips and _suck_ on his hostage _so_ hard Blaine still couldn't escape no matter how hard he pulled. He would end up giggling into Blaine's open mouth and letting his tongue slip from his lips, and Blaine would kiss him fiercely. After this happened three times, Blaine was getting hard. How was he so hot?

He was playing with him, with his tongue in his mouth, like they had always been doing this.

Like it was a game.

Blaine let an involuntary growl escape his throat, and he moved so he was lying on top of Kurt, resting his weight on his arms, and wriggling his feet along Kurt's calf.

And suddenly Kurt was serious.

Blaine could feel him frustratingly hard against his own erection, and it was all he could do not to grind Kurt into the mattress. Kurt was kissing him back so earnestly and so passionately that Blaine started to forget why he shouldn't.

Kurt's hands were on his back, and he shifted a little.

_Fuck._

Kurt let his legs spread around Blaine's hips and wrapped his ankles around the back of Blaine's knees. Kurt's hands were pulling at Blaine's tee shirt, and suddenly it weighed about a tonne. It was a brick wall that was stopping him from really touching Kurt; keeping him from really feeling his body underneath him.

Blaine had still managed not to thrust his hips downwards. He knew they were in too deep right now. If he started, he didn't know if he could stop, and although he was struggling to remember _why_, he knew they had to stop.

Blaine's eyesight suddenly went dark, and he began to wonder if all those old wives tales were right, when he felt a rush of cold air against his torso and he realise Kurt had actually pulled his shirt over his head.

Blaine was so hard now. Surely he had the self control to stop? Once wouldn't hurt, right?

Kurt gave out a breathy, moan into Blaine's gaping mouth, kissing forgotten, as the boys were suddenly preoccupied elsewhere. Blaine thrust hard - so hard - into Kurt's hips, gasping at the gorgeous stars that flew across his eyes. His whole body was tingling now. If Kurt didn't touch him soon…

And then Blaine's eyes flew open as he realised what would happen if he _did_. Blaine scrambled away from Kurt like he was diseased, and managed to untangle Kurt's legs from his own.

He pushed Kurt firmly back as he tried to follow him, and lay on the other side of the bed, pulling a pillow in between them.

Kurt cried out indignantly, mad Blaine had left him. Incoherent little noises that sounded like the starts of words, but never the ends. Blaine understood. His head was so fuzzy, so drunk on Kurt right now that he doubted he could make a coherent counter-argument about why he had moved. All he could remember was that he shouldn't have sex with Kurt; that it was wrong. "But why?" his groin was screaming at him.

Blaine couldn't remember. He struggled to think, then his vision got a whole lot more hazy as he realised Kurt had moved to press kisses against his chest.

Gasping for air to clear his head, he couldn't think. Why was it so wrong? He loved Kurt, and from the feel of what Kurt's tongue was doing to his nipple right now – Blaine moaned loudly – Kurt loved him too. So what was the problem?

As Kurt climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, Blaine couldn't think of one.

It was all Kurt. He couldn't see without watching him, breathe without smelling him, even opening his mouth, and he could taste Kurt's tongue pressing inside.

Apparently Kurt didn't have the same concern as Blaine about grinding their hips together. Blaine felt a rush of giddy Kurt-drunk pleasure as his boyfriend's erection thrust firmly against his own. Blaine felt the bed depress as Kurt moved again, and again, and again.

Blaine thought he might cry from the exquisite pleasure of it all. He was so close. He pulled Kurt's hips down, gripping him tightly, because if Kurt tried to leave him he might die.

Kurt grinned down at him then leaned over and ran his tongue over Blaine's nipple, followed by his teeth. He watched Blaine's face as he bit down on his chest and thrust his hips down again.

And Blaine was gone.

"Kurrrrt," he moaned loudly, earning him a kiss to shut him up, and he thrust upwards into Kurt as his spine bent into the mattress. Then Kurt was gasping into his mouth and Blaine could feel their come seeping through their pants and mixing together in one sticky mess.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it's so short, but it's where it needed to end… Rachel's in the next chapter! Should update tomorrow my time, so not long to wait for some Berry-ness! I just re-watched Blame it on the Alcohol and fell in love with Blaine and Rachel all over again… I got the idea that Blaine should move in with Rachel from that episode, because Rachel SO needs a best friend, and Blaine needs a friend at McKinley who isn't Kurt. They would make the most adorable brother-sister friendship ever, and after "Only Child" I live in hope :P **

**I'm babbling now… :)**

"Oh," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck, "Oh, dear god."

Blaine pulled his boyfriend tighter. As long as Kurt could breathe – Blaine checked - then he wanted him as close as he could be to him at all times. Especially now.

Kurt pulled his face towards Blaine's neck and moved so he was lying next to Blaine with one leg thrown over his waist possessively. Kurt couldn't believe what had just happened. He felt like years had passed since that afternoon when he had kissed Blaine and felt his tongue invade his mouth.

It felt right. Kurt had always imagined that sex would be icky, or scary, and he had never truly understood what 'sexy' meant. People called celebrities or their crushes sexy, but Kurt hadn't really understood the sentiment behind it. He knew what he found attractive, but that was the extent of it. He'd never experienced lust before.

Blaine was like a drug. Kurt realised now, just how little thinking had gone into his decision to straddle Blaine and move his hips in that way. He hadn't even considered that he should be self conscious.

His cheeks turned red against Blaine's sandpaper-rough throat.

"Sorry," Kurt said quietly, "I got a bit carried away. I guess there's something to be said for those sexy lessons… fingertip touching will never be the same," Kurt grinned.

Blaine sat up, roughly, leaving Kurt to fall onto the pillow.

"It was too soon," he spoke into his knees, "I'm sorry Kurt, I never want you to think I'm pressuring you, or that I ever want something more. I shouldn't have made you feel like you had to do something you weren't comfortable with, baby. I'm so bad at this whole romance thing, I did warn you."

Kurt was shocked. Blaine thought _he_ was the protagonist here? Did he fall asleep while Kurt climbed on top of him and started bouncing their cocks together?

"Errr, Blaine?" Kurt started, before noticing the sniffs coming from Blaine's knees where his head was rested.

Blaine was crying over this?

"Blaine, honey," Kurt said softly, moving to sit next to Blaine and pulling his face up gently, "I wanted that to happen," he whispered. "I wanted you so much that I couldn't even think about what else has happened to you today, or whether this was the right time for us. I feel embarrassed for forcing myself on you, today of all days. I'm sorry, honey," Kurt stroked his fingers gently over the bruise that had formed on Blaine's cheekbone. The bruises and cuts had just sort of faded away while they had been busy, but now Kurt couldn't see anything but them.

Every patch of broken or bruised skin on Blaine's body hurt Kurt like it was on his own. He just wanted to kiss Blaine all over; press a kiss to every ache on his body. Kurt shook his head as he tried to rid his head of this image. Twice in one night might be pushing it.

"You certainly didn't force yourself on me, Kurt," Blaine raised his head, and pressed his lips to Kurt's sweetly.

"Do you think I could use your shower?" he muttered, blushing as he indicated his jeans. Kurt giggled and gave him another swift peck. He loved Shy Blaine. He stuttered and went red, and even his ears turned beetroot and it was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Did you check what clothes you got? Pyjamas? I have some you can borrow if you need to, but they might be a bit long…" Kurt was anxious to breach the topic of the suitcase that had sat untouched in the middle of Kurt's room since he had lugged it upstairs.

Blaine shook his head and gave out a rattling sigh. He moved away from Kurt and towards the suitcase, unzipping it quickly.

On top of the piles of neatly folded clothes there was an envelope.

_Blaine_.

Blaine's throat hitched and Kurt scrambled off the bed to comfort him.

Blaine tossed the envelope aside and grabbed some pyjamas from the top of the suitcase.

"I'll go shower now," he made a sick attempt at a grin and hurried down the hall.

A week later the boys were transferring. Blaine had come up empty with his search for a more permanent home, and Burt and Carole had certainly twigged onto the fact that the boys were merely messing up the camp bed and sharing Kurt's double every night.

They hadn't done anything more than kiss since that first night, but it was clear that Burt wasn't entirely happy with their sleeping arrangements. He had pulled Kurt aside the night before and handed him a box of condoms. Kurt had shrieked and dropped them like they were burning hot. Burt had chuckled at this, hopeful that this was a sure sign that the boys hadn't reached _that_ stage yet. Burt had also reminded Kurt that Blaine did have to leave, at least on paper. He would need to spend at least four nights a week at another residence for him to qualify for assistance at all.

Kurt suddenly couldn't wait to talk to Rachel Berry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Ms Berry! Nice to see you! I know you've all been breaking your neck to get to Rachel, so here she is, in all her glory, guys! Thank you SO much to everyone who reads and alerts and favourites and reviews! I read ALL those reviews and they make me smile SO much, so thank you!**

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand tightly. It didn't bode well that he was reminded of the last doorstep they had been anxious to enter, but he tried to banish that thought from his head. He'd been so excited to come back, but now he was here, he was having trouble breathing properly. He didn't let on to Blaine though. The poor boy looked like he had lost everything in the world today. He'd plastered his fake smile on his adorable face and hadn't let it slip once, and he could probably fool the whole world except Kurt.

They walked in, and immediately people stared.

Kurt had helped Blaine pick out an outfit from the small amount of clothes he had available to him, then he had added one of his own scarves. He looked casual, but dressy, definitely more laid-back than Kurt did. He had dressed in his white coat (at least it could be easily bleached of slushie stains) and black skinny jeans. He'd added a top hat to make Blaine laugh and it had worked, if only for a few moments, so he kept it.

Ignoring the stares, they headed straight to the office to sort out their schedules, and found a short girl, wearing tights, arguing with the administration.

"… my artistic right! I think you'll find that I have the right to sing wherever I wish, no matter what "Mute-ation Ban" Ms Sylvester has imposed now! I demand to see Principal Figgins about this! My talent cannot be silenced by some ridiculous new rule that clearly discriminates against the Glee Club! I have two gay dads, and believe me; we do not take discrimination against minorities sitting down!"

"Rachel!" Blaine exclaimed with a genuine smile and actually let go of Kurt's hand to trot towards her. Kurt tried not to feel jealous. This was what he wanted. He wanted Blaine to have a friend, someone he could possibly stay with, and Rachel had that whole insane Oscar-basement that was just begging for some attention. Plus Kurt knew Rachel's dads would be super-sympathetic to Blaine.

Rachel spun around and saw Blaine and shrieked, pulling him into a tight hug, then saw Kurt and squealed again, practically leaping on him to kiss his cheek.

"Ohhhh," Rachel squealed again into Kurt's ear, as she hugged him, "I can't believe you guys are coming here now! I've honestly not been this happy since Barbara won the Oscar! We are going to _dominate_ Vocal Adrenaline with you two!" Kurt gave her a look to remind her not to be selfish, and she quickly turned to Blaine, "I'm so sorry, Blaine, I heard about what happened. If there's any way I can help, let me know. I'm your friend too, not just Kurt's. You get all the fringe benefits that come with being my friend, and I get a new duet partner!" She winked at Kurt and Blaine as they smiled.

"What are you yelling at the administration staff about today, Rachel?" Kurt asked, grinning. He'd never expected that he would enjoy seeing Rachel Berry as much as he did right now. If he could con Rachel into letting Blaine stay with her, he might even be able to put up with her diva-ness on a semi-regular basis, he decided.

"It's actually serious! Don't give me that look, Kurt Hummel! Ms Sylvester has imposed a "no music or singing of any kind during school hours on school grounds" ban. She's calling it her "Mute-ation Ban" and it's clearly her way of trying to destroy the freaks that are the Glee Club," Rachel said, sarcastically. "Normally we'd just make sure our rehearsal times are way after school ends, but Nationals is coming up, and we need all the rehearsal time we can. I already drew up a schedule actually," she handed them a heavily loaded page with complicated times and highlighted sections, "I know we lose out on lunch and math, but really, we have to make sacrifices, and dropping a grade point in a worthless subject seems like a justifiable sacrifice to me! Now…"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's stunned face as he found himself trapped listening to Rachel's rant. He escaped to turn to the counter and told a grumpy long-faced receptionist his and Blaine's names, and she handed him their schedules and locker combinations.

"Welcome to McKinley," she drawled without expression.

Kurt grinned back.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Finn and Puck always seemed to be mysteriously standing outside any classroom Kurt or Blaine exited, but they hadn't made it obvious that they were body-guarding them, and Kurt couldn't help but smile as he heard them following the couple down the hall to lunch.

"You don't need to follow so close, Puck! I don't want them to suspect anything, Kurt can be completely stubborn and feminist when he wants to be," Finn was muttering behind him.

"Feminist?" Puck scoffed, "You know Kurt's a dude, right? And if we aren't close enough to look menacing then there's no point! Karofsky's gotta know that this is our mini-herd of gays, and he can't touch them!" Kurt groaned inwardly and shot a look at Blaine.

His face was bright red, trying to keep from laughing out loud. He caught Kurt's amused eye, and shoved a fist in his mouth to keep quiet.

"You can't say that!" Finn hissed at Puck behind them, and Kurt and Blaine heard them squabbling about the correct term for a group of gays for the rest of the lunch break. Kurt decided his favourite was a 'gaggle' but Blaine really liked 'a flamboyance' mainly because of the effort of googling on iphones that had gone into it. Their lunch table consisted of Rachel, Mercedes and Sam, and they were all quietly attempting to eavesdrop on the ridiculous conversation behind them. They kept breaking into fits of giggles, and Rachel snorted into her macaroni and cheese several times which set them all off even more.

Kurt beamed at Blaine towards the end of lunch. Here he was, enjoying himself more than Kurt had seen in weeks, and making friends with Kurt's friends. Blaine caught his eye and smiled back.

He was happy for the first time in a week. He loved Kurt, but he needed friends too. Kurt always looked at him like he would break now, and it just made him feel miserable. This happy, pointless conversation with new friends was exactly what their relationship needed right now. They should be in that happy lovey-dovey stage where everything the other one says is hilarious and all they want to do is be together.

Well Blaine always wanted to be around Kurt, but he didn't know if it was the same now. They'd never really got to enjoy their new love, they'd just been slammed into a hard situation, and they would cling to each other at night, not so much out of the enjoyment, but more for the comfort of holding the other.

Kurt looked sexier today than Blaine had ever seen him. Laughing and enjoying himself with his friends, was something he had rarely done at Dalton, Blaine realised. Kurt hadn't been happy there. He had been existing. And now he was released from his cage, and his happiness was soaring. Blaine wondered if that might be why it had taken him so long to realise how hot Kurt was. He'd only seen him like this a handful of times before. And come to think of it, half of those times had been around New Directions kids. It seemed like Kurt was home.

Blaine nervously entered the choir room at 4 o'clock. It was after school-hours, so they were still allowed to have their rehearsal.

Rachel was the only one in the choir room, and he gave her a little grin and sat down next to her.

"What are you going to sing for your audition?" she smiled at him. Blaine hadn't realised that he would need to audition, and his face spoke volumes.

"It's okay!" Rachel laughed, "Everyone who auditions gets in, it's really just a way to welcome a new member. You probably don't have to if you don't feel up to it! We've all heard you sing and you're amazing. You have nothing to worry about!"

Blaine smiled at her, thankful he knew Rachel enough to be relaxed around her.

"So how's it going at Kurt's? Are you living there now?" She asked quietly, but in a friendly way that made Blaine feel like she really could be a good friend.

"Yeah," his voice broke a little on the word and she looked at him sympathetically, "I can't stay there forever though which is bad. Forster kids can't stay with their 'significant other's'," Blaine made air quotes and gave a frustrated sigh, "apparently. I feel so welcome there, but it's hard on Burt and Carole having another mouth to feed, and if I don't qualify for the residential address component of foster care then I don't get financial aid, so I can't even pay them back."

Blaine wasn't used to needing money. It was a horrible thought really, but if he had ever needed anything, it had been provided for him. His family wasn't super-rich, but they were comfortable enough to enjoy lots of luxuries, and he had never gone without.

"Aww, honey," Rachel rubbed his back, sympathetically. "You know…" she had that Rachel Berry look in her eye and Blaine was suddenly terrified. He'd heard about that look. Witnessing it first-hand was quite an experience.

"What?" Blaine asked as her eyes glazed over in some grand plan or another.

"Never mind! Tell Mr Shuester I'm really sorry, but I had to get home, okay?" She grabbed her bag and raced for the door, "I'll ring you tonight!" she called over her shoulder as she almost skidded into Kurt then kept running.

Kurt looked bewildered.

"Rachel's skipping on rehearsal? Is she dying?" he asked Blaine.

Blaine was blank-faced.

"I honestly have no idea what just happened," he said shaking his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**More smut! Sorry, I sat down to write plot and this is where my perverted brain went! **

**I have been asked to make chapters longer. I don't know my thoughts about that. Keeping them 1000-2000 words mean they are easier to sit down and write in a spare hour or so, and I can usually update 3-4 times a week then. If you would prefer longer chapters let me know, but be prepared for only one update a week or fortnight… up to you guys! :D**

**(That being said it's school holidays now for two weeks which means I don't work, and have nothing to do but write for you guys so I might be updating a lot soon anyway :P )**

**Thank you for reading/reviewing!**

Kurt snuggled deeper into Blaine's neck and breathed deeply. He would never get tired of this. Just Blaine in his bed, innocent as anything, sent shivers up his spine. He was a little concerned though. They had made out a few times in the last week, but nothing like Blaine's first night staying in Kurt's room had happened again, and Kurt was getting frustrated. Blaine would be in the shower every morning when Kurt woke up, and he knew Blaine was avoiding waking up together.

Both boys generally woke up with the usual teenage boy problem, which was exacerbated further by the fact that they were sleeping in a bed with their boyfriend every night. Kurt suspected Blaine was trying to hide his own frustration, and that was merely worsening Kurt's. Even thinking about Blaine in the shower made Kurt hard.

When had he become such a sex-maniac? He wondered, ashamed as he felt his groin start to get hot pressed against Blaine's hip. Kurt shifted uncomfortably, trying to conceal his growing problem. Blaine had given him a tiny taste of what it could be like and now he wanted more. He felt Blaine's breath get a little heavier and he hoped he wasn't falling asleep. He couldn't leave Kurt like this again! He stirred again, trying to get some relief.

Suddenly he felt Blaine's Adam's apple vibrate under his cheek, and his words made his stubble tickle Kurt's face tantalisingly.

"Kurt, stop wiggling or I'm going to have to sleep on the camp bed," Blaine groaned in a husky voice as he pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead.

"Why?" Kurt asked, bewildered.

"Because you're making it really hard not to want to go and find those condoms your dad gave you right now," Blaine said languidly, stroking Kurt's arm and loving the thrill of goose bumps that ran up his boyfriends arm under his fingers.

Kurt sighed raggedly.

"Really?" he whispered, and Blaine loved the tiny hint of excitement in his voice.

"Yes, really, dummy," Blaine smiled at him with a pained expression.

"Are we ready for something like that?" Kurt worried, and shifted a little higher so he could look Blaine in the eyes. Blaine groaned at Kurt's erection brushing his midriff and his eyes darkened, but he managed to keep concentrating on the words Kurt was speaking and not the entirely edible lips that were speaking them.

"No." Blaine replied dryly. "So stop wriggling against me like that or I swear I will not be responsible for the consequences, Kurt!" Blaine's voice was hollow, and Kurt snuck a peek downwards.

Blaine's erection was clearly obvious and Kurt felt his mouth go dry.

Taking an age to make up his mind, and get the confidence, Kurt let his hand slowly move down. He didn't touch Blaine… yet. He stayed perfectly still, with just his arm committing to the act. His heart had never beat so fast in all his life, and he was sure Blaine could feel it beating out of his chest.

Then his hand had reached its destination. He hovered it in mid-air for a moment, before taking a huge breath and reaching out his fingers.

"Ugh!" Blaine let out a totally involuntary noise from his throat. His head threw itself back on the pillow in some weird kind of reflex and his hand grabbed a handful of the sheets.

"Kurt!" he hissed, trying to keep his sanity as Kurt's hand was tracing his bulge lightly.

His hand shot out to grab Kurt's wrist as Kurt pressed firmly. He held Kurt's hand prisoner and let his mouth search for Kurt's lips. They found each other, and their lips and tongues danced sexily, while Blaine took a shuddering breath and pulled Kurt's wrist to the waistband of his pyjamas. Kurt's fingers tickled the snail trail of hair and Blaine reached out for Kurt as his fingers crept under the elastic waistband.

It was Kurt's turn to groan as Blaine palmed his bulge through the silk pants he wore to bed. The silk pants felt amazing, and Blaine suspected he would have moaned just from the feel of them, even if Kurt had not, at that moment wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Kurt and Blaine both froze. This was totally uncharted territory. Making each other come from some dry humping suddenly felt insanely innocent, and naïve. Nothing compared to this. Kurt panicked slightly at the velvety feel beneath his fingers but he grasped firmly and Blaine began to rub his hand over Kurt's crotch again.

Kurt was kissing Blaine for all he was worth, but it was like Blaine had suddenly forgotten how. Kurt's hand was sliding up and down now, and Blaine could just lie there and feel. He didn't have the ability to multitask when it came to Kurt, and all the rest of his brain had shut down. He could just focus on Kurt's fingers, and his kissing ability was a severe casualty.

Kurt chuckled throatily as even Blaine's hand against Kurt's erection stopped its movements, and merely rested there as Kurt concentrated on Blaine.

Kurt took advantage of Blaine's momentary stroke and began to pull at his flannel pants. He wanted them gone. Now. In Blaine's sex-addled state he could only help, lifting his hips and wriggling out of them.

Kurt gulped a little. Blaine was bigger than he had thought. Blaine suddenly woke up to himself a little and moved to kiss Kurt. Before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine's hands were cupping his arse _underneath_ his pyjamas.

Moaning into Blaine's mouth he began to move his wrist again, twisting around Blaine firmly, and he cried out and his head was thrown back again. Kurt wanted to see him do that again. He pressed a kiss near Blaine's nipple, then moved lower and found a spot near Blaine's abdomen, then his hip.

Blaine was writhing uncomfortably in expectation, and his stomach had started tensing already.

Then Kurt's lips were on him, and he threw his fist into his mouth to keep from screaming.

So hot, and wet, and… _Kuuuurt_! Blaine thought incoherently as Kurt's head began to bob up and down a little, struggling to take him all in.

Blaine's phone blared loudly from the bedside table, but Blaine merely thrust his hands into Kurt's hair to have something to hold on to. He was going to lose it.

Kurt tried not to grin with Blaine in his mouth. Teeth might be dangerous right now. He loved the reaction he was getting, and it wasn't nearly as scary as he had been expecting. He tried to take Blaine all the way into his mouth, but gave up when he started to gag. He didn't see how people could do that, but he really wished he could. Blaine's eyes were closed, and his head was thrown back, and his back had started to arch.

"Kurt, I'm gonna…" Blaine managed to get out, before Kurt's mouth was suddenly flooded and he hurried to swallow before he drowned. Some escaped and started to dribble down his chin, and Kurt needed to cough so badly as he got some caught in his throat. He suspected that he was making a bad job of this, so he tried to lick Blaine clean, which earned him a guttural sound from his inebriated boyfriend, and he kissed the tip before sitting up to wipe his face. It didn't taste as bad as he had been expecting; certainly salty, and bitter, but there was a definite taste of Blaine that he loved.

Kurt watched Blaine's stomach muscles spasm as he struggled to catch his breath. Kurt laughed and moved to lie next to him.

"I didn't even move," Blaine panted, "_You_ did that! That was entirely your fault that time!" He was grinning dizzily as he tried to wipe sweaty hair from his eyes.

Kurt pressed himself against Blaine. "So when is it your fault then? I'm kind of looking forward to that," he said softly in Blaine's ear.

Blaine groaned.

"Kurt Hummel, you will be the death of me! Just give me a minute and I'm all yours," Blaine grinned, still panting.

"Who rang?" Blaine asked Kurt, motioning towards his phone, "It's kind of late for my other booty call…" he joked as Kurt playfully hit him.

Kurt checked Blaine's screen.

Rachel Berry.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another short smutty one, but I never intended to actually write this, it came about from a request in the reviews to keep going with last chapter's smut, and this popped into my head and refused to go away… So NEXT update will be back where I had intended to go with this! Sorry! But thanks to Crimsoncherry6 who asked me to keep going and gave me the idea! I had to wait ages to post this cause the site seems to be having major problems atm. Next update won't be long, I promise :)**

**I LOVE reviews ;)**

"I think you should ring her back," Kurt groaned as Blaine's hands moved down again, cupping him. It was killing him to have any semblance of self control, but he really wanted Blaine and Rachel to be friends.

"Okay," Blaine winked and he picked up his phone from the bedside table. _But his hand never stopped moving!_

"Blaine," Kurt moaned, writhing now, "You need to call her back!"

Blaine's hand stilled a little then moved.

"Oh, I will," he said quietly.

He was grinning, and Kurt was suddenly terrified. Blaine's right hand started to slip beneath Kurt's silk pyjama pants. Blaine's thumb on his left hand was hovering over "Return call".

Blaine winked at Kurt as both his hands moved at once.

"No! Blaine!" Kurt hissed, trying to wriggle free, but Blaine moved so he was sitting on Kurt's thighs and knees, effectively trapping him, as he pulled the front of Kurt's pants down, and wrapped his fingers around him.

"Shh," Blaine practically giggled as Kurt bucked underneath him, "It's _ringing_!"

"Oh hey, Rachel," Blaine said casually into the phone, "Sorry I missed your call earlier, we were going through Kurt's Grey's Anatomy DVD's," Blaine's hand tightened on the word 'anatomy', and Kurt had started to bite his lip to keep from screaming. He felt amazing, and Kurt knew he shouldn't be turned on by this at all, but there was apparently a sick voyeuristic side to him that he'd never realised before, and his dick was painfully hard.

Kurt heard Rachel's voice nattering away, and he heard the word 'Mc Dreamy', so he knew this particular part of the conversation might last a while.

Blaine's hand had started to slide up and down now. Kurt understood Blaine's reaction, because he had this otherworldly awareness that this was Blaine touching him. He was very conscious of the fact that this was a hand he didn't control, and it was so much better than had expected. Kurt had to stop biting his lip, or he would have bite marks at school tomorrow. But it was very dangerous to leave his mouth unchecked right now. If _Rachel_ _Berry_ heard him moaning in the background? Kurt couldn't even imagine how bad it would be and yet he still couldn't stop himself from whimpering.

Blaine seemed to realise that Kurt needed something to shut him up, because he leaned forward and kissed him softly, pressing his tongue between Kurt's lips and moving in time with his strokes, occasionally breaking the kiss to mutter "uh huh" or "I know!" into the phone.

Blaine's hand began to twist a little, and Kurt was suddenly very aware of the fact that Blaine still had no pants on, from earlier. He was sitting on Kurt's knees, entirely naked, and jerking him off, while on the phone to Rachel. It was kind of the hottest thing Kurt had ever seen, and he moved his hands to squeeze Blaine's arse.

"Hggg!" Blaine made a weird noise in his throat and broke the kiss immediately to try to cover up the sound with a cough. "Sorry, Rachel, just eating ice-cream, and I mustn't have swallowed it right," he stammered, and Kurt could tell he was starting to panic, himself, that they might be caught out. That didn't stop his hand from twisting around Kurt firmly and pumping quicker, though.

"So why'd you run out of rehearsals today?" Blaine asked calmly, and Kurt suddenly had the most brilliant idea for getting free. He definitely wanted this to continue, but with an explicit lack of Rachel being able to listen in and he knew the best way to do it.

"OH MY GOD!" Blaine exclaimed loudly, as Kurt reached a hand out and grabbed Blaine's cock for the second time that night.

"Ahh!" Kurt let out, as Blaine's hand tightened abruptly.

They just looked at each other.

"Sorry, Rach," Blaine said breathlessly into the phone, eyes drilling into Kurt's, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. There's a huge spider in Kurt's room. Massive. We have to go take care of it. See you tomorrow!" he finished quickly over the top of Rachel's protests.

"You are _so_ dead," Blaine said mock-seriously, and pumped his hand.

"Me?" Kurt gasped, "_You_ started that!" he retorted, fisting Blaine's cock in time with Blaine. Blaine shifted on top of him, groaning, and Kurt unexpectedly felt Blaine's cock pressing against his own.

Kurt let out a moan. Blaine loved hearing that sound. Kurt's voice got all low and gravelly, and he sounded so hot. Blaine moved Kurt's hand, and replaced it with his own. He moved his hand over both of them, pumping along both shafts, as the tips of their cocks bumped together, and Kurt _growled_ at him, and threw his head back as his hips began to buck upwards. Blaine gasped and he could feel the tightening in his stomach.

"I'm close," he whispered softly into Kurt's ear, trying with all his might not to just come and collapse all over him. Kurt gave that gorgeous, gravelly groan into Blaine's ear and arched his back and Blaine's hand was suddenly slippery, and he pumped once, then twice, and cried out Kurt's name as he let himself come too.


	12. Chapter 12

**So HERE is what you've all been waiting for! I hope it's done well… I'm not sure… I've had the idea in my head for a while, and now it's all changed from what I first imagined :P**

**Rachel's dads do not officially have names, so I'm going crazy and naming them, mainly because I cannot write a story with "Rachel's dad said… and then Rachel's **_**other**_** dad said" It just would be stupid, so I've given them names: Oscar and Christopher. Oscar is named after Oscar Wilde, who I'm passionate about, and Christopher was for Christopher Isherwood, because I recently saw **_**Christopher**__**and**__**his**__**Kind**_** with Matt Smith, and he's next on my list of "interesting people to read". I understand some people might hate my naming but… it needed to be done! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviews, and especially those people who have reviewed more than once. It's really lovely getting your opinion as we go along, and it definitely makes me more conscious of writing for an actual audience rather than my own perverted-ness so thank you for making me smile!**

**And on with the tale we go! (No smut this time, I PROMISE!) **

"All I'm saying is, maybe you don't _ring_ _me_ in the middle next time?" Rachel sniggered.

Kurt and Blaine's faces were identical shades of beetroot red as they both tried to plaster innocent, indignant expressions on their faces.

"Rachel, I promise, this spider was enormous," Kurt attempted lamely; "It was _this_ big!" Kurt held out his hands about a foot apart, and Rachel raised her eyebrows, took an obvious peek at Blaine's crotch and shot him a cheeky, disbelieving look.

"Okay, fine! But it wasn't my fault at all!" Kurt confessed, as Blaine's mouth fell open with the embarrassment of being sold out.

"Traitor," he muttered to Kurt, "I won't forget this you know!"

Rachel laughed at them and got up to go to the kitchen. "Ice-cream, Blaine?" she winked, as she opened the freezer. Blaine shook his head violently, and Rachel laughed.

The boys had come over to Rachel's after school. Apparently she had wanted to invite them, but Blaine had been a little too hasty to hang up, and she hadn't managed to get out her invitation.

Blaine liked Rachel's house. It was a little creepy in places. That portrait of Rachel had definitely given him some nightmares after her party, but it was a really warm home, and there were photos of Rachel with her dads everywhere. There was a girl in a tutu holding a trophy while her dads kissed a cheek each. There was Rachel singing at some competition. It looked recent, but before Blaine knew her. She was wearing a gold dress and she was belting something out fiercely to the crowd. And there was an utterly beautiful photo of a tiny, red baby screaming like anything, while her dads who were wearing hospital scrubs, held her and cried like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Blaine had a sudden vision of Kurt and him holding a screaming infant and grinning ridiculously, and he hurried to force the vision away. That was strange. Where had that come from?

"My dads wanted you to stay for dinner if that's okay?" Rachel had a funny sound to her voice; like she was keeping a secret herself. Blaine decided to call her on it.

"Come on, Rachel, what are you bursting to tell us right now?" he was genuinely confused. Rachel was usually bubbly, but all day at school she'd been practically floating, and Blaine had noticed her paying him extra attention.

"You'll find out soon," she smiled at them mysteriously and that was all she would tell them. After a while, she put The Wizard of Oz on, because she knew neither of them would be able to talk while Judy was on the screen. They could take away your gay membership card for that.

Oscar and Christopher, Rachel's dads, came home at about six o'clock bearing armfuls of Chinese takeaway. Rachel ran straight to the door to help them, and Kurt and Blaine stood a little awkwardly to greet them, and tried to help with the food, but their hands were quickly swatted away good-humouredly.

Kurt liked Rachel's dads. Christopher was quite obviously Rachel's biological father, but Rachel shared so many traits with Oscar it was sometimes easy to forget that they hadn't both taken a part in her creation. Kurt remembered a birthday party when they must have been about six, and Oscar and Rachel had started singing the duet from Aladdin in their backyard, and Kurt had wanted to sing Princess Jasmine's part and had been crying. Christopher had taken Kurt up in his lap and they had sung quietly together until Kurt stopped crying and it was time for the nail painting.

Both men were very kind, and although they encouraged personal best, Kurt sometimes wondered if they had expected _Rachel_. She could only have been a handful growing up, and her diva-ness had only gotten worse as she had gotten older.

They set up the boxes of Chinese on the lounge room floor and indicated that everyone gather around. Sitting on the floor to eat was never one of Kurt's favourite things to do, but he didn't want to be rude, and Blaine had already flopped himself down comfortably.

"So Blaine," Christopher started after they had divvied up the Chinese, "Rachel told us you've been having some trouble at home?"

Blaine thought it was a strange question to start the get-to-know-you conversation off, but he complied, telling them about the situation. Oscar got especially angry when he came to the bit about his Dad's reaction, and both men gave each other meaningful glances. Rachel put her arm around Blaine while he was talking and Kurt leaned back a little to watch the scene. The men were watching Blaine with such compassion, and Rachel was comforting him. He seemed to fit easily into the family picture. And they were listening to him so intently and nodding in all the right places. Could they have come to the conclusion that Blaine could stay with them by themselves?

Or maybe… with the help of a certain diva? Kurt had a sudden swell of affection for Rachel. She hadn't just been ringing to ask them for dinner, Kurt realised, and he felt even guiltier for that disastrous phone call. He reached around behind Blaine, who was still talking, and he grabbed Rachel's hand. She looked at him and he silently mouthed "_Thank_ _you_." Rachel's eyes flooded with tears, and she nodded, smiling.

"Well," Oscar took a deep breath and looked at Christopher who nodded, almost invisibly, "Blaine, it sounds like you really need some people around you who know a bit about what you're going through and are willing to support you, no matter what," Oscar's voice was breaking and Christopher suddenly had tears in his eyes. Blaine couldn't breathe. He suddenly knew what was coming and it was possibly the most genuinely kind thing anyone had ever done for him. Christopher continued, "We'd like to offer you our home, Blaine. You'll always find people who will care about you here, and Rachel's always felt lonely when we work till late. We totally understand if you don't feel comfortable here, or you have any questions, and we really want you to take a couple of days to think about this, but the offer will stand for as long as you need us," Christopher wrapped his arm around Oscar who was grinning at Blaine and Kurt.

"Yes." Blaine whispered.

"I want you to give it some time, honey," Christopher started, but Blaine interrupted him.

"No, I don't need time. I'd love to stay with you if you're sure you would like to have me. You guys are the kindest people, just the fact that you would offer me this, makes me so humble and thankful, and Rachel's such a great friend, I mean, if I can't stay with Kurt, I would have picked Rachel, I just didn't think it was an option," Blaine was babbling a bit as his eyes filled with tears. Kurt couldn't stand to see him crying, even if he seemed happy, and he wrapped his arms around him in a huge hug, reaching around behind to grab Rachel and pull her in.

Christopher and Oscar joined in on the hug, and Blaine felt overwhelmed by the amount of love he had around him at that moment. He felt so safe, and he kind of felt like Dorothy when she wakes up and realises that the Scarecrow, and the Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion were really her friends. He'd never expected to find such caring people, and to be honest, he'd kind of decided that Kurt's family had to be an anomaly; that no other family in the world could be as caring as that one. But here were the Berry's and they had barely known him, but they knew Kurt and trusted Rachel, and so they were willing to help him. And that was amazing.

Blaine started to wipe away his tears, and the first thing that came into his mind was something practical.

"I'll need to talk to Burt and Carole about this," he indicated towards Kurt as he spoke, but he directed the words to Christopher and Oscar, "But I'm sure they'll be happy. And I really don't have to impose on you that much, and if I'm ever a pain, just let me know, and I can find something else. I'll cook," He continued, as he frantically started to come up with ways to repay them (Kurt shook his head violently and mouthed "_Don't_ _let_ _him_ _cook_!"with a terrified look on his face), and I'll vacuum, I'll walk the dog!" Blaine knew he was rambling and he thought biting his lip was probably the best way to shut himself up.

Rachel was laughing at him.

"Blaine, we barely _ever_ cook, we order in. We have a lady who vacuums once a week. And we don't have a dog," she threw an arm around him happily.

"Let's get bunk beds!" she said excitedly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Awww! You are all so lovely in your reviews, and I'm SO glad you liked Oscar and Christopher! We won't see as much of them as Rachel and Kurt, but if they ever actually cast Rachel's dad's I hope they let them be kind and lovely characters rather than "comic relief gays" because they could offer so much to the show. I'm one of those people who would really love it if Glee became the Kurt Hummel Show, though :P**

**I'm getting so excited to see the new episodes! That promo of Blaine pushing Karofsky gave me all sorts of chills, and I'd like to assure you there will be some Karofsky run in's as we go along.**

**Some people have asked if the story is over! NO! :D I just babble a LOT! I think it should conclude somewhere around prom, but I can't promise anything because you people keep giving me awesome ideas in your reviews! **

**I don't like to write how the characters sing a song (YES I PUT IN A SONG! :O ) because I think that's something you imagine better yourself, so I've given you the lyrics. I don't want to give away the song, but you can figure it out when you read, and I certainly don't own it :)**

Kurt and Blaine had gone home to tell Burt and Carole the good news, and Carole had cried and squeezed Blaine tightly, and Burt had suddenly acquired a very gruff voice, and wouldn't look anyone in the eye. They were obviously sad to see Blaine leave, and that set Blaine off, which set Kurt off, so when Finn got home from the movies, he found the four of them sitting at the kitchen table practically sobbing.

Blaine had packed the small suitcase with his belongings, and he was going to go home with Rachel after school the next day. Kurt didn't like to admit how sad he was about Blaine leaving. He didn't think he was going to be able to sleep without him beside him anymore. He'd only stayed for a bit over a week, but it felt like a lifetime, and Kurt felt like he was moving miles away, when in reality, he would be sleeping five blocks from Kurt's house. They were probably close enough that they could have walkie talkies rather than phone calls in fact.

That didn't stop him hugging Blaine close and waiting till he fell asleep before he began to cry.

The next day at school was interesting. Puck high-fived Kurt as he walked past him in the hallway, and said "You dog!" which Kurt took to mean that Rachel had told someone about the "spider" incident as they were now calling it. Blaine hadn't been with him, thank god, because Kurt had blushed hotter than he ever had before, and had had to rush to the bathroom to cover up the red blotches with powder.

Blaine had left his suitcase in the back of Kurt's car, and at Glee rehearsal, Kurt was starting to feel sad again, that Blaine wouldn't be coming home with him. Blaine had started to seem a bit quiet too, he noticed, but Rachel was completely oblivious and insisted that she and Blaine be allowed to sing an impromptu duet to celebrate their new sibling status. Blaine looked at her reluctantly, but she put her head on his shoulder and pouted so adorably, that he had to laugh and get up for her. Kurt smiled at the two of them. Blaine did that to him all the time, how could he have never seen the similarities between them? Scary really, considering that he would choose Blaine and his scary Rachel-Berry-like qualities for his boyfriend. There was no accounting for taste, Kurt thought as Blaine gave him a wink, from where he was huddled over a CD player with his "sister". Kurt heard Blaine laugh, and Rachel gave him a scandalised look; suddenly Kurt couldn't wait to hear this song.

The music began to blast out the beat, and Kurt suddenly laughed as he recognised it.

Now, there was a time  
when they used to say  
that behind ev'ry great man,  
there had to be a great woman.  
But oh, in these times of change,  
you know that it's no longer true.  
So we're comin' out of the kitchen,  
'cause there's something we forgot to say to you.  
We say, Sisters are doin' it for themselves,  
standin' on their own two feet  
and ringin' on their own bells.  
We say, Sisters are doin' it  
for themselves.  
Now, this is a song to celebrate  
the conscious liberation of the female state.  
Mothers, daughters,  
and their daughters too, woh yeah,  
woman to woman,  
we're singing with you, ooh, ooh.  
The "inferior sex" has got a new exterior.  
We got doctors, lawyers, politicians too,  
ooh ooh ooh, ooh.  
Ev'rybody, take a look around.  
Can you see, can you see, can you see,  
there's a woman right next to youou.  
We say, Sisters are doin' it for themselves,  
standin' on their own two feet  
and ringin' on their own bells.  
Sisters are doin' it  
for themselves.  
Now we ain't makin' stories,  
and we ain't layin' plans.  
Don't you know that a man still loves a woman,  
and a woman still loves a man  
just the same, though.  
Ooh ooh ooh  
ooh ooh ooh ooh.  
Sisters are doin' it  
for themselves.  
There was a time,  
oh, when they used to say  
that behind ev'ry great man,  
there had to be a great woman.  
In these times of change,  
you know that it's no longer true.  
So we're comin' out of the kitchen,  
'cause there's something we forgot to say to you.  
We say, Sisters are doin' it for themselves,  
standin' on their own two feet  
and ringin' on their own bells.  
Sisters are doin' it  
for themselves.  
Sisters are doin' it  
for themselves.  
Sisters are doin' it, doin' it,  
doin' it, doin' it, doin' it, doin' it…  
Sisters are doin' it for themselves,  
uhhuh, uhhuh, yeah.  
Sisters are doin' it for themselves,  
uhhuh, uhhuh, uhhuh, yeah.  
Sisters are doin' it  
for themselves.  
I say, yeah, yeah,  
Sisters are doin' it for themselves,  
standin' on their…  
Sisters are doin' it  
for themselves.

Blaine couldn't help from breaking out laughing at the end of the song. He'd been badly suppressing his grin the whole time, and Rachel had started off taking the whole thing so seriously, he didn't want to offend her. But Rachel was grinning too, and they danced crazily by themselves for a while, before the rest of the club began to join in, and Mercedes (who Blaine had seen jealously mouthing along) began to wail the big notes with Rachel. Kurt was hugging him, and even Finn and Puck got up, laughing to prance around the piano and clap Blaine on the back.

Blaine loved this Club. The Warblers were terrific, and vocally, they were probably better trained (though he wouldn't dare say that to anyone except Kurt) but they had never been a group who would get up and dance around to cheer someone up, just because it was fun. Their "fun" was strictly rehearsed, and was usually a form of practice for competition. Blaine grinned happily as he hugged Rachel, and everyone cheered rowdily.

Getting his bag from Kurt's car after rehearsal was hard, because Rachel and Finn were both present, and Blaine could tell Kurt wanted to kiss him and cry. He wanted to do that too if he was honest with himself. They settled for a bone crushing hug, but Blaine couldn't help but crush his lips firmly to Kurt's as he held his face between his hands; holding the kiss for several heart-wrenching seconds before the uncomfortable silence behind them made them realise they had to stop.

Kurt smiled at him with very shiny eyes then got in his car. Finn got in the other side and they waved as they drove off.

Immediately Blaine's phone beeped and he displayed the text message.

_Miss you already, baby. Xx_

Rachel peered over his shoulder and "aww"-ed at him, before he playfully swiped her away.

"Come on, sis," she said cheekily, and skipped off towards her bright pink beetle.

At Rachel's he made his way slowly through the house, still feeling like a visitor. He followed Rachel down the hallway, "And here we are!" she said excitedly.

Apparently she hadn't been joking about those bunk beds.

"Um, yeah!" Blaine's throat felt swollen all of a sudden, "Yeah this is great, Rach!"

He surveyed the room. He'd been in Rachel's room once before at her party; Kurt had sneaked him up there to check out her posters, but Blaine had been pretty gone, and his drunken self had been more focused on why Kurt had been trying to get him alone, to merely stare at him expectantly. But Blaine was sure Rachel's room had looked nothing like this.

In the middle of the room where Rachel's big double bed used to be, there were now bunk beds. But they were double bunk beds. The top one was decorated with big gold stars on its doona, and the bottom one had… _spiders_? Blaine spun to look at Rachel who laughed and picked up his suitcase to start unpacking it into one of twin dressers that were arranged neatly against the wall. Rachel's was pink and had an alarming number of headbands scattered across it. Blaine's held an assortment of brand new men's skin care products and about three packets of disposable razors. Blaine could imagine Rachel shopping and wondering what a boy would need. Tucked in the corner was a picture of Kurt (taken straight from his Facebook page, Blaine knew) blowing a kiss towards the camera.

There was a television in the corner, and the shelf next to it was littered with dvd's that were clearly Rachel's, but there was a lot that seemed like odd choices. Spiderman? Harry Potter? Lord of the Rings? 1,2 _and_ 3? Blaine snuck a peek at Rachel unpacking his clothes, tutting and refolding his shirts (the same way Kurt had done last night) and he couldn't help but love her right then.

Blaine sat down on his bed, smiling at her. He'd just seen a picture of his favourite football team on the wardrobe door, next to Rachel's Wicked poster.

"Rachel, you're wonderful," Blaine sighed contentedly. Rachel turned to grin at him, "And don't you forget it, mister! I'm not unpacking your underwear though, Blaine," she smirked at him and left the suitcase open, climbing up to her bed and swinging her toes off the side at him. Blaine tried to grab one but she shrieked and pulled them back, giggling.

He got up to unpack, feeling like he was actually at home, and really loving Rachel, and Kurt, and Rachel's dads, and Burt and Carole. He finally realised how caring people could be. Hell, Rachel had redecorated (insanely) her entire room. He had people who genuinely cared about him, and that made him happier than if none of this had ever happened.

"Hey, what's that?" Rachel asked, pointing at something in his suitcase. She had been watching him, sprawled across the top bunk, and had spied it as Blaine had thrown a pile of briefs and socks into a drawer.

Blaine looked down. His heart jumped into his throat as he realised how stupid he was. He had forgotten. He might be happy, but he would never be fine.

The envelope lay haphazardly in the bottom of the case.

_Blaine_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh Rachel! Writing this makes me wish that the Glee writers would get over only giving Rachel Finchel storylines, and let her be independent and happy. I'm hating on Finn this season… Can you tell? He's been a total jerk to everyone, and Rachel deserves better. That's got nothing to do with this chapter :P Just putting it out there! :P**

**Thank you for all your lovely comments. Honestly, I'm becoming addicted to turning on my computer and checking emails to see what you all think, now! Thanks for keeping me motivated! I really love the idea of a Blaine and Rachel friendship the more I write this… Makes me sad that it'll probably never happen and they'll do the usual of Rachel wanting solo's and Blaine hating her for it :( **

**Rachel got bunk beds! LOL! Miss you, though :( XX **

Blaine had hidden under his doona to text Kurt. He was very aware of keeping Rachel awake, but it felt weird not to be able to at least call Kurt and at least hear his voice as he fell asleep. He had become so used to having Kurt snuggled into the crook of his neck as they drifted off. Hearing Kurt mutter things like, "I said _Versace_! Do I have to do _everything_? Uncultured swine!" in his sleep, had annoyed Blaine at first, but now he missed Kurt's voice, his smell, his warmth, his body pressed up against…

No! He could NOT be having thoughts like that with Rachel _in_ _the_ _room_. It was just creepy.

Blaine's phone flashed at him. It was on silent so it wouldn't wake Rachel.

**That explains her message from about three minutes ago telling me you were sleeping under her tonight! I was worried she was trying to seduce you again!**

Blaine laughed softly.

"Rachel did you try to imply to my boyfriend that you got me into bed?" he called to her.

She stifled a giggle, "What? Why would you think that?" Blaine could practically _hear_ her smirking in the dark.

"Because he just told me you did," Blaine laughed at her.

"Jeez, can't a girl have any fun anymore?" she mock-pouted.

Blaine's phone flashed again and it showed up a message from Kurt.

**My pillow smells like you and its making me sad :( **

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat a bit, and he suddenly found it really hard to swallow. He'd already had his cry for tonight, and he really didn't want Rachel to see him cry again.

After she had pointed out the envelope he had shoved in a drawer and tried to pretend it was nothing. But Rachel was too smart for that.

"What is it, Blaine?"

"I don't know, okay!" Blaine had been struggling to keep from crying, "I never opened it."

Rachel had looked at him.

"It's from your mum?" she asked, sitting over the edge of her bed and reaching down to run her hands through Blaine's hair, sadly.

Blaine had nodded, and tears were running down his face before he could stop them. He loved his mum. But she had never been strong enough to stand up to his dad. She had never cared enough about him to risk him getting mad at _her_. And now, it sounded like she had left his father, but she hadn't waited around for Blaine. She hadn't kept _him_ from hurting him. And she hadn't even tried to ring him since it had happened.

That letter terrified Blaine. Maybe she was apologising and asking his forgiveness. Maybe she wanted him to go to her, wherever she was. Or maybe she wanted to tell him it was all his fault that this had happened. Blaine didn't know which option scared him more. He wasn't ready to hear whatever she wanted to say.

Rachel slid down from the bunk, wrapping her arms around Blaine as she did. It was a strange action, because to an outsider, it could have been romantic or sexy, but Blaine knew Rachel just really wanted to hold him right then, and he let her, feeling safe in her arms as her fingers twisted in his hair.

"My mum left me a tape," she said quietly, "and I didn't think I was ready to listen to it. I was so scared of what might be on that tape, Blaine. But when I was ready, and I listened to it, it was something I really needed to hear at that point in my life. I think your mum's letter will be like that for you too. Don't open it until you're ready. But don't just shove it in the drawer and try to forget her either," Rachel let go of him, and went to get the letter out, placing it next to Blaine's framed picture of Kurt on the dresser.

Then she had returned to give him a cuddle, and they had watched TV and eaten leftovers for dinner with her dads, when they came home.

Blaine sighed at Kurt's message. He _wished_ his pillow smelt like Kurt. As it was, he had a pillow tucked alongside him in the space Kurt's torso usually filled, and he was hugging it to him desperately, almost unconscious of his actions.

"You can ring Kurt you know," Rachel said softly, "I don't mind, I can sleep through anything. Just no phone sex!" she added quickly, and Blaine felt himself blush in the dark.

"I might. Just to say goodnight. Thanks Rachel," Blaine said sincerely grateful.

He ducked under the covers to try to muffle his voice and held his phone to his ear.

"What are you wearing?" he asked in a mock-sexy voice as soon as Kurt picked up the phone, and Rachel shrieked and threw a pillow at him. Blaine laughed, and Kurt could hear Rachel singing loudly and he could picture her with her fingers stuck in her ears.

"Hey," Kurt tried to smile, "Sounds like you're having a good time?" Kurt looked around the room. It seemed so empty, and even though he'd been getting frustrated at Blaine leaving his shirt's lying around, he would much rather have had a messy, shirtless Blaine in his room, than a sodden pile of tissues, _The_ _Notebook_, and a pillow that smelt like his boyfriend.

"Yeah, bunk beds are actually kind of fun," Blaine smiled, using his feet to kick Rachel in the back from underneath her mattress. He didn't want to break down on the phone, and with Rachel listening in, so keeping it light was his only option. Kurt's voice sounded amazing, though. It was like they had been apart for weeks rather than a couple of hours.

"Coffee in the morning?" Kurt asked quietly, and Blaine realised how sad he actually sounded.

"How about I come over to your place and you can give me a lift to school?" Blaine suggested. Hopefully seeing Kurt at home might make the transition that he didn't live there now, a little easier. "If you're lucky we might even find a nice playground to have breakfast at!" Blaine tried to keep his voice as impassive as possible. He knew Kurt would understand his words, but he didn't want Rachel understanding. This sharing a room thing was driving him nutty already. Not to mention, he never got an answer about what Kurt was wearing!

"Hmm," Kurt moaned quietly into the phone, "I thought you said that was the worst idea I ever had? _Someone's_ changed his tune!"

"Right now I would trade just about anything for another one of your _bad_ _ideas_, Kurt," Blaine tried to whisper, his voice getting huskier as he tried to keep quiet.

"This is sounding like something I shouldn't be hearing, boys!" Rachel sang from above him.

"Oh, shut up, you heard me jerking him off not two nights ago, I think your constitution can handle it, Rachel!" Blaine replied, as Rachel and Kurt both gasped with embarrassment, "Did I tell you she got me a bedspread with _spiders_ on it, Kurt?"

Kurt laughed genuinely. That was _so_ Rachel Berry. He was happy Blaine and Rachel were getting along so well. In fact if anything he felt jealous, which was completely stupid. He was so used to having Blaine all to himself that learning to share him was becoming a challenge, but Kurt knew how good it was for Blaine to have a friend right now. Rachel could be bossy and obnoxious and overbearing and controlling and sarcastic and spoiled, but she was also the most genuinely caring person Kurt knew. She didn't care if she was someone's favourite person, she just wanted to help them, and although she never really had many friends, she always tried her best to be a good one. Come to think of it, Kurt hadn't heard Rachel this happy in a long time.

"You should bring Rachel," Kurt had suggested before the thought had had time to germinate.

"Errr…" Blaine sounded confused, "No offence, but I really don't think that I want her there," he mumbled softly. Kurt laughed.

"Well, maybe next time," Kurt said quietly, "Don't give her too hard a time, okay? She needs a few friends herself, our Rachel," Kurt smiled.

"I love you," Kurt continued softly, "And I wish you were here, but I'm glad you're there. See you in the morning, okay, Baby?"

Blaine tried not to cry.

He would not cry.

He would not.

"I love you too," he whispered and hung up the phone.

He tried so hard not to let out a sniffle he felt like he might give himself an aneurism.

Then, eventually, Rachel said, "Blaine? Do you want me to sleep in your bed tonight?" very hesitantly, like she wasn't sure on the policy here.

"Yes, please," he tried not to sniffle. Rachel climbed down the ladder in her monkey pyjamas, and bed socks, and climbed in with him. She wrapped her arms around him and made comforting 'shush'-ing noises when he let out his tears.

"Everything's gonna be okay, honey," she said quietly, "You're safe now."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, quite a few of you may hate me for this. Please don't judge Kurt too harshly. And remember that Blaine has had so much horrible shit happen in the last few weeks that he is really falling to pieces here. He needs some stability and he's getting that now, he just needs some time to adjust.**

**Rachel is adorable, and if they ever allow her and Blaine a friendship I will be as happy as that time that Blaine kissed Kurt (anyone remember that btw? Sooooo long ago! GAH!) **

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I love that I've turned some people into Rachel converts with this story, because for me, she's Glee's version of Hermione Granger, and let's face it, who doesn't love Hermione? :)**

**Also… I've done what I did say I wouldn't do and mixed smut and story together this time. Sorry… But it's M rated for a reason :(**

_Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Oh no, I've got to keep on movin'  
_  
Loudest. Noise. In. The. World.

Suddenly Blaine felt the doona cover pulled down, and heard a bouncing noise. He groaned and rolled over. Rachel was gone, but he couldn't see her. He peeked at the time on his phone and groaned again. Early. _Much_ too early. He yawned and started to doze off again, when abruptly Rachel was back.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" she called and jumped onto an elliptical trainer in the corner of her room. Blaine stared at her. She looked like something out of Olivia's _Physical_ video. _Way_ too much energy for this time in the morning. Blaine grunted in response. He missed waking up to Kurt nuzzling his neck. He suddenly needed a shower. Thinking about Kurt early in the morning was ill-advised.

He rolled over and grabbed some clothes from his dresser and muttered something about the shower to Rachel, who was grinning determinedly at a piece of paper that had the word 'Nationals' typed on it.

When he came back, fully clothed and hair appropriately gelled, Rachel was still on the elliptical, only now she was belting out 'Eye of the Tiger' as well and Blaine tried not to laugh as he grabbed his bag and waved at her.

"I'm going to meet Kurt," he called over the music, "See you at school!" Rachel merely nodded and waved back.

When Blaine got to Kurt's door, he wondered if maybe he should have called first. He knocked quietly, not wanting to disturb anyone (it really _was_ early) but Carole came to the door straight away and gave him a huge hug.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" she smiled at him, "How's life at the Berry's? Everything okay?"

Blaine nodded, but couldn't help shooting a glance toward the stairs.

Carole laughed at him.

"You boys! You should have seen Kurt moping around here last night! You're apart a few hours and it's like the world is ending! I think he's asleep, honey, but go on and wake him up," Carole winked at him and gave him a little shove.

Blaine didn't even worry about feeling embarrassed. She didn't need to tell _him_ twice!

Kurt was sleeping curled up on his side when Blaine quietly let himself in. It actually took Blaine's breath away to look at him, and he internally smacked himself in the head for being an idiot. He crawled into bed next to him, and Kurt sighed and flexed his fingers, wrapping them around Blaine's collar. He nuzzled into his favourite spot, and Blaine wasn't sure if he was awake or still dreaming when he started to lay little kisses on his neck.

Kurt was mumbling, "_Love_… you… now… here… _Blaine_!" in a breathy little tone and Blaine wondered whether it was even hotter than his gravelly, sex-voice. He began to stroke at Kurt's cheeks, and was thrilled when he opened his gorgeous eyes, shocked and amazed to find Blaine there.

"I thought I was dreaming!" Kurt squealed and kissed him like he hadn't seen him in months.

Blaine kissed him back frantically. He felt like a totally desperate loser right now, but he didn't care. He was here at the crack of dawn to kiss his boyfriend, and damn it if he wasn't going to make a good job of it! He got a thrill of achievement when he felt Kurt press against him, hard as a rock, and moan.

"Go have a shower," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's lips, "Then we can go find a playground," he grinned as Kurt sucked on his bottom lip.

"O' wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" Kurt demanded, sitting up frustrated, as Blaine turned on his TV to watch cartoons. Blaine shot him a look, grinning at the tent in his pyjama pants.

"Shakespeare pop quiz today," Kurt explained, "Seemed appropriate."

He grumbled and spent what seemed like an hour picking out an outfit, before he started to _take_ _off_ _his_ _clothes_. Suddenly the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles re-run didn't seem nearly as entertaining to Blaine.

Kurt wasn't shy around Blaine anymore. He knew Blaine's body just as well as his own now, so there was no reason for self consciousness. Blaine, however looked like he had just swallowed his tongue.

Kurt walked nakedly in front of him, and Blaine prayed to God, or whoever was currently accepting his largely atheist prayers, that Kurt would kiss him. He was absolutely gorgeous and Blaine couldn't believe that he owned him. Not in a horrible way, but in a beautiful possessive way that only people who loved someone completely could understand. To Blaine's disappointment, Kurt merely retrieved something from a drawer and moved back to the other side of the bed. He must have been able to feel Blaine's eyes on him, though, because suddenly he _bent_ _over_ to reach something from under the dresser, and Blaine's heart stopped beating. Literally, if he had been hooked up to a machine, he would not have been surprised to hear it go dead for about four seconds. By the sixth second, Blaine had taken Kurt in his arms and kissed him as roughly as he could.

"You… tease…" were pretty much the only words Kurt could make out as Blaine muttered into his mouth, kissing him so fiercely Kurt began to realise his lips were going to be stubble-burnt.

"We're skipping the playground," Blaine said forcefully, "Clearly you would be a danger to be around children today."

He pushed Kurt back on the bed, and let his fingers roam all over his boyfriend's beautiful body. He brushed against Kurt's cock, relishing in the gasp that came from him, then purposely stroking the tip and realising Kurt was already a little wet there. He couldn't help himself, he had to run his tongue up Kurt's shaft and taste him. Kurt gave a high pitched little whimper as he felt Blaine's tongue on him, and his hips were thrusting upwards of their own accord.

Blaine had to take him in his mouth. He grinned at Kurt as he lowered his head…

"Boys!" Carole called up the stairs, "Half an hour till school!

Kurt swore loudly and Blaine tried to take deep breaths and will his skinny jeans to grow a size. Kurt was grabbing his towel and his clothes, and covered himself up, before dashing out the door to the shower.

Blaine had never wanted to be a tile before. But he thought he was a little jealous of the ones in Kurt's bathroom today.

Blaine and Kurt found their way to school without any further incidents, though Carole had given them a very knowing look as they had left. Blaine kissed Kurt swiftly in front of his locker, then hurried away so he wouldn't be late for Spanish.

Walking out of his classroom to meet Kurt for lunch, Blaine had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach when he could see Karofsky and some other football players he didn't know coming towards him.

"Hello, gentlemen," Blaine tried to smile, heart in his throat, as he realised they were all carrying slushies.

"Saw you kissing that fag this morning outside our classroom, New Kid," sneered a big African-American guy next to Karofsky, "Guess it really is Homo Explosion around here!"

"Blaine?" Kurt came running up to him, and Blaine was suddenly aware that he was backed up against a locker.

"Aww look!" sneered the player again, "Look at the fairy trying to protect his boyfriend from a little chat with the big boys. Gee boys, do you reckon he can take us?"

"Shut up, Azimio," Kurt snapped back, and Blaine's head whipped around. Kurt was standing up to these guys? Did he want to get punched here? The best thing to do here was to stay calm and try and talk it out.

"Listen, I'm sorry if Kurt and I have offended you in any way. Clearly we may have to be more careful about where we are affectionate in the future. I can assure you, it won't happen again," Blaine had his democratic reasonable face on, but Kurt was glaring.

"Hell no, it won't happen again!" Azimio yelled, "Thanks for apologising, fairy-boy. And just as a reminder, and a little welcome to McKinley, here's something you can have to remember this special day!"

Suddenly Blaine and Kurt were drenched. And freezing.

Blaine's eyes were stinging as he tried to wipe the ice out of his bushy eyebrows. He regretted not letting Kurt attack them with tweezers now.

Kurt was wearing a positively furious face, and he grabbed Blaine and frog marched him to the nearest bathrooms. Blaine tried to point out that the sign on the door said Ladies, but Kurt dragged him in, and started grabbing paper towels from the dispenser.

Kurt wasn't gently wiping his face, Blaine immediately realised. Kurt was almost shredding the paper towel against his stubble as he rubbed it against Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt?" Blaine grabbed his wrist as he tried to attach Blaine's forehead with the towel, "What's…"

But Kurt didn't let him finish, he exploded all over him in a fit of rage.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? YOU STOOD THERE AND YOU APOLOGISED TO THOSE BASTARDS! I'M NOT SORRY FOR OFFENDING THEM! THEY ARE IGNORANT NEANDERTHALS WHO ARE TOO THICK TO COMPREHEND ANYTHING!" Kurt was almost screaming at him.

Blaine merely stood there. Lately, he found himself doing that a lot. Any conflict found him shutting down, and Blaine didn't know what to say.

"Are you seriously going to never kiss me at school now? Never hold my hand, never look at me? Because they will jump at any little reason to discriminate against us, and we have to show them how ignorant they are! God, Blaine, _you_ taught me that! I can't go through this relationship, just hoping we can steal a moment in a corner while no-one's looking. I won't do that Blaine. I won't."

Kurt sounded heartbroken. Blaine had to fix him. He'd made a promise to himself that he would never see Kurt upset, and now it was his fault. It was his fault that Kurt was standing in front of him, looking entirely too kissable, covered in red slushy.

"Of course I'm going to fucking kiss you," he growled, and Kurt's mouth opened hungrily as he realised what Blaine was going to do. Blaine's tongue had invaded Kurt's mouth, and they both moaned as Blaine pushed Kurt back into the sink. Their erections were bumping together and Blaine wanted more. He had to show Kurt. He had to prove how much he meant to him.

And his hand was at Kurt's zipper, and Kurt's pants were around his ankles, and Blaine was on his knees. Begging, praying that Kurt would forgive him. Then his mouth was full of Kurt and Kurt was making that fucking amazing gravelly sound, and Blaine was moaning appreciatively around his dick. Kurt's eyes were rolling back into his head as he realised Blaine had his whole length in his mouth and he could feel Blaine's throat constricting around himself. He knew this was wrong. They weren't going to solve anything this way, and he should never have let Blaine do this. Not while he was upset. Not while Kurt was angry.

"Ohhhhhh, myyyy Gooooddddd" Kurt breathed softly as Blaine's finger's wandered towards… _there_. He'd never even considered that their next progressive step was to explore _that_ area, and he didn't know if it was the thought of it, or the way Blaine looked up at him though his beautiful honey eyes, silently begging forgiveness, but Kurt was suddenly shooting down Blaine's throat.

He felt like he might collapse against the basin as Blaine swallowed and sucked him dry.

"Wow…" Kurt managed to get out.

Blaine was crying.

It took a few seconds for Kurt to come down from his post-sex haze and realise it, but as soon as he did, he had his pants back on and everything zipped before he sank to the floor to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Blaine was sobbing, "They were there, and I didn't want them to hurt you, and I just said anything. I don't want to hide! I don't, I don't!" Blaine was kissing Kurt madly in between words, and Kurt had never felt so bad in all his life.


	16. Chapter 16

**I had to throw some angst back in the midst :P Keeps things interesting. God, Blaine is **_**so**_** messed up, and this isn't how I was intending to write him, but he seems to have a mind of his own! I had actually intended the slushy sex thing to be a lot… well a lot **_**sexier**_**, but I liked the way it turned out. It was one of the first things I imagined about this story (pervert) so it's surprising how different it became! Thanks for all your lovely comments and reviews! Sorry for making some of you cry… Fair warning if you needed tissues last time, it might get worse this chapter…**

Blaine and Kurt sat on the tiled floor holding each other. Kurt had been waiting for Blaine to really break down, and it seemed it had arrived because he had simply sobbed into Kurt's cherry-slushy-stained Armani jacket for the last half an hour, occasionally trying to tell Kurt he was sorry, or that he loved him, but every time Kurt shushed him and just rocked him, stroking his hair.

By the time Blaine's breaths had become smoother and less shuddering, the bell for the next period had long since rung. Kurt was leaning against the bathroom wall with Blaine tucked up in a ball between his legs, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's shoulder, and his arms clinging to him like he was a monkey.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, after Blaine had been silently breathing in and out for a few minutes. Unfortunately, this seemed to set Blaine off again, because his chest was suddenly heaving and he was struggling to breathe deeply. Kurt was getting really worried now. This wasn't just normal upset Blaine. He knew Blaine had been a bit of a crier lately, and that was totally understandable as far as he was concerned, but he had seen Blaine cry, and this wasn't normal. This was total devastating heartbreaking sobbing, and it just didn't end. He suspected Blaine was having a full on panic attack, but he couldn't leave him, and they seemed to have chosen (luckily in some respects) the only girls bathroom in the school that wasn't a hotbed for gossip and powder touch-ups. No one had come in the whole time they had been in there, and although Kurt was grateful that he hadn't been caught with his pants around his ankles and Blaine's mouth around his cock, he really needed a hand right now, and he almost wished someone would come in and find them.

Blaine tried to sit up. He looked exhausted from crying, and he could barely breathe. Kurt smiled at him sadly and put a hand in his beautiful curls. They were sticky because they had never got around to washing off the slushy.

"Do you want to get some water, honey?" Kurt asked him, cursing the fact that he didn't have a cup so he could get Blaine some water himself. Blaine nodded, and walked on his knees over to the sink, cupping his hand under the faucet and splashing his face before taking some sips out of his palm. He was still shaking, Kurt noticed as Blaine struggled to keep his hand steady under the stream of water, but at least he was breathing easier now.

"Let's go for a drive," Kurt suggested, as Blaine turned off the tap and looked at him, "Get out of here?" Blaine nodded and gave a painful little smile. Kurt helped him to his feet, and they left the bathroom and walked quietly and stealthily towards the car park.

Blaine curled up in the passenger seat and looked out the window for a bit as Kurt drove aimlessly around streets and cul-de-sacs. He was holding Blaine's hand (thank god for automatic cars) and steering with one hand. After a while, Kurt felt Blaine's hand go limp and he saw that his eyes were closed and his jaw was slackened. He had fallen asleep.

Kurt could see the bags under his eyes, and knew Blaine hadn't been sleeping well lately, even without Kurt distracting him with sex. It was all going too fast for him, Kurt realised. He had lost his parents, been kicked out of home, come to live with his brand new boyfriend and been told he couldn't stay, had been made to change schools, and now he was living with virtual strangers. So much upheaval and change in his life, the last thing they should be doing was trying to have any kind of a sexual relationship right now. He didn't want to tell Blaine that, but he knew it was making things worse for him if they tried to move too fast. Everything else in Blaine's life was going top speed right now, and Kurt didn't have to add to that.

Blaine deserved to be treated so well, and Kurt felt absolutely horribly that he had brought on the sobbing attack he'd just witnessed. He had known Blaine had been bullied. He couldn't expect him to stay strong with his ideals when there was five Neanderthals threatening him, and Kurt kicked himself for having been so selfish.

He wasn't going to touch Blaine for two weeks, Kurt decided. He would kiss him with minimal tongue but they would not make out, and he would not let Blaine try to apologise with sex ever again. If Blaine hadn't tried to make a move on him after those two weeks, he would wait. Kurt pulled over and watched Blaine sleep almost peacefully and made a silent promise to him. There would be no more anything until Blaine was really ready.

Blaine snuggled into his seatbelt and took a shuddering breath and his eyelashes fluttered open revealing the honey eyes Kurt loved. It would be a long two weeks, Kurt realised.

"Kurt?" Blaine groaned and shifted in his seat as the memories came flooding back to him. "Ohhhh, God," he groaned again, closing his eyes tightly, "Kurt, I'm _so_ sorr.."

Kurt placed one of his fingers over Blaine's lips.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry about, baby," he said firmly, using the endearment consciously because Blaine had said he liked it, "I should have been a lot more understanding and a hell of a lot less selfish. I'm the one who's sorry. But I have to talk to you about something."

Kurt was looking determined and almost nervous, Blaine realised, and he had the awful thought that this was the face Kurt would be wearing when he broke up with him. Blaine already knew that he would never break up with Kurt. He was too selfish to ever let him go again, but maybe Kurt had realised that Blaine couldn't offer what he had promised anymore.

"Are…" Blaine gulped a little as his breath hitched but he was determined not to cry anymore, "Kurt, are you about to break up with me?" Blaine's heart was thumping a beat in his chest so loudly he was worried he wouldn't hear Kurt's answer.

"What!" Kurt yelped, "Of course not, Blaine!"

Blaine was so relieved he crushed his lips to Kurt's without a second thought. He felt Kurt stiffen, and then relax a little, but he could tell something was still on his mind. Blaine was kissing Kurt as passionately as he knew how. And Kurt was merely _letting_ him. Something was wrong. Blaine pulled away to look at Kurt searchingly.

"I want to talk about what you did when you were trying to apologise to me," Kurt was trying to be tactful. "You tried to apologise with _sex_, Blaine," he looked worried.

Blaine really didn't see the problem. Of all the things he thought Kurt might want to talk about, Blaine would never have guessed this.

"You were upset that I wasn't going to kiss you anymore, and I had to show you," Blaine tried to explain; clearly not understanding how horrifyingly convoluted his response sounded to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head.

"Blaine, I want to take things back a notch. Please don't think I'm going to break up with you, or that I don't love you, but seeing you in there _killed_ me today. Things have been happening to you so fast lately, that I think we seem to have sped up _certain_ _aspects_ of our relationship to keep pace, and I don't think we're ready for all that quite yet," Kurt looked nervously at Blaine, "I want to enforce a strictly hands-off policy for at _least_ two weeks. I _never_ want you to feel like you have to apologise to me with sex ever again, and _when_ we start doing those things again," Blaine caught the 'when' and understood what Kurt was trying to tell him, "I want us to know that neither of us have anything to prove. I love you and you love me, and that's all it should ever be about, Blaine. Not that."

Kurt finished a little choked up, and Blaine nodded. If this was what Kurt wanted, he would take the challenge. He knew he'd made a dumb mistake this afternoon when he hadn't been thinking clearly. But he doubted that Kurt realised what he was asking.

"Okay," Blaine said, "If that's what you want, Kurt."

Hands-off, hey? Blaine thought to himself as Kurt smiled at him thinking he'd won something.

Blaine knew he was fine. He needed time, but he knew he would have wanted to move this fast with Kurt whether he had been kicked out or not. He figured that if things had gone differently he would have simply been giving Kurt a blow job in a Dalton bathroom earlier today.

Blaine knew Kurt would struggle with the two week rule as well. Blaine loved having a challenge. Suddenly nothing else seemed important.

He would make Kurt break that stupid rule.

Without ever using his hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**I think I've listened to Darren sing this song about 15 million times while I've been writing this. Half those views on Youtube? Me. I hope I'm making it clear that Blaine's really screwed up. I'm going with him being a bit manic now, but he can definitely crash again, and he's quite fragile, in spite of all his wantonness in this chapter. That being said, Sexy Blaine is enormous fun to write, and I think we should expect these two weeks to be amazingly frustrating for both of them. =D **

**You are all so kind in your reviews; I literally love getting a new one, even if it's just a short one. Totally makes my day! This story is overtaking my life, I swear! Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review and favourite, you definitely keep me writing!**

They had driven slowly back to school, and turned up just in time for Glee. Kurt really hoped he could pull Mr Shuester aside and tell him why they had skipped. He knew Mr Shuester would try to help them clear up any blemishes in attendance if he explained about Blaine's breakdown. Mr Shue knew about the things going on in Blaine's life at the moment, and he knew the teacher would do anything to help him out. He might neglect to mention them having sex in the bathroom _before_ the breakdown though. No need to bring that up.

Kurt was holding Blaine's hand and enjoying just the simplicity of the touch. He knew he would have a few restless nights thinking about Blaine and wanting to break the two week ban, but he loved just being around him, and he wanted them to find that comfort again. When every little kiss was magic, and not just the lead up to something more.

Not that something more wasn't great. Kurt couldn't get the images of Blaine with his mouth swallowing around Kurt's cock and moaning out of his head. That was the worst one. Kurt felt guilty about it, so why was that the hottest thing he'd ever seen?

Blaine dropped Kurt's hand as they walked into the choir room. Rachel looked up at them, worried. Blaine turned to say something quietly to Mr Shue, and Kurt walked to sit down with Rachel.

"We got slushied and he ended up sobbing for about an hour in the girl's bathroom," Kurt muttered under his breath. No need to tell Rachel the rest. "Just watch him tonight, he's pretty fragile," Kurt pleaded.

Rachel nodded, as Mr Shue started to talk.

"Okay! It seems like our newest member has a song they would like to sing!" he said cheerily, "Take it away, Blaine!"

Kurt had a really bad feeling about the look on Blaine's face right now. He was grinning at Kurt cheekily. Where had crying Blaine gone?

Blaine winked at Kurt's nervous face. He made a little bet with himself that he could have Kurt touching him by the end of the weekend. Fuck, he could probably have him inside him by next weekend, Blaine thought crudely, and was a little startled by the thought. Blaine was going to make Kurt's life a living hell. And here was Act One in his plan.

The music started and Blaine saw Kurt's eyes widen almost innocently as he began to look shocked.

**(http : / / w w w .y o u t u b e .c o m /watch?v=3hPuW5i_DFY)**

_Sugar  
Sugar_

She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?  


Kurt was shaking his head. '_No_,' he tried to tell Blaine with his wide eyes, '_Don't_ _do_ _this_!'

But with the chorus, Blaine was moving towards him and the glee club was cheering and wooping as he came right up to Kurt and sang to him.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so _

"Ooh, somebody won't put out!" Puck jeered at Kurt. He was only joking, but Kurt knew that everyone was thinking the same thing right now. Here was his gorgeous boyfriend singing him this song and sounding so sexy, and Kurt wouldn't touch him. Rachel shot Kurt a look. She was as worried about Blaine as Kurt was. He seemed to have take nothing from Kurt's talk but a challenge, and Kurt couldn't believe it when he strutted away to jump up onto the piano where he got to his knees then eventually stood up, belting the song loudly.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant _

Blaine did a huge leap off the piano to land crouched in front of Kurt's chair. Kurt hated himself for needing to cross his legs as Blaine leaned in so he was almost singing into Kurt's mouth.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so _

Blaine's tongue shot out of his mouth to lick Kurt's lips. Kurt took a shuddering breath and was almost trembling. He was _so_ close. He could feel Kurt's resolve running out the door with every note.

_His heart's beating like a drum  
'Cause at last he's got his girl home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone  
_  
Kurt hated that he couldn't just enjoy this. Blaine had turned this into some sick sport, and if Kurt gave in only an hour after creating the rule then he wouldn't have just lost this fight, but every time he tried to be firm, Blaine would know he could beat him. Kurt really hoped he didn't have to stand up anytime soon, though.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Oh, If you want my body!_

Blaine finished, almost growling into Kurt's mouth. Kurt opened and shut his lips, struggling for words, for breath, for an excuse not to grab Blaine's head and push him towards his cock right now.

Kurt took a deep breath. He could see the excitement in Blaine's eyes.

He _wanted_ to drive Kurt mad.

He wasn't going to stop until he drove Kurt crazy.

Well two could play at that game, Kurt thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, I admit it. I googled "Sexy Chris Colfer Photos". H t t p : / w w w. f a n p o p .com/spots/chris-colfer/images/9158801/title/oct-27-2009-photo-shoot-photo**

**Have fun :P**

**I'm so amazed by how lovely you all are in reviews =D**

**I spit these chapters out so quickly that I barely even remember what I've written, and it's absolutely amazing me how kind you are and how much that compels me to keep writing. I mean I sit up till 2:30 am now because it's when I write best… So thankyou! For helping me write and making me sleep deprived :P**

**GLEE TOMORROW! :D**

Blaine was lying in bed that night all alone and frustrated. Kurt had kept his composure through his song, and even laughed a little when Mr Shue had reproached Blaine for being "a little inappropriate". Truth was, now, when he was all alone, he couldn't believe he'd done it. Was he crazy? Maybe.

Blaine was beginning to wonder if he was. Maybe the stress was getting to him. Come on, he'd spent most of the morning being a sexual deviant, the afternoon sobbing, then he'd decided seducing Kurt was the most important thing in the world. He was up, and down and inside out. Even tonight at the Berry's had been odd. Rachel had been walking on eggshells, and her Dads were especially friendly when they got home. Rachel had talked to them first as they walked in and Blaine wondered how much Kurt had told her and how much she told them. He doubted Kurt would have told her about their sex life, but Blaine had pretty much done that for him with that song.

If Rachel hadn't been lightly snoring above him, he would have groaned out loud. Kurt was trying to be sensible and mature, and he'd gone and pulled a stunt like that! He was going to have to add that to his list of _Things I Have Done That Were More Humiliating than Performing at Theme Parks, _Blaine thought sadly. He should have learned his lesson at The Gap. Whenever he tried seduction in song it ended very, very badly. Maybe he should just stop singing altogether. It might be safer for the general public. Blaine was morose.

Tomorrow he would show Kurt that he was ready to listen; to be the model boyfriend. He was worried Kurt thought he only wanted to get into his pants now. When the truth was, he would rather have Kurt tucked up beside him, just to talk and cuddle, and sleep all entwined. Well… maybe he wouldn't _rather_ that… but he would value it just as highly.

Blaine fell asleep thinking not of Kurt's mouth or his tongue or his gravelly sex voice, but of his laugh and his smile and how safe he had made Blaine feel when he was rocking him in the bathroom. He was so in love with Kurt, and it was time he started to show it a little more romantically.

Starting now.

* * *

Kurt was leaning against his locker.

Oh. Holy. Jesus.

He hadn't seen Blaine yet, so he felt comfortable to let his eyes take him in.

Kurt was wearing… Oh, Blaine was in trouble. He'd thought Kurt had accepted his apology about the song in Glee, but Kurt had obviously decided payback was a bitch. _He was wearing his dress pants_; the ones that left _nothing_ to the imagination when he walked. And he'd stacked the deck by wearing a vest that showed off exactly how slim and fit he was. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, making his arms look decidedly more muscled, and his top button was undone and his tie was loose, as if he'd forgotten to tighten it after a long make out session. Blaine felt very underdressed, and his own blue jeans became snug just looking at Kurt like this. Leant against the locker, completely ignorant to the fact he was the most perfect thing Blaine had ever seen.

Kurt turned his breathtaking head and smiled as he saw Blaine. He kept leaning against that damn locker, taking Blaine's breath away, and Blaine almost forgot to smile back. He trotted over to him and rested an arm on the locker next to Kurt's head.

"Am I still allowed to kiss you?" Blaine blurted out, "Because I might need an emergency pass if you say no right now."

Kurt smiled at him. Not a huge smile, but a knowing one, and somehow that was even better.

"You can still kiss me, Blaine. _No_ tongue." He added forcefully.

Blaine's mind screamed out at the restrictions after weeks of being able to do what he liked to Kurt and with Kurt, but he tried to make the most of what he was allowed. Romantic, he reminded himself. Kurt has to know I love him, I don't just want sex, Blaine was repeating the thought to himself like a mantra.

He put his other hand against the locker on the other side of Kurt's face, trapping him as he moved in. Gah! No! His hips automatically made a move to press Kurt against the locker. Blaine caught himself just in time and didn't let himself touch Kurt.

Except with his lips.

Blaine couldn't breathe with expectation as Kurt's lips pressed back sweetly. It reminded him a little of how hesitant their first kiss had been, but it remained sweet and beautiful rather than drifting into needy passion. Blaine wanted to slip his tongue into Kurt's mouth so badly. He knew Kurt was playing hard to get with his clothes, but he also knew he deserved it. They'd each had their own little bit of fun, and now Blaine was ready to behave and be nothing but romantic for two weeks.

Then he was going to fuck Kurt senseless.

Blaine pulled back slightly as he realised what he had just thought. He'd thought something similar yesterday in glee, he remembered. Maybe Kurt was right to be worried about him. He didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, and as much as he enjoyed the imaginary Kurt he could see writhing beneath him in his mind, it was something they'd never even discussed. Kissing Kurt sweetly while he was thinking about being inside him was definitely not working, and Blaine's breath started to come in pants as his mouth began to nip at Kurt's lips and his hand had drifted to pull at Kurt's tie.

Kurt pulled away, laughing at the bewildered look on Blaine's face as he was suddenly kissing air.

"Good Morning!" He said in a bubbly tone.

Blaine wanted to murder him.

It was back on, he was taking it all back, and he was going to make Kurt break, Blaine thought furiously as Kurt laughed at his gaping mouth. He _wanted_ Kurt, what was wrong with that? It didn't mean he loved him any less or he didn't value him. Just because he wanted Kurt's mouth _on_ him, Kurt's cock _inside_ him didn't mean he was unstable or whatever Kurt thought. He didn't know how Kurt kept his composure. Blaine was staring at Kurt's tie and imagining all the ways he could use it.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, "Stop looking at me like that! You agreed to this, and I want us to stick to it! Where's that sweet, nervous boy I knew about a month ago? I _miss_ him, Blaine! Come back to that for a bit, okay, baby?" Blaine could tell Kurt was trying to rein in his frustration with him.

Blaine shot a look slyly south as he dropped his head to look mock-remorseful.

Jackpot.

Kurt was a fucking hypocrite.

He was standing there talking about innocence, while Blaine could see how tight those pants had become from one (pretty) chaste kiss. Blaine leaned forward, and Kurt looked cautious.

"I'm sorry I've been making things so _hard_ for you, Sugar," Blaine whispered in his ear, and was delighted when Kurt gasped.

"See you at lunch, Kurt," Blaine winked, and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

**So glee! I wasn't really impressed by the ep :( It seemed to be trying to do too much for the time it had. There were some amazing bits that made it bearable, but overall it had to be the worst ep since Blaine came on the scene :( Next week looks amazing to make up for it tho!**

**I bought my Warblers album today and thoroughly enjoyed the dubious sneer of contentment that met a 24 year old buying the latest glee instalment. I blasted it all the way home =D**

**Thank you to all those people who keep reviewing! It really helps me to get an idea of what you like and what you don't, and gives me a bench mark to keep to. I love how much you all love the characters too; it's really welcoming and comfortable to open up an email with a review filled with such kindness. **

**I'm going away for Easter, but I'll be back online next week with a new update asap I promise! Happy Easter!**

And so it went on. The weekend was almost unbearable for Kurt. Blaine had come over unannounced and after complaining about the heat, had proceeded to take off his shirt and lay on Kurt's bed doing homework. Every so often he would peer at Kurt from under his curls and try to hide a grin. Kurt had taken to breathing through his mouth because Blaine smelt amazing, and he caught himself writing Blaine's name in the middle of his English essay. Somehow he doubted that his teacher would have understood the meaning of "Shakespeare's sonnets usually consisted of Blaine".

Kurt wasn't innocent though. He'd met Blaine at a playground the next day to have a picnic, and he knew he'd lingered eating his banana a little too long, because Blaine's eyes were suddenly dark and he had quickly jumped up and stalked away to cool off. Kurt couldn't help himself from leaning back and rolling up his sleeves, enjoying himself immensely when Blaine gulped loudly. Blaine got him back though.

Kurt laughed when Blaine had run to play on the swings after lunch. He loved seeing Blaine happy, and even with his attempts to break Kurt's resolve, he had been especially cheery since his breakdown in the bathroom. Kurt wandered over to watch Blaine swing. His head was laid right back and he was looking at the clouds with his hands outstretched. Kurt mustn't have been paying attention to where he was walking, focused more on the smile on Blaine's face as his curls waved in the breeze. He suddenly found Blaine's legs on either side of his hips. He didn't touch Kurt hard. But it was enough to make Blaine realise he was there. Blaine spread his legs as far apart as they would go and tried to swing to get their bodies as close as he could.

Kurt couldn't breathe.

Blaine was amazing.

He didn't give up.

He'd looked so relaxed and innocent and beautiful, swinging away all his cares, and now his swinging had become almost pornographic.

And that damn smile never left his face.

Kurt started to get the urge to step forward. Just one step forward and Blaine's next swing would press them together. Kurt had decided to do it. He couldn't stand this anymore. Blaine seemed happy and relaxed, maybe he had been overreacting. In three swings he would step forward and damn all the consequences.

One.

Blaine caught Kurt's gaze and the smile slowly leeched from his face as he studied Kurt's expression.

Two.

Blaine's face lit up as he realised Kurt wanted to step forward. It was as if he could hear the countdown in Kurt's head. He almost could, it was written all over his face.

"HEY DADDY!" came a shriek from next to them, "Can you push me on the swings, Daddy?" A man and his small son were standing beside them. The father was giving the boys a strange look, and Kurt suddenly spun to head back to their blanket.

"Errr…" Blaine cleared his throat a little, "Here you go, kiddo. Have this one," he said, leaping up before his swing had come to a complete halt. He chased after Kurt, throwing himself down on the rug next to his boyfriend, breathing more heavily than he should be.

The boys lay there silently, breathing. The only noise they could hear was the little boy's screams of excitement as his dad pushed the swing.

"Kurt."

"Yes, Blaine?"

"You know how I said I might need an emergency pass?" Blaine said slowly, still looking at the leaves of the tree above him.

Both boys were lying on their backs next to each other, heads touching as they stared upwards. Kurt could feel the heat exuding from Blaine. It was like a tingling in the air around Blaine shimmering with something magic. He had no point of reference to know if this was how everyone's first love was, but Kurt was starting to realise how intense it was.

"Yes," Kurt said quietly.

"Do you think I could have one?" Blaine was pleading now, and Kurt turned his head, shocked to see Blaine's golden eyes burning into his.

"We only just started the two weeks, Blaine. Are you sure you don't want one later?" Kurt smiled a little bit at Blaine's pained expression.

"Okay, look, let's come up with a system here," Blaine said, struggling to remain sensible and not just let his lips attack Kurt's. "How about if we each get one general make out pass, and one super-duper emergency pass to use however we want?" Blaine persuaded.

Kurt grinned at him.

"That's four passes, Blaine. A pass for me means a pass for you," Kurt's voice was teasing, but Blaine could tell he was considering it by the way his tongue shot out to moisten his lips unconsciously.

"How about this," Kurt continued slowly, "You know I _fucking_ want you too, but I really don't want us to cheat here." Blaine's stomach tightened as Kurt swore. "What if we get _one_ emergency make out pass each, and _one_ super-duper-emergency pass between us both, but we _both_ have to agree to its use _verbally_ before it gets used?"

"Verbally?" Blaine questioned, "How do you mean verbally? We have to say, "I would like to invoke the super-duper emergency clause and have sex with you now?" Or something to that effect?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt's eyes darkened at his words.

"Sex? Like sex-sex?"

Blaine suddenly felt nervous. He shouldn't because he'd certainly been imagining them having sex often enough lately, but he felt worried that Kurt would think he was pushing the issue- moving too fast when they were trying to slow down.

"I mean…" Blaine couldn't find the words. He just nodded.

"Do you think about that?" Kurt asked him curiously, and Blaine wanted to eat him up. He looked delicious and too damn innocent for his own good.

"Lately I do," Blaine whispered, rolling onto his side a little.

"Me too," Kurt murmured.

Blaine almost choked and Kurt gave an embarrassed, little smile. They lay in silence just looking at each other for several minutes, breathing irregularly, but completely in time with each other. Kurt felt like if he felt Blaine's pulse it would be beating in perfect time with his own.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine smiled eventually.

"I love you too," Kurt smiled, "So what did you think of _my_ emergency pass idea?"

Blaine rolled up on one elbow. His face was so close to Kurt's he could count those three little faint freckles he had on his nose.

"I think it's the best fucking idea I've ever heard," Blaine growled, and let his lips crush to Kurt's hungrily. Kurt gave a little whimper and let his mouth open and let Blaine in.

God!

It was almost as shocking as the first time he had ever felt Kurt's tongue against his. It was a little more finessed and a touch more needy, but Blaine felt the same thrill of excitement.

"Oi!" An angry yell caused them to break apart as Kurt's fingers were weaving through Blaine's hair.

"Take your _business_ somewhere else. You've got no right to be here! Around children! Disgusting faggots," spat the dad from the swings as he slowed his son's swing abruptly. The little boy began to yell angrily as his dad pulled him off the swing. Blaine jumped up angrily.

"We're gay, not pedophiles! Look at them over there!" Blaine gestured to a couple who had also been kissing romantically under a tree of their own, but had also paused to watch the show, "You didn't tell them to piss off! Just because one of them has a vagina and some boobs!"

Kurt felt his face whiten as he hurried to gather up their things.

"Blaine!" he hissed, "There's a _kid_ there!"

Blaine's face fell as he looked at the little boy's face. He looked so confused and scared. He had no idea why his dad hated them. And the sad bit was his dad probably didn't either. He'd probably been pulled off a set of swings to scream at some poor men himself when he was a child, and that was how the circle of ignorance continued.

Blaine spotted that the little boy was wearing pink socks. He felt a pang in his heart. He saw himself in that little boy and hated his father more than ever.

Blaine turned and walked to the car, ignoring the man's jeers as he walked away. A few minutes later, Blaine heard Kurt at the boot, as he sat in the passenger seat silently. Kurt got in the driver's seat and started the car quietly.

They pulled off from the kerb and Blaine felt Kurt looking at him.

"He reminded me of my dad. Sorry I lost it," he said quietly. Kurt reached out and played with the hair behind his ear comfortingly.

"It's okay, baby," he said.

"That _so_ didn't count as my make out pass by the way," Blaine demanded.

"I know," Kurt gave him a little smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm honestly speechless at the amount of beautiful reviews I have been getting for this story. You all make me smile so much, and thank you for being so kind! If my Australianisms ever shine through please let me know! I've had a couple of instances where I've had to correct myself and use the right American slang, but if I slip up feel free to let me know and I'll fix it! =D**

"What, so he won't even let you kiss him?" Rachel asked, intrigued. They were cross-legged in their pyjamas sitting on the lounge and eating pizza. Rachel's dads had a big civil rights case at work, and they had been staying out later and later. By nine o'clock the pair of teenagers had given up waiting and ordered a pizza.

"He will, but no tongue," Blaine explained, picking up another slice, then talking with his mouth half full, "I managed to convince him that we should get an emergency make out pass each though." No need to tell Rachel about the super-duper emergency clause.

"But..." Rachel suddenly blushed.

"What?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"Aren't you two… _you_ know… _sexually_ _active_?" She hissed the last words with a scandalised look on her face. "What brought this on?"

It was Blaine's turn to blush.

"Errr… Kurt thinks it would be better for me if our relationship _progression_ was a little steadier for a while." Blaine's ears were red and he couldn't meet Rachel's eyes.

Rachel laughed.

"This must be _really_ killing you," she chuckled. "You can't keep your hands off him, usually," she winked at Blaine.

Rachel's words started to resonate with Blaine as he slowly chewed his pizza.

"Do you think I'm too physical with Kurt?" he asked quietly, "Like, in the wrong way? Do I seem too sexual with him?"

Rachel considered him carefully.

One of the most wonderful things about Rachel that Blaine had discovered was that if you asked her a straight question, you were guaranteed a straight answer. Sometimes it might not be the answer you wanted, or were expecting, but her brutal honesty always came from a wonderful place of kindness in her heart.

"Well, Blaine, sex changes things, I guess. It complicates relationships in lots of different ways. I can't tell you if I think you and Kurt are too physical, because that's an issue between the two of you. But I will say this. If Kurt's asking you to pull back, he has a reason. Honestly, before he met you, he was so lonely. Don't ever tell him I told you any of this by the way! But when he told us about you, and we met you properly, and I made sure you really _were_ gay," Rachel winked at him, "Then we were so happy for Kurt that he had found you. He's been looking for you for a really long time, and you make him so happy it's actually kind of sickening. I think that whatever this is about, Kurt is mainly worried about how you're handling things lately. Now, I don't know anything about your sex life, and I don't want to," she said quickly, "But if he's worried about you dealing with things badly then I think you should listen to some of the things he tries to tell you."

Blaine listened to her intently as it started to sink in a little. He had smiled when Rachel had said that Kurt had been looking for him. He didn't know if Kurt had told her how they got together, but it had been said in a completely straight way so Blaine doubted it; just crazy coincidence that they had both been searching and found each other.

Blaine always _had_ been a little slow on the uptake.

Rachel was simply saying things that sounded like common sense, but he hadn't really considered why Kurt had called the two-week ban in any depth.

Blaine tried to put himself in Kurt's shoes. How would he feel if Kurt tried to apologise to him with a blow job then broke down sobbing for an hour? Blaine's heart ached just thinking about Kurt weeping at all, let alone over something he might have done to make him cry.

That was it.

Kurt felt guilty and terrified that his breakdown had been his fault. Blaine wanted to kick himself. How could he have been so stupid? How did he not see this earlier? He had become so used to the dynamic they had now, where Kurt was the strong one who comforted him that he had almost forgotten how they used to be. Blaine had forgotten how self deprecating Kurt could be. He had a confidence about him that Blaine loved, but he was also really unsure and affected by other people's reactions and thoughts. Kurt was the most important thing in the world to Blaine, and he hated that Kurt could so easily doubt himself, but Blaine understood that Kurt would beat himself up about this.

Blaine remembered how frightened and sad Kurt had been when he had met him. He had been so vulnerable, and Blaine had only wanted to protect him. He hadn't even understood the reactions, but he had marked Kurt as his own without even realising it way back then. Any of the boys at Dalton could have become Kurt's closest friend after he transferred, but Blaine had gone out of his way to make sure Kurt settled in and had even bribed the administration lady with a dashing smile to put them in the same classes. Blaine had wanted to take care of him and comfort him, and seeing him upset had killed him, even back then.

Blaine knew that Kurt had stepped up in the last few weeks. He'd become Blaine's rock and he'd never even shown a sign of being upset or nervous, but Blaine knew that that downtrodden Kurt was still there, even if he'd been taken over by Blaine's old persona.

Blaine hated that he'd unconsciously made Kurt feel guilty. Kurt was the only thing keeping him together most days. Blaine's stupid need to prove something had hurt Kurt so much that he thought he was doing the wrong thing, and Blaine had to fix this.

He hadn't understood.

He hadn't even questioned that Kurt's ban was about him. What if it was Kurt's fear coming through? He didn't want to hurt Blaine. He'd taken that role of protector on wholeheartedly. He thought that having sex with Blaine would make him worse, when really Kurt was Blaine's whole world and he would never regret a single thing they would ever do together.

Blaine mulled over this in his head as he slowly chewed his pizza and listened to Rachel's latest complaints about Finn. He felt sorry for Rachel. It must be hard having the person you love move on right in front of you. Blaine wasn't sure that Rachel really loved Finn. She liked the idea of being with him more than him sometimes it seemed, though Blaine had never actually seen them together so he couldn't really speculate.

Rachel soon moved on to her latest efforts to break the "Mute-ation" Ban. She had been made to launder old Cheerio's uniforms at lunch because she had been humming in the hallway. Rachel seemed to have taken this ban the hardest. As the member of New Directions who was proportionally most likely to break out into song in a hallway, she had lost valuable singing venues, and she was ready to take arms.

Blaine suddenly had an idea. A way to sock it to Coach Sylvester, and convince Kurt that nothing was his fault; Blaine loved him more than ever, and he really wanted Kurt to feel special.

Breaking a few rules was just a bonus.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I usually do! I have the flu, and while being holed up in bed seems like a good opportunity to do some writing, it seems to have a side effect of writers block about it! That's ok =D It'll pass!**

**Now! Born This Way was great! I like that they are giving Karofsky a chance at redeeming himself a bit, though I don't trust him at all. Blaine singing goodbye to Kurt was the saddest and cutest thing ever, but I was disappointed they didn't let them have at least a little smooch goodbye. **

**The thing I think I loved most about the whole episode though was Kurt's Barbra-vention at the mall. AHH! Kurt and Rachel being sweet and friendly and dancing to a thoroughly ridiculous and catchy song! Love it!**

"You sure about this, dude?" Puck asked him cautiously, "I mean this is really badass, and it's actually kind of awesome, I just hope you know what you're doing," Blaine's heart leapt into his throat a little more as he saw the nervous look on Puck's face.

_Was_ he doing the right thing?

It was too late anyway. He'd sent Kurt the message already.

He _had_ to go through with it now.

Blaine's phone beeped at him.

**What do you mean? Come find you? At least give me a hint, Blaine!**

Blaine smiled a little. Kurt sounded exasperated with him even in text message.

"Okay," he said quietly looking at Lauren, "Showtime?"

They had all cut third period and gathered in the choir room. Blaine had asked Puck and Lauren for their help, and Rachel had tagged along too. Blaine had bought Lauren a shopping bag full of assorted candy in return for what he had asked her to do. Puck hadn't needed convincing at all.

Lauren nodded at him as his phone flashed again.

**Blaine? I can't find you with no clue where you are! I'm in **_**class**_**, Blaine! To **_**learn**_**! Why aren't **_**you**_** in class? I can get away for five minutes if you tell me where you are and what's wrong!**

Lauren flicked the switch on the little microphone, and Puck started to play his guitar.

**(http : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m /watch?v=ojScwmRGHlM)**

Blaine began to sing and he could hear his voice and the music echoing down the otherwise silent halls outside the choir room.

* * *

Kurt fidgeted in his seat as he waited for his phone to flash and buzz at him with Blaine's reply. Kurt was just hoping that he was okay. Kurt had been positive that Blaine's message of "Come find me" was just a ploy to try to invoke one of their passes, but now that Blaine wasn't answering him, he wasn't too sure.

Kurt was about to raise his hand and ask to be excused, when he heard… music?

The speaker in his classroom was suddenly blaring the opening chords of a song. Kurt got a horrible feeling in his stomach.

Blaine's beautiful voice came streaming through the speakers and Kurt didn't know whether he was terrified or ecstatic.

God it hurt to be mad at him at a time like this but Kurt couldn't believe what he was doing. He'd apparently decided to take a stupid risk that he wouldn't get expelled, just so that he could serenade and probably seduce Kurt via broadcast to the school.

Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe

Kurt started to let Blaine's song sink in. This wasn't a sexy song. It was a song about _them_.

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

"Is that Blaine?" Finn hissed from the seat behind Kurt.

Kurt nodded. His eyes were starting to mist up. Blaine had finally got over his attempts to seduce him. Romantic song or not, though, he would be in a world of trouble if he got caught.

"May I please be excused?" he called to his teacher over the music as she tried to fiddle with the volume controls which appeared to be broken.

He didn't wait for her reply as he raced out of the classroom and down hallways.

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

Kurt skidded to a halt outside the choir room and burst through the door.

Blaine grinned at him and Rachel and Lauren both sighed romantically and took another candy from a bag. Puck was playing guitar in the corner.

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

"Stop," Kurt said quietly and flicked the switch on the microphone. Puck continued to play a few bars feebly then stopped quickly when Kurt glared at him.

"Blaine, I appreciate the sentiment behind this, I do. But this is the most irrational thing you've ever done. Surely you can see that? I _know_ you love me, and I love you, I don't need you getting expelled to prove that to me! And you lot!" Kurt spun to face the guilty faced trio now watching them from the corner, "How could you let him do this? Don't you know how much trouble this could mean for him? Rachel? You _know_ what's been going on! How could you not tell me what he was planning? You were supposed to be helping me keep an eye on him, not making him worse!"

Rachel looked at Kurt sadly.

"He wanted to show you that he's sorry you feel guilty about what happened in the bathroom. He worked so hard on that all last night, trying to come up with a way to show you that you are everything he loves and it's not your fault that he broke down."

He had told Rachel about the bathroom? Kurt didn't know whether to start digging now or wait till he got home. He could be in China by next week if he worked hard. There was certainly no way he could show his face around here anymore.

"So are you going after him, or am I?" she asked quietly.

Kurt spun on his heels.

Blaine was gone.

Kurt ran before he knew what he was doing. He caught sight of Blaine running around a corner as he ran down the corridor.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted, cursing himself to the world.

Kurt followed him out to the courtyard and gratefully saw Blaine sitting huddled on a step half way up.

Blaine looked at him sadly, and Kurt threw him an apologetic glance.

"I'm sorry," he said. He spoke quietly but the empty courtyard acted like an amphitheatre and his words hung in the air like a storm cloud.

"I wanted you to be happy," Blaine said eventually.

"I know," Kurt climbed the stairs to sit beside him. He didn't touch him.

They sat in silence for a bit, neither one knowing what to say, and each one firmly believing they were right. Blaine thought the only thing he and Kurt would agree on right then was how much they loved each other.

"I don't want you to feel guilty about the bathroom thing anymore," Blaine said softly, "I know you do, and I want you to know that nothing I've ever done with you, or will do with you, could be something I'd regret. I love you more than _anything_, Kurt. I know it might seem like I'm pushing for us to be more _intimate_ sometimes, but if you never want to do anything ever again, I would be okay with that." Blaine said firmly, "I just want you. All the time. Forever."

Kurt's heart swelled up painfully as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

He didn't know what he had ever done to deserve Blaine, but it must have been something even better than whatever Maria had done to deserve Captain Von Trapp, because Kurt was convinced Blaine was the most perfect person in the world, and let's face it; the Captain was a grouchy man.

"Blaine," Kurt sobbed a little, and Blaine's arms were around him. "If you want forever, you've got a deal."

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt whispered the words quietly into his chest. He just pulled Kurt tighter. Comforting Kurt again made him feel more normal. Like the dynamic had been restored and he could be himself again. Blaine could see now how careless his song had been. He hadn't even considered the real threat of being caught. Not really. He'd treated it as more of a thrill. Like writing an extra sentence after pens down on a quiz, or having sex with Kurt in a change room.

What?

Apparently restoring his caring, mentor role didn't clear up his impure thoughts.

Kurt sniffled into his shirt and Blaine tucked him into the crook of his arm more comfortably.

"I'm sorry I got mad about the song. It was beautiful. I just don't want you getting into trouble, you've been through so much lately and you shouldn't make it any worse just for me," Kurt said quietly.

Just for him? Kurt didn't understand just how much Blaine would do for him if he could.

"Just you? Kurt, there is no 'just' before your name. Not for me, not ever."

"I love you," Kurt snuggled.

Blaine leant down to give him a kiss.

He hadn't been intending for his lips to linger quite as long as they did.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm a dirty person sometimes… **

**Thank you so much for all your kind reviews. It makes me so happy how many of you really love this story as much as I do. And just to apologise for the short chapter with a long wait last time, here's the longest chapter I've written for this story… I considered breaking it up cos it's really two parts, but you may as well just have it all as a treat =D**

**Smut in the second half of the chapter…**

**I don't own glee or the smutty stuff might actually happen :(**

Blaine was the luckiest kid on the planet. He was certain of it. Somehow he got away without complaint from Ms Sylvester, and the nest day she quietly dropped the ban without being asked. Blaine didn't have a clue why, but Kurt thought he might.

He'd seen her watching them on the steps yesterday and he wondered if she actually had a conscience about them. Ms Sylvester had always been good to Kurt (comparatively) and he concluded that this semi-protection had now extended to include Blaine.

Kurt had taken Rachel aside and apologised to her. He felt awful for yelling at her, when he knew that she couldn't have stopped Blaine if she'd tried. The boy was like a semi-trailer. Once he got an idea in his head, he was going to do it and you'd best stand aside or get taken down.

Rachel was okay about the whole thing. She knew why Kurt was upset, and Kurt loved her for how happy she was to see them holding hands again later.

She rang Kurt quickly that evening. It seemed an odd time to call, but it all made sense as she hissed into the phone.

"My dads are letting me throw Blaine a welcome party this weekend. I need your help!" she whispered, "Blaine's in the shower, so I can't talk long, but try and get away from him tomorrow so we can organise something?"

Kurt's mind was still in Rachel's shower with Blaine.

"Kurt!" Rachel's impatient voice snapped him out of it.

"Are your dads going to be there? Rachel is this another drunken party where you'll try to hit on Blaine? 'Cause I've gotta tell you, it's a little old," Kurt smiled as he could hear Rachel's indignance through the phone.

"My dads are going away for their anniversary," Rachel said curtly. "And they never found out about the last party, so for them, this is the first party I'm allowed to have without them home, and its mainly because they seem to have this weird idea that Blaine is responsible," Rachel grinned a little and her smile bled through into her voice.

"Well, count me in!" Kurt said excitedly, "Trying to keep them thinking he's responsible might be tough, though," Kurt joked, "Just keep Blaine out of their sight as much as possible for the next week and we're golden. Who knows what crazy scheme to seduce me into touching him he'll come up with next?"

There was a long silence.

"Rachel?"

"Um, Kurt, I really feel uncomfortable talking about your sex life. I live with Blaine, in the same room; it'd just make things awkward if we shared too much that way… I mean I'm happy for you and everything…" Rachel trailed off.

"What?" Kurt demanded, "I thought he told you about the bathroom? You said he felt bad about what happened in the bathroom!"

_Stupid_.

Kurt realised his mistake as he could hear Rachel try to stifle a giggle.

"Kurt, he did! But he told me he got slushied and he cried because you were mad at him for apologising to Azimio," she smirked.

Kurt groaned and threw his hands across his face.

"Don't tell Blaine I told you anything," Kurt sighed, red-faced.

"I'm actually intrigued now," Rachel said slyly, "Was this what instigated the great drought?" she snickered.

"Hanging up now, Rachel! I don't like you living with Blaine! You have too much dirt on me!" Kurt pushed the end call button and let out an exasperated sigh at himself. He should have known Blaine would never tell her anything like that.

He loved that Blaine and Rachel had become close, but he definitely didn't want them sharing that sort of stuff. It would just make things awkward and embarrassing. Kurt was excited about the party though. He actually wished he had thought of it, but Rachel's last party hadn't turned out too badly if you discounted the extreme excess of Blaine kissing females. Kurt shuddered a little at the memory. It actually gave him a little thrill to think that this would be the first party they would attend as a couple. Kurt wouldn't have to play spin the bottle to get a chance to kiss him. It was going to be great!

Then Kurt remembered the ban.

Drunk Blaine would equal persistent and especially affectionate Blaine, he was sure of it. Kurt wouldn't be drinking at this party either it would seem. At least one of them had to keep some sense about them. And it had to be him because sober Blaine was still trying to get in Kurt's pants anyway.

Kurt sighed a little sadly. If only this party could be next weekend. He could let Blaine do whatever he wanted then.

They had discussed the ban after their talk on the stairs. Blaine still thought it was unnecessary (no surprise there) but Kurt was adamant that he thought it would be at the very least a good exercise in self control. But he had made the mistake of trying to sympathise with Blaine by telling him how much he wanted to break the ban too. And that was the stupidest move ever because he'd watched Blaine's eyes move from holding his gaze to focus on his lips, and they had gotten darker the way Kurt liked, and Kurt had had to manually extract himself from Blaine's clutches before their lips met because he didn't trust himself to say no to Blaine just then.

Kurt groaned to himself at the memory. He didn't even notice his hand absentmindedly drawing patterns lightly on his abdomen. His skin was tingling and he was thinking of Blaine. Kurt let his eyes close and his hand wander a little to stroke himself. He'd always felt sickened about this. It was so perverted to be touching himself and getting some sick fulfilment from it.

But this time was different. Thinking about Blaine and doing this, knowing that it actually _would_ be Blaine's hand if Kurt would let him seemed to make the whole situation less sordid. He actually felt a little bit moral that he was standing to his guns and taking things _in_ _hand_ himself rather than breaking down and letting Blaine.

Kurt's breaths were beginning to get heavier and his hand sped up of his own accord. He thought about Blaine, his eyes when they went dark like that and when he growled. It wasn't as good. Kurt was getting disappointed with every stroke. _Blaine_ was what seemed to make him enjoy sex at all, because even when he felt okay about touching himself like this, he couldn't seem to get anywhere.

Kurt's phone buzzed from the bedside table. Blaine's beautiful face flashed up on the screen and Kurt accepted the call, stilling his hand.

"Hey, baby," he tried to sound casual.

"Hey, handsome," Blaine replied in a low voice, and Kurt got suspicious.

He wasn't talking like that around Rachel was he? Of course not. She would have had a mini stroke in the background by now.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked curiously, and his hand, which was stationary but still resting on his dick, tightened as he heard Blaine's response.

"I'm in the shower, Kurt."

"Oh." Kurt replied and his fingers twitched involuntarily.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, still using that low voice.

"Nothing!" Kurt blurted in a panicky way, before he realised how guilty that made him sound. Way to play it cool. What was wrong with the old adage 'watching TV'?

Blaine laughed on the other end of the line.

"Wow… Apparently I'm not the only one feeling lonely!" Blaine winked even though he knew Kurt couldn't see him.

"What do you mean?" Kurt gulped. It was mortifying to think that Blaine knew what he had been doing.

"I really, really _want_ _you_ right now," Blaine said, and Kurt felt his heart pole vault over his lung.

"Blaine!" Kurt tried to put an outraged tone in his voice.

"Narr, I like it better when you say my name in that really low, growly voice, Kurt. Good try though!" Blaine laughed, "Honestly though, I feel really dirty for even telling you this, but I'm gonna give myself hypothermia if I have another cold shower. I don't want to get in there, I want _you_," Blaine pleaded.

"Why don't you… _you_ know?" Kurt blushed.

"Well for the simple fact that I sleep directly below Rachel, and the only time she doesn't follow me is when I shower or use the bathroom. I get that she's lonely when her dads aren't home, but she's gonna get a rude shock if she keeps it up."

Blaine sounded grumpy, and Kurt couldn't help himself from giggling. It was ridiculous to think of Rachel walking in on Blaine touching himself. Kurt could imagine the screams.

"Blaine, honey," Kurt laughed, "Are you honestly ringing me right now to complain that Rachel won't give you some privacy to jerk off?"

"Oh, no," Blaine said seriously, "I'm sorry; I thought I made myself clear, I'm ringing you because I want you to talk to me while I _do_ jerk myself off, because I've finally got a moment's peace."

Kurt felt all the blood rush out of his face and his hand suddenly felt very full.

"What?" he hissed quietly.

"Kurt, just shut up and tell me what you'd do to me if you weren't five blocks away and we didn't have this stupid ban." Blaine was whining and Kurt had a mental image of him stark naked and touching himself.

"Come on, Kurt! Don't make me start without you! We aren't technically breaking any rules! I just really, really need this, please?"

Kurt was conflicted. His brain was screaming at him to hang up the phone that this was a terrible idea, but his cock was throbbing painfully, and his heart couldn't stand to hear Blaine beg.

"Okay," he said shakily, "Um… what are you wearing?" he asked stupidly.

"Nothing, Kurt," Blaine replied sarcastically, "I think that's the point?"

"Well I'm sorry; Blaine, but I have no idea what to say right now! I want to help you, but I don't know what you want me to do!" Kurt exploded a little angrily.

"What would you do to me if I was there, Kurt?" Blaine asked a little more gently, "What do you wish I was doing to you?"

"I don't know!" Kurt exclaimed, "I'd kiss you?"

Blaine laughed softly.

"That's always a good start, Kurt," he said kindly, "You know how delicious you are when I get to kiss you? Where are you kissing me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt drew a blank.

"Um… On the lips?" he said in an unsure manner.

"Well sure, we can start there," Blaine mumbled and Kurt started to realise that Blaine was touching himself while Kurt talked.

"I wish you were here," Kurt mumbled nervously, "I'd give you the best oral sex."

Blaine _laughed_. He fucking _laughed_ at him!

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry," he said finally, still giggling, "You sound so awkward, honey! Listen, do you want me to talk to you for a bit, and you can just join in?"

Kurt nodded then realised that Blaine (thankfully) couldn't see him.

"Yeah that sounds good," Kurt muttered.

"Kurt, do you know what I want you to do right now?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't answer so Blaine kept talking, "I want you to spread your legs and lay down on your bed, Kurt."

Kurt did what he was told.

"Are you touching yourself, Kurt?" Blaine demanded.

Kurt made a little noise that was meant to indicate 'yes'. God, yes, it was SO much better with Blaine.

"What about you?" Kurt asked as Blaine groaned a little into the phone at Kurt's answer.

"Really, really slowly. I'm trying to imagine it's you. Do you remember that time you put your mouth on me, Kurt? My god, that felt amazing. Your mouth must be one of the Seven Wonders of the World, Kurt," Blaine breathed.

"Yours was amazing too! How did you do that thing where you took me all in your mouth?" Kurt had suddenly forgotten the details surrounding the time Blaine's mouth had been on his cock. He could only remember how amazing Blaine's mouth had felt swallowing all the way around him.

"I'll show you later," Blaine promised. "Anything to further your career, kid," he smiled down the phone.

"The trick is not to be scared. You have to really want to taste that come on your tongue. I wanted you so badly, Kurt. I still want you so badly. I think I'll want you like this forever. It just doesn't go away. I can't look at your outfits without imagining how you would look out of them. I can't hear you sing without wanting to make you make those noises myself. I can't have you around me without wanting to tell you how much I want to have sex with you."

Kurt wasn't even embarrassed anymore. Blaine was good at this. His tongue was skilled at talking to Kurt too, not just for use in other ways.

"You said that the other day, too," Kurt had to ask, but he was starting to hear Blaine's hand moving in the background. "Do you think we should try something to lead up to that a bit?" he asked, not even caring what he said, but wanting it implicitly.

Blaine moaned.

"What did you have in mind, Kurt?"

Kurt didn't even try to muffle his voice as he gasped a little. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"I think I want your finger in me, Blaine," Kurt said softly, "Is that okay, baby?"

All that Kurt could hear was Blaine moaning.

Kurt lay back and listened to his boyfriend come, his hand moving quickly till he joined him from five blocks away.


	23. Chapter 23

**I have to apologise for how severely long it's taken me to spit out this chapter. I've had the flu as I mentioned, and I've also just gone back to work, so I don't seem to have the energy to sit up late and write, and when I do, I'm having trouble finding that place where it writes itself. The earlier chapters were no work at all, but for some reason the last 3-4 have had varying levels of me struggling with them, but I'm sick of looking at this, so here's the latest instalment :P**

**Okay so Glee was mediocre. I liked the songs this week, and I really felt sorry for Sam, but other than that it seemed like a real filler episode, plus there was wayyyyy too much of a lack of Darren Criss for my liking :P**

**I got a review saying that they'd found this story on tumblr? I HAVE a tumblr, but I actually know nothing about it, and have never posted a thing, I actually find the whole thing incredibly confusing! Anyway, here's a link to my BLANK tumblr page, if you would like it. (Anyone who helps me understand it gets bonus points!) h t t p : / / i m a g i n e d i n s a n i t y . t u m b l r . c o m /**

**ALSO, I'd love to get some requests for one-shots I can write while I'm feeling down about this story. They really help get me in that mood so if you'd like to read anything particularly or you think of a fun prompt, send it my way!**

**Longest A/N in history, I know! (Probably longer than the chapter by this stage!) But I'd just like to say thankyou to everyone who reviews, you really encourage me to keep writing, even when I've deleted a chapter completely four times and made myself start again, so thankyou! **

The next day, Kurt felt like a secret agent. He'd never had to keep a secret from Blaine before. Even before they got together, the biggest secret he had ever kept from him was how he felt about him, and he did a rotten job of keeping that a secret. Strangers on the street used to "Aww" at him when they saw his face around Blaine.

Kurt had woken up feeling a little embarrassed, but mostly really, really happy about what had happened on the phone the night before. Blaine was amazing, and although Kurt still felt like what they had done was cheating a little on the ban, he felt so relaxed today. It was as if all the tension had been building and building and he just needed Blaine to help him release it.

Kurt had been so relaxed, in fact, that he had missed his alarm, and hadn't had time to properly do his hair, settling for spraying it with copious amounts of hairspray and letting it stand up. Then he realised he hadn't chosen an outfit, and didn't have time for that either, quickly throwing on a tee shirt Blaine had left at his house and his own skinny jeans. Kurt always felt underdressed wearing tee shirts, and he hated all of his own, except about three and they were all in the wash.

Going to school wearing his boyfriend's clothes without even a proper shower after what they had done last night made Kurt feel weirdly grown up. He remembered that Rachel wanted to see him about the party, and if he knew Rachel Berry, she would want to spend a lot of time organising, so he had to find some way of getting Blaine out of the way.

But when he saw Blaine coming towards him as he leant against his locker, all thoughts of getting rid of him for any reason flew out of his head. Blaine was carrying two cups of coffee, and he'd left his hair un-gelled the way he knew Kurt liked it. He was even wearing a scarf. A very familiar scarf, come to think of it.

He looked like perfection and he knew it, because he started to strut a little and his smile became slightly smug as he reached Kurt's locker and handed him a cup.

"Did you _steal_ my scarf, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt demanded.

"Says the guy wearing my shirt," Blaine muttered into Kurt's ear, fingering the sleeve of the tee shirt fondly.

Kurt flushed as he remembered what he was wearing.

"Good morning, thief," Blaine grinned at him and pressed his lips ever-so-softly to Kurt's.

"You abandoned it! It needed a home!" Kurt replied, smiling in spite of himself. "How did _you_ end up with my scarf, hmm?"

"Oh, I admit I took it," Blaine said matter-of-factly. "But I got you off last night, so you have to forgive me," he whispered.

Kurt looked scandalised.

"Excuse me? _I_ told _you_ I wanted you to put your… finger _in_ me and then _you_ came! I think you have a strange definition of who got who off, sir!" Kurt hissed under his breath.

Blaine grinned at him, and his eyes went a little darker. Just marginally, but Kurt looked at them so much that he noticed the difference.

"I know," he said cheekily, "I just wanted to hear it again."

Kurt couldn't help himself. He tugged at his own scarf that was wrapped around Blaine's beautiful neck, and pressed their lips together fiercely.

He didn't even think as his tongue pressed inside.

Blaine moaned in surprise and abruptly he had Kurt pressed against the locker.

Both of them were very conscious of the fact they were in public, even though there wasn't many people in this particular stretch of hallway. This kiss couldn't last too long, and it had to be completely hands off.

Kurt almost wished he didn't care. Blaine tasted like toothpaste and coffee and _home_. Blaine was nipping at him softly with his teeth and his tongue was battling for dominance with Kurt's. He was losing though. Kurt had started this, and he wanted to be in control of it. He moved a hand to weave through Blaine's (un-gelled!) hair, holding him firmly in place. Blaine gave out a tiny little whimper and Kurt was about ready to start ripping off his clothes right then and there.

He'd let it go too far, he realised, as he felt Blaine moving his hips against him softly in a rhythm they both knew instinctively. People were going to see them.

Kurt let his tongue press against Blaine's softly, saying goodbye. Blaine seemed to understand, because he shifted his hips away from Kurt and their kiss became sweetly about lips and not tongues.

"I invoked..." Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips, "my _fucking_ pass."

Blaine grinned at him.

"You certainly did! Congratulations, I didn't think you had it in you," Blaine joked, trying to get his heart rate to return to normal.

Kurt sighed regretfully.

"I'll have it in me soon enough, I'm sure."

Blaine nearly choked on his coffee.

The bell rang for first period, and Kurt gave a still spluttering Blaine a wink and a quick kiss on the cheek.

Blaine watched him go to class, his throat burning with the coffee he had just inhaled down his oesophagus and his lips stinging from Kurt's kisses. He had _wanted_ Kurt to talk dirty. It seemed that he may have created a monster though.

* * *

Rachel had talked the entire lunch period.

The. Entire. Lunch. Period.

Kurt had about fourteen missed calls from Blaine that he had been avoiding, and about eleven text messages that gradually got more frantic.

It was Kurt's fault because he hadn't been able to come up with any good excuse for leaving Blaine alone, and so he had merely not provided one.

They had, at the very least, gotten the entire organisation for Blaine's party completed. Kurt had had to do a fair amount of convincing, to get Rachel to relax some of her rules, but she was much more lenient on them since the last party had been such a success. They did both agree they there needed to be a cap on the amount of alcohol at the party. Rachel had under-estimated, and Kurt had over-estimated, so they settled on an average of the two figures, and then Rachel would hide the rest safely in her and Blaine's wardrobe.

Kurt was in charge of music, so he was keen to get home and start making a playlist on iTunes. He had to go to glee rehearsal in the afternoon first though, and he was dreading it because he didn't know what to say to Blaine. He looked down at the last text message, "**Baby, I'm really getting worried now, I hope your phone has just died and you've forgotten to tell me about a detention or something, but please, if you get this, just let me know you're okay? I can't find you anywhere and no-one knows where you are. I love you…**"

* * *

Blaine skidded into Glee that afternoon, never so simultaneously glad and angry to see Kurt there filing his nails.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, and he knew that Kurt's phone hadn't died because of the overwhelmingly guilty look he was trying to cover up.

"Um… I was helping Sam with some homework and I lost track of time," Kurt said unconvincingly, but Sam was nodding madly from the seat behind him. Blaine felt a little twinge of jealous insecurity run through him. Sam was straight (apparently) and Blaine knew Kurt loved him, he didn't need to question that. He felt silly and irrational for the feelings. Kurt had never given him reason to doubt that he was happy with him. For god's sake, only this morning he had practically attacked him with a deadly mix of his tongue and dirty talk. Kurt was the one who had instigated the whole two week ban thing, he wasn't about to break it with anyone else.

So Blaine put a smile on his face and acted like he should, not missing Kurt's relieved face as he sat down beside him.

He knew something was going on.

Why would Kurt lie to him?


	24. Chapter 24

**YAY IT WROTE ITSELF! I found a chapter that was easy to write! I think mainly because I've wanted to write this particular bit for a while :D**

**Anyway, enjoy! And thank you for all the lovely reviews of encouragement lately! They obviously helped! :D**

Blaine got home and the first thing he noticed from Rachel's passenger seat was that her dads were actually home. At five o'clock in the afternoon. They never got home before eight, except very rarely, so Blaine's first reaction was that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked Rachel, frantically.

She glanced at him and looked genuinely confused herself.

Without a word the two of them jumped out of her car and raced toward the house, Rachel barely remembering to lock her car as she ran.

Blaine got in first and it was worse than he feared.

His face flushed as he heard the noises coming from down the hall. There was a constant thumping bang, then it would fall quiet and every so often Christopher's voice would call out excitedly.

"Oooh! Right there! No, no! A little to the left! God, it's crooked! Straighten it up a bit!"

Blaine's face was furiously red as he stood embarrassedly in the doorway. Rachel looked at him and burst out laughing.

"They aren't having sex, Blaine, I promise," She giggled, "I don't know what they _are_ doing, but it's not that!"

Blaine didn't even want to think about how she knew that.

"Kids? Is that you?" Oscar called out breathlessly.

"Yes, who else would it be?" Rachel called back, pulling off her backpack.

"Errr… Don't come in here!" Christopher called, "Don't come in the hallway at all! Just stay in the lounge, okay?"

Blaine's face went white.

"See!" he hissed frantically at Rachel, who had moved into the kitchen and was calmly pouring out two glasses of juice. "They're having _alone_ _time_! We should leave!"

Rachel laughed loudly.

"_Alone_ _time_?" She said mockingly, "Oh, god, and here I thought you were the sexual one and Kurt was the prude!"

"Believe me, Kurt's not a prude," Blaine had blurted it out before he had even thought about it, and his face suddenly got a rush of blood flow as he turned pink again.

Rachel grinned at him.

"Really? What happened to the whole 'hands off' thing?"

Blaine hated Rachel right then. Why wasn't she even a little bit concerned or embarrassed that her dads were probably fucking right in front of her creepy portrait right now? Time to make her feel embarrassed too! He closed his eyes and turned away from her as he spoke.

"He's just found a lot of different ways to not use _any_ hands at all," Blaine spun to face her, plastering a very confident and fake grin on his face.

Rachel paled a little.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "_All_ during lunch today he just kept whispering _filthy_ things in my ear."

He was sort of enjoying teasing Rachel.

"What?" she asked. "No he wasn't! I saw him at lunch! You weren't even with him!"

She looked smug.

Blaine suddenly didn't care about teasing her anymore.

"You saw him at lunch? Where was he? He told me he was helping Sam with homework, but he had that guilty face on. Rach, if you know something, please tell me. Why did Kurt lie to me?"

Rachel had a deer-in-the-headlights look about her. She seemed to be trying to help Kurt out with whatever he was trying to cover up, which made Blaine angry. He thought he could trust Rachel. They'd become so close, almost like brother and sister lately, though without all the fighting most people talked about, and without all the mushiness Blaine had seen on shows like the Brady Bunch. They looked out for each other, and she'd heard him cry himself to sleep on more than one occasion. You can't help getting close with someone after that. So it made Blaine a little furious to think that she still cared about Kurt more than him. He had a weird pang of jealousy as he realised he didn't want to share Rachel.

Woah… what was that? He had no romantic or sexual feelings for Rachel whatsoever, and to be honest, she was often quite annoying. So why the sudden possessiveness?

He suddenly realised that Rachel was his best friend. Kurt was always first, but Rachel was there for him on a different level, and he loved her in a completely different way.

Rachel was still staring at him guiltily and he had to tell her. At the very least it might guilt her into telling him what Kurt was lying about.

"Rachel, you're my best friend, and I love you, but you need to tell me why Kurt's lying to me. Please?" he ended desperately.

"Really?" she looked at him a little shyly from under her eyelashes. "You're mine too," she smiled.

"Well then, shouldn't you tell me about Kurt? Please Rach?" he pleaded, pushing Rachel's hair back behind her ears so she couldn't hide her face from him.

Of course Kurt had to walk into the kitchen right then.

"Um… wow…" he stammered as he took in the scene. Blaine was leaning against the counter and Rachel was standing close to him with Blaine's hands still tangled in the long hair on either side of her head.

Blaine dropped his hands immediately, then realised that it just made him look even guiltier. Rachel looked devastated that Kurt had gotten the wrong idea. Blaine assumed that his face looked the same.

"So! What's going on?" Kurt said sarcastically. Oh god. Blaine was in trouble. Big trouble. Kurt had his bitch face on.

"Hi!" Blaine said enthusiastically, if a little scared, and removed himself from the counter to kiss Kurt quickly on the cheek and stand next to him. "Did I know you were coming over?"

Kurt glared at him.

"Okay, kids! Come see what we did!" Christopher called from the hallway.

Blaine was too terrified to move.

"This isn't over!" Kurt hissed at Blaine and Rachel, and then turned to saunter casually down the hallway ahead of them.

Blaine shot a look at Rachel who looked apologetic, and they both quickly followed him. Blaine was careful to keep a good four feet's distance between them though.

Blaine had his head looking at the floor, so he was surprised to hear gasps from both Rachel and Kurt.

He raised his head and saw himself.

Humongous and oil-painted.

He gave Christopher and Oscar a stunned look. It was creepy beyond belief, but it was so amazing that they had thought to include him on a par with Rachel in the hallway.

"Wow," Blaine said croakily.

Oh, god, he was going to cry. He could feel it coming and he couldn't stop it.

Kurt was looking at him in a way that told him they were moving their discussion till another time, and that he still loved him. Blaine fell into his arms and let the tears fall properly, before realising he should be hugging Oscar and Christopher.

He let go of Kurt and ran the three steps to the men, who engulfed him in their arms.

"I know we don't get to spend lots of time with you, Blaine," Christopher whispered to him, "But you're just as important to us as Rachel, and we love you being a part of this family, okay? This is to remind you of that," Christopher tousled Blaine's hair as he sobbed into his chest.

Blaine felt safe. These people all made him so safe and loved and he hated that it had taken that showdown with his father for him to actually find out that there were families who loved each other unconditionally.

Maybe families were a bit sappy like The Brady Bunch after all.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm getting angry at Glee. I LOVED the Prom Queen episode… But WHY THE FUCK don't they let Kurt and Blaine kiss or hold hands or hug or even fucking slow dance? It's like we got ONE AMAZING kiss, and now they'll never touch again! GAH! Anywho – My apologies for the lateness of this, **_**BUT**_** I made it extra long, filled it with angst, fluff, smut AND comedy (hopefully) so I'm hoping it makes up for it? :D**

**Thanks for all the amazing and in-depth reviews! I REALLY love them all, and you guys are so amazing and kind and lovely! In case anyone is wondering about my vauge-ass timeline for the ban, it began on a Thursday and I think that this is the following Wednesday? OR Thursday… too tired to work it out now :P But it's one of those :P Basically they are one week in :D**

After dinner (which Kurt stayed for – Apparently he had gotten a call from Oscar asking him to come over to be part of Blaine's surprise) the three of them retired to Blaine and Rachel's room, under the guise of watching a movie. It came as no surprise to anyone, however, that Kurt pushed them both in the room and crossed his arms, looking at them expectantly for an explanation.

"Kurt, it wasn't how it looked, and you're being paranoid," Rachel said exasperatedly.

"Rachel, I have a very good memory, sweetheart," Kurt hissed, "Believe me, I remember you going after him back when we weren't together, even though you knew how I felt about him, why would it be any different now? You've gotta be lonely without Finn chasing after you, but believe me, Rachel, everything I told you back then is still true. You won't ever have that kind of chemistry with Blaine, mainly because you don't have a dick, but also because, hey! He's with me! So back off, Rachel. You can live with him, and laugh with him, and play happy families all you like, but if you ever try anything more, it won't end well for you, okay?"

Blaine was gobsmacked.

"Kurt, that is totally unfair!" He tried to keep his voice low, but he was furious with Kurt right then. Rachel had tears in her eyes, and she looked like she'd lost her best friend in the world.

"If you recall, Kurt, I was the one touching Rachel. There's nothing sinister going on here! I don't know why you suddenly think you can't trust me! I'm gay, Kurt! Believe me, without being crude; you of _all_ _people_ should know that!" Blaine hadn't felt this angry at Kurt ever. Actually the last time he had felt angry at Kurt like this had been about Rachel too… huh…

"I trust you, Blaine, I don't trust Rachel!" Kurt said, but Blaine could see him wavering. He knew he was overreacting, but if there was one thing Kurt loved, it was a good fight, even if he was wrong.

"Do you want to know why I was touching her at all?" Blaine retorted, "I was trying to get her to tell me why you were ignoring me at lunch today! Why were you really with Sam, huh? Something's going on, Kurt, you're a dreadful liar. Why did you lie to me? What are you covering up?" Blaine's voice was breaking. He'd thought he could get through this conversation on self-righteousness and anger alone, but apparently his tear ducts had joined the party.

Kurt shot a look at Rachel.

"Oh, my god, this is ridiculous," he whispered and threw himself on Blaine's bed next to Rachel who was crying silently into one of his pillows.

"I'm so sorry, Rach," Kurt said, pulling her into him to hug her. "You know I didn't mean any of that, right? You've been so great to me and now to Blaine, I really couldn't thank you enough, honey." Kurt whispered to her. "You know I get jealous of how close you and Blaine are because I have to share him, and I have to share you, but honestly, I love you both so much. I'm sorry I got mad and said such awful things, Rach," Kurt looked so sad, and angry with himself.

Blaine just stood there watching the two of them cuddling in his bed.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I'm glad Rachel's forgiven, but I still have questions that need answers, Kurt."

Blaine was getting mad. Kurt wasn't even looking at him, instead he was still looking pleadingly at Rachel. Rachel was clinging onto Kurt, and just staring at him.

"Guys!" Blaine tried to interrupt, "Tell me!"

Kurt couldn't help but smile at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Please, Rachel?" He asked her, "Believe me, he'll be completely obnoxious if we don't," he whispered loudly. Rachel just nodded.

"Blaine?" Kurt spoke softly and opened his arms to invite Blaine to cuddle into him. Blaine was still angry, but there was no way he was passing up an opportunity to lay in bed with Kurt, even if it did include Rachel. Blaine slipped his body next to Kurt's and waited.

"Rachel's throwing you a welcome party, baby," Kurt smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry we didn't come up with a very good cover, neither of us can lie for peanuts!"

Rachel smiled at Blaine, her head resting on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine reached across to hug her.

"So that's what this was all about?" he asked slowly, "Kurt isn't cheating on me with Sam, and you're not lying and covering up for him?"

Kurt slapped him playfully.

"You idiot! Did you really think I would do that? Or that Rachel would cover for me if I did?" Kurt actually looked a little hurt.

Blaine pulled his face towards him and kissed him softly until Rachel started to squirm.

"I didn't know what to think. I couldn't understand why either of you would lie to me, so my head went to some pretty awful and overdramatic places. Thank you for the party, Rachel! When is it?" Blaine suddenly had that excited puppy look on his face, and Kurt and Rachel both laughed at him.

"This Friday," Rachel beamed at him as he stretched to plant a kiss on her forehead.

Blaine's eyes shot straight to Kurt. _This_ Friday? The ban would still be in place. It wasn't over until the following Thursday. Blaine didn't think this party was going to be much fun with those kinds of restrictions. His face fell.

Rachel looked at the two boys and kissed both of them on the cheek before wriggling out of Kurt's grasp and making her way to the door.

"I'm gonna leave you guys alone for a little bit, okay?" She gave them a little smile and left.

Kurt spun to lie facing Blaine and put up a hand to weave through his hair.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal about Rachel. I just really hated being reminded of that. I love you, and I do trust Rachel so I'm really sorry, Blaine," Kurt hung his head a little and he ached to tuck his head into that favourite spot on Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't just trust that you were lying about something I shouldn't know yet. I just got worried because you've never kept secrets from me, Kurt, and I don't want either of us to start now," Blaine tugged on Kurt's shirt (gently, he knew better than to manhandle Kurt's outfits) and pulled him so he was lying on Blaine's chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't at least lie better so you wouldn't have worried your pretty little head," Kurt laughed and finally snuggled his way under Blaine's chin and both boys sighed with contentment at the familiarity.

They hadn't shared a bed since Blaine had moved out, and they certainly hadn't cuddled in one since the ban. Kurt's body felt firm and pressed into Blaine in all the right places, and he couldn't seem to help his body's response to finally having Kurt next to him.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled as Kurt kissed his collarbone.

"Mmm?" Kurt whispered, the sound drifting deliciously against Blaine's throat.

Blaine ran a hand around Kurt's neck and cupped his head, gently bringing him up to look him in the eye.

"I'm gonna use my pass now," Blaine whispered and pressed their lips together sweetly. They played with each other's lips for a few moments before Kurt, suddenly hungry for more, opened his mouth to trace Blaine's lips with his tongue.

Blaine loved Kurt so much. He often felt like he might explode from loving him so much, and that was usually why the ban was such a restriction to him. He wasn't allowed to even express that love, it just built up and up until Blaine became so pent up that he made bad decisions. But now, lying here with Kurt, languidly and romantically, with just that touch of desperate need, Blaine felt so complete and in control of his life; of _their_ lives.

Blaine let out a contented little whimper and threaded his fingers through Kurt's hair (the only time he could ever get away with touching Kurt's hair was while he was kissing him senseless) and Kurt suddenly became frantic.

"Blaine!" Kurt pressed himself against his boyfriend, half hard and _so_ needy. "Fuck, I love it when you make that noise," Kurt breathlessly panted as he flung a leg over Blaine's hip. Blaine felt himself grow hard almost instantaneously as he felt Kurt's arousal press against his thigh.

Kurt definitely noticed Blaine's erection straining his zip and he was cupping him with his hand and stroking him through his pants before he knew what he was doing.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped as he felt his self-control spiral out the window along with his sanity. "Kurt, _Rachel_!"

Kurt gave him a look and merely undid his top button to give his mouth better access to his neck.

"Kurt," Blaine tried again a little fruitlessly, "Rachel and Oscar and Christopher are home! You know how much I want you right now, but… fuuuuck!" Blaine let out a profane groan as Kurt stuck his tongue in the dip at the base of his throat and at the same time thrust his hips against Blaine so that both of them felt the insane rush of feeling.

Blaine was so confused and conflicted. Sure, he loved what was happening, but why had Kurt suddenly decided that all bets were off when Blaine had been behaving himself perfectly?

"Kurt?" Blaine almost sobbed into Kurt's ear as Kurt continued to thrust against him and rub him furiously, all the while making that gravelly sound in his throat.

"Kurt, the ban?" Blaine tried to think about the least sexy things he could to try to calm down.

Kurt looked Blaine right in the eyes.

"You were right." He said, but his words seemed to drown in the way he kept thrusting against Blaine, "We should have two of those super-duper pass things."

He was seriously groaning between words, "This is mine," he thrusted.

Blaine let his head fall back and pulled Kurt on top of him properly.

"_You're_ mine," Kurt growled and thrust again.

Wait… if this was an extra emergency pass… that meant anything goes, right?

Blaine was undoing Kurt's pants and sliding them off, Kurt helping him by lifting his hips momentarily, only to crash them back down to meet Blaine. Blaine was nervous about trying this, but Kurt had mentioned it before. And this was _his_ pass.

Blaine let one of his hands sneak under the waistband of Kurt's underwear and gripped his ass firmly. Kurt began to rock harder.

Blaine suddenly realised he couldn't do this dry. He'd tried it on himself dry, once when he was younger, and it had been unbearable. Blaine suspected strongly that Kurt had never tried this on his own though. Blaine brought his fingers to Kurt's mouth.

"Suck," he said firmly, and pressed them inside. Kurt's eyes widened with realisation at the request and Blaine felt him shudder a little before he began to tongue Blaine's fingers. Once Blaine deemed that they were wet enough he moved them to meet his other hand at Kurt's ass.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked softly, "Is this really what you want?"

Kurt nodded frantically, struggling to wriggle so that Blaine's hand would meet his hole sooner.

Blaine let his middle finger stroke around the soft skin, relishing in the gasps and breathy little moans Kurt started to let out.

"Okay, baby," Blaine said softly, and began to press his finger gently but firmly into Kurt. Kurt began to hiss, and Blaine felt him tighten around his finger and nearly came in his pants right then.

"You okay?" Blaine asked softly as Kurt tensed a little. He didn't get an answer but Kurt lay down on his chest, kissing his neck softly. "I'll stop if it's hurting you, Kurt. We don't have to do this now," Blaine whispered and prepared to pull his finger back, but Kurt threw out an arm holding him still.

Kurt slowly slid down a little, taking Blaine's finger slowly until there was no more to be had. Then he lay still.

Blaine simply lay still trying desperately to control his urge to plunge his fingers into Kurt and thrust against him again. Kurt felt so hot and wet, and tight around his finger. Blaine didn't know how his cock was ever going to fit in there.

Kurt knew it was going to hurt. He'd known that. He knew that after a while it wouldn't hurt much and he could maybe bear to take it.

He hadn't expected to love it.

It was painful at first, yes, and around his opening was still too tight and virginal, but having Blaine's finger inside him filled an emptiness he hadn't known he'd had. Blaine was too still.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt whined, "_Move_!" he ordered and pressed back against Blaine's fingers, making sure their cocks were still touching.

Blaine curled his finger tentatively, knowing he had to find Kurt's prostate, and having a fair idea of where to find it because of the times he had done this to himself.

Kurt began to press down against Blaine rhythmically as Blaine's finger began to slide in and out a little as he searched.

Kurt suddenly keened in his throat and thrust hard against Blaine.

"Found it!" Blaine grinned at him and began to rub the small spot inside of Kurt.

Kurt felt himself loosen around Blaine's finger at the opening. His finger was a lot more free to move, and Kurt wanted more.

"More, Blaine," Kurt gasped as Blaine pressed into him. Blaine looked up at Kurt. He was falling apart. His hair was completely dishevelled and his cheeks were pink and blotchy.

"Fuck, you're beautiful," Blaine groaned, thrusting up his hips as another finger edged its way into Kurt.

Oh, Kurt thought, as he realised that it was still painful. He'd kind of thought and hoped that the worst was over. Fuck he felt full. Blaine was watching him carefully and Kurt moved on his fingers, beginning to fuck himself on them, waiting for the pain to leave again and waiting to really enjoy it.

Blaine groaned watching Kurt and began to thrust his hips almost unconsciously with the timing of Kurt's. Kurt would press his ass down to swallow more of Blaine's fingers and Blaine would thrust up, pressing them together.

Kurt suddenly felt himself start to lose it. Whatever it was, the combination of Blaine thrusting, Blaine's fingers, whatever Blaine was doing to his prostate right now, and just plain _Blaine_, was setting Kurt on fire. It had never been like this. He'd come with Blaine before, and he had never been shaking, and gasping and clutching onto him as he fell apart.

For Blaine's part, letting go was relatively easy. Feeling Kurt clench tightly around his fingers and feeling him push down hard and his cock spurting frantically was all Blaine needed and he was sailing over the edge himself, his come seeping through his pants a little to mix with Kurt's as Kurt collapsed on top of him.

* * *

"Kurt," Blaine whispered frantically in his ear.

"Mmmm?" He mumbled. His limbs all felt disjointed and he felt like Blaine was the only thing holding his body together.

"Oh, thank god!" Blaine exclaimed, "Baby, I'm trying not to gloat here, but you just passed out for about a minute," he laughed a little.

"Your fingers are gone," Kurt pouted a little as he wriggled into Blaine's neck, "And my pants are back on," he continued forlornly.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine whispered as Kurt almost drifted off again. "Just wait for _my_ emergency pass," Blaine chuckled as Kurt took a shuddering breath.

There was a small knock on the door.

"Um, guys? Is it actually safe for me to come in yet? I need my toothbrush at the very least," Rachel called from the door and Blaine went bright red.

"Of course it's okay, Rach, come in!" She tiptoed in with a hand over her eyes jokingly, but removed it when she saw Kurt asleep on Blaine's chest fully clothed. Blaine thought it was lucky she couldn't see the front of their pants.

"Sorry, Rach," Blaine said quietly so as not to disturb Kurt, "I'll wake him up in a minute, he just looks so peaceful," he smiled.

"I'm awake!" Kurt muttered still half unconscious. "Next time, _I'm_ gonna put _my_ fingers up _your_…"

"Kurt!" Blaine practically shouted, not daring to catch more than a glimpse of Rachel's terrified face, "Time to go home! Rachel wants her room back!" Blaine plastered a desperate smile on his face praying desperately that Rachel hadn't heard that.

"I'm choosing to ignore that, and lets never speak of it again, agreed?" Rachel said softly as Kurt stirred quietly.

"Please?" Blaine agreed desperately as a semi-awake Kurt had started kissing his neck.

Rachel cracked a hint of a smile and gathered up her pyjamas to head off to the shower.


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh god, how sad was Funeral? Cried like a baby! Where was Blaine! **

**Kidding :P Jean was a great character in the show… I hope they can keep Sue a bit grounded without her… I loved her line about rotating which one of the Glee kids she hates the most! "This week it's the dancing Asian." LOL!**

**I am serious though… I think Blaine's not in the final episode? Which means they've not given me a second Klaine kiss and I want to rip them limb from limb…. :( I don't CARE about ANOTHER fucking Finchel reunion or the fact that Quinn got her hair lopped off! I WANT KURT AND BLAINE!**

***hops off soap box***

**Here, have some story =D**

Kurt couldn't focus at all the next day. He just kept re-living the night before. It probably helped jog his memory that his ass would twinge a little as he walked. It wasn't painful. It just felt like he'd done some sort of weird stretch.

Kurt found himself sitting in French crossing his legs trying to hide the growing erection he was getting watching Blaine write his verbs. Blaine's fingers were wrapped loosely around his pen as he struggled to remember. Kurt had always found it adorable how much trouble Blaine had with French, and loved the way he would stretch his long fingers and tap them on the table as he tried to remember. Today however, Kurt knew exactly what those fingers could do, and he couldn't help from moaning a little.

"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered, "Don't tell me _you're_ having trouble? No wonder I can't get this!"

Kurt coughed a little and grinned in spite of himself.

"Je ne cesse de penser vos doigts," Kurt said slyly, wondering if Blaine would understand what he had just said to him.

Blaine shook his head; Kurt was too quick for him.

Then his eyes began to widen as his brain started to make sense of what Kurt might have said.

"You can't stop thinking about my fingers?" Blaine hissed at Kurt after a couple of minutes.

Kurt crossed his legs again and Blaine grinned.

He reached across to grab Kurt's hand, stroking his thumb around his palm gently.

"I love you," Blaine smiled gently and went back to his work.

Kurt sighed as Blaine picked up a guitar in glee that afternoon. Was he _trying_ to kill him? He didn't sing, thank god, just strummed along for Finn's latest song. But Kurt couldn't have even told anyone later what Finn had actually sung. He'd been too busy watching Blaine's fingers. Blaine shot Kurt a wink as the song finished, silently acknowledging that Kurt's eyes had been on him the whole time.

Kurt wanted to go back in time a week and never have invented that ban. He'd used his make-out pass, and invented a whole new one, and now the ball was entirely in Blaine's court to use their last super duper pass. And they still had a whole week left on the ban. Including a party with alcohol.

Yeah, Kurt was considering suicide.

He'd thought it was bad when Blaine had been begging him for sex all the time, but Blaine hadn't so much as kissed him on the lips all day, and Kurt knew he was enjoying it. He was being cruel on purpose, Kurt realised, when Blaine wriggled his fingers in a little wave from the passenger seat of Rachel's car as they drove off later.

Despite it, though, it made Kurt smile. Blaine was so cute sometimes. Okay, all the time.

* * *

Rachel's party was the following evening. Kurt tried to keep his excitement at bay. He had decided not to drink earlier in the week because he hadn't wanted to let Blaine take advantage of his inebriation and have his way with him. But Kurt was questioning that decision with every passing second, because that was exactly what he wanted! Blaine hadn't even kissed him on the cheek today! It was like he was purposely trying not to touch Kurt; like he suddenly didn't find him attractive anymore.

Kurt was worried. Had he done something wrong the other night? Had he pulled some disgusting face when he'd come, or had Blaine been horrified to have to put his fingers… _there_? Had he gotten annoyed at Kurt collapsing on him, or angry that Kurt had instated a brand-new pass? He hadn't asked permission to use it. He'd just assumed that Blaine had been fine with it.

Maybe he was repulsed by Kurt asking him to do that. Maybe he didn't want to touch him because he simply couldn't without shuddering.

Kurt knew he was overreacting again, but Blaine had been trying to get his pants off for a week, then once he had, he didn't even want to kiss him, or hug him. He seemed happy enough, but Kurt was confused beyond belief.

What if Blaine didn't want to touch him ever again? Kurt felt his cock twitch at the thought.

The whole day, Blaine didn't touch him. He held open doors, and smiled and laughed. He stared at Kurt a lot, and blushed when he was caught out, but none of these signs meant that he was still attracted to Kurt. Kurt felt like crying when Blaine gave him all the tomato from his salad at lunch.

Okay, so Blaine was still being caring and wonderful, but it didn't explain why he wasn't meeting Kurt's eye. Why he hadn't even held his hand as they walked down the hall. Why he had been so damn careful to hand Kurt his coffee without even brushing their fingers together.

Kurt was going to get drunk tonight.

It looked like he might need some alcohol to deal with Blaine's sudden rejection.

* * *

Kurt was plastered. Blaine couldn't understand it. He'd been drinking in moderation, and was slightly tipsy, but Kurt must have had two drinks for every one of Blaine's, because he was stumbling into walls and talking very loudly.

Blaine had thought that Kurt wouldn't be drinking at all. He'd certainly told Blaine that earlier in the week, making some quip about one of them keeping sober enough to keep the ban in place. But something had apparently changed because Kurt had walked in the door and thrown back three shots immediately.

Blaine was starting to suspect that Kurt was angry with him, because he had started to pull faces every time Blaine spoke, and would laugh sarcastically if Blaine tried to crack a joke. Finn had shot Blaine a look after Kurt had done this the third time in a row and mouthed "What did you do?"

What _had_ Blaine done? He'd made Kurt come harder than he'd ever seen before; so hard he'd passed out, but Blaine didn't think Kurt had been mad about that. Kurt had started the whole thing, and from what he'd said in French the other day, he'd quite enjoyed it.

Blaine had enjoyed it too much to be honest. It was almost scary how hard he was waking up in the middle of the night now. Dreams of Kurt clenching around him, sweaty and panting; Blaine could almost hear that gravelly groan when he woke up, that's how vividly he was dreaming about him.

He'd taken to avoiding touching Kurt at all, because after Kurt's little confession in French and feeling his eyes on him while he was playing the guitar, Blaine didn't trust himself not to grope Kurt in inappropriate places. He knew he already had a proven reputation for being unable to resist some sexual urges, but the way he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt and how tight his ass had felt around his fingers simply screamed to Blaine that if he gave into even one urge he'd probably end up fucking Kurt in a hallway… in the boys locker room… on the piano in the choir room… Blaine had pictured them all clearly, and as erotic and amazing as they would be, he knew how seriously Kurt wanted him to take the ban. Even if Kurt had technically broken it himself already.

So Blaine hadn't touched Kurt. It hadn't been easy. Handing Kurt his coffee without brushing their fingers lightly together as they often did had killed him. Opening the classroom door for Kurt without placing his hand on the small of his back to silently claim him as his own had tortured him. Watching Kurt eat his salad at lunch, lingering over his tomatoes made Blaine abruptly give him all of his own as well. Everything Kurt did was making Blaine hard because all he could think about was Kurt fucking himself roughly on his fingers and that beautiful sound he had made deep in his throat as Blaine hit his prostate again and again.

Blaine needed a drink.

He couldn't understand why Kurt was mad at him.

"Hey," he said loudly over the music and Kurt turned to face him, a slight sneer on his face.

"Are you mad at me?"

Kurt just looked at him and scoffed, drowning his sorrows in the glass in his hand.

"Kurt, what did I do?" Blaine looked panicked.

"I'm sorry I ever started that the other night, Blaine, okay? Let's just forget it ever happened." Kurt replied a little heatedly, and Blaine could see his eyes blacken.

So Kurt was regretting what they had shared. Blaine felt his heart break a little. It hadn't exactly been romantic, but it was something he would treasure as a memory. A first for both of them, together, and Blaine didn't _want_ to forget it. He wanted to do it again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Squee! Kurt and Rachel in New York! SO adorable, I love them both so much. Blaine and Kurt were epicly adorable also, but they still didn't kiss? It was weird seeing that kind of confession with no physical intimacy. GAHHHH! **

**Anywho… here's some story! Thank you so much to everyone who reviews! You guys are Totally Awesome! =D**

Blaine got up from the lounge where they had been sitting and walked away. He couldn't believe that Kurt wanted to forget last night. Did he want to break up with him as well? Blaine couldn't know for sure, because he'd thought that Kurt had enjoyed himself. Maybe he was putting on an act with Blaine in general.

Blaine felt like slapping himself across the face. He was being stupid. Kurt loved him. If he didn't, then he was the best actor on the planet. Blaine just couldn't understand what had made Kurt want to forget.

And he wasn't going to find out standing sadly by the speakers watching his boyfriend chug another drink and spurt insults at people.

"Right, that's it, Kurt," Blaine took the drink out of Kurt's hand, placed it on a table and pulled Kurt to his feet before throwing him over his shoulder and marching upstairs. Kurt was yelling at him and Blaine was trying so hard to ignore Puck's catcall of "Yeah, Warbler boy! You get some!"

Blaine reached the top of the stairs, trying to hold Kurt's legs firmly so he would stop trying to kick him, but also trying to be really careful about where he put his hands or placed his gaze, because Kurt's ass was right in his face.

It wasn't until they reached the lounge room that Blaine threw Kurt down on the couch. Kurt lay there looking up at him, completely drunk, but aware enough to be a little frightened and turned on by the look in Blaine's eyes.

They usually got that dark when he wanted to _do_ _things_ to Kurt. But Kurt thought knew that that wasn't the case now, because Blaine wasn't attracted to him anymore. He'd brought him to the living room for starters! There was nothing intimate or private about that.

So why had he suddenly become such a cave man then, if he didn't want to touch Kurt?

"Really, Blaine? Over your shoulder? And here I thought only _one_ of the guys I'd kissed was a complete Neanderthal!" Kurt spat sarcastically, taking a bit of pleasure at the pained expression that momentarily crossed his boyfriends face before it dissolved back into anger.

"God, Kurt, I'm gonna make you a cup of coffee or something, you're acting like an ass," Blaine huffed, leaving Kurt laying there and walking into the kitchen to boil the jug.

"Did you just call me an _ass_, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt exploded, struggling against the way that the room kept spinning, to sit up and accuse him.

"Nope." Blaine said calmly from the kitchen where he was spooning coffee into a mug, "I said you were _acting_ like one. I don't know why though. Kurt, did I do something wrong? You were so excited about this party, and now you haven't said a single nice word to anyone. You need to sober up, and we need to have a talk." Blaine poured hot water into the mug, his hands shaking a little. He'd never spoken to Kurt like this. He'd never flat out told him that he was being rude or petulant.

Blaine sighed, trying to get some oxygen to his brain and carried the mug to Kurt.

"I know you hate instant coffee, but Rachel's dads don't have anything else in the house; they don't drink it much. It'll do the trick to get you to sober up back to the Kurt Hummel I love though, hopefully," Blaine tried to let a little smile flit across his face to reassure Kurt, but he was worried that it came off as more of a grimace.

Kurt took the mug, but didn't drink from it.

"Fine, Blaine! What do you want to talk about? Sorry if I'm not the socially bubbly person you'd like me to be tonight! Sorry if something about me is so _completely_ repulsive that you felt the need to drag me over your shoulder out of a party in front of all my friends to tell me all about it!" Kurt's voice was loud, and Blaine heard footsteps on the stairs, then they stopped and headed back down. Blaine merely pushed the cup of coffee in Kurt's hands towards his lips, his beautiful, beautiful lips, and said firmly, "_Drink_, Kurt."

Kurt was deciding whether throwing the coffee in Blaine's face or pouring it over his pants was the better option, when the smell hit his nose and he figured he probably shouldn't waste good coffee.

Kurt sipped it slowly, letting the caffeine buzz affect his senses. Blaine always made coffee too strong, but Kurt was actually grateful for that tonight because he was right about one thing. He did need to sober up. The Berry's living room was moving, and Kurt was almost convinced that Blaine had a twin for about three seconds.

Blaine watched Kurt's eyes slowly came back into focus as he sipped more of the coffee. God, he looked beautiful. He'd done something to his hair and he hadn't shaved. Blaine mentally berated himself for preying on his drunken boyfriend who didn't want to be sexual with him.

Blaine looked at Kurt. Was he sober enough to have a decent conversation now?

Kurt looked up at Blaine through sad eyes that slowly filled with tears.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and Blaine watched a tear escape and fall into his coffee.

Blaine sighed sadly and pulled the coffee table forward so he could sit down facing Kurt.

"Baby, I don't know why you're acting like this. If you could just tell me what I've done, I promise I never meant to hurt you. I thought the other night was special, but if it scared you or you didn't like it, then you need to talk to me about it," Blaine said softly, somehow managing to get away with running his fingers lightly over Kurt's hair. He really was upset.

Kurt just sniffled and took another sip.

"Fuck, Kurt, talk to me!" Blaine lost his temper. He hated not knowing what he'd supposedly done.

"You're not a-a-a-ttracted to me anymooooore!" Kurt wailed and Blaine, horrified, took the mug of coffee from him before he did irreparable damage to his designer jeans.

Kurt was drunk, but Blaine certainly didn't find his sobbing boyfriend amusing.

"You don't want to touch me after the other night because you think I'm disgusting!"

Blaine was flabbergasted.

"Kurt, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Blaine tried to be gentle, but his voice came out a little harsher than he intended and Kurt started to wail again.

"Fuck," Blaine swore under his breath and pulled Kurt forward so he could hold his hands properly.

"Kurt?" Blaine waited for Kurt's sniffles to subside a little. "Kurt, look at me, baby?" Blaine reached out a hand and tilted Kurt's chin up so Blaine could look in his beautiful pale eyes.

"Kurt, you're the most fucking beautiful thing I've ever seen in my whole life. My heart literally aches, you are so beautiful! Do you know why I haven't been touching you since then?"

Kurt nodded. His mouth was open and Blaine could see a stunned look in his eyes.

"Because I get hard just looking at you now."

Kurt gasped and Blaine felt Kurt's Adam's apple twitch.

"Honestly Kurt, if you want me to keep the ban, after what happened the other night, then get ready for me touching you a lot less this week, because I honestly don't think I can control myself if I do. I know it's a bit of a change from me constantly trying to play with the ban and its limits, but I respect that it's what you want, and I want to keep it. Baby, I'm just doing exactly what you wanted, aren't I?"

Before Blaine had a chance to even breathe, Kurt's mouth was on his, hungry and desperate for reciprocation.

"Kurt, no. Come on, don't do this to me! I've been drinking too and you're making it almost impossible to stop right now." Blaine pushed Kurt back onto the lounge gently.

"I want you, Blaine," Kurt whined and tried to pull Blaine back onto the lounge with him. "If you're still really into me, then use your pass and prove it!"

Blaine was getting so hard now. It would be so simple to just say those words "Invoking my pass," and climb onto Kurt's lap. But he was done trying to solve their arguments with sex. They had done that twice now, even if the second time had been sort of amazing, and Blaine certainly wasn't going to take advantage of the fact that Kurt had had about twenty drinks.

Kurt moved his face in closer to Blaine's, breathing heavily and holding on tightly to Blaine's arm so he wouldn't overbalance as he leant down to kiss him. Blaine could feel how tightly Kurt's fingers were grasping his arm. He could feel Kurt's breath on his mouth before their lips met. He tasted like bourbon.

Blaine stood up suddenly and Kurt fell backwards into the couch.

"Kurt, I'm not going to do this. You're really drunk, baby, and I'm respecting the ban. I would love to just fuck you and not care about anything right now, but it's not going to happen tonight, okay?"

Kurt's eyes got a little shiny, and Blaine felt like an asshole. Why couldn't he just fuck his boyfriend like he wanted? But Blaine knew the reasons why, and knew that they were good reasons. He moved to sit next to Kurt on the lounge and pulled him into his arms.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair. "And in the morning you'll thank me for this," he grinned.


	28. Chapter 28

**I can't believe how much love this story is getting! I love everyone who reads and reviews and favourites! Now that Glee is over I need to keep writing to take my mind off the fact that there's no new episode next week :(**

**Just some serious conversation for the boys, then some light humour this chapter :)**

**Still don't own Glee or Darren Criss :(**

"Fuuuuuck," someone moaned in Blaine's ear.

Blaine gave a little smirk as he felt Kurt laying on top of him on the lounge. "Blaiiiiine?" Kurt whinged, "Can you kill me please?"

"I could," Blaine snuggled into Kurt comfortably, "But it'd be like a gay Romeo and Romeo kind of a death, because I'm certainly not living without you, Mr Hummel," he said quietly and pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple.

"How's your head, baby?" he asked, grinning a little, "Hurting a little bit, is it?"

"There's absolutely no reason to rub it in, Blaine," Kurt said huffily, "Now, go make me breakfast," he joked, grinning painfully and squinting at Blaine. "Why is it so bright in here? My eyes! My delicate retinas!" Blaine laughed quietly, and Kurt was jostled.

"Why are you bellowing your laughter and shaking me? Why, Blaine? What'd I ever do to you?" Kurt demanded lazily, yawning and snuggling into Blaine's neck like he loved.

"Well, you were a total bitch to me all night then tried to sexually molest me a few times when I finally convinced you I still want you," Blaine smirked.

Kurt paled.

"Oh, god…" He trailed off.

"Nothing happened, Kurt, but do you remember the conversation we had?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Not clearly. I remember why I was upset and sobbing, and… Did I put my hands down your pants while you were sleeping?" Kurt looked horrified.

"That was a particularly delightful drunken episode you had, darling," Blaine laughed, nodding. "I want to talk to you about it."

"Right now?" Kurt moaned, "Blaine, honestly, my head is throbbing, and I feel disgusting."

"Yes, now, Kurt," Blaine demanded, and wrapped his arms around him firmly to keep him in place, "Because apparently you don't talk to me anymore." Blaine tried to keep the hurt tone out of his voice, but he knew it was leeching through.

Kurt looked guiltily at his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.

"Kurt, how could you ever think that I'm not attracted to you? Haven't I proved how much I want you pretty much 24-7?"

Kurt nodded.

"I wasn't thinking like that, Blaine. I just didn't know why you suddenly stopped touching me after we did… _that_. Maybe you thought it was disgusting or that I was disgusting? Because when you think about it, it _is_ kind of gross. You were pretty much dry humping me in hallways and then you wouldn't even kiss me? I guess I just felt a little bit vulnerable. That's so _intimate_, you know, and we've been talking about it, but we've never really discussed it."

Blaine felt like crying.

"Kurt I said this last night but I'll recap for Sober Kurt. I love you. I stopped touching you because I was having a problem every time I touched you. I noticed it that day after in glee. You were staring at my fingers playing the guitar, and I was lucky I had that damned guitar, because I got hard. If I'd touched you I wouldn't have been able to stop, Kurt."

Blaine twisted to press a little kiss to Kurt's lips and his cock twitched. It was hell having Kurt this close and not being able to just ravish him.

"What we did _was_ intimate, Kurt, and I'm sorry we didn't talk about it properly before it happened, baby," Blaine's voice was choked with emotion. "I loved being able to have part of me inside you, Kurt; feeling you in a way that's so special. You letting me be the one to share that with you. It was amazing and I loved being so close to you that we were joined. But if you feel self conscious about it, Kurt, then it was probably too early. As amazing as it was."

"No," Kurt shook his head vehemently, "No it was exactly right. Exactly what I wanted, exactly what I needed. It was just a big step forward and I got a little bit irrational. We're so good, Blaine. You and me. We're just so perfect, you're perfect and I couldn't love you more than I do. I guess I'm just not used to things going well for me, and I keep expecting them to fuck up."

Blaine sighed a little.

"Kurt, I'm not going anywhere. You can try your damned hardest, but you aren't getting rid of me, okay? But I do need you to talk to me. Especially now we are more… _intimate_ (that's a good word, Kurt)" Blaine grinned a little, "Because sex is so complicated and we get all these feelings and if you don't tell me about them, then we end up with a mess of you drunkenly sobbing and screaming at me. And I want to have _really_ deserved that if it ever happens again, okay?" Blaine smiled good-naturedly up at Kurt and brushed a bit of his hair back behind his ear.

Kurt nodded and pressed a sweet, lingering kiss to Blaine's lips.

"I love you, so much, Blaine," he whispered.

"I love you more," Blaine whispered back.

"Oh, my God, you two are so sickly sweet, it's disgusting, dude," Came Puckerman's voice from behind the lounge. "You guys fuck, and its good, that's all the discussion you need, trust me!"

Blaine widened his eyes at Kurt and Kurt stared back at him, both frozen. Then they slowly sat up to peek over the lounge. The floor was littered with sleeping bodies. Only Puck appeared to be awake, but who knew how much he had heard!

"Um… Good morning," Blaine said embarrassed, "Why are you guys all up here?"

"The heating stopped working in the basement and it got colder than Coach Sylvester's heart down there, so we came up here to sleep. Don't worry, though, I totally checked that you guys weren't naked or doing the nasty first," Puck grinned proudly at them. "It got a bit dicey when Kurt was trying to jerk you off, but we managed to stay calm. Why would you say no to that, dude?" he directed the question at Blaine.

"I'm actually really, really glad I did right now!" Blaine sprang up from the lounge and walked into the kitchen to make Kurt some toast and hide his embarrassed face.

"So, Kurt, you're the bottom, then?" Puck asked as if this conversation was completely normal, "I always figured. What's it like, dude? Chicks won't get into the whole 'finger up his ass thing'," Puck looked disappointed.

Kurt went pale.

"Blaine, help me!"

Blaine actually laughed at him, "Baby, you're on your own, I'm afraid!"

"Blaine gets the good end as far as I'm concerned," Puck continued, "Anal sex is amazing."

"Puck?" Finn mumbled from the corner, "Are you talking about gay sex right now? Seriously, I didn't want to wake up to that. Not after hearing my brother try to grope Blaine's dick in the middle of the night."

Kurt shrieked.

"Finn, if you tell my dad, I'll tell him you had sex with Santana! I mean it!"

"What's this?" Santana raised her head.

"Argh!" Kurt screamed a little, "Tell me I'm asleep?" He asked Blaine as he walked towards him with marmalade toast, "Tell me this isn't happening?"

Blaine took a cheeky bite of Kurt's toast then held it out for Kurt to bite into.

"So, Puck," Blaine started mock-seriously, "How long have you had these gay urges? Because you don't need to hide them with your overcompensation with women, you know," Blaine winked quickly at Kurt and took another bite of his toast.

"What's everyone talking about? Is Puck gay now?" Rachel asked sleepily, raising her head, "I always had an inkling he might be," she said and snuggled back into her pillow.

"What?" Puck exclaimed, "Rach, why would you think that? Does anyone else think I'm gay?"

A general murmur of consent went around the room.

"When we were fooling around, all you ever wanted was anal," Santana spoke up. She'd caught Blaine's eye and realised what he was doing. She liked to stir people up, Blaine knew, so she was playing along.

"It's okay, Puck," Blaine said, "This is a safe space! No one here will judge you or love you any less!" Blaine winked at Kurt again, but this time Puck saw. His eyes narrowed.

"Well played, Anderson," he said, "Well played."

Blaine laughed, "Maybe now you'll stay out of mine and Kurt's relationship. It's none of your business."

Puck nodded.

"Sorry, dude. Sorry, Kurt. Hey, how'd you get everyone to agree like that?" Puck asked suspiciously.

Blaine and Kurt cracked up.

Neither of them had the heart to tell him that the rest of the club had agreed all on their own.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi everyone! Got some angst for ya! Blaine finally opens something important! Wink, wink! I hope you're all still enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it =D**

**I have just started another little fic called Summer Lovin' and it follows on from the Kurt and Blaine "I love you" confession and the Samcedes development in the New York episode. It's going to be shorter and fluffy because this is going to get a big angsty for a bit and I felt like I'm going to need some relief! It's barely started yet, but if this little bit of shameless cross promotion has you intrigued, go have a look =D**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I take everything to heart very much so please don't hesitate to drop a comment!**

**Enjoy.**

Kurt got out of the shower and moisturised and dressed then stole Rachel's hair dryer to fix his hair. All this took time. Blaine and Rachel were downstairs cleaning up the avalanche of plastic cups that were lying abandoned all over the basement. Kurt had promised to help them once he was decent to be seen by the public eye, and Blaine, knowing that could take an hour, had merely rolled his eyes, smiled and headed downstairs to start to clean up.

It was when Kurt headed quickly back to Blaine and Rachel's room to fold his clothes back into his Dior overnight bag that he spotted it. Blaine's mum's letter was leaning against a picture of himself (A truly hideous picture actually. He must give Blaine a Kurt-approved one). He wondered for a second if Blaine had opened it and curiosity got the better of him as he picked it up to check the seal.

"What are you doing?" Blaine was standing in the doorway looking scandalised.

"Um, I was just checking…" Kurt started, but Blaine interrupted him.

"That's private, Kurt! You know that! Why would you even touch it?" Blaine could feel the irrational anger bubbling up inside him. He seemed to revert into a temper-tantrum-ed child whenever he thought about his parents now.

"Blaine, don't you think you should…"

"No! Why would I want to hear anything she had to say, Kurt? She left me! She didn't even have the guts to try to stay around my dad long enough to say goodbye! She never once cared about me enough to stand up to him, so why should I listen?" Blaine was yelling now. He wasn't yelling at Kurt though, even though it sure looked like it. Kurt knew he was yelling at his mother, hurt and angry and still afraid after everything that Kurt and the Hummel's and the Berry's had done to make him feel safe.

"Blaine, honey, you can't ignore her forever. You can't just cut her out of your life, Blaine." Kurt didn't know why he was pushing, but in that moment it needed to be said. He'd been walking on eggshells to avoid talking about Blaine's parents but it couldn't go on forever.

"Why can't I?" Blaine said petulantly.

"What about when you graduate high school, Blaine? Or when you graduate college? What about when we get married or have kids? I'd give anything to see my mother again, and I know it's not even close to being the same situation, but I don't want you to have that kind of loss. Not if you don't have to. You don't know what she had to say to you, Blaine. Is there a chance that you could still have a mum?" Kurt had moved forward to cradle Blaine, carrying the letter with him as a reminder.

"Did you just say '_when'_ we get married?" Blaine was staring at Kurt.

Kurt's face went white.

"I-I-I meant that as an example, that's all. This is about your mum, not about us. I don't want you to have to join Rachel and mine's sad little annual No-Mother's Day. You have a mum, who might not have always made the best choices, but I'm sure she loves you very much, Blaine."

Kurt pulled Blaine over to sit on his bed, worried that he might collapse, because his breathing was very shaky, and his eyes were especially bright as he gazed at Kurt.

"Open the letter, Blaine," Kurt whispered, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. "I'm right here beside you, and even if it's something bad, we'll deal with it together and talk it through, okay?"

Blaine nodded; a little proud he had managed to not cry. Carefully his fingers slipped beneath the seal and he tore the envelope open roughly. Blaine knew Kurt was going mad right now, because he couldn't stand to see letters opened untidily without a letter opener, and the one he had bought Blaine was within sight on his dresser. But Blaine was angry so he wanted to tear that paper with his fingers. As if that tangible separation might ease the one of him from his mother.

Blaine's eyes flooded with tears as he saw the familiar script of his mother's handwriting. It was the worst time for him to cry because he couldn't read the words he had been dreading and wanting to read for weeks. He stared at the letter for several moments, holding it with shaky fingers, before finally giving into his tears and accepting his compromised vision.

"You read it," Blaine said hoarsely, pushing the letter towards Kurt, "You read it to me."

Kurt gulped a little, but accepted the letter with one hand, threading his other in Blaine's clutching him tightly and comfortingly.

"_My_ _Blaine_," Kurt read, "_I know you. I know you have so many questions for me. Questions I deserve, and questions it hurts me to even answer. I'm so sorry that this all ever happened. I know it is never an excuse, but your father can be a very threatening man, and I felt like giving in to him was somehow the only way I would be there to protect you. I never protected you, Blaine, did I? Not once. I knew what was happening, but I ignored it, because it hurt less. Hurt less for me. I'm a selfish mother, Blaine. I loved it when you were happy and smiling and I got to enjoy you, but when things really got tough, I never stood up, and I only hope one day that you can forgive me for that_," Kurt paused to stroke Blaine's curls as he sobbed and waited for them to subside a little before he continued.

"_I'm leaving your father, Blaine. He's hurt me, and I hope you for the last time. I don't fully understand your choices. Being gay is something that seems important to you, and I hope that if that's what you truly want then you stay by your decision_."

Kurt froze as Blaine swore roughly.

"She thinks I fucking _chose_ to be gay? Who would _choose_ this?" Kurt knew what he meant even though the words stung a little. Blaine meant who would choose to be an outsider; to be ridiculed and hated and be the subject of abuse for no reason except who they loved. Kurt knew what he meant, but Blaine suddenly realised how it must have sounded because he pressed a dozen kisses to Kurt's fingers apologising.

"I didn't mean that. I love being gay, because it means I get _you_, Kurt. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it." Blaine was pressing a kiss to Kurt's fingertips for every apology.

"Shhh, baby," Kurt stroked his hair, "I knew exactly what you meant, you don't need to apologise."

They sat quietly for a few moments, Blaine cuddled into Kurt's body and Kurt kissing his curls.

"Do you want me to keep reading?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Blaine nodded stiffly.

"_Please know that I love you, Blaine; more than life itself. But I'm no good for you. I don't know why you got stuck with me and your father as parents. I'm only amazed at how well you turned out and thankful that I couldn't have any more children that we could screw up. I want you to take this,"_ Kurt gently tugged the envelope out of Blaine's hand and found a cheque inside. Kurt gasped at the figure written on it. Blaine gave it a disgusted look and Kurt kept reading.

"_It's not a lot, but it should pay for tuition for Dalton and if you need money to stay somewhere else. It should even stretch to college. If you ever need money though, all you need to do is write to your grandmother's. She doesn't know about being gay, so I probably wouldn't mention anything in a letter. I hope he's a nice boy, Blaine. It makes me sad that I won't be a part of your life anymore, but you don't need me. You were always the strong one. I love you, Pumpkin. Mum_."

The silence washed over them and Kurt realised that Blaine wasn't crying anymore. He simply took the letter from Kurt's hands after several minutes and looked at it critically.

Then he tore it up.

"Wait! Blaine!" Kurt tried to stop him, but it was too late. Kurt was reminded of that day that felt like years ago now, when Blaine had been so obsessively cutting up his father's heinous note in his kitchen.

Blaine gave a dirty look to the cheque, and Kurt was worried if he might shred that too, but Blaine merely folded it and placed it back inside the torn envelope, then got up to place it back where the letter had sat, unopened for so many weeks.

"That's all that was in that letter, Kurt," Blaine spat angrily. "All the rest was just guilt. It's all her way of trying to apologise the only way she knows how, with money. Well I don't need her fucking love, or her damned protection, do I? I have you, and I have Rachel, and Chris and Oscar, and Burt and Carole and even Finn! I have a whole Glee club of love and I don't need her. But money is something I'm short on. So I'm going to bank the damned cheque. It makes me feel filthy, but I know that I put your parents out of pocket, and Rachel's too, and I don't want to owe them. Then I'm going to buy a car. And the rest will be for college. And that's all there is to it."

Kurt was glad Blaine wasn't sobbing, but he had such a cool anger about him, that no matter what words were coming from his mouth, Kurt knew he wasn't okay.

"Blaine, you don't owe my parents anything," Kurt said gently as Blaine sat back on the bed, "They loved having you. Carole won't shut up about how damned polite you are and what a pleasure it was to have a gentleman in the house. She's usually talking to Finn to guilt him into doing the dishes, but still…"

"No." Blaine said firmly. "Every fucking cent, Kurt. I'm sorry, but I don't ever want to be in debt to people or take charity if I don't need to. And look! A wealthy relative just gave me a $30,000 inheritance! So I'm going to _fucking_ pay people back!" Blaine jumped up and paced the room.

Kurt knew to tread carefully. Blaine only ever swore if he was turned on or exceptionally frustrated and angry so the swearing now meant he was on the verge of losing it.

"Blaine, you need to sit down and talk about this, baby," Kurt said gently as Blaine almost wore a trail in the carpet with all his pacing, "I know you're disappointed and angry, but really, she said some nice things in that letter." Kurt knew Blaine was going to ask him "What things?" and he really couldn't think of any so he could prepare an answer. What kind of mother leaves her son to deal with an angry, violent father? What kind of mother never spoke up on her son's behalf for sixteen and a half years? What kind of mother thought it was easiest to remove herself from her son's life, and thought she could ease the guilt by writing a cheque?

Blaine glared at Kurt.

"What fucking nice things did she say, Kurt?" He was yelling at the world again, and Kurt didn't feel worried that he was yelling at him. "She told me that she was selfish and that she never protected me, that she thought it was my choice to be gay, and that she doesn't want to see me again, but she'll happily keep writing cheques to make herself feel better about the whole thing! Fuck, I should never have even been fucking born! That would have made her happier! And then she could have kept her precious bank balance!" Finally Blaine had tears in his eyes and he sank to the floor, crossing his legs and sobbing in the middle of the room.

"Blaine Anderson, don't you ever say that again!" Kurt scolded firmly and went to sit beside him on the floor, despite his hatred for polyester carpeting. "I don't even want to think about what would have happened to me if you had never been born. I'd never have found the love of my life and I would have sat at home sadly, dreaming of a beautiful boy with dark curly hair, and piercing golden eyes, and the most amazing soul in the world who never existed." Kurt crawled so he had one leg on either side of Blaine's torso and was sitting in his lap and wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend, never wanting to let go, simply rocking them as one.

"I love you so much, honey. I know you love your mum. And I know you want her to be here. But she just can't. It's too much for her. She got it right, you know. You _are_ the strong one. You never should have had to be. But you are, just the same. It's that strength that makes you the man you are. You've been through hell and back and you're still _Blaine_. Still wanting to protect and care about everyone else."

"Kurt, why doesn't she want me?" Blaine sobbed into Kurt's chest, clinging to him like he was falling, "If I'm so great, why doesn't she love me? Aren't mothers like genetically engineered to love their kids? So what's wrong with me? I tried so hard. My whole life I've been trying to be so good and she still doesn't love me."

Rachel walked into the room at that point and saw Kurt sitting on Blaine's lap, struggling to keep him together. She raised her eyebrows frantically in question at Kurt. He mouthed over the top of Blaine's head "He opened the letter," and nodded towards the torn envelope on the dresser. Rachel looked horrified.

"Is he okay?" she asked silently.

Kurt considered Blaine, chest heaving as tears stained Kurt's shirt.

"No," he mouthed back, "But he will be."


	30. Chapter 30

**Bit of a sad and morbid chapter, but it cheers up by the end! Sorry I'm being so crap on the update front lately. Real Life is being a pain of busyness at the moment! I'm actually contemplating doing a master's degree next year so I'm doing a lot of research into that. **

**Thankyou to everyone who followed me over to Summer Lovin' and left me a review =D It really made my day! I'm a little anxious as I've never written Sam or Mercedes but hopefully they turn out okay! **

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter! I'm considering the possibilities of sequels to this story, but it's just an idea atm, but I've planted the seed as you might be able to tell from this chapter :P Much love to everyone!**

Blaine woke up snuggled into Kurt's neck and he didn't know which was stranger, the fact that he had suddenly adopted Kurt's sleeping position, or the fact that Kurt was asleep with him on his bed in the middle of the day on a Saturday. His face felt tight and swollen, and Blaine suddenly remembered why he was in bed with Kurt in the middle of the day.

Kurt and Rachel had managed to hoist him to his feet and help him to the bed where he had stretched out his arms to cling to Kurt. And apparently that was where he had stayed, because Kurt was sleeping with his arms draped over Blaine protectively with worry lines etched into his forehead even in his sleep. Blaine knew now why Kurt liked to sleep draped over him. It was so comforting to feel the beat of Kurt's heart underneath his chest. Blaine felt quite lost and abandoned. But everything in the world would be alright as long as that beat was there. Blaine started to breathe too quickly at the horrible thought that one day that beat would stop; that Kurt might not be with him forever, and his silent tears and not so silent sobs must have woken Kurt because he tightened his embrace and kissed Blaine's head.

"You're safe, baby," he whispered, "You're safe."

Kurt thought he had had a nightmare, Blaine realised as he cried harder. It was irrational and ridiculous. Of all the things that were wrong in his life, crying over the fragile nature of Kurt's humanity was insane.

"I don't want you to go," Blaine sobbed, "Please don't leave me, Kurt. Don't ever leave me."

Kurt simply shushed Blaine and let him cry. He didn't know how to respond. Blaine's parents had really done a number on him, and Kurt suspected that he had never hated anyone as much as the Anderson's.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby," Kurt said softly.

"Don't die," Blaine sobbed stupidly, "I don't want to be alive if you're not here."

Kurt was shocked. Why was Blaine even thinking that way?

"Blaine, baby, you know I can't promise not to die. But I can promise to be really, really careful when I cross the road," Kurt tried to joke, desperate to see Blaine smile.

Blaine positively howled.

Kurt panicked. Blaine was an absolute mess. Usually when he was upset a sleep would do him good and he would wake up with a clear head ready to start to move on, but the sleep seemed to have jumbled his thoughts even more. Kurt reached across to Blaine's bedside table for the glass of water that Rachel had placed there before leaving to tidy up downstairs. She had wanted to stay, but there really wasn't much that she could do, and Blaine only wanted Kurt.

Kurt sat up, dragging Blaine with him and forced him to take a little sip. His harsh sobs silenced and he was merely crying silently now. Kurt made him drink a few more sips.

"Good boy," Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's back comfortingly. "I love you."

Blaine raised his head to look at him.

"_Sorry_," he mouthed. Kurt smiled at him and shook his head.

"You don't need to apologise, Blaine. You've got every reason to be upset. I don't know why you're suddenly acting like I'm dying though," Kurt tried to smile a little, "Something you haven't told me?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I was just listening to your heartbeat," Blaine stretched out his fingers to trace love hearts on Kurt's chest. "And I know that everything will be okay as long as I have you. You're everything. You keep me sane and happy even when everything is shit, and I love you. Then I just panicked because it reminded me…" Blaine broke down again.

"What?" Kurt breathed into Blaine's hair as he pulled him closer.

"That one day… That one day your heart isn't going to beat anymore," Blaine sobbed. "I know it's stupid and I know we're sixteen, but I don't want to think about the fact that one day you won't be alive, Kurt. You won't be here to save me and hold me and love me."

Kurt's eyes welled up. Kurt knew how he felt. He'd felt the same way about his father after his mother had died, and when his dad had been sick at the end of last year it had been like a terrifying nightmare. But now he realised he felt the same way about Blaine too. If he suddenly died Kurt didn't know if he could face the world. Without the knowledge that somewhere in the world Blaine Anderson was breathing and singing and happy, Kurt thought he would honestly die too.

"You're the only person who loves me. What will I do if you're not here, Kurt?" Blaine cried.

"Blaine, you're talking like this would happen tomorrow. I fully intend to die as a very old man in my vintage McQueen sweater. I'll do everything in my power to never leave you, Blaine; as long as you promise me the same thing, because I don't want to live without you either, baby." Kurt kissed him softly then, "Lots of people love you, Blaine, not just me."

They lay silently for a few minutes, listening to each other breathe.

"You don't need to worry about these things, honey. You need to worry about being happy. I was having a think about all that money," Kurt said carefully, unsure of how Blaine would take the subject that came so close to touching on his mother, but he merely flinched slightly, and looked interestedly at Kurt so he continued. "I was wondering whether you would consider seeing anyone about this."

"Like a financial manager?" Blaine sniffed and wiped his eyes, the promise of logical conversation diverting him away from the emotional strain.

"No… No, I was thinking more along the lines of a counsellor." Kurt said nervously.

Blaine froze.

"You mean like a shrink. You think I'm crazy?" Blaine tried to stay calm. Acting crazy when you were being accused of being crazy was ill-advised.

"No, I don't," Kurt said, "Please don't be stupid about this. Blaine, you've been through a lot, and as much as I'm trying to help you, I have no idea about how you must be feeling and you won't talk to me about it."

Blaine shook his head.

"You _are_ helping me, Kurt. Just being here and being alive and being you, you help me. I shouldn't be crying like this all the time and making you feel like I need taking care of. I'm _so_ sorry. I'm not the person you met back at Dalton anymore. I mean it was an act half the time, but that guy knew what he was doing, and how to smile and have fun and he took care of _you_. He's just gone now. It's like part of me just ran away and left the complete opposite here. I'm sorry you got stuck with _me_," Blaine said softly.

Kurt slapped him.

Not hard, but enough for Blaine to look up in shock and rub his cheek.

"If you keep talking like you aren't worth anything I'm going to get really angry with you," Kurt said firmly, "Blaine, you are the reason I get out of bed in the morning, and I know exactly how you feel, I don't want to think about the day when your heart stops beating either. But don't you ever apologise for being the person I'm in love with ever again, okay? Your mum's an idiot. That's all there is to it. It's nothing you've done wrong or could have done better; it's that she doesn't deserve to be a mother to someone as wonderful as you. You still believe the best in people after everything that's happened and I love you so much for that blind optimism that you have in human nature. But it means you're going to be disappointed in people sometimes. Your mum let you down in the worst way possible, but, Blaine, that is in no way related to who you are or in any way your fault."

Kurt held Blaine's face in his hands then and stared into those eyes that he could lose himself in forever.

"Blaine, I am so in love with you. And that's not because I have to be. It's because I can't help it. I can't help falling in love with you when you walk a block out of your way on the way to school just so you can show up in front of my locker with coffee. I can't help it when you make fun of me and laugh. I can't help it when you gel your hair into a helmet of product. I can't help it when you care about me and ask what's wrong. I can't help it when you kiss me and the world sort of fades away and everything falls into place. I can't help it when I think about our lives together and how happy we are going to be forever. I can't help loving you, Blaine. I don't ever want to try! So stop insulting the person I love, okay?"

And Kurt finally kissed him.

It was sweet and tender and Blaine thought he might have an aneurism or a blood clot the way his heart was pounding. It was amazing to think that he had known Kurt for so long and _not_ been in love with him. He'd been overly protective, and completely addicted to hanging out with his new friend, but it killed Blaine now to think that he'd thrown away how many months of being in the dark when he could have been loving Kurt. It was some comfort to think that he would spend the rest of his life loving him to make up for it, though. Blaine kissed Kurt back softly and they broke apart to rest their foreheads together and breathe in each other.

"God, you're amazing," Blaine breathed, "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"That's funny," smiled Kurt, "I was about to say the same thing about you."

Blaine hugged Kurt to him.

"Okay, I'll see a counsellor if you really want me to. But if I hate it, or it's a waste of money I'm stopping, okay?" Blaine said firmly and Kurt grinned at the determination that had returned to his voice.

"Okay, baby," Kurt said, triumphantly.

Blaine would remember this day for the rest of his life. It was the day he had finally understood his own mother, and dropped all pretence of her unconditional goodness and love. And it was the day he realised he wanted to marry Kurt.

They lay back down on the bed together, facing each other. Blaine still gave shuddering little breaths occasionally that his body couldn't help, but he felt at peace right then. Looking into Kurt's eyes and seeing a bright world reflected in them. They were both so optimistic that either one of them being down killed the other, and they just needed to bring them back. Kurt's shining eyes right then were Blaine's lifeboat.

He wanted to look into them forever.

He wanted to marry Kurt.

That was ridiculous. They were sixteen. He wasn't going to talk to Kurt about that, or even hint at it.

But the thought was in the back of his mind as he traced his fingers around Kurt's flawless face.

Those eyebrows, those eyelids, that nose, those lips; he could wake up to them every morning for the rest of his life.

Blaine finally smiled a little, and Kurt, thinking he had done it all by himself, grinned back.

"Oh, there you are, beautiful," he said, tracing around Blaine's lips, "I've missed you."

And as Kurt pressed a little kiss into the corner of Blaine's mouth and laughed in delight at Blaine's smile, Blaine knew he wanted Kurt forever.


	31. Chapter 31

**I feel so guilty about the lack of updates, guys! I went to visit family over the long weekend (Australia celebrates the Queen's Birthday… Even though it was her ACTUAL birthday months ago…) but I still managed to do SOME writing, even if I kind of think this might be the worst chapter I've yet pumped out for this story! If it sounds convoluted I apologise, because I usually sit down and write for a few hours, but this was a very stop and start kind of a chapter… I hope you like it, anyway, and I hope you forgive me for leaving it so long!**

**I promised a best friend of mine from the real world that I would give a shout out to her story. It's not Glee, but it's amazingly well written all the same, so if you could go over and give her some love about it, I know it would really encourage her! **

**http : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6649180/1/War_Is_The_Darndest_Thing**

**Thanks for all the encouragement and love you all send my way =D I went away for 3 days and had 47 email notifications full of people reviewing and favouriting and subscribing to this and Summer Lovin' and it absolutely astounds me! Thank you for reading and liking! I promise to try to update sooner!**

Blaine felt wildly uncomfortable. He'd borrowed one of Kurt's suits because he didn't have one of his own anymore, and it was a little tighter and a lot more flamboyant than he was used to. Kurt's jaw had dropped when he'd seen him in it, which had given him a small boost of confidence, but he still felt exceptionally on show, probably because of how very little the suit left to the imagination of what he looked like out of it.

Blaine sort of swung his legs in the chair, then realised that he looked like a five-year-old and promptly sat still. The man behind the desk was ignoring him snidely as he gave off an air of self-importance, nose millimetres from his computer screen.

This was such a stupid idea. Blaine wasn't doing anything wrong, but he felt like a fool.

"It says here, Mr Anderson, that your account has been closed." The man spoke in a bored voice.

Blaine read his nametag.

Alex.

"Yes, that's correct, Alex," Blaine said, trying to sound calm and professional, "I'm asking what I need to do to re-open the account and make myself the only person who can access it. You see, that account was emptied and closed by my father, and I'd like to have an independent account as we are now estranged."

Blaine was a little proud of himself. He sounded grown up, even if he was wearing his boyfriend's suit and had gotten a lift to the strip mall in his best friend's little pink VW Beetle.

"Well, that can be arranged. Let's see what we can do here…" Alex typed furiously into the keyboard, fingers flying so quickly that Blaine almost would have thought he was pretending if it wasn't for the clicking of the keys under his fingers.

"Were you looking at a savings account or an everyday spending account?" Alex asked finally, raising his eyes to stare at Blaine for the first time in several minutes.

"Urrr… well," Blaine stammered, "I'll want to keep some money in savings for college, but I'll need money till then too. Can I have both?"

Alex rolled his eyes as if that was the simplest thing he had ever been asked to do.

"Of course!" He said and his face was back having almost-intimate relations with his computer screen.

"Birthday?" he asked finally.

Blaine told him.

"Occupation?"

"Student," Blaine said nervously.

"Address?"

Blaine took a beat then gave the Berry's address.

"How much will you be depositing in each account?"

Blaine passed him the cheque and saw his eyes widen a little momentarily.

"I want $15,000 in each please," Blaine said, "But could I please withdraw $500 today?"

Twenty minutes later, Blaine emerged as the only signatory on his new bank account, and with a wad of cash tucked in his wallet.

It felt strange and he kept checking his pocket to make sure his wallet was still there and hadn't been pick-pocketed. Blaine had gone without money for so long now that it felt dangerous to be carrying that much money, though, to be fair, he reasoned, he probably would have been very cautious carrying that money before too.

Rachel was distracting Kurt for at least another half an hour, which meant he had plenty of time to buy what he needed. Blaine headed straight there and was pretty thankful to be relieved of the large wad of money.

* * *

"Kurt!" Burt yelled loudly, "Did you know anything about this?"

Kurt raced down the stairs. Blaine had come over for a little while after his bank visit, and Kurt had made him model a few of the outfits Kurt had bought him. Blaine had refused to accept them at first, but he seemed to finally understand that Kurt just liked making him happy, and complaining about the amount they cost, or trying to pay Kurt back just deflated his excitement.

Kurt had been a little surprised actually at how easily Blaine had given in, but he assumed that he had finally worn Blaine down and he was willing to just smile beautifully and say thank you whenever Kurt bought him things.

Blaine had left about an hour ago, and he'd insisted that Kurt hadn't needed to show him out. Blaine had merely kissed Kurt sweetly and told him he loved him then run downstairs. Kurt assumed he had homework. It had been a big weekend, and Kurt too had a lot of catching up to do.

"What is it, Dad?" Kurt asked, strolling into the kitchen before taking in the letter on the table in front of his father.

"Did you know about this?" Burt asked Kurt again.

Blaine held up the letter to Kurt so he could read it, and Kurt immediately recognised Blaine's handwriting.

_Dear Burt and Carole,_

_I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you have done to help me. You really have become like family to me, taking me in and giving me a home when I had none. I know it wasn't easy to have another mouth to feed, and I also know that you would still be having trouble trying to pay off Kurt's Dalton debt. I know you won't take money. I offered it to Kurt about seven times, and he eventually hit me (He's got a good right hook, Burt, you should be proud!). _

_My mother sent me a cheque. We aren't on speaking terms, and I don't know if we ever will be, but I've decided to accept the money. I need it for at least finishing school, but there was one thing I wanted to do first._

_Burt, you are an amazing father. I never had that, but I see what you have with Kurt, and while I lived here, you showed me what a real man should be. You were willing to fight to keep me safe, even though you barely knew me, and that makes you so exceptional. I love your son enormously, and when I feel how he loves me back, it's so obvious that he got that amazing, stubborn ability to love from you, so thank you. Not only for everything you did for me, but for giving me Kurt. _

_Carole, I walked into the house with a black eye and a cut fist and in five minutes you had cared more for me than my own mother ever had. You're an amazing lady, and I'm so glad Kurt has you in his life._

_You've sacrificed a lot for Kurt and a lot for me, so I wanted to give you these tickets. I know you missed out on a honeymoon so please consider this as a thank you for everything._

_I love you both very much, and I hope you accept these (you kind-of have to, I made sure to get non-refundable) because you deserve so much. _

_Bon Voyage!_

_Blaine_

Kurt's eyes welled up as he pulled out the tickets to Florida. Blaine was amazing. Kurt couldn't believe that he had written those things about him in a letter to his father. That took such courage… and the thought that had gone into this gift was beautiful and so, so Blaine.

Kurt smiled through teary eyes at his father.

"Kurt, this is too much, we can't accept this," Burt protested, but Kurt shook his head.

"Dad, I didn't know a thing about this, but believe me, if Blaine's organised this, he'd be really hurt if you didn't take the trip. He just wants to feel like he's repaid you somehow, and it's messed up, but I think the best thing you can do for Blaine is to go and have a wonderful honeymoon," Kurt said firmly with a smile on his face. It seemed to be permanently etched there because of Blaine now.

Burt sat down heavily in the dining room chair and stared at Kurt.

Then he laughed a little.

"You certainly picked a keeper, didn't you?" he smiled. Burt took the letter back off Kurt and re-read _that_ paragraph. "Kurt, do you remember what I said to you when you first brought Blaine home to stay? That no matter what he would always be welcome here?" Kurt nodded cautiously, worried where this train of thought was going.

"Kurt, I get the feeling that I had no idea what I was talking about. You guys are kind of a package deal, aren't you? Like your two for one sales you squeal about…"

"I don't _squeal_, Dad!"

"You and Blaine are like that… aren't you? I cant accept this if he's just a high school boyfriend, Kurt. If you can ever imagine that you might break up in the near future then this thankyou is too big."

"Dad, what are you trying to ask me?" Kurt was a little confused. His dad seemed to be hinting at something really important.

"Kurt, I'm asking about your relationship with this boy," Burt said almost fearfully, "I promised myself I was never going to ask this, but are you?… have you?…" Burt seemed to chicken out, but Kurt finally got what he was hinting at and went red; "Do you love Blaine like he says here to me, Kurt? Because it takes a lot of guts to admit that sort of stuff to a dad. Hell, I didn't tell your grandfather I loved his daughter till the day I asked his permission to marry her, and even then I'd had about three whiskeys before I managed to get the courage to do that."

Kurt summoned up his own courage, then realised he didn't need it. If there was one thing he was never afraid to say, it was how much he loved Blaine.

"I love him too, Dad. So much. Even more when he does things like this. But I think I know what you're really trying to say, and no we haven't… we haven't done _that_ yet. We will though. I know that I want to… with Blaine I mean… um… can I go?" Kurt knew that the last time he had been this flustered around his father the conversation had also been about sex, and he felt even more awkward now that the person he would have sex with was no longer a faceless entity.

Burt considered his son carefully.

"No, Kurt, you can't go."

Burt looked just as horrified at the thought of this conversation as Kurt did, which was of some comfort, but Kurt still wanted to burrow into the floor.

"Kurt, I know you've probably done other stuff with Blaine that you don't want to call sex, but that still counts okay? Have you had any kind of sex with Blaine? You know… Hand jobs? Blow jobs?"

Kurt paled and let out a shriek. There were two words he'd never wanted to hear his father say.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well! It still counts, Kurt! I'm glad you haven't just rushed into sex with Blaine! I'm glad you love him and he's the earth and the moon and the sky, I just need to know what my kid is doing when he's fooling around with his boyfriend, and whether I need to be worried!"

Burt looked stern now. Kurt couldn't understand how the conversation had gotten from Blaine being too generous to Kurt being made to detail aspects of their sex life.

"Dad, this is ridiculous! I'm in a committed, loving relationship with Blaine," Kurt began.

"Yeah and you're sixteen and so is he, and I know how sixteen year old boys work! Even worse when there are two of you!" Burt let out frustratedly.

"Fine!" Kurt suddenly burst out, "Yes, Blaine and I fool around and yeah there have been hand jobs and blow jobs, and last Wednesday I asked him to put his finger …"

"- Woah! Kurt!" Burt interrupted wildly.

They both merely sat there, breathing heavily and staring at each other.

Kurt was a little angry, but mostly terrified that Burt would ban him from seeing Blaine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Burt asked eventually in an awkward manner.

Kurt gave him a withering stare.

"Really, _really_ not, Dad," he said sarcastically.

"Is he pressuring you?" Burt pressed.

"No!" Kurt said loudly, not wanting to admit that sometimes Blaine was, but also mentally acknowledging all the times he had been pressuring Blaine.

"Are you really sure you want it to be with him, Kurt? Because that's something that only happens once, you know?" Burt was running his fingers subconsciously over Blaine's words.

"Dad," Kurt said, pressing his hand over Burt's, "You told me to use sex as a way to connect to another person. I know that I love Blaine, and I know that he loves me, and I know that that won't ever change. Whether I have sex with him now, or on our wedding night, it won't matter. So why wait?" Kurt bit his lip as he realised what he had just said.

Burt's head shot up as his eyes bored into Kurt suspiciously.

"What? You two are talking about marriage?" Burt asked incredulously.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Kurt denied furiously, "It's just something I said, Dad, he's never said that and neither have I. We know things happen, it's just… Dad, Blaine's not going anywhere okay? You were right. We're a package deal now."

Burt nodded.

"I know, kid."

Kurt kind of smiled. Then he felt awkward again.

"Can I go over to Blaine and Rachel's now?" he asked quickly, careful to tag Rachel's name into the mix, and desperate to get out of the house.

Burt nodded and grinned a bit as Kurt sped for the door.

"Tell Blaine, thanks for the honeymoon," he called, and Kurt spun around at the front door to give his father a genuine smile.

"I'll thank him for you, I promise," Kurt smiled, ignoring Burt's little grimace at his word choice.

Kurt shut the front door and headed off down the street. He felt the relief to be free wash over him and felt his love for his boyfriend bombard him. Homework was going to have to take a miss today because he had some serious kissing Blaine to do instead.

"KURT!" Burt yelled from the driveway and Kurt turned around just in time to hear him ask loudly, "Have you got a condom?"

Kurt's face paled and he glared at his father. Burt threw a box at him and Kurt fumbled the catch as he realised what it was.

Kurt ran the whole way to the Berry's.

* * *

Blaine went to answer the door. It was ringing incessantly. When he pulled open the door, he was met with an amusing sight. Kurt, red faced and out of breath was half bent over on the step panting loudly.

"Well, hello! Something you forgot?" Blaine asked with a laugh. Kurt looked beautiful when he was all dishevelled. It reminded Blaine a little of how he looked after they…. Wait… what was that in Kurt's hand?

Condoms?

Kurt had run from his house to Blaine's clutching a box of condoms? Blaine hadn't expected that buying Kurt's parents a honeymoon would illicit this kind of a reaction…

"My dad wanted me to thank you for the honeymoon," Kurt said breathlessly, only Blaine could hear the change in his voice, and realised that he was breathless for another reason entirely.

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, hating that stupid ban that meant he could only kiss Blaine with his lips.

"I am so in love with you," Kurt breathed softly as he broke apart from Blaine.

"Me too…" Blaine said back stupidly, "Um… I mean… With you," he corrected himself with a smile.

"So did your dad like the honeymoon, then?" Blaine asked happily as he stood aside to let Kurt in the house.

"Yeah. Then he started asking me questions about our sex life."

Blaine froze.

"Um…" he said, completely unable to think of words.

"Hence the condoms," Kurt grinned, and tossed them at Blaine.

The box hit Blaine in the forehead and fell to the floor.

Of course Rachel had chosen that exact moment to stand in the doorway.

"Hi Kurt," she said, slightly confused at seeing him twice in one day. She watched the box hit Blaine in the head and fall to the floor.

"Urr… Why are you throwing condoms at Bla- OH!" She said loudly.

She grabbed her purse and keys from the kitchen table.

"Blaine, I'm going out!" She called with an arm suddenly flung over her eyes stupidly as if Kurt and Blaine were naked and writing around on the floor in front of her. She headed for the door, and several seconds later the screeching of tires was heard as she pulled away from the house as quick as could be.

Kurt looked at Blaine, who still looked shell-shocked, and laughed.

"It's okay. I told him we hadn't had sex yet, and we'd only done hand jobs and blow jobs and that last Wednesday I asked you to put your finger …"

"- Kurt!" Blaine shrieked, "Why would you tell your _dad_ that?"

"It was a lot more distressing to hear my dad say the words "blow job" than it was to actually tell him," Kurt said, "He said he couldn't accept your gift if you were just some flash-in-the-pan high school boyfriend. So I had to tell him that it didn't matter if we had sex now or on our wedding night, I was always going to love you and nothing was ever going to change that," Kurt smiled.

Blaine's heart stopped at the words "wedding night" but he didn't betray anything on his face. He loved that Kurt had thought about that, but he knew it was a discussion they could have in a couple of years. Not now.

"Jeez, so you told him the truth?" Blaine asked miserably.

"That I love you forever?" Kurt grinned cheekily, "Sure did!"

"You know what I meant, Kurt," Blaine grumbled. He moved over to the couch and Kurt followed him, tucking himself into the crook of Blaine's neck and breathing in Blaine rather than air.

"Do you know how much it meant to me what you said in that letter? You told my dad how you felt about me, and although it led to one of the most awkward conversations of my life, I loved that he realised how serious we are. He called us a package deal," Kurt smiled, "A two-for-one sale," He grinned into Blaine's neck.

"I like that," Blaine snuggled back into Kurt and kissed his hair.

"I like _you_," Kurt grinned.


	32. Chapter 32

**Please don't hate me!**

**(Thank you for all your lovely words of encouragement by the way! I've been written by the writing bug today, and it's because of all your reviews, so thanks!)**

There was only four days left of their ban. And Blaine still hadn't used his super duper pass. Kurt didn't really expect him to now, after all the drama that had come with opening his mother's letter, but Kurt couldn't wait for the ban to be over, regardless. Once the ban was over, at least he could kiss Blaine freely and not have to worry if he got over-excited. Blaine didn't seem to realise just how short a time they had left to go, however, because on Monday at school, Kurt felt like he was dating a nun.

Blaine gave him a small peck on the cheek, and that was the extent of his physicality with Kurt for the remainder of the day. Kurt just wanted to push Blaine into the nearest classroom and suck him off. Just make him forget about everything; forget everything except Kurt's name.

Blaine had this sad little smile on his face all the time and Kurt knew he was thinking about his mother. It was about three weeks till mother's day, and Kurt knew how hard that first mother's day without a mother could be. He couldn't begin to imagine how it felt to have a mother and know that she didn't want to see you.

Blaine did kiss Kurt on the lips as he dropped him off at his house that evening. Kurt pulled on Blaine's hair a bit to make him stay a little longer, relishing the heat of Blaine's soft lips on his own.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and winked at him. He knew Kurt wanted so much more. Blaine just didn't feel in the mood to kiss Kurt when his heart wasn't in it.

All he could think about was the fact that his own mother didn't love him, so how could Kurt? He'd always assumed that his mother loved him, that she had her faults, but she always loved her son. Now he knew that wasn't true. And the more he thought about it, the more he worried that Kurt would one day realise that he didn't love Blaine either. He knew he was being irrational, but as he kissed Kurt goodbye that afternoon, he couldn't help thinking that they seemed to say goodbye far too much, and maybe one day there would be a day they didn't say hello.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine said carefully, "Please never, ever forget that, okay?"

Kurt looked worried. Blaine wasn't getting over his mother's rejection very well, and Kurt could almost hear his brain whirring.

"Blaine, I love you more than anything, I'm never going to let you go, okay?" Kurt said softly and ran a hand through Blaine's curls. "You don't have to worry, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

Blaine smiled and nodded, but the smile didn't quite meet his honey eyes.

Kurt hated driving away from Blaine.

* * *

Kurt passed the hospital on the way home, and he didn't know what made him do it, but he decided to call in and get the number of a counsellor for Blaine. He came to the mental health wing and stopped in the waiting room to look over some pamphlets.

Bipolar.

Depression.

Schizophrenia.

Dementia.

Kurt felt wrong even being here. Blaine didn't have any of these conditions. He just needed help.

He turned to ask at the counter when he heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks, Dr Goldman."

Kurt's eyes flew to the boy emerging from the office next to him.

Dave Karofsky.

"You're very welcome, Dave. I hope that you start coming to terms with your sexuality, and remember what we talked about," the doctor replied.

Kurt's eyes widened and he fled the waiting room.

Karofsky was seeing a therapist.

Kurt felt a weird tinge of pride for him flow through him, even though he had made Kurt's life a living hell. Kurt was happy that Karofsky might actually get some help. It was hard to come out, and Kurt knew that Dave didn't have it easy with those football cronies as friends, but maybe now he would stop harassing Kurt and come to terms with what he had done.

Kurt didn't hear the footsteps following him.

Kurt didn't see the figure hurrying after him as he got into the lift.

Kurt didn't see the side door from the stairwell open as he emerged from the lift to the deserted, dark car park.

Kurt didn't notice the movement in the shadows.

Kurt pulled out his keys to his car, and then felt them slip from his fingers.

Kurt swore in annoyance and bent to pick them up.

Suddenly he felt his head slam against the filthy concrete of the garage. There was a warm trickle running from his mouth, and Kurt could taste blood. Kurt could feel a huge hand on the back of his head and his own keys being pressed into his throat. There was a knee in his back.

Kurt didn't know what to do. He knew who it was. Of course he did. The trouble was, Karofsky didn't want his wallet or his car, he wanted Kurt silenced.

"Dave," Kurt choked out, "Please, don't do this. I won't say anything, I swear! I haven't yet, why would I out you now?"

"I'm not gay, faggot!" Karofsky spat. Kurt could feel his saliva on the back of his neck and the keys began to dig further into Kurt's skin.

"Dave, we both know that's not true," Kurt said with a stupid rush of bravery, "Do you just kiss boys for the hell of it, do you?"

Kurt's head was slammed against the concrete before he had a moment to register what was happening.

**Slam.**

Kurt felt his teeth shake and blood began to pour from his nose.

**Slam.**

Kurt felt dizzy. He was going to be sick.

**Slam.**

Kurt was retching and the pain in his head was unbelievable.

**Slam.**

Kurt cried out for Blaine.

**Slam.**

Everything went black.

* * *

Rachel laughed loudly.

"Go to jail! Do not pass Go! Do not collect $200!"

Blaine groaned.

He hated Monopoly.

Rachel's dad's had come home at seven, and after a long dinner, telling Rachel and Blaine all about their trip ("Well, the less sordid details, anyway," said Christopher with a wink.), they had wanted a family board game night so they could catch up on the exploits of the kids.

"No-one drank and drove home, did they?" Oscar pressed. He hadn't stopped asking about the party all night; in fact, he'd run past Rachel, and straight to the liquor cabinet to see how much damage had been done.

"No, Dad," Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Blaine, you're very quiet," Oscar said a few rounds later, and the two men perused Blaine with critical eyes.

"I'm fine," Blaine said shortly, moving his shoe three spaces, "Ah! Rachel, I owe you money again!"

Oscar placed a hand on Blaine's as he handed Rachel a wad of the paper cash.

"No, you're not," he said firmly, "What's wrong? Did something happen with Kurt?"

Rachel looked at Blaine.

"I opened the letter from my mum," Blaine said softly, handing Rachel the dice.

"And?" Christopher said harshly. He made no secret of how disgusted he was with both of Blaine's parents. Christopher didn't have the best relationship with his own parents, so Blaine felt like he understood a little better than Oscar the cynicism that came from a family estrangement.

"She doesn't want to see me. She said she was sorry, and that she was a bad mother, and that she didn't know why I _chose_ to be gay, but that she hopes I'm happy. Then she gave me a cheque for $30,000 and told me to write again when that ran out."

Blaine stared at the Monopoly man as his eyes became glittery. He'd tried all day not to cry, and here he was welling up over a Monopoly board.

Christopher shifted closer to Blaine and pulled him close into a hug.

"Blaine, honey, that's her loss. It took me years to understand that myself, really, but if you can just see that there are lots of people who love you, then maybe you'll see that she's the one who's wrong. Blaine, if we had been blessed enough to be your real parents, I don't think we could love you more. And isn't that what matters? That you have us and Kurt and Rachel, and the Hummel's who all love and adore you for who you are," Christopher pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead and rocked him as his tears turned to sobs, then back to tears, then quieted completely.

"I just can't help thinking that there's something wrong with me," Blaine said hollowly, "If my own mother didn't want me, how many other people will leave?"

Christopher hugged him tighter, "We aren't going anywhere, honey. Kurt's not going anywhere. The Hummel's aren't going anywhere. We all love you, and there's nothing that you could ever do to change that, okay?"

"I am so lucky I met Kurt," Blaine said quietly, "If I didn't have him, I'd have never have met you all."

Oscar smiled at him, and gave Rachel a quick hug.

"What do you say we make popcorn and watch Moulin Rouge?" he grinned.

Blaine laughed.

Oscar had discovered him humming _Come What May_ last week, and the two had spent about an hour discussing their favourite movie.

"Sounds good!" Blaine said with a shaky smile.

The phone rang just as the movie was opening. Blaine was tucked up next to Rachel, head on her shoulder, on the couch, with a huge bowl of popcorn on her lap. Oscar squeezed out to answer the phone just as the camera began to pan down.

"Hello?" Blaine heard him answer. It was late for a phone call, but he assumed it was something to do with work from the way Oscar's voice lowered and he turned away into the kitchen.

Blaine picked up a handful of popcorn from Rachel's lap, feeling truly happy for the first time in days. He winked at her and tossed a piece of popcorn in the air, catching it in his mouth. Rachel laughed and Blaine tossed a second piece, only to hit himself in the eye.

As he rubbed the salt away from his eyelid, still laughing, Oscar came, white-faced, into the living room.

Ewan McGregor was talking now, but Blaine wasn't caring. Oscar looked terrified.

"What's wrong?" he asked, slowly, having a sudden premonition that it was something to do with him.

"Kurt was attacked, honey. He's in the hospital." Oscar said slowly, trying to break the news gently, but not sugar-coat it. Burt had been inconsolable on the phone. Apparently it was very serious.

Blaine's world collapsed around him as Ewan McGregor kept talking.

"_The woman I love…. Is…. Dead."_


	33. Chapter 33

**I have to extend a formal apology to anyone who was upset or affected by the violence in last chapter. I understand it wasn't expected, but I'd been in two minds about that particular storyline from the start, and so had never put up a warning. I really hope that if you were affected or upset in any way that you continue to read, I promise the violence is done.**

**I chose to have this happen to Kurt (in the cliché way that most Klaine seems to do) because I really felt it was the best way to get Blaine back in the right headspace – in a weird sort of way. He has to stand up and look after Kurt, and that strength would make him happier with himself than anything else. **

**Most people got that in reviews (irelandrain74 was so spot on it was scary!) which made me happy, but I do apologise for not having a warning up. It was stupid and careless. Just because I thought something was not too graphic doesn't mean readers will think the same, so I can't even begin to apologise for any upset.**

**Hope you enjoy despite the angsty-hospital-ness anyway!**

**Thank you for dropping me a review to let me know what you think… especially with the latest developments… **

**I don't own Glee :(**

Blaine raced through the hallways, eyes frantically searching for Burt; for Finn; for Carole. But really his eyes wanted Kurt. He wanted proof that Kurt's heart was still beating and he wanted it now. Blaine could hear Oscar and Rachel's footsteps behind him, Christopher was parking the car, but he had let them out at Emergency.

Kurt had been transferred to a ward, which was good news, but the fact that the ward in question was Intensive Care terrified Blaine to his very core. He couldn't help picturing Kurt's lips blue and lifeless. He couldn't help imagining Kurt as an unrecognisable, bruised mess. Blaine knew he had tears streaming down his face; they had been there since Oscar had said the words. Blaine hadn't once paid them any attention though. He hadn't swiped at them, or sniffled, or wriggled his nose in discomfort, or let his tongue escape his lips to catch them. He recognised his own body as this otherworldly place.

It felt so surreal. This couldn't really be happening. Blaine had had more convincing dreams. But as his feet echoed their steps down the hallways, Blaine caught sight of Finn, and then he seemed to wake up.

Blaine didn't sob, but he could finally feel those tears, even if he still paid them no regard.

"Finn?" Blaine said, horrified at the rage and sorrow he saw on his face, "Finn, where's Kurt?"

Finn sort of stared for a bit at Blaine, before answering him with a croaky voice, as if he'd done a lot of yelling.

"It was Karofsky," he said blankly. "Kurt was here at the hospital for some reason, and he saw him in the garage all alone and attacked him."

Blaine didn't care.

It was awful, and he knew he'd care a lot later, but right now, all he cared about was that Kurt's heart was beating and his lungs were working.

He would have plenty of time to want to kill David Karofsky later.

"Finn!" Blaine said loudly again, "Tell me where Kurt is, now!"

"He's in there with Burt and Mum," Finn said gesturing to a curtained widow behind him, and Blaine made to dash into the room, but Finn threw out a hand and grabbed Blaine's, "Blaine."

"What, Finn? I need to see him!" Blaine pulled his hand away angrily.

"Blaine, just… Be ready, okay? They said he should be fine in a couple of days if he responds well, but… I couldn't handle it. I had to leave," Finn seemed ashamed and his voice had become a whisper as he started to cry.

Rachel sank down into a plastic hospital seat next to Finn and he promptly buried his head in her shoulder. Blaine didn't care. He didn't care if Finn was upset, or that he should take in what Finn had said.

Oscar squeezed a hand into Blaine's shoulder.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked softly.

Blaine shook his head and reached for the handle on the door.

The room was silent. There was a few hospital beeps, but Blaine couldn't hear anything. He walked to the curtains that were hiding him from Kurt and pulled them aside.

Blaine couldn't breathe.

He was quite used to looking at Kurt and having his breath taken away from him, but this was horrendous. Burt sat stubbornly at Kurt's side, eyes never leaving his son, and Carole seemed to be fussing with Kurt's pillows.

The left side of Kurt's face was purple and black, and his nose and lips were puffy and red. There was a bandage on the left side of Kurt's throat, as well as a large dressing on his forehead. Kurt looked even paler as usual, and he was lying so still in that bed, looking so tiny, that Blaine gasped a little.

Kurt looked at him.

He was awake! Blaine's heart leapt up in his chest. As long as Kurt was awake, he would be fine.

The panicked tightness in Blaine's chest began to dissipate.

"Okay," Kurt said, and smiled crookedly and painfully at Blaine.

Blaine rushed over, completely ignoring Burt and Carole; just needing to hold Kurt and feel his heart beating strongly.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand, and it seemed strange to him that they were so clean and free from dirt or markings. Kurt's fingers splayed out awkwardly in Blaine's hand and they were very light.

"Okay?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine nodded. Kurt was ridiculous. Here he was in the hospital and thinking of Blaine's well-being.

"I love you," Blaine whispered softly, pressing kisses to Kurt's hand.

"Okay," Kurt said, smiling.

Burt watched Blaine with a grief-stricken look on his face. Blaine didn't understand. Something wasn't right. Kurt wasn't just in Intensive Care for a few bruises…

"Blaine?" Burt asked slowly, but Kurt interrupted him.

"B-B-Bay!" he said proudly, and Blaine felt his face turn white.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Okay!" Kurt insisted.

Blaine squeezed his still-awkward fingers and ignored him, clinging to the hope that Burt had some good news.

"They're calling it a Traumatic Brain Injury. That means nothing to me, except for what it sounds like," Burt said hollowly, turning his head to look at his son again. Kurt had the audacity to look concerned for his father.

"They said that because he's talking, and he seems to understand that it looks positive. Apparently they think he wasn't out for long either. Lay there a long time, but apparently he was conscious and he had his keys near him so he managed to push the alarm on the remote for his car."

Blaine shook his head.

"Burt, what does that mean? He'll be okay, won't he?"

Burt's eyes welled up as he stared at Kurt, who was struggling to control his tongue as he tried to form a word.

"I don't know, kid. They said that if he's responding better in about 24 hours then we should be able to hope for a full recovery. It's just… this isn't all."

Blaine honestly didn't think his heart could take any more bad news. It might break.

"What else is…" Blaine began, but he had his answer before he asked, because Kurt's fingers began to twitch and his head was thrown back on the pillow as his back stiffened.

"No!" Blaine screamed, "Kurt! Kurt? _Kurt_?"

His whole body began to shake and Blaine instinctively cupped Kurt's cheeks to hold his head still as Burt pressed a huge red button on the wall almost absentmindedly, as if he was now very used to doing so.

A nurse bustled in almost casually and helped hold Kurt still, until, several seconds later, he merely lay in Blaine's arms, breathing heavily and twitching occasionally.

Blaine was crying again as he looked at Kurt. Kurt looked up at him sadly and his eyes filled with tears too.

"O_kay_," Kurt sobbed, "Okay, okay, okay!"

Blaine was shattered. Kurt understood him. He understood what was happening. He couldn't speak, and he couldn't control his body properly, but he understood, and he was terrified. Blaine knew what Kurt would be thinking. He'd be worried about how everyone else would feel. Not about him. But Blaine needed to be strong now.

For Kurt.

"You always were a bad dancer," Blaine said softly, and was delighted to see Kurt smile a little through his tears.

"Okay?" Kurt said, and Blaine could hear him saying "_Oh really, Blaine_?" in his mind.

"I bet you're hating this hospital gown," Blaine smiled back, sitting on Kurt's bed, one hand still cupping his cheek as the other moved to play with the cotton fabric.

"Okaaaay," Kurt groaned and moved his head in a funny little nod. "_You have no idea, baby_."

"Your hair looks great though," Blaine smiled.

"Okay!" Kurt scoffed in an almost-laugh. "_Yeah right_!"

Blaine had completely forgotten the nurse or his boyfriend's parents, he just sat there, utterly entranced by the fact he was having a conversation with Kurt without words.

"That was a good one!" The nurse said to Burt, who snorted.

"I know they all seem bad, but really, he's doing really well. That one was a lot shorter and less intense. It was almost like _him_ being here helped," she smiled at Blaine who was kissing Kurt sweetly, carefully trying to avoid the split in his lip.

"Maybe," Burt said, and couldn't help but smile a little himself at the two boys.

"Blaine?" he asked, nudging Carole to her feet, "We're going to go and get a cup of coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No, thank you," Blaine said politely, never dragging his eyes off Kurt.

Burt and Carole left as the nurse fiddled with some buttons on an IV.

"He's going to be fine, this one," she smiled, "You get to know after a while, which ones have the strength to recognise that they have something worth fighting for. And I think he knows he has you," she rubbed Blaine's shoulder.

"Okay!" said Kurt.

Blaine couldn't help it and he laughed.

The nurse smiled too and left them alone.

The silence turned solemn as Kurt stretched out his fingers to run them through Blaine's hair uncoordinatedly. Blaine gave a shuddering little breath, and let his fingers trace over Kurt's heart.

"I love you." Blaine said quietly, "And I'll help you get over this, I promise. There's so much that we have left to do yet, and we're going to get you better so we can do all of it." Kurt smiled softly, but looked unconvinced, and Blaine knew that if he could talk then he would be trying to tell Blaine to go and find an able-bodied boyfriend.

"Kurt." Blaine said firmly, "I only want you. I want _us_, okay? And even if you never get better, that's all I'll ever want. But you will get better, Kurt. You've got a lot of living to do with me yet! We have to move to New York. We have to go to college. You have to marry me. You have to…" Blaine was listing their life as he'd been envisioning it for weeks, but Kurt was interrupting him.

"Okay."

Blaine looked confused.

"What part?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I," Kurt stuttered, stuck in a loop.

"New York?" Blaine asked with a smile, knowing that Kurt had always dreamed of going there.

Kurt shook his head.

"College?" Blaine asked, imagining Kurt dressed fashionably for a lecture.

Kurt shook his head with a little grin now.

"Bay- bay- bay –lay-lay-NNN!" Kurt said impatiently and Blaine broke out in a huge grin at Kurt's attempt to say his name.

"Congratulations, baby!" he said happily, "I told you you were going to get better!"

Kurt smiled a little but nodded.

"O-KAY, O-KAY!" he said. "_Keep on track, Blaine_!"

Blaine tried to remember what he had said next.

Then it hit him.

His eyes fell wide open and he smiled, kissing Kurt softly, knowing in his heart that he would get better.

"I'm going to ask this again one day when we're not sixteen and you haven't had a serious head trauma," Blaine smiled at Kurt, "But right now I really want to hear it."

Kurt smiled and Blaine saw past all the bruises, and could only see beautiful, beautiful Kurt shining through.

"Kurt," he said softly, wriggling onto Kurt's bed properly to lay beside him and Kurt moved jerkily to place his head near Blaine's neck, careful not to lean on his bruise or bandages, "Kurt, will you marry me?"

Blaine loved the tangible feel of Kurt's body, warm and alive, tucked in next to his own. He knew that Kurt was his home, his whole world, his life, and had never felt so grateful that he was alive.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, and Blaine could feel Kurt smile against his neck.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi! Busy week, this week! I apologise for how little time I have spent writing :( I hope you like this little chapter! A lot of people commented on the "Okay!" bits that Kurt says. I actually had a relative who had a very serious stroke, and was left with half her body paralysed and she was pretty much only able to say "Okay"… we had LOTS of conversations just like Kurt and Blaine's so that's kind of a little memory thing about her :(**

**The song I've used (Oooh! Song!) is Ronan Keating. I don't own him either.**

**Your reviews lately have been out of this world. Seriously blown away by all the comments and compliments, thank you so much for each of them! It's come to my attention that we are nearing 500 reviews for this story (HOLY FUCK, SERIOUSLY GUYS?) and as a present, the person who submits the 500****th**** review can prompt a one-shot in their honour. =D I don't write suicide or self harm, and I WONT write Kurtofsky unless I have the time to reform Dave properly and one shots just aren't the place to do that… but otherwise I'm very open and flexible, though you may have noticed my adoration for Klaine :P **

**Thank you so much for sticking with this story! Love you all!**

**Mystery 500****th**** reviewer – PLEASE make sure I can reply to your review to request your prompt, okay? :) **

**See you all soon!**

Blaine hadn't gone to school on Tuesday. Instead he sat at Kurt's side, keeping up his spirits as he tried hard to speak coherently. Kurt's body seemed much more co-ordinated now, and he'd actually managed to sit up for a little while without his pillows propping him up, which didn't seem like an enormous deal, but Blaine congratulated Kurt like he'd run a marathon.

Blaine found himself hating the silence between them.

Where before a silence was comfortable and merely a sign of how at ease they were with each other, Blaine now felt this overwhelming pressure to keep talking, and when he ran dry of topics, he absolutely hated himself.

Kurt had said "Blaine" when he'd come in to see him in the morning. Granted he hadn't really said it well (it came out more like "Bane") but Blaine had loved that Kurt's major efforts to speak revolved around his name.

Still those silences were awfully long and strung out, and there was only so many _Friends_ re-runs they could watch before they would go mad. Blaine's fingers were aching for his guitar.

He'd barely given it a second thought in the last couple of months, because he'd had access to the ones at McKinley, but Blaine really wanted to sing Kurt a song right now.

At lunchtime, after he'd helped Kurt eat his custard with disgusted faces from everyone in the room, even Burt, Blaine suddenly knew what he had to do.

"Kurt, honey?"

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-sssssssss?" Kurt replied slowly. He could sound out words better and better as time went on, and the doctor had been very enthusiastic with his progress.

"I'm just going to pop out for a little while, okay? I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can," Blaine said firmly, and hated the sad look in Kurt's eyes.

"Okay," he said softly and Burt shot Blaine a look as if to decide whether or not Blaine was handling everything that had happened.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt and pressed a kiss to his nose; now purpled and more swollen, but apparently not broken.

"I love you," he said, and raised his head to Burt, "He's all yours for a little bit," he said, and gave him a wink.

* * *

Blaine had never thought he would be here again.

When he'd rung Rachel to ask for a lift, she'd happily obliged, eager to help out any way she could.

But when he'd asked if she could take him to a street address she'd seemed puzzled, but she obliged, driving him to the driveway and parking.

"Can you stay out here, Rach?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, of course," she said, confused, "Where are we?"

Blaine gave a deep sigh, summoning all his courage.

For Kurt.

"This is my house."

Rachel had gone silent for several seconds as she looked at him in horror.

"Blaine, I'm not letting you go in there alone! What can you possibly have to say to that man?"

"Absolutely nothing," Blaine said firmly. "I want something that belongs to me."

Rachel had insisted on going with him, so he'd allowed her to walk him up the path. It was an eerie feeling to be back in this place where he had never been happy, but had considered home for so long. That is before it became the setting of his dramatic eviction.

Blaine didn't feel nervous though, and it surprised him.

He was calm, and quite ready for the fight that he suspected would come. He had prepared himself on the ride over for his father's inevitable anger and possible violence. Blaine just wanted his guitar. He knew he could afford to go to any pawn shop and buy a cheap one, but he wanted his own. His father didn't play, the thing was useless to him, and was probably just gathering dust in Blaine's untouched bedroom. Blaine needed to feel the familiarity of those strings in a way he hadn't yet felt. This song was meaningful and deep, and Blaine knew that having his own guitar would just make it that much better.

Blaine knocked on the door.

Loudly.

It was opened quietly and Blaine was a little shocked at his father's appearance. His eyes were dark, and his hair was unkempt; longer than Blaine had seen it in several years and slightly wavy. He absolutely stank of alcohol.

"Blaine?" he asked hollowly and stared at Blaine like he was a bright light.

"I want my guitar."

Blaine was in no mood to feel sorry for his father, but as he pushed his way past him into the hall, pulling a terrified Rachel with him, he could see that his dad wasn't coping on his own.

There were newspapers everywhere, and Blaine could still see pieces of glass near the door from when Blaine had punched that picture, swept into a corner, but never picked up.

Blaine didn't let himself dwell. He thought of Kurt lying in a hospital, and all the horrible things his father had said to him; how he'd treated him over the years, and he related all that hate to the reason Kurt lay in that damned hospital now.

So Blaine marched up the stairs.

Rachel started to speak, but then apparently thought better of it and closed her mouth, merely allowing herself to be guided down the hall to Blaine's old bedroom.

Blaine turned the handle and even as the unfamiliar musty scent rushed out at him, he felt a wave of nostalgia.

He'd said goodbye to all his belongings in his mind, never expecting to see them again. And here they all were exactly as he had left them.

His cereal bowl still sat, grimy now, on his desk where he had apparently abandoned it that morning in his haste to see Kurt. His TV remote was on his dresser. The drawers were flung open and there were clothes everywhere. That must have been his mother. She'd obviously just rummaged through to pack his small bag. But here was his favourite tee shirt, and his Dalton uniform (he'd borrowed Kurt's spare the last week at school) and his chequered scarf that he'd been wearing when Kurt had told him how he had hoped Blaine was going to ask him out.

Blaine's fingers traced over the things on his dresser.

His little golden microphone lapel pin that he'd gotten from Wes as a sixteenth present. A clay handprint he had made in kindergarten that he had once salvaged from his mother as she attempted to sell it in a garage sale. A picture of Blaine as a toddler; curly haired and blowing bubbles, grinning ridiculously. A cardboard coffee cup.

Blaine stared at it, not able to believe that he'd forgotten it.

The first time he'd gone to the Lima Bean with Kurt, they had been training a new barrista and she had utterly muddled the names on their cups.

Blaine Hummel and Kurt Anderson had made them laugh a little. Blaine smiled at the memory, still angry with himself that he hadn't recognised the little shiver that had gone through him as excitement at seeing his and Kurt's names together like that.

Tucked into the seam of his mirror was a picture of him and Kurt at Regional's. Blaine was watching Kurt with a smile as Kurt posed for the camera. They were holding each other in a hug, but Blaine could tell just from the picture that it was more like an embrace. Blaine plucked the picture quickly from his mirror and turned to pick up his guitar from its stand next to his bed.

"Let's go," he said to Rachel, relishing the feel of the timber under his fingertips.

"Blaine… Don't you want to take anything else?" Rachel was looking around at the dozens of photographs on the walls, and the ideas board over his desk.

"I have everything I want, Rachel," Blaine held out his hand and she took it softly, rubbing it comfortingly within her own.

Blaine marched back downstairs, not seeing his father anywhere. Good, he thought, it would make it much easier not to care. Blaine walked straight to the front door, pulling it open and ushering Rachel out before him. He almost didn't hear his father's croaky voice say quietly, "Sorry, Blaine."

Blaine paused for several seconds, unsure what he could do.

Then he kept walking.

That man wasn't his dad.

Blaine had never had one.

* * *

Kurt's face lit up as Blaine came striding back into the room.

Blaine really was amazed that he had recovered the guitar with no violence or anger, but he had much more important things to think about.

Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt said loudly and carefully, and Blaine had to really struggle with himself not to kiss Kurt with everything he had.

"You said it!" Blaine said excitedly.

"He's been working on it since you left," Burt said in mock annoyance, "Damned kid! He never could say 'Dad' first like a normal person, even when he was a baby it was "Julie"." Burt said with a scoff. Blaine gave Burt an inquisitive look.

"Julie Andrews," Burt supplied.

Blaine laughed.

"Kurt, your first words were "Julie Andrews"?" he exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhhheeeee's…. ffffffffffaabbbulous," Kurt said, surprising even himself and grinning as both Burt and Blaine cheered.

"This is perfect," Blaine laughed, "I've been trying to work out how to sing this ideal song to you, and now you're going to be a chatterbox again! Not that I'm complaining at all, bab… err, Kurt!" Blaine hurriedly hid the endearment in front of Burt and shot him a guilty look.

Burt cleared his throat loudly and said "I think I might head home for an hour and have a shower. You boys alright here?" he asked.

Kurt nodded vehemently, suddenly noticing Blaine's guitar.

"I went to get it off my Dad," Blaine said quietly when Burt left.

"Blaine!" Kurt said angrily.

"Don't get mad, please?" Blaine pleaded, and Kurt glared at him and stuck out his tongue.

Blaine smiled.

"It was very uneventful really. But now I have this back, I can finally play you this song that I've been wanting to all day," Blaine gave Kurt a kiss and settled the guitar on his lap.

"I might be a little rusty," Blaine said apologetically.

"Okay," Kurt grinned.

Blaine strummed his guitar and his fingers felt at home.

He looked down at the strings to sing; partially because he was worried he would mess up, but also because he didn't want to get emotional looking at Kurt.

"It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I can never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud (oh…)  
But when you hold me near (oh, hold me near)  
You drown out the crowd (drown out crowd)  
Try as they may, they can never defy  
What's been said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face let me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all…oh

Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall  
You say it best, when you say nothing at all"

Blaine finished singing and finally risked a peek at Kurt.

Kurt had tears streaming down his face and he reached out for Blaine desperately.

"I l-l-l-l-ovvvvvvve you, Blaine," he stammered, and Blaine kissed him softly, hating the bruises that kept him from really touching Kurt.

"I love you too," Blaine's voice hitched in his throat, "I always will, Kurt. Always."


	35. Chapter 35

**I can't even begin to apologise for how late this is… I could go into it all, but its really boring and lengthy :P Suffice it to say that every single avenue of my life is jam packed right now, and somehow writing fell by the wayside :(**

**Also… my lucky 500****th**** reviewer didn't reply to my prompt request… therefore… IF you would like a one shot and have an idea… submit one WITH your review and I'll pick one that interests me :P Same rules apply :P**

**Cant even tell you how excited I was about the CrissColfer kiss :P I squeed SOOO much :) At least I finally got a second kiss after the disappointing lack of lips in the rest of season 2 :P And Darren's a regular now! YAY! So proud of him :)**

**Anyway… please review… and big thankyou's to BittersweetDeceit and ThePlayStop1982 who both reviewed yesterday and that encouraged me to have a "sit up till 2:14am and write" day… Reviews definitely encouraged me to keep going!**

**I don't own anything… Like at all…**

Kurt could feel it starting.

"B-B-Blaine?" he called, "D-D-D-D-Dad!"

He was alone.

It was so dark in his room, even with all the monitors and machines. It was late, Kurt knew, because they turned the lights out and sent visitors away. He could feel the stiffness in his back and knew it wouldn't be long. His fingers fumbled for the emergency remote next to his bed. Kurt felt rather than told his fingers to press the big red button, as his body began to thrash. Kurt tried to keep his head stiff on the pillow, hating the convulsions more than the fact he couldn't speak.

Kurt lay helpless for what felt like an eternity, but was probably more like a few seconds, as his body shook uncontrollably. Kurt distantly noticed the lights in his room come on, and felt hands touching him, and a soothing voice.

Eventually the spasm passed and Kurt found himself in tears and ashamed.

"Shh, it's okay, honey," said the nurse and Kurt sobbed harder at the fact that Blaine wasn't there.

"Blaine," Kurt choked out through his tears, hands fisted in his sheets.

The nurse watched him carefully and seemed to consider what to do. Then she picked up Kurt's phone from the bedside table.

"You can have one quick call, then its straight back to sleep. It's 3 am, you need to rest!" She said firmly, thrusting the phone at Kurt and watching his face light up.

Kurt carefully thumbed through his contacts till he reached Blaine's name, and the nurse gave him a little smile as she left.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine's voice echoed frantically throughout the room from the earpiece.

"I… had… a… fit," Kurt managed slowly with shuddering breaths. He didn't even glory in the fact that that had been the first full sentence he had spoken in two days.

"Baby, I'm coming, I'll be right there," Blaine said firmly, and Kurt felt his tears start again.

"No…" he said, "I… Okay."

Kurt could hear Blaine breathing heavily into the phone.

"Are you sure? I wasn't asleep, I could come down there. I'll nick Rachel's car," he offered.

"No… just… talk… me…" Kurt said softly, trying to disguise his tears, knowing how they would affect Blaine, but needing so desperately right then to hear his voice.

Blaine seemed unsure of what to say, and that frustrated Kurt.

"A-a-a-a-any – thhhhhhhh-ing, Blaine," Kurt demanded, "Tooooooo quiet here."

"That's so you get rest, you know?" Blaine offered unhelpfully.

"Wish… never… hhhhhh-a-ppened," Kurt broke down. All he wanted was to be able to have a simple conversation with Blaine, and it was giving him a headache trying to concentrate on getting the sounds right.

"Fuck, baby," Blaine was crying too now, and Kurt felt guilty which added to his tears, "It's going to be okay, you know that, right? You are going to get better. Look how much progress you've made during the night while you've been sleeping, sweetheart!"

"Wanna… see… you," Kurt choked out, hating himself for even asking it.

Blaine's end of the line was quiet for several seconds then Kurt could hear some rustling and a jingling noise.

"Hang on, okay?" Blaine said determinedly.

Kurt lay there for several minutes, merely listening to Blaine's breath, tears still streaming down his face.

Suddenly there was the noise of an engine starting, and Kurt squeezed the phone tight to his ear.

"I've now stolen Rachel's car," Blaine said in a forced cheerful tone, "And I'm coming to spend the night with you, okay? Please forgive the fact that I haven't showered today or that I'm still wearing the clothes you saw me in earlier. I haven't been able to sleep properly."

"Love you," Kurt choked out, liking that his words didn't have an awkward gap between them.

"I love you more, baby," Kurt could practically hear Blaine's smile through the phone. "Let's see what's on LimaFM at 3:20 am on a Wednesday," he said slowly, and Kurt could hear him changing the stations.

Blaine suddenly laughed.

"Aww," he said, and Kurt could have almost believed he was happy right then, if he didn't know that Blaine was an absolutely superb actor, "Jack! This is where we first met!" he said in a high-pitched voice, and turned up the station so Kurt could hear the tones of Katy Perry singing Teenage Dream.

"I … lovvvved you… then," Kurt managed to get out, and hoped Blaine understood what he meant because he'd never told him that.

Blaine went quiet and all Kurt could hear was Katy.

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

Kurt could hear the humming of the engine underneath the music, and wondered if he had said the wrong thing.

"I'm pulling into the car park now, Kurt," Blaine said in a rough voice, "I'll be there in a few minutes, okay?"

And without waiting for Kurt's response he hung up.

* * *

"Kurt asked me to come," Blaine said firmly to the night nurse, and ignored her tutting noises. He knew she had a soft spot for Kurt, and seeing as how he was still in intensive care and had a private room, visiting hours were much more relaxed.

Blaine strode towards Kurt's room like a magnet was pulling him there.

Kurt was sat up in bed, his tear-streaked face beautiful beyond all belief, and he held his arms out to Blaine as soon as he saw him. Blaine rushed forward to hold him, sitting on the bed as Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and sobbed into him.

"Wh-h-h-h-y… did… he… do this-s-s?" Kurt sobbed madly and Blaine felt his heart break for about the millionth time in two days.

"Kurt, I don't know why, baby, but he's going to jail for a long time. The police talked to your dad, and Finn, and 'Cedes said they came to the school and interviewed the Glee kids and Principal Figgins. He confessed, baby. He's trying to say you hit on him and that's why he did it, but he confessed to it. Of course I told them about him kissing you…" Blaine paused a little then, unsure if Kurt would be mad, "I know you didn't want to out him, and I understand that, but they needed to know the real truth about him." Blaine stroked Kurt's hair as he talked and felt Kurt tense at the mention of Karofsky, even if he hadn't used his name.

"I w-a-n-n-n-nt to talk to h-h-him," Kurt said softly, and Blaine peeled Kurt off him so he could stare into his eyes with disbelief.

"Kurt… why?" he demanded, "It's over! You don't have to ever see him again!"

"He wwwas getting help. I s-s-saw him. He w-w-was s-s-seeing a th… th… th… a shrink," Kurt said roughly, giving up on the word 'therapist' and looking a little apologetically at Blaine for using the word 'shrink' that he had reacted badly to a few days earlier. Had it only been a few days ago he'd been sobbing in Kurt's arms about his mother's letter?

"Kurt, if he was getting help, and he still did this…" Blaine trailed off.

"I know," Kurt said quietly.

"You don't owe him anything, Kurt. He's never been anything but a bullying troglodyte. Well, prison might teach him a bit more about being gay, that's for sure," Blaine said roughly, and apologised when Kurt looked sickened by the thought.

"Sorry, baby."

"Thhhh-ankyou for coming," Kurt said and pulled Blaine down onto the bed beside him, snuggling into him.

"I may as well have not left," Blaine smiled, "You fell asleep at about nine, and your dad was dozing off, so they sent him home and he gave me a lift. Then I pretty much moped around my house trying to manage to sleep. Haven't been to bed yet," he smiled.

"Yooou need toooo sleep, Blaine," Kurt scolded gently.

"Can't," Blaine said lightly, but his eyes betrayed him and gave away the pain hidden there.

"Try," Kurt said but Blaine shook his head frantically.

"No, I can't sleep while you're in here. I need to know you're okay."

"I'm okay," Kurt said softly, running his hands over Blaine's heart.

"Hey, you know what?" Blaine said in a bright tone, obviously changing the subject. Kurt merely gave him a look and he continued, "Today's Wednesday," he grinned.

Kurt looked blank.

"Tomorrow is Thursday," Blaine continued, trying to give Kurt the hint by waggling his eyebrows.

"Am… Am I SUH-posed to know wh-wh-what that mea-eans?" Kurt demanded, and Blaine gave a huge grin.

"God, you're talking so much better tonight," he said happily, "It means that we have a little over 24 hours left on the ban," he grinned at Kurt cheekily, "And _you_ are the one who used _both_ of their passes," he said, triumphantly.

Kurt laughed. Trust Blaine to be thinking about that. He knew he wasn't really concerned about the ban, but that he wanted to make Kurt smile, but it was still funny to note that he had brought it up at all.

"Trust… you," he said sarcastically with a grin, "Sex… craaazy."

Blaine smiled a bit, looking over Kurt carefully.

"How's your nose now?" he asked leadingly, and Kurt looked baffled.

"Okay… ju-u-ust sore," he replied.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt.

"Permission to use my super-duper pass?" he asked, and Kurt stiffened a little.

"Wh-wh-what for?" he asked, almost scared.

"Just this," Blaine whispered sweetly, and leant down to kiss Kurt, letting his tongue press against Kurt's momentarily, before pulling away to smile at him.

"Th-th-th-at's-s-s it?" Kurt demanded

Blaine nodded with a smile.

"Now go to sleep, baby," he said, tucking Kurt into his arms more securely.

"Tease," Kurt mumbled, and Blaine laughed gently, stroking down the bridge of his nose, trying to get Kurt to close his eyes.

"You… sleeeeeeeeeep… too," Kurt demanded.

"I'll try," Blaine said reassuringly, even though Kurt knew he probably had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Blaine hummed softly under his breath until Kurt's breathing became steady and deep.

"_You and I… will be young for-ev-er_" he sang.

* * *

Blaine was being shaken awake, and it wasn't until he realised where he was that that simple fact made him panic. Kurt was lying next to him, thrashing, head thrown back, and spine arched. Blaine grabbed him quickly.

"SOMEBODY! HELP!" He screamed.

Nurses bustled into the room, and Blaine hated them for being so calm. Didn't they understand that this was _Kurt_ _Hummel_? Didn't they understand just how much Blaine's _life_ clung to the simple knowledge that Kurt would be okay?

"Baby? _Baby_?" Blaine demanded roughly as Kurt's shoulders leapt off the bed. "Kurt! Help him, please!" Blaine screeched.

Kurt's body started to still and his eyes began to come back into focus. The nurses fiddled with charts and one pushed a button on a machine, but then they were gone and Blaine felt so helpless he could die.

He could handle Kurt's stilted little way of talking. He didn't know if he could handle seeing him like this.

"There's less now," Kurt said brokenly, then seemed to realise he had said that pretty well and tried to say something else, "I think I'm ta-a-alking, Blaine!" he said excitedly, and Blaine didn't know whether to be relieved or concerned, and settled for kissing Kurt swiftly and hugging him tightly.

"What did you mean, "There's less now"?" Blaine asked as he held Kurt.

Kurt looked at him guiltily.

"When they fir-ir-ir-irst found me," he began carefully, "I'd been fi-i-itting in the car park for about an hour on-on-on and off…" Kurt trailed off then continued, "I kept having fi-i-its alllllll the ti-i-ime the first night until you came."

Blaine's eyes welled up. He couldn't rid himself of the image of Kurt thrashing around and it was probably the scariest thing he'd ever seen.

Blaine pressed kisses to Kurt's forehead, all speech forgotten, merely passing on his feelings through his lips.

Burt rushed into the room just in time to see Blaine giving Kurt a kiss on his lips and his face looked panicked and angry.

"They said Kurt was fitting?" He demanded, eyes determinedly ignoring Blaine as they scanned Kurt to check if he was okay.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a little smile.

"I'm fine D-D-D-Dad. Y-y-y-you don't nee-eed to worry," he said proudly.

Burt looked gobsmacked.

"You're talking so much better!" he exclaimed, ruffling Kurt's hair. "They said you stayed the night?" he demanded of Blaine, and the room suddenly felt uncomfortable for Blaine. He'd never really felt threatened by Burt, but boy, he seemed scary right now.

"Err.. yes, sir," Blaine said, and quickly pried himself away from Kurt to stand up, fighting the sudden overwhelming need to yawn.

Burt stared at him with those eyes that saw everything and Blaine suddenly couldn't meet their gaze.

"Blaine, can I have a word outside?" he asked, and didn't wait for a response. Instead he merely strode to the door and walked through it. Blaine gave Kurt what he hoped was a reassuring smile and raced to follow Burt.

Burt spun to face him as he closed the door.

"Don't you ever do that again, Blaine, do you hear me?" Burt demanded.

"Do what?" Blaine said, completely at a loss to understand why Burt was angry.

"If my son is having a fit, then you ring me. Understood? I don't care if he called you and asked you to spend the night, you ring me and tell me what's going on."

Blaine's face suddenly paled as he realised how thoughtless he had been.

"Oh, Burt, I'm so sorry," Blaine started, "He rang me, and he was upset, and the next thing I knew I'd jumped in the car and I was here. I didn't stop to think, and I should have called you, I'm so sorry."

Burt's gruff manner changed and he sank into one of the now-familiar plastic chairs outside Kurt's room.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, kid," he said, "I guess it's just hard for me to accept that I'm not the one he calls when he's hurt or upset anymore. That just takes some getting used to for a father, you know?"

Blaine sat next to Burt.

"I'm so sorry I didn't ring you," Blaine apologised again, "I promise, whether its Kurt burning himself with the straightener, or one of our kids breaking their arm, I _will_ call you. From this day forward you have my word, Burt."

Burt sort of did a double take then.

"You've got kids now?" he laughed, and Blaine blushed as he realised what he'd said.

"Burt, I love Kurt. I _love_ him. And I think he loves me the same way. I think that when I promise you I'll ring you _anytime_ Kurt is injured for the rest of our lives… I think I can make good on that promise, sir," Blaine gulped awkwardly, trying to put into words how much Kurt meant to him.

"I know you can," Burt smiled and clapped a hand on Blaine's back, "I never doubted it."

Blaine smiled a little.

"Thankyou for the honeymoon, by the way," Burt said, his gruff voice returning, "It really is too much."

"Burt, nothing is too much for you and Carole. I can never thank you enough for what you've given me, Burt."

"Kid, we really didn't do all that much," Burt said, embarrassed.

"No," Blaine said, blushing, "You gave me Kurt. There aren't enough honeymoons in the world to repay that."

Burt laughed.

"Hey, I haven't given him to you quite yet!" he chuckled, and then turned serious. "Blaine, I don't give it now, because I think you're way too young, but if you ever ask me to marry Kurt, I'll give you a yes, kid, okay? Just let me be his dad for a little while longer though?" Burt pleaded with a smile.

"You'll always be his dad, Burt," Blaine smiled, "But I have a feeling I'll definitely be asking you that question one day."

"You will if Kurt has anything to say about it!" Burt laughed again, and rose, "Better go reassure him I haven't murdered you. Honestly, the way that kid goes on, you'd think I was a terrifying monster sometimes!" Burt complained and Blaine gave a shaky little laugh and followed him back to Kurt's bedside.

Blaine smiled at Kurt and opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted by his phone.

_Rachel Berry is calling._

Blaine gulped a little and waved the phone at Kurt, who grinned and winked at Blaine.

"Hi, Rach!" He said in an overly happy tone, "What's up?"

"Blaine Anderson, you _stole_ my car?" Rachel's voice screamed across the room and Blaine held the phone away from his ear as Kurt snickered.

Burt gave Blaine an outraged look.

"_Borrowed_! Rachel, I _borrowed_ your car!" Blaine said, "And it was to see _Kurt_! You like Kurt! Remember?"

Rachel screamed what sounded like obscenities down the phone at Blaine, and he gave Burt a cautious look.

"I might just take this out in the hall," he excused himself quietly, holding his hand over the earpiece as he walked briskly out.

Kurt laughed at the terrified look on Blaine's face.

Burt studied him.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too, Dad," Kurt smiled back.


	36. Chapter 36

**From the bottom of my heart, deepest apologies for how little updating I've done lately. Honestly I wish I had the time! I miss my emotional outlet! I'm in a community theatre group and we are rigggght in the middle of play dates at the minute, and I'm also working five days a week now which is great for the back balance and bad for the stories! I promise I won't abandon this or Summer Lovin' but they may get a bit sparser, update wise, for just a little bit of time! **

**I've made this chapter a little bit longer than usual to try to compensate. Thankyou immensely for all your lovely reviews =D You make me smile so much! (Then you make me feel guilty as sin when I don't update regularly like I used to!) Please keep up the reviewing =D They honestly inspire me to keep writing at all some days!**

**I don't own Glee… There'd be a lot more Kurt and Blaine kissing if I did :P**

It seemed almost fitting that Kurt would be released from hospital on the day the ban ended. The doctors had been very pleased with his recovery, and he hadn't had a seizure in twenty-four hours. He had managed to walk a few steps, and after Kurt had insisted at length that he would follow every order they gave him, and wouldn't try to push himself, the doctor signed his release.

Blaine had been panicky.

He'd basically threatened the doctor with a lawsuit if Kurt worsened. As much as he wanted Kurt home, Blaine could still see Kurt thrashing around spasmodically every time he closed his eyes, and he didn't think he would be reassured in the slightest that Kurt now had no supervision from medical staff.

Burt had shaken his head and chuckled a little at Blaine attempting to carry Kurt into the house and upstairs all by himself. Kurt swatted at him and put up a fight, but Blaine was determined to hoist his boyfriend's slim but tall form up the flight of stairs to his room.

"Blaine, I'm fine!" Kurt protested, holding tightly to Blaine, slightly offended at the way he was wobbling under Kurt's weight as he reached the top of the stairs. "I-I-I-I-I-I can walk fine, remember?" Kurt hated himself for stuttering right then, knowing it wasn't helping his argument any.

Either way, Blaine wasn't putting Kurt down until he reached his bed, where he laid him down so gently Kurt barely felt the bed underneath him until he was finally taking his own weight and Blaine's strained arms were free.

"Are y-you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly, just as Blaine asked "How do you feel? Are you sore anywhere?"

Kurt laughed a little in frustration more than humour.

"Blaine?" he said softly, and patted the bed next to him, never relishing the feel of his queen-sized bed and its wide expanse of space more than ever after he had been confined to a tiny, uncomfortable hospital single for several days.

Blaine gave him a worried look and climbed onto the bed exceptionally slowly, trying not to jostle Kurt at all.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked him again, "What do you need, Kurt?"

Kurt rolled over a little to look at Blaine's worried eyes, ignoring his little hiss of warning as he moved.

"I need _you_," Kurt said, suddenly so desperate for Blaine's lips he thought he might actually die if he went another second without them. Blaine cared so much for Kurt, and he was still trumping adorable over annoying. His concern was beautiful and sweet, and made Kurt's heart sing, even if he did want Blaine to have some rest. He looked so tired. Kurt pulled Blaine roughly towards him and claimed those lips with his flag as he made to settle in for the duration.

Blaine pulled away quickly, and Kurt's lips were left kissing air ridiculously, and he quickly un-puckered them, giving Blaine a hurt look.

"Kurt, you just got out of hospital and you're not well, you need to sleep, baby," Blaine said in a slow, reasonable tone that Kurt despised.

"Fuck you," Kurt muttered, loving the little flash of arousal he saw waken behind Blaine's eyes. He loved it when Kurt swore.

"Kurt…" Blaine trailed off, unable to tear his eyes away from Kurt's. It was starting to sink in, now that Kurt was home, and was expected to be fine within the next week or so, that he had come within mere inches of losing Kurt. Blaine felt his eyes get watery, but he fought to keep those tears at bay. Kurt was safe. He was alive and he was breathing and he was _Blaine's_. Blaine made a promise to himself that he was going to keep Kurt safe at all costs.

"One kiss, Blaine?" Kurt pleaded, seeing the sadness and relief on Blaine's face. The first day after the accident, he had been so unsure that he would ever get to talk to Blaine, hold him, and love him, ever again. And now, any moment he spent not convincing himself that he had Blaine there within his grasp forever seemed to be a moment sorely wasted. "I thought I'd n-n-never get to lie here and k-k-kiss you again," Kurt said softly, knowing he was playing dirty, but needing that magical feeling of Blaine's lips on his more than oxygen.

Blaine considered Kurt, trying to keep his own emotions in check, his whole being ached to kiss Kurt and never stop.

And who was he to deny them both what they needed?

Blaine leaned back to Kurt, pressing his lips to Kurt's so gently he felt Kurt's touch as a tickle. Kurt let out a frustrated sigh and reached a hand up to Blaine's mop of hair (he hadn't combed it since Kurt had been admitted so he hoped Kurt would be able to get his fingers _out_ of the tangled mess just as easily as he thrust them in) and pulled him roughly closer, teasing his mouth open with his desperately searching tongue without preamble.

Blaine let out a breathy sigh, forgetting that Kurt was sick. Forgetting that he was supposed to be in control and keep this brief.

Instead he pressed the length of his body against Kurt's and let his fingers trail around Kurt's hip, all the while kissing Kurt with as much passion as they ever had before.

Kurt grinned against him.

Blaine had forgotten that he was trying to coddle him, and was really kissing him now, and it was divine and absolute heaven. Kurt couldn't believe he had ever instated a rule that prevented Blaine from kissing him like this. What had he been thinking?

Kurt could feel Blaine getting hard against his leg and his own arousal was beginning to press insistently at his zipper. Kurt felt dizzy. And probably not in the right way, he realised as his hips unconsciously thrust against Blaine and the wave of giddiness overcame him. The rush of pleasure was too much for him, he realised angrily, and he pulled away from Blaine reluctantly.

He watched the dopey, lust-filled look leave Blaine's face slowly to be replaced by a look of absolute horror and shame as he realised how far he had been letting things go.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine almost cried with the shame he felt, "I'm so sorry… I just…. Sort of forgot."

Kurt smiled uncomfortably, trying to think of anything but how fucking amazing Blaine was and how hard he was, laying right in the bed with him.

"Blaine, b-b-b-baby, that was my f-fault. I want that. More than anything actually. But I need to wait a bit before I try to sed-d-duce you again!" Kurt joked and Blaine got a concerned look in his eye.

"Are you alright? Are you going to have another seizure?" he demanded.

Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I'm fine. I just got a little light-headed… You know… m-m-m-more than the usual," Kurt grinned a little.

"That's it, Kurt," Blaine said firmly, "I'm re-instating the ban."

"You're what?" Kurt practically screeched.

Blaine nodded.

"Clearly physical intimacy is going to be too much for you for a while. This is just to make sure we're clear on the boundaries."

Kurt's hands balled into fists.

"Blaine, if you intend on k-k-keeping me wrapped in cotton wool for the rest of our lives, you can forget that r-r-r-right now," he said firmly.

"I just got a little d-d-d-dizzy for heaven's sake! I didn't have a seizure or p-p-p-pass out! For all you know, I could have been dizzy because of how incredibly well you kissed me," Kurt smiled exasperatedly. He was trying to keep a calm head. Getting angry and frustrated at Blaine for caring about him was only going to be detrimental.

Blaine shook his head vehemently, but Kurt held up a hand to indicate he wasn't finished.

"Blaine, I never want to have rules about being _allowed_ to kiss you ever again. I hated that f-f-f-fucking ban. I kn-kn-kn-know it was my idea, but it was the worst idea I ever had. We don't have to be sexual while I'm rec-c-c-covering, I'm not asking that. Just… please don't tell me I'm not allowed to k-k-k-kiss you," Kurt's voice was breaking and he wasn't sure whether it was the injury or his emotions causing him to stutter over the words.

Blaine watched a tear begin to form in the corner of Kurt's left eye, and he felt like an arsehole.

He leaned in to kiss away the tear and moved his lips desperately to Kurt's, kissing him sweetly then pulling back to talk to him, foreheads _almost_ touching.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I was being stupid. I don't ever want to go without kissing you either. Not after this," Blaine traced his fingers over the gauze dressing on Kurt's forehead. "But I won't let us do anything more than kiss for a while, okay? At least until you go back to school."

Kurt nodded sensibly. He was stubborn but he wasn't stupid. The last thing he needed was to get worse because he couldn't keep his pants on.

Kurt ran a hand over Blaine's terribly unshaven face and smiled as he watched him relax and close his eyes.

"I love you, Blaine," he whispered as Blaine's breathing became deeper and he snuggled closer to Kurt.

"Forever," Blaine mumbled softly, half-asleep.

* * *

Kurt could have watched him sleep forever. It was satisfying to witness Blaine actually sleeping, because the dark circles under his eyes and his untidy hair and unshaven face told a story of just how little Blaine had been sleeping or taking care of himself. Kurt felt like he should be sleeping too, but he'd had so much rest in the hospital that he was wide awake. Instead he brushed a few of Blaine's curls back off his face and tried not to be creepy as he watched him sleep and marvelled at just how much he loved him.

Blaine's face would occasionally become tense and his brows would furrow and his eyes would move frantically underneath their lids. It was almost as if he was having a nightmare or was in pain. Kurt's heart ached as Blaine began to make little pleading noises in his sleep.

"James!" he called out and tossed his head from side to side on the pillow. Kurt froze. _What_?

"No!" Blaine called out again, still tossing and turning, and Kurt felt relief that Blaine wasn't dreaming about his old crush instead of him. But then he felt so sad that Blaine was re-living that moment.

"Don't!" Blaine pleaded, "Please, just hurt me, leave him alone!" he cried and Kurt tried to stroke him as he began to cry in his sleep.

"Shhh, baby," Kurt said gently.

"Leave him! Hit me! Kill me!" Blaine sobbed and Kurt began to cry himself at the earnest pain on Blaine's sleeping face.

"Leave Kurt alone!" Blaine whispered in his sleep and Kurt pulled him as close as he could, rocking him softly.

"Shhh, Blaine, baby, you're safe. I'm safe. Nobody's hurting us," he said slowly, and Blaine's sobs slowly dissipated as he woke up and realised where he was.

Blaine wasn't crying when he woke up, and that worried Kurt more than anything. Instead he merely wiped his eyes, and noted Kurt's own tears streaming down his face, and somehow the embrace changed so infinitesimally that Kurt didn't even feel it happening, but Blaine was suddenly the one holding Kurt. Blaine was the one shushing _him_ and rubbing _his_ back comfortingly. Blaine was the one kissing _his_ forehead gently.

Kurt couldn't help but sob a little. Blaine reached across the bed and handed Kurt a glass of water.

"Sorry I worried you, Kurt," Blaine said softly, "I hope if didn't bring back memories for you, baby," he added sadly.

"B-B-Blaine," Kurt sniffed, "I'm okay. I'm worried about _you_," he added and watched Blaine's eyes narrow in a twitch of pain, then he was fine. His face took on a whole new visage and he smiled at Kurt so reassuringly that Kurt could have almost believed that he'd imagined the whole thing.

"You don't need to be, Kurt," Blaine smiled down at him in a voice so genuine that Kurt half-believed him, "I'm just counting every blessing under the sun that I have you right here and your heart is still beating. That's all I care about. That you're alive and happy makes _me_ happy."

"Blaine, I h-h-heard you," Kurt began to argue, but Blaine pressed his lips to his firmly but gently, kissing away the words. Kurt tried hard not to kiss him back. He didn't want to encourage this sort of behaviour.

"Just fucking kiss me, Kurt," Blaine breathed desperately against his lips, and Kurt forgot to be worried. He forgot to withhold, he forgot to argue the point.

As Blaine kissed him and the world faded away and everything finally seemed right, Kurt forgot his own name.

* * *

Burt knocked softly then entered without waiting for an answer. He found Kurt and Blaine on Kurt's bed both asleep, faces peaceful and heads bowed together with their fingers entwined and Kurt's leg resting on Blaine's. As Burt stood in the doorway it began to sink in just how grateful he was that Kurt was not only alive and recovering, but that he had Blaine.

Burt looked at the protective way Blaine's arm draped over Kurt's hip. He knew they had probably been kissing or worse (he mentally cringed at the thought) before they fell asleep, but somehow that didn't seem to matter. This small snapshot of their relationship was all Burt needed to be reassured and thankful that Kurt had found Blaine.

Carole walked almost silently behind him and wrapped her arms around him, Burt jumping a little at the unexpected but oh-so-welcome touch.

"They seem too young to be so in love, don't they?" she asked softly, smiling at her stepson and his boyfriend. Burt nodded.

He remembered how it felt to be young and in love. But he had such faith that Kurt and Blaine were meant to find each other that he didn't worry about the fact they were only teenagers.

Blaine had proven himself and he was a part of this family now.

* * *

"Kurt, everyone misses you so much," Rachel said as she bustled around Kurt's room collecting glasses and mugs and the assorted mess of back issue Vogue magazines. Blaine smirked at her from his place on the bed next to Kurt. He had been forced to go to school on Friday but Rachel had driven him to Kurt's straight after school. Kurt had apparently demolished half his room by the amount of his belongings that were thrown haphazardly around the room.

"Well, they'll just have to keep missing me," Kurt said grumpily and Blaine looked at him curiously, "The doctor said I can't go back to school until I'm walking without getting dizzy."

Blaine looked triumphant. He had been telling Kurt the same thing himself.

"It's so stupid!" Kurt exploded, "I barely even need to sit down for rests anymore!"

"Kurt, you walked down the hall to the bathroom and practically collapsed onto the toilet," Blaine said patiently.

"Did not!" Kurt replied petulantly, "I just really needed to go!"

"Too much in-for-ma-tion!" Rachel sang lightly and Kurt stuck his tongue out at her.

Rachel ignored him and gathered up the glasses and mugs and began to carry them out the door down to the kitchen.

Blaine reached across to Kurt and pressed a little kiss to his frown. He smiled as it began to turn up at the edges.

"Who's a Mr Grumpy Gills?" He said in a dopey little voice and Kurt laughed a little.

"Oh!" Kurt said as he spied a mug that Rachel had missed in her clean up. He made to stand up and Blaine gave him a sarcastic look.

"Sure, Kurt," he muttered, "You can't walk ten yards to the bathroom s you're definitely the logical choice to carry a cup down a flight of stairs."

"Blaine, are you muttering?" Kurt demanded as he grumpily arranged the pillows so he was more comfortable.

"No, baby," Blaine grinned at Kurt's outraged face, "Just offering to carry that down to Rachel for you," he winked and kissed Kurt again quickly (he would never get tired of the way Kurt's breath sort of hitched a little without fail every time he kissed him) then skipped out the door with the mug that read "If God Hates Gays Then Why Are We So Cute?"

As Blaine, humming, made his way down the stairs he could hear voices in the kitchen and he managed to stop himself as he realised who was in there.

Finn and Rachel were in the kitchen and having quite the conversation.

"- didn't even ring me after Kurt was in the hospital. She was never like you, Rachel. She only ever wanted to be with me so she could win Prom Queen. She beautiful on the outside, Rachel, but you're beautiful on the outside _and_ the inside. I was stupid to pretend to myself that Quinn and I weren't finished. We were done as soon as you and me had that picnic on the stage in the auditorium. It's always been you, Rachel," Blaine overheard Finn say quietly.

"You and I," Rachel said quietly, and Blaine grinned a little.

"What?" Finn said stupidly.

"You don't say 'you and me', you say 'you and I'," Rachel said.

"Really? That's what you took from that? I'm pouring my heart out, Rachel!" Finn said, exasperatedly.

There was a silence and Blaine wondered whether they might have been kissing until he heard Rachel speak again.

"You hurt me, Finn," she said sadly, "It doesn't seem to matter what happens with you and I, I'm always the one that ends up hurt. I see what Kurt and Blaine have, and that makes me so jealous and I hate myself for feeling that way because they really deserve to be happy. But so do I, Finn. And I don't know if you can make me happy like I deserve."

Blaine heard footsteps then and ran up a few steps to make it look like he was only just coming downstairs and he hadn't been eavesdropping madly.

"Rach?" he said uncertainly to her as she walked past the bottom of the stairs towards the front door. Rachel smiled sadly at him.

"It's okay, Blaine," she said shakily," I just really need to be alone. Can you tell Kurt I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye and I'm glad he's doing so much better?" She seemed to remember something and tossed Blaine her car keys. "I'm actually giving them to you this time, youre not a theif," she smiled.

Blaine looked at her in confusion.

"I just want to walk, Blaine," she said firmly, "Clear my head. I'll see you at home."

Rachel left out the front door just as Finn came out of the kitchen looking confused.

Blaine couldn't deposit the mug in the kitchen quick enough in his eagerness to race back to Kurt's side and fill him in on the gossip.


	37. Chapter 37

**SORRY!**

**It's been WAY too long since I updated, but I wasn't really sure how to get to the next bit, and I've been so busy that things keep happening that keep me from writing! It was my birthday on Friday though, so I wanted to give you all a birthday present and actually UPDATE this fucking story! :P**

**If you've been reading any of the one-shot prompt things Ive been doing thank you! I find them a lot easier to write than this and Summer Lovin' at the moment! I have the added trouble with Summer Lovin' that Samcedes is no longer going to be a reality and my plot will now suck :P I was disheartened by that so I don't know whether to keep writing over there… **

**NPLH IS STILL BEING CONTINUED. I PROMISE! I'm going to see this through; I just will be erratic with updates :( Makes me wish I hadn't done updates 2-3 times a week at the start… Then I wouldn't have left myself in this pickle! **

**Aww well :P We're back, anyhow! I'll try to keep writing little bits at a time so the next chapter won't be as long a wait!**

**I love all your reviews! You're all so lovely, and thank you for sticking with me through me being a pain of an author who doesn't update!**

**xx**

"Blaine, I'm fine!" Kurt insisted as Blaine helped him out the front door.

Blaine had found an advertisement in the newspaper for an old Toyota. It wasn't pretty, and Blaine had had to talk the guy down to a reasonable asking price, but the thing ran and that was pretty much Blaine's only requirement in a car.

Blaine had practically carried Kurt down the stairs so he could see it, despite the fact that Kurt had been walking short distances really easily and apart from one short seizure and a mild stammer that came and went, he'd been almost back to normal. Kurt's face when he saw the car was horrified. Burt's wasn't much better to be fair. Blaine knew enough about cars to know that his car wasn't the best, but he really only needed the thing for school and it would help when he tried to find a job.

Burt and Kurt however, knew enough about cars to know that this car was so run down it was practically on its last wheels. Burt had stayed silent – a bad sign, but Kurt hadn't been able to keep silent like his father.

"Blaine, how much did you _p-p-pay_ for this jalopy?" he demanded after Blaine set him down in front of the car.

Blaine fidgeted a little but answered honestly.

"I talked the guy down to $3000," Blaine said, risking a glimpse at Kurt and Burt's faces which held almost identical expressions of horror.

"You talked him _down_?" Burt asked gruffly, "What was he _asking_?"

Blaine shuffled his feet.

"Four," he muttered.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't question that he would drop the price a thousand dollars?" Kurt asked, and although Blaine could tell he was trying to be gentle, he could hear the hint of annoyance and frustration in his voice.

"It seemed pretty cheap for a car! I didn't even know you could get cars that run for that sort of money, Kurt! I'm used to driving a BMW for God's sake!" Blaine tried to explain desperately.

"You should have brought me with you," Kurt said grumpily as he kicked the tire and the hubcap fell off with a clatter.

"No," Burt chimed in, "You should have brought _me_ with you."

Blaine looked at Burt in embarrassment.

"Is it really that bad?" he asked tentatively.

Burt sighed at the earnest look of Blaine's face.

"Well you'll need a whole new set of tires for a start, these are practically worn through. Pop the hood for me, kid?" Burt ruffled Blaine's hair as he walked around the car. "Don't worry. We'll fix it up so it's decent."

Blaine felt a rush of love and appreciation for Burt spread through him not for the first time. Here was a man who didn't care if his son had a boyfriend, he was happy to treat Kurt and Blaine like they were normal and still men despite the fact they were gay. He was willing to help Blaine out like he would anyone and be a real father. The irony of the situation wasn't lost on Blaine as Burt pulled him over to the car to point out the problems under the hood. Visually it wasn't too dissimilar a scene from the times his father had tried to do this with him. But in every other respect it was so different it almost brought tears to Blaine's eyes.

Kurt watched his father explain to Blaine why the connections on the battery were corroded and how the carburettor needed to be replaced. Blaine shot Kurt a bittersweet little smile as Burt ruffled his hair again. Kurt smiled back and leaned back onto the car. Here were the two most important people in his life. And the fact that his dad could do this for Blaine; be there for him, was so important to Blaine, and to Kurt.

"I'm gonna go down to the shop and bring back some of my tools and see what parts we have down there for this heap," Burt grinned at Blaine, "You boys right out here? Need anything, Kurt?"

"Bye, Dad," Kurt replied pointedly, talking over the top of Blaine's offer to help Burt. Burt merely chuckled and walked over to his truck and drove off.

Blaine moved to lean against the car next to Kurt. Kurt smiled at the pavement and looked away. Blaine felt his own face break into a bit of a smirk. He didn't particularly know what was funny. That he had bought a car for $3000 that Burt had deemed such a disaster it needed auto work before he was even allowed to drive it? That his boyfriend was about a thousand times more obviously feminine than him, yet still knew more than Blaine about cars? That he felt like he kind of knew what it would be like to have a real father when Burt was around? That Kurt was better and actually leaning against his filthy car with him?

Blaine raised his head to sneak a peek under his hair to glance at Kurt and was surprised to find him gazing back at him.

"I love you," Kurt smiled at Blaine and moving faster than he had in two weeks, he spun so he was in front of Blaine, pressing him into the car. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. He needed him close right then, but he also wanted to make sure he was steady on his feet.

"Hi," Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt's nose, "I love you too! Amazing, right?"

Kurt grinned at him evilly and Blaine was momentarily confused.

Then he wasn't confused anymore.

Kurt pressed his hips into Blaine's and Blaine could feel Kurt getting tantalisingly hard against him.

"Oh," Blaine said dryly, "Hello to you too."

Kurt grinned and ran a finger slowly across Blaine's shirt, pausing over his left nipple which was beginning to pucker and stiffen under Kurt's touch.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly and Blaine looked at him questioningly. It had been a while since he'd heard Kurt sound… shy?

"Baby?" Blaine replied with an encouraging smile.

"I…" Kurt began, "Er… nothing."

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked and moved a hand to trace Kurt's neck and cup his chin.

"I w-want to have sex." Kurt said quickly.

Blaine nearly swallowed his tongue.

"With you," Kurt clarified needlessly.

"What?" Blaine asked, but his voice came out raspy and choked, "Right _now_?"

Kurt hit him playfully, "Of course not _now_, you m-m-moron!"

Blaine didn't know what to say. On the one hand he had waited what felt like years for Kurt to be ready. But on the other, Kurt was only just recovered and he didn't want their first time to feel like a rush decision because Kurt had nearly died. Kurt's hand stilled over Blaine's nipple and Blaine couldn't help the involuntary little whine that escaped his throat.

"Unless…" Kurt said slowly, "You… you don't want to?" he asked and Blaine could see the hurt in his eyes.

Blaine let out a frustrated groan and pulled Kurt roughly back against him as he started to pull away. Kurt's eyes widened at the action. Blaine had been so gentle since the attack that Kurt had almost forgotten how hot he could be when he got all forceful and growly.

"Of course I want to, Kurt!" Blaine reassured him and Kurt could feel evidential proof of that pressing against his hip. "But I want us to be doing this for the right reasons. I don't want you to just sleep with me because you're worried that you almost never got to, okay?" Blaine raised a hand to cup Kurt's cheek and wiped away a tear that was beginning to trail down his pale cheek.

"It's not just that," Kurt shook his head and Blaine smiled and put a finger to Kurt's lips as he tried to keep talking.

"But it is partly," Blaine said in a reasonable voice, "I love you and we have our whole lives ahead of us. When we remember our first time I don't want it to be because Karofsky almost took you away from me. I want it to be about us; about moving forward. Not about making sure neither of us dies a virgin." Blaine finished bluntly.

Kurt opened his mouth indignantly to protest then closed his mouth and nodded.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Blaine asked in surprise, "You aren't gonna fight me on this?"

"Nope," Kurt said simply and pulled absentmindedly at a loose thread on Blaine's shirt.

"You're angry," Blaine said gently.

"No, I'm not. It makes p-perfect sense. I just wish I could have s-s-sex with you and not have you questioning my mo-motives," Kurt said, still standing in Blaine's arms, but beginning to tense a little.

"Okay, so you're telling me there isn't one little part of you that thinks 'Oh Gaga, that was close! I almost died a virgin. Better sleep with Blaine!'" Blaine asked sarcastically.

"How did this turn into an arg-argument?" Kurt asked, bewildered, "That was a terrible and slightly off-ffensive impression of me by the way."

"I notice you didn't answer!" Blaine said loudly, still never relinquishing his grip on Kurt, lest he lose his balance.

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly, and Blaine noticed his breath coming in pants as he raised his head the couple of centimetres it took to gaze into Kurt's eyes. "The part of me that you're t-t-talking about exists, but it's not th-th-thinking what you seem to think it is." Kurt said with the kind of cool tone teachers' use when they are trying to remain calm.

Blaine took a shaky breath in.

"Sorry." He said quickly and Kurt nodded understandingly.

"Blaine, there's a p-p-part of me who is so relieved I didn't die before I get to share that with you. But it's a-a-a-always about you. Not about being a vir-virgin or not. It's about w-wanting to never let you go and be with you. There are th-th-thousands of reasons I'm glad to be alive, Blaine, but being able to spend even one mor-more second with you is n-number one, and don't you ever forget it, okay?"

Blaine nodded and felt a rush of shame flow over him. He'd let his own fear overwhelm him. Not knowing if Kurt would be alive when he got to the hospital that first night - that haunted him. He would wake up in a cold sweat. Rachel told him he'd woken her yelling "Kurt Hummel! Stat! Stat! I need to see him!" Although Blaine had had a chuckle over the word 'stat' existing in his subconscious dialogue, he still felt that fear in such a sickening, tangible way. Sometimes he would have dreams that didn't even have Kurt in them. He would just run screaming and crying through a never ending labyrinth of hallways, always searching madly for something he never found.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered and pressed a tiny kiss to Kurt's lips, "I'm still not over the fact I almost lost you. I don't think that you think that at all."

Kurt's eyes welled up. Blaine had been so strong and dependable since he'd been in the hospital that Kurt had almost forgotten the day he'd sobbed helplessly into Kurt's collar and demanded that he promise never to leave him, never to die. Blaine still had so much to deal with, except now he was dealing with it on his own because he felt like he had to be strong for Kurt.

"I'm s-sorry you had to go through that," Kurt said, and traced Blaine's lips with his fingers, "I don't know wh-what I would have done if it was you. Thank you for being there and all the help you give me, but honestly, Blaine, I'm practically b-back to my perfect self now. You can let go."

And Kurt reached down to loosen Blaine's fingers from their grip on his waist. He stepped back and held his arms out and bobbed his head with a grin.

"I can st-stand by myself. I _want_ you to hold me. I don't _need_ you to."

And suddenly it clicked for Blaine. Something in his head lit up like a comical bulb and he smiled.

Kurt didn't think that they _needed _to have sex.

Kurt _wanted_ to.

And somehow that made all the difference.

"I want to too. With you."

Kurt's lips were on Blaine's dizzily euphoric and searching for his tongue before Blaine could hesitate. Kurt always seemed to taste faintly of coffee; it didn't even matter if he'd had any. It had gotten to the stage that the little moan of appreciation Blaine always gave at the first taste of a hot cup of coffee had become a little too obscene to be witnessed in public. So the moan he gave now, tasting Kurt winding his tongue around his own, stroking his then pressing in firmly, was almost pornographic.

Kurt giggled into Blaine's mouth, and his smile let in just enough air so that Blaine didn't have to break away. He could submerge himself in Kurt and not have to worry about trivial things like breathing.

Kurt's fingers had started tracing around his nipple again and Blaine was so thankful that his jeans were tight enough to conceal his erection as Kurt breathed heavily.

Blaine pulled away, every impulse in his body screaming in frustration.

"Your dad…" he panted and Kurt launched his lips back to Blaine's.

Blaine kissed him back with a moan then pulled away again.

"Driveway… someone… see us…"

Kurt grinned and pressed Blaine back into the side of his car, running his tongue over Blaine's adam's apple and licking and biting softly.

Blaine's eyes rolled back into his head.

"Oh, fuck," Blaine groaned and thrust his hips forward into Kurt's.

Neither of them heard Burt's truck pull up behind them.

They definitely heard what happened next though.

"Kurt!" Burt shouted. "I don't want to see you molesting Blaine in front of my house, okay?"

Kurt leapt off Blaine, his face turning bright red.

Blaine just laughed.

"He can't keep his hands off me, Burt," he smiled good-naturedly, and Burt smiled shakily despite himself. Blaine felt giddy. He would never normally say something like that to Burt. The lack of oxygen and the necessity of Kurt's lips made him do some strange things.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked indignantly and Blaine noticed him try to subtly rearrange his trousers.

Blaine winked.

"Must be the car," Blaine laughed and began to help Burt carry things from his truck to the driveway.

Kurt shook his head in exasperation.

The rest of the day was filled with Burt teaching Blaine how to fit the carburettor properly, and why he needed to use a certain type of oil. Kurt hung around and was more knowledgeable than Blaine had realised. Blaine had laughed when Kurt had walked slowly (he still got a bit unsteady if he rushed) to the garage and came back wearing a pair of filthy coveralls with _Kurt_ emblazoned on the front. Blaine had been surprised to see Kurt voluntarily wear something filthy, but figured he'd just wanted the laugh. Apparently they weren't just a costume though. Burt would say "Kurt, can you check the transmission?" or "Kurt, make sure the brake line is connected properly?" and would trust that he knew what he was doing. He never second-guessed Kurt.

Blaine's jaw dropped every time Kurt did something fascinatingly technical. "How do you know how to do _that_?" he asked in wonder several times, but Kurt just shot a look at his father and smiled. Blaine found himself getting ridiculously turned on by Kurt in filthy coveralls which was new. Blaine usually thought he appreciated what Kurt wore, but coveralls really left a lot to the imagination, and Blaine found himself daydreaming about bending Burt's son over the hood of the new/old car and thrusting into him roughly.

"See how the pistons move, Blaine? Up and down like that?" Burt asked him, and Blaine nodded, afraid to speak.

Blaine needed to get away from Burt when he was thinking about his son like that. So he wandered around the side of the car where Kurt was fiddling with wires under the steering wheel. He was bent over so his ass was perfectly on display to Blaine. He checked that Burt was still buried under the hood of the car then reached out a finger to trace the seam that was running along the cleft of Kurt's ass.

The gasp he let out was reward enough, but Blaine couldn't help moving to stand behind him so his hips were brushing against Kurt's ass.

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed and tried to smack him away.

"Sorry," Blaine grinned and moved back.

"Are you really?" Kurt turned to look over his shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm really not," Blaine winked and walked back around to the hood of the car to join Burt.

* * *

Burt patted Blaine on the back as he showed him how to change the first tire.

"Your go, kid!"

Blaine struggled, but with a little help he changed the second, and Burt grinned wider than Blaine had ever seen him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Great job, son!" He said excitedly, and Kurt grinned at them both, running over to ruffle Blaine's hair and snuggle into them both.

Across the road, the man sitting in the parked car had had enough.

He started his engine and drove away, never looking back at his son.


	38. Chapter 38

**I don't want to spout another apology for how late this is, but I honestly had a really good excuse for this one. My grandmother was in the ICU for about two weeks and we were actually told to say goodbye to her. Believe it or not, she's much better now, and is in respite care! Miracle.**

**Anyway. I was going to write some plot. But the boys wanted to get it on so I let them :D**

**Thankyou for all your really lovely writing-inspiring feedback! Sorry I haven't updated properly lately :( Just had a lot on my plate…**

**Enjoy!**

Kurt made his was slowly towards his locker, steadfastly ignoring the whispers and staring that followed him. Blaine wasn't helping the issue. He was insisting on not only carrying Kurt's bag and books, but had managed to organise the huge load of both of their belongings into one arm, leaving the other free to wind around Kurt's hips reassuringly steadying him.

"Blaine," Kurt muttered under his breath as Azimo passed them, glaring furiously and mumbling "Fucking faggots!" at them, "I love you, but you need to let me walk on my own."

Blaine's face fell a little, but he nodded and released Kurt, trailing his fingers down Kurt's arm to hold his hand instead.

"This okay?" he asked, and Kurt smiled softly at the protective look on his face.

"Perfect," Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand, swinging it a little as they walked. "If you'd give me something to carry it would be even better though," he hinted, knowing he had almost no chance of Blaine relinquishing his belongings anytime soon.

Kurt's stutter or stammer, whatever it was, was practically gone. It returned if he was sleepy or anxious sometimes, but for the most part he was communicating perfectly. He hadn't tried to sing since it happened. He was terrified to. He knew logically that there should be no reason his singing voice would be affected, but the idea still scared him. Somehow Rachel's reaction when she'd had laryngitis last year didn't seem so silly. He hadn't told Blaine he was worried, but he thought his boyfriend might have picked up on his fears because he'd kissed him softly on the cheek this morning when Rachel had mentioned the glee meeting this afternoon.

"I'm not letting you carry anything. Ever." Blaine grinned at him, "You're going to be spoilt for the rest of your life and you may as well enjoy it!" Blaine gave a wink that was clearly meant to be jovial but came out way too attractive, and Kurt kind of missed his cue to laugh by a few seconds as he felt his heart pound.

"Can I have that in writing, please?" Kurt managed to keep his voice sarcastic, but as Blaine laughed, all teeth and neck, Kurt couldn't stop himself. He leant in to Blaine's ear.

"You make me want you _so_ _much_ when you wink, by the way."

Blaine dropped the armful of books.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine hissed softly, and he might have sounded angry, but Kurt knew that low voice and saw that Blaine's pupils were shot, his eyes becoming black orbs of lust as he bent to retrieve the books. Kurt could see him staring at the zip on his jeans, which were head-level to Blaine as he knelt on the floor.

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat. He and Blaine had not had an opportunity to do much more than peck each other on the cheek since he had bought that car, and that was two weeks ago. It seemed like even though the ban was over, they hadn't had a chance to really take advantage of each other's lips since. Or each other's hands. Or each other's…

Kurt blushed a little.

He'd gathered up the courage to tell Blaine he wanted to sleep with him, and then for the next two weeks they had been living in a sort of permanent-foreplay hell, because they both knew _it_ was coming, but had no idea when they would get time to themselves to do _it_. Burt always seemed to pop his head into Kurt's room lately, and Finn seemed to always have to borrow something. Even Carole would accost them to watch Sex and the City with her. At Blaine's house it was no better. Rachel shared not just Blaine's room, but also the bed directly above his, so any canoodling was out of the question. And Rachel's dads seemed to suddenly be spending a lot of time around the house.

It was obviously a clever orchestration to keep them apart. Kurt knew his father, and as much as he'd joked to Kurt about not wanting to see him molesting Blaine when he had caught them making out on the driveway, and despite the fact he had actually given Kurt condoms on two occasions during his relationship with Blaine, he knew his dad would be trying to keep them from taking that step for as long as he could. And he knew his son well enough to know it would happen soon.

So for the first time in two weeks, Kurt could fully appreciate the look of lust on Blaine's face and he let out a shameful little whimper as he literally felt his knees shudder. Blaine rose to twist an arm around him and steady him, but that was so the wrong move because suddenly all Kurt could smell was Blaine and all he could feel was him pressed against him, and all he wanted was for Blaine to be naked and breathing heavily above him.

"Jesus Christ, Kurt," Blaine croaked, "You can't look at me like that and you can't make that noise. We're at _school_!"

Kurt tried to control his breathing.

"Didn't seem to bother you when you were blowing me in the bathrooms that day." Kurt said roughly, but quietly, supremely conscious that the hallways had ears.

"Is that what you want?" Blaine asked roughly, and Kurt could hear the blood rushing in his head as he dumbly nodded in response.

"Meet me in the girl's bathrooms twenty minutes into class," Blaine said. "Make sure you're marked on the roll. Just say you don't feel great. You've been off seriously sick. They'll let you go to the bathroom. Then I'll suck you dry, okay?" Kurt shuddered as Blaine whispered the last bit in his ear, and Kurt felt his cock stiffen automatically.

"You too," Kurt said in response, loving the way Blaine's eyes widened at his words.

"It'll have to be quick…" Blaine trailed off.

"Blaine, it's been two weeks since I've even gotten to _kiss_ you properly. Believe me; it'll probably be embarrassingly fast."

Blaine grinned at that, but a little voice of reason was struggling to make itself heard in his lust-filled brain.

"Are we really going to do this?" he asked, almost in wonder.

"Turn up, like you said and find out," Kurt grinned and gave Blaine a swift kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling dopily.

"The bell just rang, Blaine. This is my classroom? See you soon," Kurt winked and forcibly pried Blaine's fingers off his bag and books and took them.

"Kurt?" Blaine pulled him back to tell him softly, "You're right. Winking is sexy as all hell."

Kurt grinned and did it again, then turned and walked carefully to his class.

* * *

Kurt hurried as fast as he felt comfortable with. He was still unsteady if he walked too fast, and the last thing he wanted was to leave his boyfriend abandoned in the girl's bathroom while he tripped over.

Kurt finally reached the door to the bathroom and took a deep shuddering breath before pushing the door open. He wasn't at all prepared for Blaine to push him against the door as he closed it behind him. And Blaine wasn't being gentle. Kurt was internally cheering that Blaine was being rough and forceful and sexy and all those things that had been missing in him for too long.

"Well hello, Sailor!" Kurt grinned at Blaine who was breathing heavily and had pressed his body into Kurt's, holding his hands captive with his own on the door beside Kurt's head.

"Hello right back," Blaine grinned toothily then moved in to devour his prey. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he groaned at the delicious feel of Blaine's lips finally moving in tandem with his. The firm pressure of Blaine's mouth and tongue on his own were almost reward enough for sneaking out of class.

Blaine wasn't wasting any time. He had already undone Kurt's belt, and his hand was pulling down Kurt's zipper. Kurt had no idea when that had happened, but he was practically convinced that Blaine had actual magical powers to banish the pants off him.

Kurt sucked in a gulp of air as he felt the cool breeze over his boxers. Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips and knelt down, tugging the front of Kurt's underwear down and kissing the tip of his penis softly.

"Gotta be quick," Blaine mumbled and licked Kurt, licking his lips appreciatively.

"If you don't hurry up I'll come on your face," Kurt threatened and Blaine tried hard to hide the moan that escaped him at Kurt's words.

Blaine hurried to take Kurt in his mouth, almost trembling as his own cock ached. Kurt fisted his hands in Blaine's hair, tugging softly at the mop of curls engulfing him. Blaine was lapping his tongue under the tip of Kurt's cock and sucking him firmly. Kurt almost lost it when Blaine's fingers gripped his ass to bring him deeper into his mouth.

"Ffffk mmm thhhhh," Blaine demanded, mouth full of Kurt, and Kurt almost came at the vibrations shivering down his length.

"What?" Kurt managed to gasp out, and then whined as Blaine pulled off him to repeat himself.

"Fuck my mouth, Kurt," Blaine said seriously, looking up at Kurt with darkened eyes.

Kurt felt that sudden jerking coiling sensation in his toes and without more than a seconds warning, and without Blaine touching him at all, Kurt came, spurting madly over Blaine's face.

Kurt clenched his eyelids together as he felt himself spill semen all over Blaine.

"Baby, I'm sor-ry! OH!" Kurt moaned out as Blaine managed to move his mouth back over Kurt, catching the last of his embarrassing ejaculation. Kurt shivered as Blaine's swallows became too much and he pulled his hair gently, moving him back as he sank down to the floor in front of him.

Kurt smiled a little in apology as Blaine wiped his cheek and licked his fingers.

"You wanted fast," Kurt panted out with a little grin then realised Blaine was enjoying licking his fingers way too much. Kurt pulled Blaine towards him and unbuttoned his pants.

"You don't have to…" Blaine trailed off as Kurt wrapped his fingers around his hard length.

"Take them right off, Blaine," Kurt whispered and Blaine looked confused but did as he was told, kicking off his jeans and discarding them with his underwear.

He moved to sit back in front of Kurt, but his boyfriend pulled him so he was sitting on his lap. Kurt watched Blaine's eyes widen in anticipation as he realised what Kurt wanted to do. He saw the question in Kurt's eyes, unasked and unsure. Blaine merely nodded and raised a hand to cup Kurt's cheek.

"Please?" he pleaded, and Kurt brought his fingers up to his mouth, lapping at them with his tongue, then moving them to Blaine's hole, slowly teasing the soft skin there. Kurt looked on in wonder as Blaine shuddered and moaned.

"I haven't even put one in yet!" he exclaimed in innocent amazement.

"Do it," Blaine whined, unable to keep his hips from humping down into Kurt's.

Kurt wound his other hand into the hair behind Blaine's ear, pulling his face down till their foreheads were touching and he could look into Blaine's eyes. He kissed Blaine softly and began to edge a moistened finger into Blaine. Blaine broke the kiss, gasping silently, his gaping mouth still touching Kurt's. His eyes screwed up, and he shook violently.

"You okay?" Kurt asked softly and patted Blaine's hair under his fingers.

"It might be a day for finishing early," Blaine groaned, "That feels amazing! God, your fingers are so much better than mine! God!"

Kurt smiled and crooked his finger a little, wanting to find that little nub that Blaine had touched inside him that had make him come.

"Left," Blaine supplied helpfully through his exquisite agony.

Kurt's fingers suddenly hit gold because Blaine moaned loudly, and began to ride his hips, encouraging Kurt to thrust his finger into that spot again and again.

Then Blaine was coming madly into Kurt's hand.

"One finger?" Kurt chuckled smugly as Blaine collapsed onto his shoulder.

"No fingers?" Blaine managed to retort, tiredly.

"Touché," Kurt smiled.

"Love you," Blaine snuggled into Kurt's neck and closed his eyes, letting his breathing return to normal.

"We need to get back to class," Kurt replied sadly.

Blaine groaned and tried to move.

"My muscles don't work!" he complained, but he began pulling on his underwear and jeans while Kurt zipped his fly and began to fix his hair.

"What are you going to say to your teacher?" Kurt asked worriedly. He'd never been one to cut class, so cutting to sneak off and have sex in the bathrooms was a terrifying concept to have to work around.

"Probably tell her I'm coming down with something," Blaine grinned.

"Double entendre," Kurt remarked, "Clever."

* * *

Blaine kissed him as they snuck down the hallway together. They were nearly at Kurt's classroom.

"Just stay calm and explain you were lightheaded and dizzy. Not technically a lie!" Blaine laughed. It was true; Kurt was having a lot of trouble walking in a straight line now.

Kurt kissed Blaine quickly without a word; his skin still clammy and pale as he entered the classroom.

Blaine practically skipped down the hall.

He wondered later if he'd paused just a little longer he would have heard the screams that accompanied Kurt collapsing to the floor and shaking uncontrollably.


	39. Chapter 39

**Things That Have Distracted Me From Writing:**

_**Teaching.**_

_**Family Health Troubles.**_

_**A Boy.**_

_**Reading Other Fanfictions And Feeling Depressed Over How Good They Are.**_

_**Playing Spider Solitaire.**_

_**Facebook.**_

_**Watching A Random Clip Of Queer As Folk On Youtube And Consequently Needing To Watch The Whole Playlist Of Clips.**_

_**Falling Kind Of Disturbingly In Love With Brian And Justin.**_

_**Getting Obsessive About The New Season Of Glee.**_

_**Watching The First Episode Five Times.**_

**And for all that, I need to apologise. Life is honestly going to be more important than updates at the moment, but when I can, I'll update, you have my word. LOVED the new ep, it felt like storylines might actually be carried past one episode which is lovely! BLAINE AT MCKINLEY! :D YAY!**

**Thankyou for every little comment you lovely people have left me. Over six hundred reviews? That's fucking incredible and you make me so happy, I'm sorry I can't be the author you deserve and update frequently, but I'm trying!**

Kurt waited guiltily for his father to show up, sneaking glances at Blaine as he lay in a totally unnecessary hospital bed and Blaine held his hand concernedly. He had regained consciousness during the ambulance ride to the hospital, waking up to see Blaine crying and kissing his limp hand.

"What h-h-happened?" Kurt had asked drowsily, squeezing Blaine's hand softly.

"God! Kurt!" Blaine sobbed and kissed him with everything he had. "This is my fault! If you hadn't…" Blaine glanced at the paramedic bustling around Kurt and closed his mouth.

"I had a seizure?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Blaine, we knew I could have more of those anytime. Hell, I've had three since I left the hosp…" Kurt stopped abruptly. Blaine's face was thunderous.

"You've had _what_?" He growled at Kurt, "You didn't tell me about this and you let me think it would be okay to sneak off to the bathrooms and…" Blaine had the sense of mind not to continue his sentence, and broke off to merely glare at Kurt.

They hadn't spoken a word to each other since; Blaine out of anger, and Kurt out of guilt and ill-placed righteousness. Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand until a doctor instructed him to, and when he was finally allowed back to Kurt's side, his first act was to grasp onto Kurt's beautiful hand and press their palms together.

But neither spoke.

For Blaine, the terror he felt whenever Kurt's body would start to fail him was immeasurable. It felt like the one thing that could really honestly take Kurt away from him was out of their control.

Blaine kissed Kurt's hand, still trembling with fear and anger, but so grateful to have him.

Then Burt walked in.

Kurt felt Blaine stiffen and noticed his eyes darken in fury.

"Kurt, buddy, you okay?" Burt asked with a little reassuring smile, "Thanks for calling me, Blaine."

"Afraid I can't say the same!" Blaine practically snarled and Kurt flinched at his tone and felt his fingers start to tingle with how tight Blaine was gripping them.

"Pardon?" Burt asked, bewilderedly looking at Blaine like he'd never seen him.

"He's had seizures since he left the hospital and nobody told me! Nobody thought I was important enough to be told! Burt, I promised you that I would look after Kurt forever, and that you would always be the first to know if he was hurt or sick! Forever!" Blaine added, not caring that his voice had risen dramatically.

"Blaine…" Kurt tried to speak but Blaine cut him off.

"No, Kurt! I'm furious at this! I deserve to know if you have so much as a _fucking_ headache, okay? But I _expected_ _you_ to lie to me about it. I just didn't think _Burt_ would."

And with that Blaine threw Kurt's hand down on his lap and got to his feet angrily.

"Blaine, hold it right there!" Burt was using his gruff dad voice but it only seemed to make Blaine more upset.

"I really thought I was part of your family. Like I know I don't live there, but I thought you all would include me. I talked to you when Kurt was sick, I told you how I felt about him, and you… You… Burt, I just…" Blaine was crying now, and Burt looked a bit shocked and overwhelmed so Kurt tried to step in.

"Baby, come here," Kurt tried, but Blaine looked at him furiously.

"Kurt, I love you. But I just can't look at you right now. Put yourself in my shoes. If I'd been having seizures and not telling you, you'd be upset at me, right?" Blaine knew his emotional reaction was a little overboard, but the logistics of why he was upset were valid.

Kurt went still and nodded. He knew Blaine was right. He would have been furious if he'd found out Blaine had been keeping health problems from him.

"I know I should have told you, and I'm sorry I didn't. But, Blaine, I'm fine. I'd be perfect if you were back holding my hand again…" Kurt's eyes welled up, even though he struggled against it. He noticed his dad twitch uncomfortably at his words, as if he was intruding.

Kurt fell in love with Blaine all over again, as he automatically moved straight away to sit back at Kurt's side and grasp his hand, obviously fighting back shuddering breaths and sobs. He didn't look at Kurt, but merely sat there, hands entwined, proving to Kurt that no matter how angry Blaine was at him, he always loved him more.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered lightly and traced his thumb softly over the old scar on Blaine's hand from when he had punched that photo frame. He'd been through so much, and Kurt tried to justify with himself that he had been trying to keep him safe from the worry, but he knew that was a lie. He had wanted things back to normal between them; some semblance of balance to be restored. One where Blaine didn't constantly feel like he would lose Kurt at any second and Kurt didn't feel that Blaine was his nurse.

"This is all my fault…" Blaine said, almost silently as Kurt watched a tear trail down his perfect cheek.

"No. It's not. Sex isn't a trig-g-ger, I promise." Kurt raised a hand to brush through Blaine's curls.

Burt gave a strangled sort of choking noise at this and coughed loudly to remind them he was still in the room.

"How can you be sure?" Blaine asked with a shaky voice.

"Because I asked the doctor," Kurt gave a half-hearted little smile, "I don't have ep-p-ilepsy, Blaine. This is just a side effect from… from the at-ttack. It should go away eventually; I just have to be patient. And the seizures haven't been too s-s-serious. They brought me to the hospital this time because I blacked out a-f-f-fter. _That_ could have been from the sex…" Kurt tried to coax a grin out of Blaine, and succeeded instead in almost killing his father if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"Jeez, Dad, take a hint!" Kurt said in frustration, "Go get a cup of coffee or something!"

Burt practically ran out the door, relief written all over his face at being released.

"Decaf! No sugar!" Kurt yelled after him.

The two boys sat in silence.

"I hate this hospital," Blaine muttered eventually.

"Me too," Kurt replied softly. "Did I ever tell you my mum died here?"

Blaine looked up at him in horror.

"Oh, _Kurt_," Blaine breathed.

"Then Dad was in here at the end of last year… Now me!" Kurt smiled ironically a bit.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said quietly.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have told you, but you don't need to keep carrying bags and books, and half-carrying me everywhere, okay? I'm fine. Perfectly fine. The only thing I can't do is drive until I've gone two months without a seizure. And if you even think about withholding sex because of this I'll literally kill you." Kurt said firmly.

Blaine nodded.

"I still want to have sex with you. _Properly_…" Kurt whispered as if he were telling Blaine some filthy secret.

"If you can honestly go one month without a seizure, then I'll sleep with you; otherwise just fooling around. I don't trust that that wouldn't set it off," Blaine had on his authoritive voice that Kurt knew better than to argue with.

"Agreed," he smiled, "Hey, that would put us at about Prom, right? If I don't have any more seizures?"

Blaine smiled finally.

"I guess it would. But no lying, Kurt! If you have a seizure; if you have so much as a nosebleed you tell me, alright?" Blaine growled at him. "I want us to talk about it before it happens too. Don't feel like just because I gave you a time it means it has to happen then. I don't want us to have sex until you're 100% sure you want to, okay?"

Kurt smiled and nodded, glad Blaine had seemed to have calmed down and forgiven him, but knowing full well that if he had the option he'd have sex with Blaine right now in his hospital bed.

"Can you kiss me, please?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine smiled again.

"You know you never have to ask, Kurt."

* * *

To Blaine's obvious displeasure, Kurt returned to school the following day. He didn't say a word about it, just looked like he had toothache and watched Kurt like a hawk. Kurt usually liked feeling Blaine's eyes on him, but it was getting ridiculous, the way he was staring. Kurt was quiet, taking his conversation cues from Blaine.

Truth was, carrying those books was hard. He had the strength to begin with, but by the end of the day both his muscles and his coordination were failing him. Blaine's hand would magically shoot out around his waist to steady him when he stumbled, but as soon as Kurt turned his head to smile gratefully at Blaine, he would take his hand away again and turn his head.

Kurt dropped a book and Blaine had caught it in midair before it even fell to the floor, but when Kurt made to comment on his reflexes, he was stopped by the pained look on Blaine's face and the way he purposely looked away whenever Kurt tried to catch his eye.

Kurt kind of missed the attention.

Blaine had been doting on him lately, and as much as he had complained, he had secretly loved the way Blaine took care of him and loved him. He knew he'd told him to stop and he had no right to complain, but he hadn't expected Blaine to go to this extreme. Kurt knew he was still looking after him, the rare steadying arm around the waist, and Blaine's newly developed ninja catches were proving that. But he missed the way Blaine would smile and kiss him reassuringly instead of ignoring it and pretending it hadn't happened.

Kurt had to sit down after they went upstairs for geometry. His legs were wobbling shakily, and the books he was carrying felt like lead.

"Hang on a second," Kurt puffed, and made his way to a convenient bench and sunk onto it. Blaine looked momentarily concerned, but when Kurt caught him, he looked away airily.

"We'll be late for class," Blaine said, and Kurt watched as self-hatred flew across his face. This was killing Blaine.

Kurt let out a cry of exasperation.

"You win!" He said in frustration, watching Blaine's face light up briefly, then be replaced by his cool mask as he peered at Kurt in nonchalance.

"Excuse me?" he asked politely, and Kurt wasn't sure whether he wanted to fuck him or throw him down the stairs.

"I can't do this without you helping me," Kurt felt his eyes well up, and watched Blaine's do the same, even as his eyes remained impassive. "My legs are shaking and these books are too heavy, and I'm getting a headache trying to concentrate on writing in class. I know I said you had to stop looking after me, but Blaine… I never want you to stop looking after me; I just need you to let me do what I can on my own. I love you and I love that you do things for me, and as soon as I'm better I'll carry _your_ books, I just need you to be there and love me just the way you've…" Kurt couldn't finish his sentence because Blaine's tongue was suddenly invading his mouth. Kurt groaned in appreciation and kissed him back hungrily, lapping up the affection.

"Good, because you have no idea how much seeing you struggle today has been killing me," Blaine said as he pulled away far too soon for Kurt.

He piled his own books on top of Kurt's and hoisted them into one arm, and Kurt couldn't help but admire the way the muscles and veins in his arm were rippling. Kurt felt like a poor little damsel again, and realised that he was being ridiculous. Blaine was watching him though. He smiled at the internal battle that was going on in Kurt's head and kissed his nose, loving the way he shook his head a little to get himself out of his own thoughts.

Blaine smiled and handed Kurt a thin book from the bottom of the pile.

"Do what you can, huh?" Blaine winked, and Kurt grinned back.

"You're adorable, Blaine Anderson," he said softly, "But please don't read my mind!"

Blaine grinned.

"I'd only hear all this great stuff about this Blaine guy, so I think I'm safe, Kurt!"

Kurt laughed.

"_So_ conceited!"

"Well, am I wrong?" Blaine winked, and shot out an arm to steady Kurt as his knees wobbled.

"You are so far from wrong, Blaine Warbler," Kurt shook his head vehemently. "_So_ not wrong."


	40. Chapter 40

**Oh dear god! WHAT'S THIS! TWO CHAPTERS IN A WEEK! AHHHH!**

**I figured out what helps! Actually deciding on a plot! :P I've always had a vague idea where we were headed, but I've mapped it out now, and unless I decide to go too far off course, we should finish up between chapter 45 and chapter 50. Sound good? :P**

**Anyway… I want to talk about a certain spoiler that has to do with my boys. I don't want to ACTUALLY spoil anything tho. Just know that I'm angry, and prepare for a rant next update! :P **

**Hope you like this chapter as much as I like you! Also! Thank you to everyone who tried to reassure me that this is a good story, you're lovely, and very motivating! I'm really sorry I don't have time to reply to individual reviews a lot. **

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**Oh… And Smut warning… Major Smut-Warning… (Lol! In my head it was like on How I Met Your Mother when they salute… Never mind…)**

"Blaine, can I talk to you?" Finn asked as Blaine headed out the door of Kurt's house. Blaine stopped and smiled at him.

"Sure, Finn. What's up?" he grinned. Blaine didn't often spend much time alone with Finn, but Blaine was almost positive that this would be about Rachel. Blaine had definitely noticed Finn watching her since he'd broken up with Quinn and Rachel seemed to be going out of her way to appear uncaring around him, but Blaine knew her well enough to see the longing in her eyes when he left a room.

"I… um… well…" Finn began, and Blaine smiled kindly.

"That bad, is it?" he asked.

"You know how when you really, really lov - like someone, and they like you too, or at least you think they do, but they really don't want to be with you, and you don't know whether it's that they don't lo - like you or it's that they like someone else, and you just need someone to tell you that they don't want to be with you, just because they won't, and its cruel to keep you hanging on and thinking things will work out?" Finn blurted, and Blaine didn't have any idea how to respond.

"Are we talking about Rachel?" Blaine asked, and Finn went red and began to stutter worse than Kurt after the attack.

"No! Err… Ummm… This is about… Umm… Kurt!" he practically yelled.

"So, you're telling me that Kurt doesn't love me and he doesn't want to be with me?" Blaine smiled. "Because you probably don't want to hear this, Finn, but from what he just did to me up in his room, I'd say feels the opposite!" Blaine grinned as Finn paled.

* * *

_Earlier…_

Kurt had practically collapsed on his bed after school then sat up to lunge at Blaine and pull him down with him onto the mattress.

"How can I love you this much?" He asked in amazement as he traced his fingers around Blaine's jaw.

"I don't know," Blaine said quite seriously, then grinned, "I think you underestimate my loveable qualities."

Blaine bit softly on Kurt's neck and relished in the little moan he gave.

"Fuck me," Kurt said seriously and pulled Blaine back up to face him.

Blaine shook his head.

"No, Kurt. We agreed, remember?"

"Please?" Kurt whined and pressed himself against Blaine.

Blaine shook his head again firmly.

"No means no, Kurt," he grinned a bit and kissed him.

He didn't expect Kurt to growl (Oh fuck that was hot!) into his mouth and begin to undo Blaine's jeans.

"Kurt!" Blaine was a little embarrassed of the indignant shriek he let out.

"Oh, shut up, _we're_ not having sex," Kurt whispered in his ear and began to palm Blaine's erection.

"_You_ are," he whispered.

And with that, Kurt was peeling off Blaine's jeans and running a hand over his stomach muscles, then attempting to peel off Blaine's boxers with his teeth.

His fucking _teeth_.

"Urgh," Kurt said after a few tries and moved his tongue around his mouth. "I think this was sexier in my head than in execution," he apologised to Blaine, "The fabric is sticking to my tongue. Poly-blend! What have I told you about only wearing 100% cotton fabrics _down there, _Blaine!" he complained.

Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

"Kurt, you're attempting to peel off my underwear with your _teeth_ and yet you use 'down there' as a euphemism?"

Kurt grinned naughtily and Blaine almost swallowed his tongue.

"What would you _like_ me to say, Blaine?" he whispered, and used his hands this time to peel away Blaine's boxers, exposing him to his gaze.

Blaine was speechless.

"What have I done to you?" he asked in amazement, "Kurt, you wouldn't even _say_ sex let alone initiate it five months ago! Did I make you dirty?" he was shocked at the way Kurt was licking his lips as he leered at Blaine suggestively.

"If you _want_ to do something to me let me know," Kurt grinned, "Otherwise I have quite a few ideas of my own…" He trailed off, or maybe Blaine's groan cut him off, because he suddenly pulled a little tube out from his bedside table and waved it in Blaine's face.

"Kurt! You bought _lube_? You actually _went_ to a store and _looked_ at the teller and put _lube_ on the counter and _paid_ for it?" Blaine couldn't shake the image. It seemed so wrong.

"Would it make you hotter if I stole it?" Kurt licked, actually licked the tip of Blaine's cock as he said the words and Blaine felt his brain melt into a puddle of need.

"Couldn't possibly," Blaine said slowly as he watched Kurt's fingers open the tube and watched as he poured it on them and rubbed them together. "Please, Kurt," Blaine heard himself ask.

The grin Kurt gave was deadly.

"_Such_ nice manners, Blaine Warbler," he murmured and Blaine suddenly felt his shoulders jerk up off the bed as Kurt's mouth and fingers moved simultaneously, engulfing and intruding.

"Fuck, Kurt!" he almost yelled, but as soon as he made a noise Kurt abandoned him.

"No, Blaine! Quiet!" Kurt demanded, and Blaine suddenly realised how turned on Kurt taking control like this made him.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered softly, and Kurt grinned.

"I like this game," he smiled.

Prepared now, Blaine tried to relax as Kurt slipped a finger inside him again and curled it softly. No matter how sexy he tried to be, he was always so gentle and careful, and Blaine loved that. He felt himself relax and just enjoy Kurt's magic fingers. It was such a strange intrusion and he felt his body try to reject it, but after he'd relaxed enough to allow Kurt to press another finger in slo-o-o-owly, his body seemed to want those fingers as much as Blaine did.

Blaine had his eyes closed, almost screwed up as he tried so hard not to come as Kurt's fingers edged inside him further, stroking him from the inside. Kurt's fingers were long and slim, but they felt thicker than anything once they were inside him.

"Did I ever tell you I lo-OVE you?" Blaine moaned, his voice hitching as Kurt's fingers brushed his prostate softly.

"Do you really?" Kurt said sarcastically, "Open your eyes, Blaine."

Blaine's eyes flew open, and then fluttered closed again as he met Kurt's gaze; Kurt who was staring at him and taking him into his mouth.

"Not gonna last, Kurt," Blaine sobbed as Kurt's fingers started pumping inside him and his head began to bob.

Kurt just _moaned_.

And Blaine came, _hard_, spilling inside Kurt's mouth, feeling himself clenching hard on Kurt's fingers.

Blaine found himself panting on the bed, eyes still closed and he felt like every muscle in his body had become a little loose. Kurt removed his fingers gently and he heard Kurt grab tissues to clean them with. He felt the bed depress slightly and Kurt lay down next to him.

"That was fucking incredible." Blaine spoke finally.

"I know," Kurt said softly from beside him, running his fingers over Blaine's chest.

"Give me a minute, then it's your turn," Blaine panted.

Kurt was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Um… that's okay," he said softly in a breathy voice.

Blaine opened his eyes. Kurt had his pants undone and he was stroking himself softly, and he looked utterly mortified when he caught Blaine's gaze.

"I just…" he started, but Blaine wriggled over to him and wrapped his hand over Kurt's, peeling it off slowly and replacing it with his own.

He watched Kurt as he stroked him, transfixed by the look on his face. Kurt would bite his lip and every so often he would whine and his eyes would scrunch up tightly. His mouth fell open wide, locked in a silent scream of pleasure. Blaine wanted to kiss him, but Kurt was so far gone he was afraid he wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Close, Blaine," Kurt managed roughly, "I love you, I love you, I love y-ou," he babbled.

Blaine cupped a hand over Kurt, ready to collect any mess, and began to suck at Kurt's Adam's apple slowly. It wasn't long till he was rewarded with a handful.

Kurt breathed slowly and opened his eyes at the sound of Blaine licking his fingers.

"That's disgusting," he groaned.

"You swallowed mine," Blaine reminded him.

"Yeah but that was _yours_," Kurt said exasperatedly.

"Taste," Blaine grinned and held out a finger.

Kurt shuddered.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," Blaine grinned, and gave an over-exaggerated and slightly pornographic moan as he licked a finger clean.

"And you honestly wonder how I learnt to be dirty, Blaine? Really?" Kurt couldn't help staring at Blaine's mouth. Okay, it was a little bit hot. Okay. A lot hot.

"I have no idea what you're insinuating, Mr Hummel," Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt roughly. "Thanks for fingering me!"

Kurt laughed in spite of himself and slapped Blaine a little too hard. They play wrestled for a little while, both unable to keep the grins from their faces, until Blaine had Kurt pinned to the mattress as he straddled him and held his arms above his head. He unbelievably felt himself getting hard again.

"It's just never enough!" he sighed as he climbed off Kurt to relax back onto the bed. "Do you think it will ever get so that I don't _want_ _you_ every ten minutes?" he asked the ceiling in frustration.

"God, I hope not," Kurt grinned and kissed him slowly.

* * *

"Blaine, that's disgusting," Finn said loudly, waving his hand in front of Blaine's face. "You just ignored me for a good thirty seconds while you re-lived whatever Kurt did to you and I really don't want to think about it, okay?" he said loudly.

"Jeez, Finn, homophobic much?" Blaine laughed as Finn squirmed; "Sometimes, when a man loves another man..." and Blaine began to laugh harder as Finn tucked his fingers in his ears and hummed loudly.

"Do I want to know?" Kurt asked as he walked through the room on his way to the kitchen. Blaine loved that his cheeks were still flushed and his hair was dishevelled, and he could see a trail of love bites near his collar.

"Probably not," Blaine grinned.

"I thought you were leaving?" Kurt asked and reached over to Finn and held his nose so he would have to stop humming. Finn spluttered and Blaine laughed.

"I was on my way out the door when Finn tried to tell me all about how you don't want to be with me and you don't love me? Ring any bells?" Blaine winked at Kurt, who spun furiously on a sheepish-looking Finn.

"Finn! Why would you say something like that?" he demanded.

"Okay, okay!" Finn threw up his hands. "I know this will come as kind of a shock, but it's time you both knew. I'm in love with Rachel."

Blaine and Kurt stared at Finn expectantly.

"That's it?" Kurt said finally.

"What do you mean? Isn't that enough?" he replied.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"There had better be more to this if you thought it was worth telling my boyfriend I don't love him," Kurt threatened.

"She doesn't want to be with me! She said she deserves better! I'm the quarterback! Who's she going to find who's better than me?" Finn slumped onto the lounge and sat there dejectedly.

"Well you certainly know what Rachel's looking for in a man," Kurt snorted and sat down next to his step-brother, pulling at the fabric of his football jersey with a disgusted look on his face.

"Rachel couldn't care less if you were the quarterback, Finn," Blaine supplied and sat on the coffee table in front of Kurt, who put his legs up on Blaine's knees automatically and gave him a smile. Finn watched them with a perplexed look on his face.

"See! That! How do you do that?"

"What?" Kurt asked bewildered.

"Be all couple-y! Even when I was with Rachel, it was never like that, you guys just make it look so natural, when it's really hard! How do you keep up that perfect act with each other so he'll still like you?" Finn demanded.

Blaine shot Kurt a look. Finn had obviously no idea how to be in any kind of emotional relationship.

"Finn, what do you think I like about Kurt?" Blaine asked slowly, "Not anything too graphic, just what do you think the appeal is for me?"

"Well, he's a really good singer, he dresses well…" Finn trailed off, "He likes musicals?" he asked finally.

Kurt glared at him.

"You're my brother and that's the only things you can come up with as reasons my boyfriend likes me? Thanks, Finn!" Kurt snorted.

"How about I tell you why I actually like Kurt?" Blaine suggested, "I like that he's strong and independent but he's willing to ask for help. I like that he fights for what he believes in and he's not afraid to get into an argument about it. I like that he can always cheer me up and he can always tell when I'm feeling down. I like that he would fight to the death to protect anyone he cares about, even if he looks like he couldn't take on a fly," Blaine grinned as Kurt hit him in mock indignation, "I like that he loves me. No, I love all those things, actually. But, Finn, not one of those things is a visual thing or an achievement. Not to say I don't love that Kurt wears such tight pants," Blaine winked and Finn groaned, "But he could wear track pants and singlets for all I care," Kurt shuddered horribly, "I'd still love him."

"What Blaine is _trying_ to say, Finn," Kurt said, and moved his foot to kick Blaine in the leg affectionately, "Is that Rachel probably likes you in _spite_ of the fact you're the quarterback, not because of it. Just like you like her in _spite_ of the fact she's a control freak, not because of it."

Finn looked absolutely shell-shocked by this idea.

"Rachel… doesn't care about… football?" he asked slowly.

Blaine flat out laughed at this but Kurt managed to throw a condescending look of mateship on his face as he shook his head.

"I know," he said mockingly, "Bitches, right?"

Blaine lost it.

He couldn't help laughing at the look on Kurt's face, and loved it when Kurt cracked and dropped his expression to laugh along with him.

"Was that a gay joke?" Finn asked finally as he watched them stop rolling around and clutching their stomaches.

"It was sarcasm. Kurt's fluent," Blaine finally answered, taking pity on Finn. "Look, Rachel loves you. She might think she deserves better, but you have to prove to her that's not true. Prove to her that you love all the things about her that you can't see or that she hasn't won a trophy for. That's when you'll make her feel special."

Finn nodded slowly.

"So, if I like the way she always tries to make me feel good about myself?" he asked.

"Perfect!" Blaine said, "Now, I have to get home to the little lady in question, but I wouldn't leave it too long to romance her, Finn. Rachel's gorgeous, even I can see that, and she won't wait around forever if she thinks you aren't willing to show her how much she means to you."

Blaine got up then, shifting Kurt's legs gently.

"Kiss," he demanded softly, and Kurt leaned forward to peck him softly, "I love you, I'll call you tonight," he said, and kissed Kurt again for good measure.

It was always hard to leave him.


	41. Chapter 41

**Dear Ryan Murphy,**

**I understand completely how talented Darren Criss is. I've followed his career since he auditioned for Glee the **_**first**_** time, and he is just as wonderful as you think he is. **

**However.**

**Making Blaine a junior completely undermines the entire Klaine relationship. I can't help looking back over "I've been looking for you forever" and thinking "pfft, you're fifteen, kid!" I can't help look at the time Blaine told Kurt not to be the victim, to stop prejudice and teach others and think… Kurt's been out and proud longer than your voice has been broken!**

**I understand the appeal of keeping Darren on Glee another year. He's talented, he's good-looking, and he pulls in a strong female audience as well as the gay audience. But let's not pretend that keeping him around has anything to do with the well-being of Kurt and Blaine's characters. It's not for the integrity of a realistic plotline, it's because he makes money.**

**I would have liked to see Chris Colfer held back a year as a junior in order for them to graduate together. It would have made the 'graduation' slump a lot less noticeable, and would have prevented the inevitable break-up of two of the most influential characters to hit the screens in years. This relationship normalises and makes relatable so many people's lives, and they have more on-screen (and off) chemistry than any other couple. It completely defies logic that you would steer them down a path of separation, but I guess Darren _is_ bringing in the money.**

**That being said, I've loved season three! Fewer songs and more characterisations FTW, Ryan!**

**Respectfully,**

**Pippin**

**PS. AT LEAST LET THEM FUCKING KISS MULPTIPLE MORE TIMES BEFORE YOU BREAK THEM UP YOU WANKER!**

***Clears throat***

**Hi everyone! Its story time! Who's ready for some chapter! You are? Okay! =D**

**Also: In THIS story, Blaine and Kurt are the same age. You can thank Ryan Murphy for fucking up my plot :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, Rach," Blaine called out as he walked in the door. Rachel was sitting in the dining room sipping water from a glass with a gold star on it. It made Blaine smile. "How are you, Diva?" he asked and kissed the top of her head as he walked into the kitchen to grab a soda.

Rachel smiled a little, then her bottom lip trembled.

Blaine rushed over, soda forgotten.

"What is it? Rach? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"I don't know if he's told you, but Kurt and I usually get together every year and have a little day to ourselves on Mother's Day. Kurt calls it No-Mother's Day. I just think he's forgotten with everything going on with him being sick and everything. It's this weekend." Rachel sniffed pathetically.

"Rach, I'm sure he's remembered," Blaine reassured her. "You guys will have a great day to take your mind off things I'm sure."

Blaine suddenly felt sick. There was a tightness in his stomach and he felt like crying.

"I've gotta do homework," he muttered much too roughly, barely remembering to pat Rachel comfortingly as he made his way quickly to their room.

Of course Kurt and Rachel should continue their tradition. It was kind of nice. The only trouble was it reminded Blaine that he didn't really have a mother anymore either, even though it was nothing like Kurt or Rachel's situations. He would just battle through. He could put on a brave face for Kurt. It just stung a bit that they had forgotten him. Just like his mother had.

Blaine pulled out his geometry homework, trying desperately to push all thoughts of his mother to the back of his mind.

* * *

Blaine was being shaken awake on Sunday morning. He'd kept quiet about No-Mother's Day because Kurt had remembered and rung to start planning with Rachel on Thursday night. Blaine handed her the phone with a smile, not letting the pang of exclusion show.

So he certainly wasn't expecting to be rudely awakened by Rachel and Kurt leaping on him (as best they could without hitting their heads on Rachel's bunk) and screaming with excitement.

"HAPPY NO-MOTHER'S DAY!" They chorused, and Blaine rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Where am I?" he asked stupidly with a groan, attempting to bury himself back under the covers.

"Oh, no you don't, Blaine Anderson!" Kurt looked gorgeous. He pulled back the covers and flung himself on top of Blaine to peck him quickly.

"Good morning!" he smiled down at him.

"Morning," Blaine replied slowly kissing him back.

"None of that!" Rachel poked them, "Out of bed, Blaine! It's your first annual No-Mother's Day and we have a lot of traditions to induct you into!" she grinned and bounced on the bed.

"Shower, now!" Kurt clapped his hands busily and peeled back the covers. Blaine managed to roll to a discreet position and glared at Kurt. Kurt waking him up by laying on top of him and kissing him, was not a good idea if he intended to make him walk around normally after.

"Nooooo," Blaine moaned and rolled over.

"If you get up, we have the hugest, most gluttony-filled, spectacular No-Mother's Day breakfast feast waiting for you," Kurt sing-songed. "It's the one day of the year I eat carbs before eleven, Blaine!" Kurt pressed a kiss to the nape of Blaine's neck, "Get up, Baby," he whispered, "There are even chocolate pancakes, and I'll let you eat as many of them as you like!"

This was too enticing for Blaine, who had long since come to realise that dating Kurt came with a very strict feeding and dietary schedule.

"Chocolate pancakes?" he asked tentatively, peeking at Kurt from between his fingers, "Is there Cool Whip?" he gave a little smile, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and syrup and chocolate chips, anything you want! Just get up!" Kurt demanded.

Blaine scrambled out of bed and ran to his dresser.

"No need!" Kurt called as he began to make Blaine's bed, "I hung up an appropriate outfit in the bathroom. It's pressed and everything." Kurt looked up from his bed-making to wink at Blaine and Blaine suddenly took in what Kurt and Rachel were wearing. It seemed like the theme was 1920's.

Kurt has his hair done in such a way that Blaine knew he'd been up since five mastering it. He was wearing a suit that could have looked casual had Blaine not known it was Armani and cost Kurt his entire summer savings. He had a thin tie.

Blaine didn't even care what Rachel was wearing.

"You look fucking amazing," he spoke finally, when he was sure he wouldn't drool.

Rachel laughed.

"Blaine, put your eyes back in and go have a shower," she hit him with a pillow.

Blaine left. If only for the sake of his sanity.

After Blaine had emerged from the bathroom not once but three times, Kurt deeming his hair unfinished each time, and the three had scoffed down an enormous mountain of pancakes and muffins (of which Kurt ate a surprising amount) it was finally time for the first activity.

"First stop, Mani-Pedi!" Kurt squealed

* * *

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and best friend nattering away in the chairs at the parlour.

How had they managed to make something sad into something fun for so many years? It was like they didn't even care, they were so free of the reminder.

Blaine tried to smile along with them, but he always seemed to be laughing just a little too late.

After the Mani-Pedi's they went shopping. Kurt pulled out a huge cookie jar from somewhere and rifled through it.

"I counted it last night, we have exactly $162.35!" he grinned at Rachel.

Blaine couldn't just smile at this one.

"Um, what's going on?" he asked.

Rachel stepped in.

"Every time we have a sad thought about missing our mum's or feel a bit lonely or something, we have to put a dollar in the cookie jar. I have one, and Kurt has one, then on No-Mother's Day, we use that money to buy something for each other!"

Blaine smiled, it was actually a really nice idea.

"Where did the thirty-five cents come from?" he asked with a grin.

"No-one knows!" Rachel said happily, "It's been there for years, we never spend it because it makes us smile."

Blaine grinned at her, he could imagine a younger Kurt and Rachel squabbling over who had stolen sixty-five cents.

"So that's fifty-four dollars!" Kurt counted out a wad of money to each of them. "You both have one hour!"

"Wait, who are we buying for?" Rachel said in a panic, "We don't usually have _three_!"

Blaine was still reeling from how quickly they were planning things.

"Okay, I'll do Blaine," Kurt started.

"Not now, honey, later!" Blaine interrupted with a smirk.

Kurt ignored him.

"He can buy yours and you can buy mine!"

"That's everyone!" Rachel grinned and looked at Blaine, "Ready?"

"I have no idea what is…"

"Set, GO!" Kurt screamed and Kurt and Rachel dashed (Kurt quite slowly, still favouring his injury) in opposite directions.

"-happening," Blaine finished lamely to no one.

* * *

Blaine wandered around the shops looking for a present for Rachel. He had no ideas. Was his gift supposed to make her laugh, or be thoughtful? All Blaine knew was that he had fifty-four dollars to spend on Rachel in one hour.

Flowers? He could handle picking out some flowers! Flowers and jewellery? Maybe a pair of inexpensive earrings? Blaine suddenly took a harsh look at himself. He was acting like he was buying a present for his girlfriend. Blaine had no idea how to shop for girls. Kurt actually claimed he flat out had no idea how to shop. Blaine wandered round the mall in a daze.

He was doomed.

* * *

Kurt had picked Blaine on purpose. He still had nightmares about the time he had bought Rachel a cashmere scarf and found it lying on the backseat of her car under a pile of songbooks a week later. Plus he thought it would be easy to pick something for the boy he was in love with. Guess again. Blaine had everything he needed. Except clothes, but Kurt knew there was no way he could afford anything great on this price tag and there was no way he was choosing clothes without making Blaine try them on.

He was doomed.

* * *

Rachel was happy. She always picked great gifts for Kurt and he always loved what she selected. True, he had instructed her to buy him an iTunes gift card and a box of his favourite coffee every year, but he always loved the thoughtful way she would include something personal. Like that little brooch of a rainbow she once got him that somehow came unclipped and fell off lost somewhere the first day he wore it. Or that leopard print scarf she'd bought him that Karofsky had somehow managed to slushy without getting any on the rest of Kurt's outfit.

Rachel wasn't worried at all.

* * *

The three gathered back in the food court an hour later, ready to exchange gifts. Kurt looked stressed and Blaine looked worried, but Rachel merely grinned and handed Kurt his parcel.

"I've included something a little bit personal too, like always, so you can think of me when you wear it," she smiled.

Kurt grimaced internally and gave a fake smile.

He pulled a tie out from the bag, covered in gold stars. It was tacky beyond all belief.

"Thanks Rachel! It's great!" Kurt smiled and hurried to put it back in the bag.

"Guess it's my turn," Blaine sighed and handed Rachel her bag.

He had bought her Patti LuPone's book and a huge pile of sheet music.

He peeked through his fingers as she rifled through silently.

Suddenly Rachel let out a squeal and Blaine nearly died of shock.

"This is great! Thanks Blaine!" she beamed and kissed him on the cheek roughly.

It was Kurt's turn, and he was suddenly so nervous he couldn't breathe.

He handed Blaine a tiny bag.

Blaine took in the look on Kurt's face and opened the bag cautiously as if whatever was in there might bite him.

There was a tiny box.

A ring box.

Blaine's eyes widened.

"Kurt, I…" he started, but Kurt shushed him.

"It's not what you're thinking, just open it."

It was exactly what Blaine was thinking.

Inside was a silver ring. It clearly wasn't expensive because Kurt had only had fifty-four dollars to spend, and he'd also had an inscription engraved.

Inside the band the word _Kurt_ in simple cursive nestled in between two hearts.

Blaine was speechless.

Rachel grinned.

"Put it on!" she encouraged him.

Blaine put it on, but was very careful to place it on his right hand. He kissed Kurt softly and thanked him.

Kurt smiled.

"It's not a promise ring or an engagement ring or anything, I hope you realise I have better taste than that!" he grinned and Blaine relaxed a little. It wasn't that he didn't want those things with Kurt, it was just too soon, they were still so young and moving quickly would seem foolish.

"I love you," Blaine smiled back at him, "And I love it. It's perfect."

Rachel spoke up before they could kiss again.

"Kurt, I was wondering if you'd like to do the last activity with just you and Blaine this year? It's not that I don't want to see her, it's just… I think this is a bit of a special visit." Rachel hinted and Kurt suddenly looked serious.

"Thank you, Rachel. I think it's going to be a hard visit."

Blaine was baffled, but they began to discuss what they would have for lunch and no more was said on the matter.

* * *

Kurt rode in the back on the way out of the car park.

When Rachel pulled into a driveway, Blaine suddenly understood and he turned and looked at Kurt, hating the painful expression on his face.

He took a deep breath and smiled through his tears at Blaine.

"Come on," he smiled shakily, "I want you to meet my mum."

Blaine held onto Kurt's hand like a lifeline as they walked through the aisles of tombstones.

He'd thought Kurt had been handling the day well, thought he and Rachel managed to have a frivolous day of fun once a year, but now Blaine knew that this was a yearly tradition his heart broke a little. Kurt was sad. He wasn't sobbing or even crying, though he had tears in his eyes. He was stronger than that and the pain of losing his mother was dulled by the passing of the years. Blaine loved him more with every step he took.

He didn't speak, just stopped when they arrived.

_Elizabeth Hummel_

_12/08/1963 – 23/04/2001_

_Loving wife to Burt and mother of Kurt._

_You will be loved forever._

Blaine didn't know what came over him, but he felt the tears start rolling down his cheeks before he could stop them. And then Kurt was comforting _him_ and he felt like the biggest asshole alive.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he mutter and wiped his eyes with his sleeve ignoring Kurt's disgusted look. "What was she like?"

Kurt sat down on the grass in front of his mother's grave, and Blaine didn't even recognise that he was sitting on grass in his Armani pants, he just followed suit and sat beside him.

"She was beautiful, Blaine. Well, you've seen pictures," Blaine had seen pictures. There were pictures of Elizabeth Hummel everywhere in that house. There were pictures of Finn's dad too. Blaine thought it was such a healthy way to move on. Not to pretend that those people that they'd loved hadn't lived, but to be thankful for what they had now that they were gone. Elizabeth Hummel had passed all her looks to her son. He did resemble Burt, but his beautiful complexion, his cheekbones, the way he smiled sort of toothlessly unless you really made him laugh, that was all her.

"She used to make cookies and sing." Kurt continued, then to Blaine's horror he broke down.

"I can't remember her, Blaine! I was eight! I remember that she made me feel safe and that he baked cookies and sang, and that she smelt like lavender, but I don't remember her. And every year I forget just a little bit more about her and I always have to question what I remember, do I really remember that or did I just hear a story?" Kurt looked so guilty as he sobbed into Blaine's chest.

Blaine rocked him softly.

"Kurt, it's okay for memories to fade a bit. You were a kid then; you can't be expected to remember everything about her." But Blaine didn't really know what to say. He'd never lost a parent. Not like this. Not like Kurt had.

"I have one memory," Kurt smiled a bit and Blaine sighed in relief, "I was about five. I wanted to go as Ariel for Halloween." Kurt waited for Blaine to laugh and then continued, "And she didn't care that I wanted to dress up as a girl, she made me a tail and found me a wig, and she walked me around every house in the neighbourhood dressed as Ursula. Just for me."

"Do you think she knew?" Blaine asked slowly.

Kurt nodded, "She bought me Barbies and Ken dolls and she never once questioned it when my Ken dolls used to have babies together," Kurt grinned.

They sat comfortably in silence for a few minutes, Blaine stroking Kurt's arm.

"She would have liked you." Kurt sniffled.

"I would have liked her," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek softly.

* * *

Rachel drove back to her and Blaine's house in silence, understanding, through years of practice that Kurt needed time to gather his thoughts when he visited his mother. Blaine let Kurt sit in the front again, but reached around the seat to hold his hand. Kurt played with the ring on his finger.

Rachel finally pulled into the driveway and switched off the ignition.

"What is all this?" She asked in amazement, "Kurt, did you?" she questioned and he shook his head, finally smiling.

Finn was sitting on the front steps, holding a bouquet of yellow daisies. Everywhere in the front garden and the front of the house was covered in gold stars.

Rachel got out of her car wordlessly and Kurt and Blaine followed suit, hanging back to let them have a little privacy.

"Rachel, every one of these stars is a reason I love you," Finn said nervously, and Blaine grinned at him encouragingly.

Rachel shook her head, mouthing wordlessly.

"Pick one," Finn pleaded.

Rachel bent down and picked the nearest star.

"_I love the way you believe in me_," she read shakily.

"Pick another one," Finn gazed at her.

Rachel plucked one from where Finn had tucked it into their rose bush.

"_I love how you are always honest, even if you might hurt someone_."

Finn gulped a little, but Rachel picked up another one of her own accord.

"_I love that you snort when you laugh_. I do not!" she shrieked with a smile.

Finn grinned back, "Rachel, You can read all these, but all you need to know is that I love you, and I need you back. Please tell me how I can deserve you again."

Rachel walked up to him slowly and Kurt nudged Blaine in the side as she kissed him, "How come you never do anything this romantic for me, huh?" Kurt grinned.

"Are you serious?" Blaine laughed, "Do you really think this was all Finn's idea?" he winked at Finn as he gave him a thumbs up behind Rachel's head where their lips were attached.

Kurt shook his head.

"You're unbelievable," he said.

"I am," Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt firmly.

**I know Mother's Day is AFTER when Prom aired in the States... Just give me this one, okay guys? :P**

**Review? :P**


	42. Chapter 42

**Jeez… On a roll at the moment! I'm on school holidays from work, so I have enough time to give this story some attention! Thank you for all the reviews, and all the comments on my rant last update :P I've really liked this season of Glee so far. Blaine and Kurt are adorable (More PDA please!) but that really irked me… anyway… On with our tale!**

Blaine had never felt like such a girl in his whole life.

Sitting at home waiting for his 'sister' to get home from her date was excruciating; he wanted all the gossip. Kurt couldn't handle him anymore.

"Honey, you've gone over to the dark side," he laughed as Blaine twitched and bounced.

"It's so exciting! I'm so happy for them! Aren't you happy?" Blaine insisted. They'd helped Rachel get dressed earlier and then popped in a movie. Kurt and Blaine weren't game enough to try anything sexual at Rachel's house with her dads' home, so they merely curled together on the lounge and watched _The Sound of Music_ for the umpteenth time.

"Of course I'm happy, but, Blaine this is Finchel like five point oh now," He explained gently.

"What do you mean?" Blaine looked so innocent and confused that Kurt merely kissed him and shifted Blaine's legs from where they were draped over his lap.

"Nothing, baby."

But Blaine knew Kurt had meant more by the statement.

"Kurt, tell me," he demanded.

Kurt looked at Blaine's face and grinned, he was so invested in Rachel getting her happy ending too.

"Just… They've done this before, Blaine. Finn's not right for Rachel in the long term, no matter how much they love each other. She's a star, and he's… Well… he's Finn." Kurt finished lamely.

Blaine considered him.

"Would you not want to try a relationship with me if you thought I wasn't good enough for you?" he asked finally.

"No!" Kurt closed his eyes and threw his head back in frustration, "And anyway, that scenario would be so reversed it's not even funny," he smiled, "It's me who doesn't deserve you."

"What a bunch of…" Oscar entered the room and plonked himself down next to the boys with a smile, looking curiously at Blaine when he cut off. "-Boo-hockey," Blaine finished lamely and Kurt snorted.

"What's a bunch of bullshit?" Oscar asked Blaine with a wink and Kurt laughed harder.

Blaine looked momentarily stunned then grinned and hugged Kurt to him. He liked that he was allowed to be touchy-feely with Kurt in front of Rachel's dads. They understood. And Blaine didn't feel threatened that they would attack him with a shotgun if he went too far…

"Kurt was just trying to tell me I'm too good for him," Blaine kissed Kurt, who flushed pink, "Blaine!" he admonished, swatting him away.

"Oh, well that's true," Oscar smiled and poked Kurt who put on an offended face, "I'm only jesting, Kurt, honestly, I've watched you grow up into one of the most deserving people I know. In fact, Chris and I were just saying the other day how amazingly matched you two are. You just fit together, and I hope I'm not jinxing anything here, but I'm pretty sure you'll be together a lot of years." Oscar smiled kindly.

"You're wrong," Kurt said in a throaty voice and Blaine looked at him in horror, "We'll be together much longer than that," Kurt smiled and nestled his head back on Blaine's chest.

Blaine felt his heart swell enormously and he kissed Kurt's hair. He caught Oscar looking at him as he raised his head and flushed a little, embarrassed. Oscar shook his head with a smile.

"Well, you two are the cutest thing I've ever seen," he grinned. "I just wish Rachel was going to have as happy ending as you two. I somehow doubt it with Finn. No offense Kurt, but it's just that Finn is so…" Oscar struggled for the right word.

"_Finn_," Kurt supplied with a nod, "I know."

Blaine felt angry. Poor Rachel was being judged and she hadn't even gotten to enjoy her new relationship yet.

"I don't know; that thing with the stars was pretty romantic, right Oscar?" he asked desperately.

Kurt scoffed, "Yeah, except you gave him the idea," he snuggled into Blaine and sang along with _Edelweiss_.

"Oh, that was you?" Oscar said conversationally, "I knew he didn't come up with that on his own."

Blaine spluttered. Had he made things worse by helping Finn romance Rachel into giving him a date? Were they really as incompatible as everyone said?

Blaine was suddenly ten times more anxious to hear how Rachel's date had gone.

* * *

Blaine was asleep on the lounge. Rachel giggled as she tickled him to wake him up.

"Come on, sleepyhead," she murmured, and Blaine shot awake.

"Kurt's gone," he said sadly.

Rachel nodded, "He got a lift with Finn, remember?"

Blaine nodded back, eyes still bleary.

"How was it?" he asked sleepily.

"Great," Rachel smiled, "Perfect actually."

"Tha's goo'," Blaine mumbled and closed his eyes again.

Then he remembered the conversation he had had with Kurt and Oscar. And he was awake again. Rachel had left him and headed to their room, and he followed her, his feet padding on the floor like the beat of his heart. He couldn't stand thinking that Rachel might not be happy. That maybe she didn't really want to be with Finn and he'd somehow become an accomplice to helping him convince her.

"Tell me everything," he demanded as he got to their door. Rachel had shrugged off her blouse and was only in her bra and skirt.

"Blaine!" she screeched, "I thought you were asleep!"

Blaine had flung an arm over his eyes. It was really inevitable that they were going to see each other in their underwear at some point, but he really hadn't been expecting that.

Disgusting.

He missed Kurt.

"Sorry!" he apologised, "But I have to know how it went!"

"Well there's two guys who've seen my bra tonight," Rachel muttered casually as if bursting at the seams with wanting to tell him.

"Rach?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Oh, Blaine, open your eyes, I'm decent, and by the way, I'm not a monster, just because you're not attracted to me doesn't mean you have to act like I'm hideous to you!"

If she only knew…

Blaine lowered his arm a smidgen to peek and saw Rachel in her pyjamas and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I gave Finn a hand-job," she blurted, her smile quickly turning into panic.

Blaine was stunned.

"Um, well, I'm sure he appreciated that," he mumbled, trying to get the image of Rachel jerking Finn off in his truck out of his mind. Oh, Kurt got a lift home in that truck. He was going to be _so_ pissed. Blaine smirked a little.

"What was that? Why are you smiling? Was this too fast? Oh, God, he thinks I'm a slut now," Rachel was pacing round the room, and Blaine was reminded forcibly of Kurt.

"Rachel, honey, calm down," Blaine took her hand and brought her to his bed, "Lay down with me."

Rachel was breathing unsteadily but she lay down with Blaine.

"What was it like?" Blaine asked her kindly, but he wasn't expecting her to snort and laugh loudly.

"Did you just ask me to _describe_ Finn's _penis_?" she tried to whisper but it came out as more of a honking laugh.

Blaine felt mortified, but he realised that it was pretty funny.

"Well…" he gave a mock thoughtful look and Rachel hit him, "Of course not, Rach, I just worded it wrong. How did it make you feel?"

"His penis?" she giggled, and Blaine began to laugh too. Rachel was giddy with the panic of having her first encounter with a penis and Blaine knew that that could be pretty overwhelming… Even if you had one yourself.

"Rach, come on," Blaine implored her, "It's okay, and I'm sure a merry time was had by all, I just want to know that you're alright with it. No Rachel Berry freak-outs," he warned her.

Rachel gulped.

"It was… _bigger_ than I was expecting," Rachel said with a blush and Blaine suddenly found himself blushing too. He didn't want to know that.

"No, like, how did it go from 'romantic dinner' to 'mutual masturbation'?" Blaine used air quotes.

"He only saw my bra, Blaine!" Rachel hissed.

"Okay, semi-mutual," Blaine grinned, "Though if you ask me, if Finn's getting off, you should be too. Manners, Finn!"

Rachel groaned.

"I think that was too much of an insight into yours and Kurt's sex life…" she muttered.

Blaine grinned, "Tip of the iceberg, baby." He winked at her. "Now. How did it get from mains to moans?" Blaine grinned again.

Rachel looked at him suspiciously.

"You're dirtier than I thought," she muttered.

Blaine gave her a 'Who, me?' look and smiled.

"Well the evening was going really nicely. We got to dessert and Finn paid…"

"Classy!" Blaine interrupted.

"-Then we got out to his truck and it was still really early, and he asked me if I wanted to just drive somewhere, and I said yes, and then we were at the lookout and it was pretty, and he kissed me, so I let him touch my boob," Blaine grimaced but Rachel continued, "Then he sort of leant into me and I could feel he was really… _aroused_, so I sort of touched it, and he made a noise like this," Rachel copied the guttural sort of groan Finn had given, and Blaine thought she was the second-cutest thing he'd ever seen.

"Okay, Rachel, that's enough," Blaine interrupted, smiling, "Believe me, I have a fair amount of experience in how the rest goes. What happened after? Did he treat you right?" Blaine felt himself getting protective.

"He was sort of quiet for a bit, then he kissed me again and we drove back home, and he asked if I'd be his girlfriend again and I said yes, then he kissed me goodbye and took Kurt and went."

Rachel bit her lip.

"Have you had sex with Kurt?" she asked abruptly.

Blaine coughed madly.

"Um," he started, "Define _sex_."

Rachel smiled.

"So you haven't?"

"Not in the good old traditional penis in anus way, no," Blaine laughed at Rachel's scandalised face.

"Do you think you will?" Rachel asked after she'd gathered up the courage to speak again.

"Well, Kurt and I have discussed it and we both think we're ready. I just don't want to do anything too soon because Kurt's still recovering," Blaine explained.

"How do you know if you're ready?" Rachel asked, and Blaine noted that her tone had a sort of awe to it.

"Well, I trust Kurt and he trusts me, we love each other and making each other feel good and it's something we both want to try. I guess we just know that it's special and it's something that we can share and make our relationship stronger. Plus, I've heard it's fantastic," Blaine laughed.

"And you're not scared?" Rachel asked.

"A little," Blaine admitted, "It can hurt… But I trust Kurt and I know that he'll do everything he can to make it less painful. I just really want us to be together in every way we can be I guess," Blaine blushed. He'd never opened up about his and Kurt's relationship to anyone.

Oh, no.

"Oh, jeez, Rach, I shouldn't be telling you stuff like this! Not about Kurt!" Blaine moaned and buried his face in his hands.

"What and I _should_ be telling you stuff about Finn?" Rachel laughed.

"Pinkie swear you won't tell!" Blaine demanded and Rachel laughed.

"You are _so_ Kurt's boyfriend," she giggled.

"Swear it, Rach," Blaine looked mutinous.

Rachel hooked her little pinkie around Blaine's and looked deep into his eyes.

"I promise I will never tell Kurt how much you want to bang him," she laughed.

Blaine giggled at that.

"Who would bottom?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Rachel!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm just curious! Like Kurt seems like he would be the bottom to look at him, but he's much more bitchy and controlling than you," she grinned.

"Kurt is not bitchy or controlling," Blaine huffed a little.

"Blaine," Rachel looked at him dubiously.

"Most of the time," Blaine allowed.

"Have you talked about that, though? Or do you already know?" Rachel asked, "God, gay sex is so much more fun to talk about," she giggled.

"I guess that's something we still need to talk about," Blaine said softly.

* * *

"Blaine, am I a bottom or a top?" Kurt asked as he looked up from his Cosmo.

"Are you honestly trying to tell me that's one of the questions in the "Match My Skin Tone" quiz, Kurt?" Blaine asked in disbelief, "I know it's Cosmo, but still!"

The two were sprawled out on Kurt's bed. They were waiting for Finn to leave to go pick up Rachel, then they could do unspeakable things to each other because Burt and Carole had gone to visit her parents for the day.

Magazines with quizzes like that weren't really helping Blaine.

"No, I mean for when we have sex," Kurt stated calmly, "I've been looking at some things on the internet and it's apparently unusual for us both not to have a preference."

Blaine felt his heart thump faster.

"What," he croaked, "What things have you been looking at, Kurt?"

Kurt turned red.

Blaine remembered the last time he'd heard Kurt even mention porn, and it had been in this room as well. Blaine remembered being hard the whole time, but passing it off as being a teenager talking about sex. How stupid he had been not to realise that it was the idea of _Kurt_ watching porn he found arousing. Not the porn itself.

"Nothing," Kurt tried airily.

"See you later guys, I'm leaving now," Finn yelled from downstairs.

The door slammed.

Finn's truck started.

It drove away.

And the whole time Blaine stared at Kurt hungrily.

"What kind of things, Kurt?" he asked again, and Kurt heard the lilt in his voice.

"Just, um research," Kurt stared at the page of his magazine, but he hadn't read a word in several minutes.

"Videos?" Blaine asked slowly.

Kurt nodded, "Some."

"_Naked_ videos, Kurt?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just nodded, Face burning with embarrassment.

"Holy fuck that's hot," Blaine moaned, and Kurt raised his head to look at him.

"Really?" he asked quietly, sure Blaine was lying.

"_Yes_," Blaine breathed, "Can we watch one together?" he asked.

Kurt felt himself harden.

"No, Blaine. That's private." He said.

"Kurt, you've come in my mouth," Blaine reminded him filthily.

"No, it makes me feel dirty!" Kurt argued.

"And you can only feel dirty by yourself and not with me here to show you that it's normal?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it over his own erection, "That's just from you _talking_ about watching porn, Kurt," he whispered.

"Okay," Kurt said with a huge sigh, "But I want to touch you and you touch me," he demanded, "I'm not masturbating while you watch."

"Kurt, you did that three days ago after you had your fingers up my ass," Blaine giggled.

"That's different," Kurt said snidely as he pulled his laptop over to the bed.

"How?" Blaine teased.

"I-I didn't _know_ you were watching me until it was too late!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine was glad to see Kurt laughing about this, but he had to ask.

"Honestly Kurt, if it makes you feel that uncomfortable we don't have to watch one. You can just blow me, instead," Blaine grinned at him with a wink.

"Can we do both?" Kurt asked with a wink and opened up the page.

_Kurt picked a threesome._

Blaine's brain was screaming at him.

Kurt picked a threesome!

Blaine didn't know how to feel.

It was the hottest fucking thought of his life.

It meant sharing Kurt and that was never, never going to happen.

While Blaine gathered his thoughts into point form, Kurt grinned at him and pressed play.

"I like this one, because both the guys who fuck the other one look like you. And the other one kind of looks like me. If you squint."

Blaine relaxed. Well, as much as he could relax with an erection.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Blaine noted.

"So take them off, big boy," Kurt winked outrageously then grimaced; "I can't pull that off, can I?" he giggled.

"Worked fine if you ask me," Blaine gulped and made to kiss Kurt's neck.

"Actually, I'd better take these off. This is Marc Jacobs and the pants are an original design. I won't have more of my clothes ruined by you not knowing how to treat them." Kurt began to undress himself, folding as he went, and Blaine thought he might as well do the same. Kurt was exaggerating. He'd never ruined his clothes. He might not have always folded them in the Kurt Hummel way, but he never ruined them.

Blaine watched the screen as he undressed. The smaller man was a dirty blonde and at the moment he had his eyes closed in ecstasy as he was being rammed into by a dark haired man, while he took a second dark-haired man in his mouth. They did look a little bit like Blaine. They had the same eyebrows.

Blaine was naked and just standing there watching, entranced for several minutes before he realised Kurt had finished undressing.

"I want to try something." Kurt said quietly.

"I'm not having sex with you yet," Blaine said firmly, his words kind of losing their strength as he moaned at the sight of Kurt naked.

"I know. This is something we haven't done either, though."

Blaine's mind raced. What _hadn't_ they done?

"Sixty-nine, Blaine!" Kurt said loudly as Blaine struggled with ideas, "I want to have a sixty-nine with you."

Blaine thought Kurt had just supplied him with the words that would become his go-to masturbatory thought for years to come.

"Yes, please," Blaine practically whimpered, "I'd like that."

The porno was still playing, but Blaine paid it no (well very little) attention. He had his own boy, and he didn't need the thought of any others to get him turned on.

"Top or bottom?" Kurt asked him.

"Why is everyone asking me that question all of a sudden?" Blaine exploded irrationally, "I don't know, okay!"

Kurt blinked.

"Bottom good?" he asked, and pushed Blaine down on the bed. He kissed him and then spun around, lowering himself into place.

"Whoever gets the other one to come first gets to choose whether they bottom or top when we have sex," Kurt giggled, "Okay?"

Blaine nodded. That sounded reasonable, and if it didn't he couldn't tell because Kurt's cock was in his face.

"Go!" Kurt smiled, and licked him.

Blaine shivered as Kurt took him in his mouth, then realised he was falling behind.

He swallowed as much of Kurt as he could into his mouth and moaned.

"Oh, you're so tight," porno-Blaine 1 groaned.

Kurt moved his head and sucked harder.

Blaine did the same.

"Oh, fuck me, right there!" The porno-Kurt screamed.

Blaine twirled his tongue.

Kurt matched it.

"You like that? I'm gonna come all down your throat," porno-Blaine 2 moaned.

And they did.

Kurt rolled off Blaine, panting heavily.

"Who won?" Blaine asked dizzily.

"They did," Kurt grinned and pointed at the threesome on the screen still fucking away happily.

"So who gets to choose?" Blaine asked in frustration.

"They do." Kurt replied.

Blaine looked at him.

"The one who looks like me is on the bottom, so that's how we'll do it for our first time. Second time I'm gonna fuck your brains out, though," Kurt grinned and shifted to lie beside Blaine and kissed him.

"Do you know that we just had sex without kissing each other?" Blaine asked as he moved closer to Kurt.

"Do you know I can't wait for you to fuck me?" Kurt asked softly.

"Me neither," Blaine murmured as he kissed Kurt's throat.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi everyone! I didn't get much of a response about last chapter, so I hope it was okay! It was rather fun to write anyway! Just a fair warning, the sex talk is going to carry on in this chapter then next chapter… well… *blush***

**It won't be over when the boys… *blush* I still have some things up my sleeve, but we ARE getting towards the end… I'm liking writing it as we get closer :D **

**Anyway, thanks to those people who DID review! Much appreciated :D**

Kurt was freaking out.

Now they had made a decision about who would be doing what to the other, he was starting to take it more seriously. It didn't help that for all his talk, Blaine was obviously worried about it as well.

What did it mean if Kurt was the bottom? If it turned out he liked that best? Did it mean he was the girl? He was certainly used to the stereotype, but he'd hoped that he could avoid it in his relationship with Blaine. He did like to cook… And Blaine did like football… Had they somehow fallen into predetermined roles?

It all blew up on Monday morning.

Blaine drove Kurt to school in his car (they had nicknamed him Clunkers, because there was still a mysterious rattling noise that even Burt couldn't find the source of), and he had leapt out of the car to open Kurt's door for him with a grin.

Kurt suddenly saw red.

"I'm not a girl, Blaine, I can open my own door!" he snapped.

Blaine merely stared blankly at him as if he had gone insane.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said in confusion.

"You didn't upset me!" Kurt practically shouted, "I'm not some fragile little flower!"

Blaine's eyebrows creased, but he said nothing, just reached into the back seat and gathered up his and Kurt's books and bags.

"And give me that!" Kurt snapped fiercely, and wrestled his belongings from Blaine's hands.

"Kurt, its too heavy," Blaine said softly, "Remember?"

"Its fine, Blaine!" Kurt retorted, ignoring the way his arms immediately felt tingly with the sudden load and storming off.

"Can I at least know what I did wrong?" Blaine called hopelessly after him.

Kurt merely huffed and willed his brain to let his legs walk faster away from him.

It happened all day.

Blaine brought Kurt a coffee that he had clearly ditched a period to purchase as a peace-offering, and Kurt threw it in a bin.

Blaine waited for him at his locker and he ignored him and kept walking, even though he was desperate to leave some books there.

Eventually Blaine could take it no more, and Kurt didn't blame him one bit.

"Kurt, you're being a bitch." Blaine walked right up to him in the hallway and pronounced it loudly.

Kurt felt a bubble of an instinct to argue but knew Blaine was right.

"I don't know what they hell your problem is, but I didn't think I'd have to sign up for PMS being in a gay relationship," Blaine glared at him.

Kurt needed to get away. He felt himself walking as fast as he could, but his legs were practically trembling with all the extra effort today.

"Kurt, I'm not finished!" Blaine shouted and Kurt felt the entire hallway's eyes turn to watch their domestic.

"Blaine, leave me alone," Kurt sobbed and felt himself stumble.

Blaine was there to catch him (of course he was, he always was, Kurt reasoned) and Kurt merely tucked himself into Blaine and held him as tightly as he could.

Blaine seemed to realise that Kurt was really upset and took the books off him, placing them on the floor next to them. Then he enveloped Kurt and shushed him and kissed him.

"Baby, I don't know what I did, but I'm so sorry," he said quietly as the crowd in the hallway began to move on.

"You didn't do anything," Kurt sniffled, "I've just been really worried about me being a bottom."

Blaine's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed up Kurt's books and took him by the hand, leading him to the choir room which was luckily empty.

"Kurt," Blaine began, once he had sat Kurt down, "If you're that worried about it, I'll bottom, I don't care, I promise," Blaine said, earnestly stroking Kurt's hair.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm not worried about the sex, I trust you, and I know it will be great. But am I the bottom? Am I the girl?" Kurt looked worried.

"Kurt, if you were a girl I wouldn't be dating you," Blaine replied simply.

"You know what I mean," Kurt insisted.

"No, I don't," Blaine said, "Kurt, just because you're more effeminate than me, it doesn't mean youre the girl. It certainly doesn't mean that I'm the one who wears the pants. I quite like it when neither of us wears the pants, and I mean that in every sense," Blaine grinned and Kurt chuckled.

"Kurt, I don't think we have a top/bottom relationship. I just don't. You take care of me, and I take care of you and we make each other feel special, theres no rule to say it has to be all one way. That's the benefit of being gay isn't it? We can give and receive all those things," Blaine felt like he wasn't making his point but Kurt suddenly kissed him.

"Holy crap, I love you," Kurt murmured with a smile as he pulled away.

"How long has it been since you had a seizure?" Blaine asked him suddenly.

Kurt looked confused.

"You were there, Blaine… About two weeks wasn't it?" he said uncertainly.

Blaine smiled.

"Just checking," he grinned.

Kurt slapped him playfully, but noted the relieved little look in his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you about that ever again," Kurt said seriously, "Blaine, even if it means we don't get to have sex when we plan, I won't lie to you."

"So, do you still want to plan for Prom then?" Blaine asked.

Kurt cringed.

"Prom night sounds like such a cliché," he said distastefully.

Blaine laughed, "That's because it is!"

"Well, I don't want our first time to be a cliché, Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Well, what do you want?" Blaine asked softly, and Kurt could practically see adoration pouring from his eyes.

"You," Kurt said simply.

Blaine laughed.

"Well that's a given, Kurt. What do you want our first time to be like?" Blaine actually blushed a little and Kurt couldn't help the dopey smile that came over his face.

"I want it to be a few days _before_ Prom," Kurt started, "And I don't need it to be candles and rose petals. It's going to be awkward and messy and I know that, I just can't wait to share that with _you_."

"Maybe a _few_ candles?" Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck.

"Fine, two candles," Kurt relented, "But not scented ones!"

Blaine laughed.

"You are such a surprise, Kurt Hummel," he relished.

"Are you scared?" Kurt asked after a few moments silence.

"A bit," Blaine said softly, "Are you?"

"Not like I thought I would be," Kurt smiled.

"I won't hurt you," Blaine promised and cupped a hand under Kurt's chin, tipping his head so he could look in his eyes. "I promise."

"Blaine, I know it's going to hurt at first, and that's okay, you can't help that. I trust you," Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's softly.

"I _will not_ hurt you," Blaine said fiercely, kissing Kurt passionately.

Kurt pulled away light-headed after about a minute.

"Wow," he laughed, "I can't believe you can still make me dizzy."

Blaine grinned.

"So, my Dad and Carole are going to go on that honeymoon," Kurt said conversationally.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked, unsure why Kurt's tone was so devious.

"Yeah," he said slyly, "They're going in two weeks."

Blaine swallowed hard.

"So it'll just be you and Finn?" he asked.

"I was hoping it would be more you and me and I pay Finn to stay at Puck's." Kurt grinned.

"He'll know," Blaine said quietly, "Are you okay with that?"

"Please, he and Rachel did more than just have dinner the other night. I have dirt on him too," Kurt smiled.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked open-mouthed.

"A-hah!" Kurt shrieked and leapt on his lap, "I didn't, I just had a suspicion, but you confirmed it! Rachel told you! What happened?" Kurt bounced on Blaine's knees.

Blaine groaned and turned red.

"I am such a bad secret-keeper," he shook his head, "But I'm not going to tell on purpose. You know something happened now, just leave it at that."

"Please?" Kurt pouted his lip.

Blaine couldn't help himself. He leant forward and pulled Kurt more firmly onto his lap. He moved his face slowly towards Kurt's, stringing it out until he could practically feel Kurt's heart beating hard.

"No," he whispered and nibbled on Kurt's lip.

"Lemme go," Kurt mumbled as Blaine tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth.

Blaine kissed him.

"Never."

* * *

It wasn't until Saturday after Burt watched Kurt say goodbye to Blaine that he realised what he was doing.

"Kurt, can I talk to you?" Burt asked with a sigh.

Kurt cringed.

"Sure, Dad," he said and tore his eyes away from Blaine backing out of their drive and went to sit next to his father in the living room.

"You know that Carole and I are going to be away next weekend," Burt said, leaping right in.

Kurt knew his Dad knew.

"Uh huh," he gulped.

"Are you going to have Blaine over?" Burt asked.

Kurt considered this. His dad didn't seem miffed. Just concerned.

No point in lying, really, Kurt thought.

"We talked about it," Kurt nodded.

Burt nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," he said.

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Just be _safe_," Burt raised one eyebrow, "Do you need me to show you how to put on a con…"

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked, "No!"

"Well, just be safe then, and don't do anything you don't feel ready for," Burt said and picked up the remote for the TV and fiddled with the volume.

"That's it?" Kurt asked, bewildered, "You're okay with Blaine and I… well… you know?"

Burt smiled at his son.

"It's none of my business anymore, Kurt. You love Blaine, and _golly_ that kid loves you, so if you think you're ready to be doing what you're going to be doing, then it's up to you. I'd rather you did it here where you're safe than go to a hotel or a park or something."

Kurt watched his father comfortably discussing his son losing his virginity to his boyfriend as he watched the eleven o'clock sports update.

"You are a wonderful father," Kurt said with a smile, and hugged him.

"Save that for Blaine," Burt laughed, and Kurt blushed.

They sat there for several more minutes, Kurt taking nothing more from the sports news than the fact that footballers had great legs.

"So," Burt said finally, "Next week, huh?"

Kurt smiled.

"Next week."

* * *

"Next week?" Rachel exclaimed with a squeal, "That's so soon!"

Blaine nodded, "I know."

"Are you ready? Do you want to talk to my dads about it?" she asked and Blaine felt mortified.

"Rachel, I think that is number one on my list of things I do _not_ want to do. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Who's topping?" Rachel grinned and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You seem far too interested in my sex life." Blaine stated.

Rachel winked at him and practically wagged her tail.

"I am," he sighed.

"I knew Kurt was the bottom!" she crowed.

"Kurt is not the bottom, it's just that he's bottoming first." Blaine corrected her.

"Wow… A dirty sex weekend," she mused with a faraway look and Blaine laughed out loud.

"You say _I'm_ dirty," he chuckled.

"You are," Rachel poked out her tongue at him.

Blaine giggled. He couldn't in good faith defend himself from the accusation.

"Maybe Finn could come here instead of Puck's," she said suddenly.

"Oh, Rach," Blaine worried, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"_Maybe_ not sex-sex, but we can do other stuff," Rachel reasoned. "That gets him out of your hair too remember?"

Blaine nodded, it was tempting.

But was Rachel really ready to lose her virginity to Finn? They'd only been back together a week. Something told Blaine that it would be a terrible idea for them to sleep together, but how could he say that to Rachel without interfering? After all, _he_ was going over to _Kurt's_. Rachel was just as grown up and him, and she could make her own decisions. And besides, they might not actually sleep together. Knowing Rachel she would pop in _A Star is Born_ and spend the evening singing along while Finn played Angry Birds on his phone.

"I just don't want you to do anything you're not ready for," Blaine said softly, "It's not a race, Rach."

Rachel suddenly looked angry.

"Blaine, it's none of your business when I sleep with whoever I want to sleep with. If you think that you have even the _slightest_ influence over my decision you're wrong. It's _my_ body, and if I want Finn to touch it then I'll let him."

Rachel sprung up from her usual position in the corner of Blaine's bed, where they often sat to talk and climbed up her ladder.

"Goodnight, Blaine," she said formally.

"Rach, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Good_night_."

Blaine sighed.

"Goodnight, Rach," he said softly.


	44. Chapter 44

**If you don't like smut – don't read this chapter… Or the next one! :P**

**Kurt's first time bottoming. I was going to try to fit both 'firsts' into one chapter but apparently there is no end to my sexual imagination about these boys…**

**Also Spoilers! *In a River Song voice* I can't believe the spoilers! SO excited! **

**Hope this is okay… I get funny about writing smut…**

**Hmmm…**

It was Friday.

V-Day.

Blaine felt numb all day. He didn't think he would be so nervous. Kurt was the one bottoming, he shouldn't be so worried. But that somehow made him more nervous. The pressure was on him to make Kurt's first time special and nice.

And dammit he was going to.

Blaine drove Kurt home after school, his small overnight bag sitting ominously in the backseat. Kurt kept stealing glances at Blaine out of the corner of his eye. Blaine couldn't keep the nervous laughter from escaping the third time he caught Kurt's eye. Luckily Kurt laughed too.

"Why does this feel so awkward?" Blaine smiled sheepishly.

"Because we're on our way to my house to have organised sex?" Kurt sniggered.

Blaine grinned, "Probably."

They sat in a relatively more comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

Blaine's car clattered noisily to a halt in front of Kurt's house and they just sort of sat there awkwardly, neither really realising that they had arrived until much too late.

"Let's get this over with," Kurt sighed, and Blaine scrunched up his nose in worry.

"Kurt, if you're having second thoughts, we don't have to do this. I'm not going to pressure you…"

But Kurt cut Blaine off with a kiss.

"I meant _this_, dummy," he said throatily, gesturing to Finn walking out of the front door with his own overnight bag, glaring seriously at Blaine, "I can't believe you think I don't want to do this. Haven't you noticed?" And with that Kurt gave a little nod south, and Blaine felt his face flush bright red as he noticed how hard Kurt was.

"I even put on _two_ pairs of underwear today to try to stop that," Kurt groaned as he noticed Blaine's eyes get darker. "I've been half-hard since I _saw_ you this morning." Kurt groaned again.

"_Kurt_!" Blaine hissed as he began to become aware of his own situation and Finn got closer to his car, "I _love_ you, and I can't _wait_ for this to happen, but _shut_ _up_!" Blaine struggled to compose himself as Kurt chuckled. "Hi, Finn," Blaine tried casually.

"Blaine, I like you, and Kurt's threatened to break my Xbox if I lay a finger on you, but if you hurt Kurt in any way, consider yourself a marked man, alright?" Finn said menacingly.

"Of course, Finn," Blaine managed, turning redder trying to stifle a laugh.

"Glad we understand each other," Finn continued, and Kurt burst out into giggles, that turned into snorts as he tried to stop.

Blaine felt himself smiling with the pain of trying not to laugh at Finn.

Finn gave them both a dirty look and walked to his truck.

Kurt and Blaine cracked up.

* * *

"So."

"Yep."

"How do you want to do this?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Well I want you to relax for one," Blaine said softly and kissed Kurt as sweetly as he knew how. "We don't have to do it straight away; we can just do things we're comfortable with and build up to it?"

Kurt nodded, "Foreplay."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, knowing that he'd been secretly reading those pamphlets his dad had given him and Blaine had sneaked a peek at his browser history when he'd borrowed Kurt's laptop to check Facebook last week. Kurt had been researching.

"How about you go and have a shower and relax?" Blaine asked quietly.

Kurt nodded shakily, "That's probably best… Hygiene," he muttered to himself.

Blaine laughed this time.

"Kurt, I don't care about that, I just think the warm water will relax you," he smiled.

Kurt kissed Blaine distractedly and wandered in the direction of the bathroom in a sort of lost way.

Blaine waited till he could hear the water running then began to pull his supplies from his bag.

Kurt had no idea that he had seen what he had been looking up on the internet, but Blaine was going to use that knowledge to make sure Kurt's first time was exactly what he wanted.

* * *

Kurt felt himself relax as the water dripped down his body. He loved Blaine. He'd practically had sex with Blaine already, he reminded himself. _Remember Blaine's fingers? Remember how amazing they felt inside you?_ He questioned himself.

Kurt certainly could remember how Blaine's fingers had felt deep inside him, and he remembered loving it. Unfortunately all he could remember right now was that it had hurt, and it was taking a lot of logical thinking to tell himself that it hadn't hurt for long. Logical thinking wasn't exactly something Kurt was full of right now.

Kurt tried to push it out of his memory with thoughts of Blaine.

_Blaine with his mouth on Kurt's dick._

_Blaine coming underneath Kurt as they rutted together frantically._

_Blaine lapping up Kurt's come._

That _shouldn't_ be sexy, Kurt thought, but it was that last thought that magically did the trick, and Kurt couldn't help but stroke himself a little at the thought. He wanted Blaine. And Blaine was waiting for him in his bedroom. The image of Blaine, spread naked over Kurt's bed popped into his brain, and Kurt actually whimpered out loud.

Why was he still in the shower?

Kurt quickly grabbed the vanilla body wash and coated his hand in the stuff. If Blaine was going to do this to him, Kurt wanted to at least be clean. Kurt hadn't ever tried to do it to himself before, but he thought it was probably a good idea and might make _later on_ hurt less.

Kurt pictured Blaine licking his fingers and slipped the soapy finger into himself carefully. Kurt was never the best masturbator. He'd never been able to let himself get past the idea of being sordid and perverted long enough to get aroused enough to come. Kurt found that this was no different. He swirled his finger experimentally, brushing his prostate which made him shiver; but it wasn't life-changing. It wasn't earth-shattering. It wasn't _Blaine_.

Kurt's movements became regimented, and he merely moved his finger with the purpose of making sure he was clean, not letting himself be disgusted. _If he wasn't able to accept that mess was part of sex then he shouldn't be having it_, he told himself sternly.

And Kurt wanted sex with Blaine more than he wanted to breathe.

Even though his own hands weren't doing the same job, they were relaxing him and teasing him enough to remind him of Blaine's now.

Kurt removed his fingers and washed his hands. He rinsed himself off one final time.

As he stepped out of the shower he eyed his clothes.

There was really no use in putting them on, Blaine would only take them off.

Kurt settled for a towel.

And with that, Kurt began to walk towards his room for the last time before he became a man.

Kurt stepped through his door and gasped.

"Blaine!" he hissed and Blaine smiled at him gently.

"I peeked at your internet history," he said apologetically. "I know I shouldn't have, but I want this to be amazing for you and I'm not great at romance so I just…" And for the second time that evening Kurt silenced Blaine with his lips.

"You're amazing," Kurt breathed, "I can't believe you really did all this."

Kurt took his eyes off Blaine to take it all in.

There must have been fifty candles scattered around his room, lighting it in a yellow glow. The rose petals from the door to the bed were a nice touch, and Kurt couldn't believe Blaine had brought strawberries.

"I should have done something for you," Kurt said softly, dipping his head to kiss Blaine's collarbone.

"Kurt, you've done enough for me." Blaine smiled. "I don't know why you said you didn't want to make this a big deal, when it clearly is. If you think you fooled me the other day you're crazy," Blaine laughed.

"I love you," Kurt smiled, "And I'm sorry this is such a cliché…"

"Kurt, it's only a cliché if we let it become corny and fake and meaningless. This isn't any of those things. This is _our_ first time and we don't have to worry about what anyone else thinks because they aren't here. It only matters what _you_ think. Do _you_ like it?" Blaine looked at Kurt with a knowing smile, loving Kurt's shy little smile and nod, "Then it's not a cliché."

"I'm in a towel," Kurt suddenly blushed, "Sorry, I just kind of assumed clothes were pointless."

Blaine laughed, "Did _Kurt Hummel_ just say clothes are pointless?" he smirked.

Kurt grinned.

"When I'm trying to get you into bed they slow me down," he winked and shivered as Blaine ran his fingers over his chest.

"I feel over-dressed," Blaine complained as he traced Kurt's nipple and let it pucker under his fingers.

"You know how to change that?" Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine pulled his shirt over his head and moved straight in to kiss Kurt hungrily. Kurt's towel was sort of loose now, not helped by the tent his erection was creating. Blaine ran his hands to Kurt's ass and cupped him, pulling him flush against him with a squeeze.

"Oh God," Kurt groaned, "Just do it already!"

Blaine looked at him in shock.

"Kurt, we aren't even naked yet!"

"Well hurry the fuck up, Blaine!" Kurt whispered and fumbled with Blaine's zipper.

Blaine didn't have the heart to argue, and began to help peel off his jeans then his boxers.

Kurt stared at him like he'd never seen him naked before.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?" he asked in awe.

"Only every second day," Blaine laughed and pressed his hips back against Kurt's terry-cloth barrier.

"I should tell you every day. No, every minute," Kurt kissed him frantically, winding his arms around Blaine's neck, and finally letting his towel descend to the floor.

"Oh, my God," Blaine breathed as he felt his cock brush against Kurt's, "I love you."

Kurt pulled away from Blaine wordlessly, and began to back up, following the path of petals to the bed and sat down slowly before scooting backwards to lay his head on the pillow.

"Make love to me, Blaine," he said softly, never peeling his eyes away from Blaine's, and Blaine felt his heart practically shudder with an overflow of emotions.

If anyone else had said those words, Blaine would have sniggered. If he'd watched some cheesy romantic comedy, he would have been howling with laughter. But when Kurt said them with his air of vulnerability, something changed inside him and he wasn't nervous anymore. He just wanted to show Kurt how much he loved him, the best way he knew how.

Blaine walked slowly towards the bed and began to climb onto it, breath hitching as Kurt spread his legs to allow him to settle on top of him. Blaine fit himself into the curves of Kurt's body and felt them moulding together. This was different from all the other times they had been naked together. This was special and unique and Blaine could practically feel their souls twisting together before anything had even happened.

Expectation was in the air and it was hard to breathe.

Blaine almost didn't want to move and ruin the perfect stillness of the moment.

"You nervous?" Kurt asked softly and ran a hand across Blaine's cheek. Blaine looked down at his trusting, loving eyes and fell so in love with him in that moment that it almost scared him. He didn't know it was possible to love something or someone so much more than himself. He didn't care if he lived or died, just that Kurt was safe and happy.

Blaine shook his head softly.

"I was," he murmured, "But you make loving you the easiest thing in the world."

Kurt smiled up at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation?" he asked with a wink.

Blaine grinned and kissed him.

Everything was electrified. His heart was beating faster, his brain seemed clearer, his skin seemed to tingle with sensitivity.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's waist, loving the feel of his weight pressing him into the bedding. Instinctively he wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips and pushed up with a rocking motion. Blaine gave a shudder and almost purred.

Then Blaine's fingers were all over him, tracing his chest, his throat, his thighs; making love to each body part then moving to ravish the next. His lips joined in, and Kurt had to unwind his legs to let Blaine trail his lips down his stomach, trembling as he thrust his hot wet tongue into his navel, then further south until he was placing kisses on Kurt's inner thighs, frustratingly close and yet devastatingly far from where Kurt needed them.

Kurt felt lazy just lying there, but he couldn't move. He had tremors of arousal running all over his body already and Blaine seemed content to worship him.

"Please, Blaine!" Kurt sighed brokenly after Blaine had teased him enough.

Blaine suddenly reached up the bed to feel under his pillow and retrieved Kurt's lube and one of the packages of condoms he had hidden everywhere.

Kurt watched breathlessly as Blaine slicked up some fingers and leaned in to kiss him as they teased his hole. Kurt spread his legs wider.

"Did you do this in the shower?" Blaine asked in wonder as he slipped his finger a little deeper into the already contracting muscles around Kurt's hole.

"I had to make sure it was… clean," Kurt gasped as Blaine's finger finally slipped inside him, "Ohhhhh" he moaned.

Blaine nearly lost it then. The thought of Kurt fingering himself in the shower and the noises he was making weren't helping his stamina.

Kurt threw his head back on the bed as Blaine began to pump his finger in and out of him slowly.

"Okay," Kurt let out, "I need more, Blaine, or I won't last when you're inside me. Please, baby?"

Blaine nodded, unable to speak, but thankfully Kurt seemed to understand and bit his lip.

Blaine pulled his finger out; noting Kurt's whimper at the feeling of emptiness then began to slowly press two inside him.

Kurt held his breath and waited as Blaine slowly edged them inside him. Kurt felt like they were too thick, but he knew Blaine's cock was at least double the thickness and he would have to be prepared. He tried to relax, and Blaine, seeing his discomfort, kissed him deeply as he pressed inside, capturing Kurt's whimpers and moans in his mouth.

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked as he began to move his fingers.

Kurt nodded hard, biting his lip again.

"It's amazing, Blaine, but I need more," he stated and gasped as Blaine began to scissor and twist his fingers inside him.

"Like that?" Blaine asked softly.

Kurt was panting now, a sweat breaking out on his brow, and his hair had dried from the shower into a mess on the pillows. His cheeks were flushed, and he was coming undone.

"I need _you_ inside me, Blaine, it's not enough," Kurt whined as he began to rock onto Blaine's hand.

"It'll hurt, Kurt; not yet," Blaine mumbled and tried to widen his fingers as far as they could go.

"_Now_, Blaine, I don't care," Kurt pleaded and grabbed Blaine's other hand in his own, "Please, _please_?"

Blaine nodded slowly against his better judgement, and Kurt threw the condom at him in a hurry.

"Put it on," he sighed, gripping Blaine's wrist and forcing his fingers deeper inside him.

Blaine struggled with it one-handed, but he managed to successfully roll the condom over his length and began to practically paint it in lube, not wanting to hurt Kurt any more than he had to. Blaine couldn't believe how sexy it was to feel Kurt using his own hand as a sex toy. He seemed to have forgotten that Blaine was attached to the hand at all, merely pumping it inside himself firmly. Blaine would occasionally twitch his fingers against the nub of nerves hidden deep inside Kurt to remind him that he was there, and Kurt would moan and his thighs would twitch.

"Are you ready?" Blaine finally asked and began to move over Kurt. Kurt dropped his hand like it had burnt him and Blaine gave a few strokes against his prostate that Kurt squirmed at eagerly then pulled out his fingers.

Kurt helped Blaine line up his cock against Kurt hole with shaking hands. This was it. No turning back.

"Ready?" Blaine asked again, heart pounding as he looked into Kurt's eyes and waited for the okay.

"Please, Blaine," Kurt kissed him softly, "Please?"

And Blaine began to press against Kurt's hole firmly, unable to believe the sensation of Kurt's body tightly accepting him into its heat.

Kurt gave out a bit of a cry at the initial pressure of Blaine stretching the opening muscles of his sphincter. Kurt felt the burn horribly and Blaine stilled; the look on his face horribly guilty.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he practically cried, "I'll stop!"

"Don't you dare," Kurt growled at him and wriggled a little underneath him.

"I'm hurting you, I can't stand it," Blaine made to pull out and Kurt wrapped his legs around him, trapping him. Kurt winced at the new position.

"Kurt!" Blaine sobbed, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Blaine, you're hurting me more by crying and ruining this for me," Kurt smiled, albeit painfully, "It hurts, it does, but you're not even halfway in yet, it'll get better," Kurt reassured Blaine, stroking his hair softly.

Blaine shook his head but Kurt nodded at him and lifted his hips as he tightened his legs, slipping Blaine further into him. Blaine couldn't help the moan he gave as Kurt's muscles seemed to finally accept rather than reject his length and Kurt hissed and moaned at the same time.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked in a panic as Kurt closed his eyes.

"Never… better…" Kurt breathed with a smile, "Get in. Deep." He ordered and Blaine was too scared to argue with him.

Blaine slowly pressed in further and Kurt felt it suddenly become pleasant as Blaine slid in deeper and bottomed out. The pressure of Blaine stretching the base of his hole was the painful spot. Once he was in it was amazing.

"Fuck," Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said brokenly.

"No! No!" Kurt grinned, "That was a _good_ expletive!"

Blaine looked at him hopefully.

"Really?"

"Really." Kurt assured him, "It hurts _here_," Kurt moved his fingers to lightly touch Blaine's penis where it entered him and Blaine gasped at the extra sensation, "But inside it feels great."

"I'm not hurting you?" Blaine asked softly with a smile.

"Worst is over," Kurt grinned, "It twinges a bit, but you need to move soon or I'll explode. Literally."

Blaine nodded and slowly began to pull back; scrunching his eyes up in an attempt to ignore the hissing sound Kurt made as he did so, then pressed back in.

By the time he had done this three times Kurt was trembling.

"Oh God, I love you," Kurt gasped, "This is amazing, you have no idea!"

Blaine smiled, finally allowing himself to focus on the pleasure, now that he wasn't putting Kurt in pain.

"Can you go a bit faster?" Kurt asked hesitantly and Blaine smiled at him. This was still _so_ new. It was still hard to grasp the reality that he was really joined to Kurt now.

"I love you," Blaine kissed Kurt and wound his tongue around Kurt's.

"I love you too," Kurt broke the kiss breathlessly, "But faster?"

Blaine sped up his thrusts a little and Kurt suddenly was letting out moans and whines and even that gravelly groan that Blaine loved.

"Oh… Blaine… Blaine… Blaine…. Blaine," Kurt couldn't seem to find words and all he could remember was that Blaine was doing this to him; Blaine was the one above him, plunging into him gently and wrecking him for anyone else for life. Kurt's dick was leaking now and he needed to come.

"Please, harder?" Kurt begged Blaine, "You won't hurt me, you feel amazing," Kurt breathed into Blaine's ear.

Blaine couldn't stop himself from obeying. He needed to pound into Kurt, and Kurt was begging him to do it. Kurt felt so tight around him and he was so beautiful under him, that Blaine thought he might die from his perfection. Kurt was _his_. How was it even possible that he hadn't even known how special Kurt was to him until it was almost too late? How close he had come to never experiencing this with him. The pressure as he slid in and out of Kurt was sending stars over his vision.

"Fuck, I love you," Blaine moaned, "I'm so close, I'm sorry, I wanted this to last longer!"

"Oh, thank God," Kurt grinned, "I've been trying not to come since you started to move!"

Kurt was looser now. He didn't feel any pain, just a gentle tugging sensation then the pleasure of Blaine's cock ramming into him.

Blaine watched Kurt cry out his name beneath him. It didn't matter what else went wrong in his life, Kurt was his home and if he had Kurt to love, to comfort, to obey, to sink into, he would be safe.

"Just... tilt… up…" Kurt let out raggedly.

Blaine changed the angle of his thrusts a bit and pulled at Kurt's leg, hitching it higher as he propelled himself forward.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out as Blaine hit his prostate and suddenly he felt his muscles clench around Blaine's length, pulling him in rather than forcing him out. Kurt let go with a cry and came hard in between their bodies as he tightened unbelievably hard around Blaine.

Blaine felt Kurt's muscles take over as he rammed into him and the delicious feel of them gripping him tightly, pulling him into Kurt, exactly where he wanted to be, seeing Kurt throw his head back, jaw locked open in a silent scream of pleasure sent him over the edge too. Blaine felt himself spurt into the condom and he kissed Kurt's open mouth roughly as he came inside him for the first time.

Kurt's muscles seemed loose and his brain was foggy. All he knew for certain was that Blaine was still inside him and that sex was _amazing_.

Blaine collapsed onto Kurt, unable to hold his weight anymore.

"I love you," Kurt mumbled, "_Thank_ you."

"Thank _you_," Blaine whispered back. He came to himself and began to pull himself out of Kurt, who hissed softly, and pulled off the condom.

"I can't wait to do that again," Kurt snuggled into Blaine, who tossed the condom hurriedly into the rubbish can and held him close.

"I thought it was my turn to bottom?" Blaine smiled.

"I dunno," Kurt hummed, "I don't see how it could be any better from your end."

"That was pretty amazing from either end, Kurt," Blaine smiled.

"I guess I'd better let you have a go, just to see what all the fuss is about," Kurt winked, "But I have a feeling I might be taking back everything I said about not wanting to be a bottom, baby. If it means I get to do that, I'll _gladly_ fit the stereotype."

"Just wait till you're actually the one making love to me," Blaine smiled, "You might change your tune."

Kurt snorted.

"Blaine, don't say '_making_ _love'_, baby," he grinned, "You can't pull it off."

"_You_ said it!" Blaine grinned, still giddy and gripping Kurt a little too hard, but neither boy really caring.

"Never!"

Kurt grinned and kissed Blaine hard to put an end to the argument.

It did.

**Review? Too awkward? :P**


	45. Chapter 45

**Wow, you guys loved you some Klaine sex! :P Thankyou for all the reviews! I'm even more iffy about this chapter, Bottom!Blaine is something that people get a bit antsy about so I hope I did him justice! Oh... Bit of a warning... Rimming :P**

Blaine woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes wafting through the house. He mumbled something to Kurt, then realised that his boyfriend wasn't in bed with him.

"Kurt?" he called out, rolling into Kurt's pillow and hugging it to him, breathing in Kurt's scent.

"Downstairs, baby," Kurt called back and Blaine smiled goofily.

He'd had sex with Kurt and it had been amazing.

And now Kurt was making him pancakes.

Blaine fucking loved him.

Blaine rolled out of bed and stumbled over his feet a bit as he made his way to the door. His clothes were flung everywhere and the duvet had somehow slipped off the bed and onto the floor. The candles had long since melted out, and the scattered rose petals were beginning to shrivel up. Blaine's strawberries lay abandoned in their bowl on the bedside table, and Blaine found the condom wrapper on the floor.

The room looked absolutely debauched.

Blaine snatched his underwear from the bedpost and pulled it on then grinned at himself in the mirror as he walked past it, pausing to check if he looked any different. He felt like his whole world had changed, surely that should show on his face?

Blaine examined himself.

His lips were swollen and red, and he had a pretty serious hickey developing on his neck. His thighs and arms felt weirdly strained from holding his weight over Kurt as he pressed into him. There was a bite mark on his shoulder. When had that even happened? Blaine's hair was the most unruly mess he'd ever seen. Kurt would love it. Blaine smirked, and reined in his instinct to run his fingers through it to flatten it.

Blaine practically skipped into the kitchen.

He felt his heart stop beating as he saw Kurt. He was facing away from Blaine, humming softly as he flipped a pancake (some part of Blaine's brain vaguely registered that Kurt had made him _chocolate_ pancakes).

Oh.

And he was naked.

Apart from the apron.

Blaine couldn't help himself from letting his eyes drift over Kurt's backside.

"_Blaine's a per-vert_!" Kurt sang softly and looked at Blaine over his shoulder with a grin.

"_Blaine_ _has the most amazing boyfriend in the wor-ld_," Blaine sang back, "_An-n-n-d he has a nice ass_!"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, smirking as he put his hands into the pocket at the front of the apron and was greeted by Kurt's erection.

"I've only been in the _room_ eight seconds," Blaine sniggered, "That's _got_ to be some sort of record."

Kurt sniffed.

"Who says this is for you?" he said snarkily, but couldn't quite hide his grin; "I just _really_ like my apron."

Blaine moaned and pressed his hips against Kurt's backside.

"I really like it too," he murmured.

Kurt whimpered and pressed back into Blaine involuntarily, laying his head back on Blaine's shoulder as he lazily stroked him through the pocket. Blaine turned Kurt's head with a gentle hand and kissed him as Kurt gasped into his mouth.

"Never… enough…" Kurt said brokenly, "Want you again."

Blaine grinned.

"So! Pancakes!"

And with that he removed his hands and stepped away from Kurt with a painful smile.

Kurt groaned in frustration.

"I can't believe you just did that," he shook his head with a frown.

"Well, you've gone to the trouble of making breakfast and from the way you're looking at me, I think I'm going to need to keep up my strength," Blaine sniggered and stole a pancake from the stack next to the griddle.

When the pancakes were finally cooked Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair and they sat in the dining room stealing covert little glances at each other as they ate.

"So, what do you want your first time to be like?" Kurt asked matter-of-factly, holding Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled.

"I've had my first time, remember? Last night?" he grinned.

"You know what I mean," Kurt said softly and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, "I love the bed head by the way," he smiled.

"Well I haven't really thought about it. I'm a bit nervous because I hurt you so much," Blaine admitted softly, "I'm so sorry, Kurt."

Kurt shushed him.

"Blaine, it was always going to hurt a bit, but it was in no way unbearable. Believe me, after I start moving a bit you'll forget all about the pain."

Blaine smiled sadly.

"I just hate that I hurt you at all."

"It was a good hurt," Kurt reassured him, "I'd take that every time it happens if the end result is always that good," Kurt blushed.

Blaine laughed.

"How can you be blushing?" he asked in amazement.

Kurt ignored him.

"So! First time fantasy. Your turn. Go." Kurt popped a slice of pancake in his mouth with a smile.

Blaine flushed red.

"I want you to bend me over and pull my hair," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt stared at him.

"Really?" Kurt said hollowly, suddenly unable to breathe.

"Yeah. I loved looking into your eyes last night, I did. I just used to lie awake almost lucid-dreaming about getting _fucked_ you know? Properly fucked." Blaine looked embarrassed.

Kurt shook his head.

"No." he said calmly and began to clear their plates.

"No?" Blaine asked.

"No."

Blaine looked at him.

Kurt sighed.

"Blaine, I really want to fuck you and be fucked and all that, but not your first time. That can be for tonight." Kurt winked at him. Blaine laughed. Kurt was such a romantic.

"Okay," Blaine said, "I want us to have a bath while you use your fingers in me, then we'll go to your bed."

Kurt smiled.

"That sounds nice," he said simply.

"I'm glad you approve," Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt.

* * *

Blaine felt the hot water relaxing him almost immediately as he sunk into the tub in front of Kurt to rest his back against Kurt's chest.

"I'm nervous," Kurt began as he soaped up a cloth and ran it across Blaine's shoulders, kissing his neck softly.

"Why?" Blaine asked as he closed his eyes, "I was more nervous last night I think."

Blaine felt Kurt smile against his neck.

"I just want to make it as good for you as you made it for me," he said lovingly, stroking his fingers through the hair at the nape of Blaine's neck.

"You will," Blaine reached behind him for Kurt's other hand and brought it to his mouth with a kiss. "I can pretty much promise you that I'll like whatever you do, Kurt," he smiled.

Kurt took a sort of shuddery breath and began to trace Blaine's lips with his fingertips. Blaine parted them slightly and Kurt could feel his breath; hot against his hand. Kurt sort of shivered and began to trail his fingers down Blaine's body. It was heightening every sensation doing it like this. Kurt couldn't look into Blaine's eyes, he could only gauge his reaction from infinitesimal little jerks and twitches and sighs. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's body so that his feet rested on Blaine's knees.

"The water is making this so hot," Blaine mumbled as Kurt brushed the head of his cock with his fingers as he pressed his own against Blaine's back.

"I know," Kurt replied and shivered as his cock accidentally slid down Blaine's ass cheeks. "Oops, sorry."

"I thought that was where it was supposed to go?" Blaine grinned and threw his head back on Kurt's shoulder.

"Not yet, Mr Impatience," Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's length under the water and relished in the slight downward pressure of Blaine's skull against his shoulder.

"Mmmm," Blaine moaned and Kurt kissed his temple.

Kurt let his fingers trail past Blaine's balls to play at his entrance.

Blaine breathed in sharply.

"Please?" he asked the ceiling and rocked a little as Kurt gently slipped a finger inside him. Blaine trembled and let out a breathy little sigh.

Kurt moved his finger slowly. Blaine was tight and because they were in the water Kurt could feel every drag of him pressing inward on his knuckles. Kurt stroked him softly, finding his prostate quickly and pressing into it.

"Kurt," Blaine said in a hoarse voice, "I'm loving this, but we need to get out of the bath."

Kurt wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because as much as the water is wet, it's not lube and I think it'll hurt if we go any further."

Kurt yanked out his finger abruptly.

"Oh, baby!" he held Blaine tightly, "I'm sorry!"

Blaine smiled and turned his head to kiss Kurt languidly.

"It doesn't hurt yet, I just think it will," Blaine reassured him.

"We need to get waterproof lube," Kurt mused.

Blaine grinned.

* * *

Later as they lay in bed, their hands running automatically over each other's bodies, their eyes never breaking contact, Blaine slid his fingers in between Kurt's and dragged it where he wanted it most.

"I want you," he said softly and Kurt felt his heart pump madly. He didn't want to hurt Blaine. Not Blaine. But he knew that reasonably he was going to, at least a little.

Kurt scrambled around to find the lube that had been thrown somewhere last night, and coated his fingers shakily. He'd done this before to Blaine, it shouldn't be a big deal, he told himself. Just treat it like any other time, then when it gets to the sex part you can worry, he scolded himself.

"Scary, huh?" Blaine said softly and looked up at him.

Kurt nodded, unable to speak.

"Kurt, it's going to be amazing. You'll love it when you're in me and I'm tight around you," Blaine whispered. His words sounded dirty but Kurt knew he was trying to make topping sound more appealing. Kurt was looking forward to that, it wasn't a problem. But he felt more uncomfortable somehow being the one to take control. He liked taking care of Blaine and making him feel good, but he was worried Blaine would …

"You're stressing again," Blaine said sternly. "Give me that," he said and took the lube from Kurt, pouring a little onto his own hands.

Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed a finger into himself with a whine.

"Help me?" Blaine said softly as he pumped his finger lazily. Kurt didn't need to be asked twice. He kneeled between Blaine's legs and watched him tighten around his own finger as Kurt brought his closer.

"Can I do something disgusting?" Kurt asked suddenly, shocking himself by asking.

Blaine nodded, eyes becoming glassy.

Kurt moved before he had time to think about it. He literally felt his body moving as his mind struggled to catch up and it was only when he was trailing his tongue around Blaine's ass that he realised what he was doing. He also realised how hard it was making him, and how high-pitched Blaine's moans had gotten.

Kurt slipped his finger next to Blaine's and pushed in slowly, all the while licking Blaine. Blaine seemed to have lost the will to move and his finger remained perfectly still as Kurt's thrust inside him. When Kurt pressed his tongue in beside them Blaine whimpered and trembled.

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt was _rimming_ him. Kurt probably didn't even know the _word_ rimming, but apparently he was ultra skilled in the sport. Blaine was so close to coming already it was a little embarrassing and he had the sense of mind to grasp the base of his cock firmly to keep from coming.

"More?" Kurt asked, smiling as Blaine practically shook the bed with the force of his nodding.

Kurt began to edge another finger inside Blaine slowly, pausing to allow Blaine's muscles to adjust to the new intrusion. Blaine's constant tremble was becoming a shudder now.

"Too much," he gasped, "I'll come!"

"I think that's the point?" Kurt grinned and pressed his tongue in alongside the fingers once more.

"Get in me, Kurt," Blaine demanded and reached for a condom from the draw of the nightstand.

Kurt froze.

Blaine looked at him expectantly and held out the condom.

"Not yet," he said loftily and pumped his fingers a couple of times. Blaine gasped and grabbed onto Kurt's hand.

"Believe me, I love that, but I want to come with you inside me, Kurt," Blaine said insistently. "Here," he said and sat up, almost seeing stars from the way his body clenched around Kurt's fingers. He pulled his own out and began to tear open the condom. Kurt watched him as he pinched the top of it and rolled it over him. Kurt did some trembling himself at the way Blaine's fingers sort of lingered on him.

"Don't be disappointed," Kurt whispered quietly as he began to move over Blaine.

Blaine pulled back and looked at him incredulously, "Kurt, this could be the _worst_ sex in the history of mankind and I wouldn't care. I just want to share this with you. It won't be disappointing, it will be amazing, but even if it's not great, we have the rest of our lives to get the hang of it, don't we?"

Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled him right on top of him to kiss him.

"Make love to me, _dahling_," Blaine drawled in a fake soap opera voice and Kurt slapped him playfully. Blaine laughed and kissed him again. "It's going to be amazing, Kurt," he reassured him, "Now, please hurry up, I've been waiting for you forever," Blaine smirked as he recited the words that had won him Kurt in the first place.

"Okay, keep your pants… off," Kurt laughed and lined himself up with Blaine.

"Ready?" he said nervously.

"Set, go!" Blaine groaned in frustration and reached his hands to Kurt's ass to pull him in.

Blaine let out a cry and Kurt stopped.

"You're okay," he shushed gently as Blaine breathed heavily, "You need to let me keep going though because this is where it hurts, remember? Once I'm all the way in, I'll stop and you can tell me when," Kurt said in an authoritive tone and began to move in again. "Nearly there, baby," he kissed Blaine through his little cries. Kurt suddenly felt himself pass the tighter muscles, and without compensating, he sunk into Blaine hard and bottomed out.

"Ahh! Shit!" Blaine yelled.

"Fuck, baby, I'm sorry!" Kurt apologised, ignoring the way Blaine's muscles were fluttering around him already and welcoming him home.

"No, no," Blaine grinned breathlessly, "That was a _good_ expletive," he joked.

Kurt smiled with a worried look.

"Are you okay?"

"Kurt, it's amazing," Blaine said in wonder, trying to ignore the pain, "You're _in_ me, we're _together_…"

"You sound like a hippy," Kurt smiled and kissed him, "How's the pain?"

Blaine gave a non-committal noise.

"Blaine," Kurt said warningly.

"It hurts like fuck," Blaine groaned, "But it's getting better."

"Okay, just let me know if you want me to pull out, or move," Kurt said guiltily and kissed Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt back hungrily and they merely lay kissing for several minutes, Kurt steadfastly ignoring every instinct in his body that was telling him to thrust hard into Blaine's heat. When Blaine finally started to make little moans and moved his hips up several times Kurt got the idea.

He didn't need to ask Blaine and he didn't need to stop kissing him; he just pulled back slowly and then pushed back in. Blaine's breath hitched as he kissed Kurt, but he wrapped his arms around his neck firmly to deepen the kiss, so Kurt didn't worry too much.

Blaine was in heaven. He'd thought topping was amazing, but it was now seriously hard for him to decide which was better. _Feeling_ Kurt inside him… It was just an incredible feeling. Being inside Kurt was amazing too, but this… _This_.

"Faster?" Kurt mumbled against his lips and Blaine smiled in the memory of how he'd only wanted to plunge into Kurt as fast and hard as he could. Kurt was being so patient.

"Fuck, yes," Blaine grinned.

Kurt groaned at that and moved his hips more speedily, Blaine moaning in time with his thrusts.

"Are you close?" Blaine asked. He was embarrassed, but he reasoned that Kurt had _rimmed_ him, and that had set him off before they'd even had sex.

"Are you?" Kurt countered with a grin.

Blaine loved that this was comfortable now. That they were still Kurt and Blaine; still joking and playing and loving, the only difference was that Kurt had his cock up Blaine's ass.

Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt brushed against his prostate.

"Yeah," he panted, "You were right about bottoming, I might have to fight you for it," he smiled as he threw back in head in pleasure.

"Harder?" Kurt asked and Blaine almost came then.

"Yes," he let out brokenly with a sob, "Please, Kurt!"

Kurt lost control.

He'd been keeping such self control, but hearing Blaine beg him broke something inside him and he pounded into him deeply. Kurt felt Blaine start to tighten around him and he cried out at the sensation.

"Blaine!" he cried, ignoring the fact that Blaine was practically sobbing with pleasure.

"Ugh!" Blaine let out, quite unromantically, but he couldn't help himself. Kurt had been so worried about making this good, and it was fucking incredible. Blaine never wanted it to end, but his toes were starting to curl and his back was arching.

"Now?" Kurt pleaded above him, thrusting into him madly, the sound of sweaty skin meeting filling the room.

"Yes!" Blaine practically screamed and felt his stomach clench as his ass started to pull Kurt in tightly. Then Kurt wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Come," he said seriously, and Blaine obeyed.

Kurt felt Blaine's come spray onto his stomach as his own filled the condom inside of Blaine. Blaine's muscles spasmed madly and it was almost too much for Kurt to bear.

Finally the waves of their orgasms broke and they lay panting there for a minute or an hour.

Kurt finally made to pull out, but Blaine stopped him.

"I just want you in me," he said, eyes closed.

"I love you," Kurt said, watching Blaine's chest move up and down and watching his pulse fluttering frantically at his neck.

Blaine's ass gave a little spasm in the aftershock and Kurt moaned.

"Sorry," Blaine laughed, "Totally involuntary."

Then he purposely clenched his muscles and Kurt squeaked.

"That time wasn't," Blaine smiled and Kurt snuggled into Blaine's neck.

Kurt grinned and ran a hand down Blaine's chest.

"You know how you used to think I wasn't sexy?" he asked leadingly and Blaine opened his eyes to peer at him. He held up a sticky finger covered in Blaine's come. "I think I have contradicting evidence," he grinned and Blaine widened his eyes as Kurt popped the finger into his mouth.

"Aww, Kurt," he moaned. "You can't do that when you're still inside me, it's not fair."

"Why?" Kurt giggled and shifted a bit so Blaine moaned.

"Because you just made it completely impossible for me to get it up again and now it's all I can think about!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt pulled out of Blaine gently and tugged off his condom, tossing it in the trash.

"Happy?" he asked Blaine and Blaine knew he was asking if he had liked it.

"Ecstatic," Blaine mumbled. "I love that we've done that, Kurt," he whispered.

"Me too," Kurt smiled.

"Will you go to Prom with me?" Blaine laughed tiredly.

"Only if we can do that again on Prom night," Kurt grinned, "I'm wearing a _kilt_."

Blaine froze.

Kurt in a kilt was the hottest thing he could possibly imagine, but surely it was asking for trouble?

But then Kurt said two little words that made him not care.

"Easy access," he winked.

Blaine moaned.

"You will be the death of me, Kurt Hummel."

**What do we think? **


	46. Chapter 46

**Sorry I wrote a oneshot instead of this! Most of you seemed to like it though! **

**I think I've figured out Tumblr! YAY ME!**

**So if you'd like to follow me on there (ImaginedInsanity) I will post updates on chapters when I put them up. Feel free to ask me anything about the story on there too. =D**

**I was wondering if anyone has any ideas about art for this story? It's now longer than The Philosopher's Stone (I'm proud of length at least if not always quality) and I'd love to see some visual stuff if anyone is a bit artsy and feels so inclined!**

**I think that's all I had to address here… **

**Read on! **

Finn had come home loudly proclaiming his arrival early on Sunday morning. He'd been given strict instructions to stay at Puck's till at least noon, but Kurt figured he must have gotten into a fight with him about Call of Duty or Halo from the way he slammed his bedroom door loudly after calling, "It's me, Finn! I'm home! Please don't be having sex where I can see you! Or hear you!"as he made his way through the house.

Luckily Kurt had finished fucking Blaine over his bed for the third time about twenty minutes before, so he didn't feel too embarrassed, but it certainly didn't stop the flush from rising in his cheeks adorably.

Blaine was asleep so he had no one to share his embarrassment with; instead he merely snuggled deeper into Blaine's neck and stroked his hipbone softly.

Kurt hadn't thought he would enjoy topping Blaine as much as he had when they had _had_ _sex_ rather than _made love_. Their first times were special and romantic, but after that both boys wanted to just try to make the other lose control and experiment with how long they could last and try a few different things. Kurt found he loved taking control of Blaine as he was _fucking_ him. He lost all the awkwardness he had felt the first time when he had been so focused on being gentle and making it good. When he was ramming into Blaine fiercely it was like something primordial came over him and he didn't have to think about anything but how much he loved Blaine and (more importantly at that particular moment) how much he loved making Blaine moan and cry out his name.

Of course he had loved it when Blaine had let go with him too. There was something so amazing about seeing Blaine above him, eyes dark and huge, sweaty and panting and kissing him fiercely, all the while feeling him sheathed inside him as he thrust fiercely and rocked into him. Kurt loved that he had discovered that he could rest his legs on Blaine's shoulders as he moved into him, deepening every thrust and hitting nerve endings Kurt had never known existed.

Sex was amazing.

Blaine was amazing.

Sex with Blaine was amazing.

Kurt couldn't believe that they only had four condoms left from a pack of twelve.

They'd had sex eight times in about thirty hours.

Talk about pent up sexual frustration.

Then Kurt remembered that he'd also given Blaine a blow job on Saturday afternoon to wake him up after he had fallen asleep after their fourth go.

No wonder Blaine was sleepy.

"Baby?" he whispered, unsure whether he should really wake him up.

"Mmm?" Blaine moaned.

"Finn's home," Kurt mumbled.

"What time is it?" Blaine panicked. Burt and Carole were due home at three.

"Early. About seven. You only fell asleep about half an hour ago; you don't remember?" Kurt grinned.

Blaine blushed red himself.

He distinctly remembered begging Kurt to fuck him harder. Embarrassing.

"I think I can remember something about the best orgasm of my life?" Blaine murmured, turning his face into the pillow, "Then black. Wait… Did I pass out? Did you fuck me so hard I blacked out?" Blaine demanded.

"You were begging for it," Kurt grinned, "Very flattering though. You even cried in your sleep when I pulled out," Kurt teased, "Tears and everything!"

"Well, my subconscious knows where you belong," Blaine hummed and pulled Kurt closer, "_With_ me or _in_ me or _on_ me or _und_-"

Kurt kissed him to shut him up.

"Why's Finn home so early?" Blaine grumbled as he peeled Kurt off him to breathe, "We could have used up the whole box before noon!"

Kurt laughed.

"I don't know, but I blame Puckerman," he grinned.

Blaine yawned loudly and stretched to the nightstand to check his phone.

_11 new messages._

"Do you even have eleven friends?" Kurt teased him as he peered over his shoulder pressing kisses to his shoulder blade that was covered in red scratch marks from his nails.

Blaine huffed but smiled a bit, turning to kiss Kurt softly. Then he scrolled down through his messages. All of the messages were from Rachel. Blaine suddenly worried.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's body tense up.

"Rachel knew what was happening this weekend and she's messaged me eleven times. Something's wrong," Blaine replied.

"Rachel knew?" Kurt squealed.

"Of course she knew," Blaine said softly, "I had to tell her!"

"Oh my God. Rachel Berry knows I've had _sex_. Rachel Berry knows _I've_ had sex. _Rachel_ _Berry_ knows I've had sex," Kurt muttered to himself, burying his face in his hands.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked suddenly, forgetting to be worried about Rachel and instead worrying that Kurt would be furious at him.

Kurt looked at him. He looked so sincere and apologetic that Kurt couldn't be angry.

"No," Kurt smiled, "I _should_ be, but I understand how close you and Rachel are and that you needed to talk about it. I told my dad," Kurt added.

"WHAT!" Blaine shrieked and leapt away from Kurt as if Burt had walked in the room. "Your dad knows we've been shacked up here all weekend and that I've _violated_ his son?" Blaine couldn't breathe.

Kurt laughed.

"Blaine, you didn't violate me, if I remember correctly I did a bit of begging of my own. And he didn't make a big deal about it. He knew it was coming sooner or later. He did offer to show me how to put on a condom though," Kurt sniggered, "_That_ was disturbing."

"Oh my God," Blaine moaned and threw himself back down on Kurt's bed, burying his face in Kurt's side.

Kurt pulled him up for a kiss and Blaine almost forgot what he had been doing.

"Rachel," he said, pulling away reluctantly.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt dead-panned.

"Ha ha, very funny," Blaine grinned despite himself, "I need to read these and see what's wrong."

"I should see why Finn's home so early anyway," Kurt yawned, "He seemed mad when he came in; slamming doors everywhere."

Kurt got up, and Blaine gasped a little at the sight of him naked. They hadn't worn clothes since Friday night and Blaine didn't much care for them anymore, almost whimpering in disgust as Kurt pulled on his underwear.

Wait.

"Finn was upset?" Blaine demanded.

"Well, I didn't talk to him, but he doesn't usually slam doors unless it's serious," Kurt explained as he pulled on Blaine's t-shirt. "You should see him during a Finchel Fight. Not pretty," Kurt smiled a little.

"Oh, God, Rachel! Tell me you didn't!" Blaine muttered angrily at his phone and opened the last message.

_I know you're with Kurt and your phone is probably off, I just want you to know that you were right and I shouldn't have done that with Finn. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you._

"What's wrong? What's she done?" Kurt demanded, jeans forgotten.

"Baby, I've got to go," Blaine said with a huge sigh, "And I think you could probably do well to spend some time with Finn."

"What?" Kurt said angrily, "No, there's no way I'm letting Rachel Berry have one of her episodes and ruin this for us! She can wait till you get home!" Kurt yanked up his skinny jeans furiously.

"She can't," Blaine said calmly but sadly and rolled out of bed himself.

"Why, Blaine? Give me one good reason why you have to leave me after we've done this? Why do you have to go racing off to Rachel's side post coitus?" Kurt said bitchily.

"Because she slept with Finn."

Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"And it's my fault. And she regrets it, and I think they broke up again. So I need to help her."

"How is it your fault?" Kurt said slowly.

"I told her how excited and ready we were to take this step and she hinted that she should sleep with Finn and I told her that I didn't think she was ready and it was a bad idea and I'm pretty sure she's only slept with him to try to prove a point to me," Blaine rubbed his face with his hands.

Kurt looked outraged.

"I can't believe Finn would even _think_ about sleeping with her; they only just got back together!"

"That was my argument too. She asked me how I knew _I_ was ready and I told her that I loved you and we were in a place where it wasn't going to affect our relationship negatively, it would just be something special that we could share. She wants that so badly, Kurt. Do you see her watching us at school? In Glee? She just wants a relationship that's as special as ours, but Finn being Finn has no idea how to give her that," Blaine ranted, "God, I hate that Rachel's first time was awful. I'm so happy about us and now I can't even gloat!" Blaine laughed at himself ridiculously.

"You are _the_ _most_ amazing person I've ever met, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said in awe, "Do you know how many people would pass up the opportunity for a bit more sex and canoodling to help out their friend? No one. No one would do what you're doing, and as annoyed as I am with the timing of this particular crisis, I can't help but be ridiculously proud that you're mine." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

Blaine blushed and ducked his head, "I have to help her talk this through, Kurt. I'm her best friend and she needs me right now. Imagine if _our_ first time had been a disaster and _we'd_ broken up. I mean it would never have happened because _we're_ not _stupid_, but I'd be a basket-case if it had."

"I love you," Kurt said, still shaking his head in disbelief, "I just can't believe that you're real."

Blaine suddenly got a wicked look in his eye and he squeezed Kurt's ass firmly, giving it a slap, and noting the little whimper Kurt gave happily.

"I'm real," Blaine said fiercely, "_Remember_?" And his eyes darkened deliciously.

"Ohh, fuck that's not fair, Blaine!" Kurt moaned, "Put your pants on and go home to Rachel before I tie you to my bed and never let you leave!" Kurt sounded like he was genuinely in pain.

Blaine laughed as Kurt readjusted himself in his pants with a grimace. He pulled on his clothes quickly, leaving his overnight bag behind – he could pick it up from Kurt's later.

Kurt looked heartbroken when he was finally dressed and had found his keys underneath Kurt's comforter on the floor.

"I'm sorry I can't help you clean up," Blaine apologised guiltily, knowing that the strawberry juice stains on that pillowcase were entirely his fault.

"That's okay," Kurt said softly, "You can _owe_ me."

That shouldn't have sounded so suggestive in Blaine's head, but he almost shivered at Kurt's words. Fuck, having sex was supposed to calm down their constant need for each other, but apparently it had only been heightened.

"I don't want to leave you," Blaine muttered and pulled Kurt close to him.

Kurt felt himself actually tear up. It was ridiculous; he would see Blaine tomorrow at school.

"Oh, baby!" Blaine said softly as he felt Kurt's cheek wet against his own, "I'll stay. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'll stay and I'll just message Rachel and tell her I'll talk to her tonight."

"No, you need to go," Kurt said determinedly, hating the irrational tears streaming down his face. "I'm not mad, I promise, I actually love you more for leaving me to help her, even though I want her to die right now," Kurt laughed raggedly, "I just think it's sort of like what you said about your subconscious needing me around? Ditto. It's like I don't know how to be by _myself_ without you after the past two days."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine comforted, even as his own eyes started to well up.

"Fuck, now I've made you cry?" Kurt demanded with a laugh, "Go! You'll be dealing with crying Rachel all day; you don't need this right now! You're just making it harder with this drawn out goodbye, okay? I'll see you tomorrow. I love you so much, Blaine."

"Oh, Kurt you have no idea," Blaine agreed with him, kissing him softly and letting his lips linger just that little bit too-

"Go!" Kurt practically shouted at him, grinning through tears.

"I love you," Blaine said again, then hating every step he turned and walked out.

* * *

"Rachel? Honey?" Blaine called out as he entered their house. Chris and Oscar had a case their firm was working on and they hadn't been spending much time at home lately, but Blaine had still checked to see if their car was there.

"Blaine?" Rachel called back in a small voice from their bedroom and Blaine ran quickly. She was curled up in Blaine's bed, hugging his pillow and watching a movie on the television.

The Notebook.

"No way, Rach," Blaine said firmly and switched off the DVD.

"What? You've been home three seconds and you're telling me what I can't watch?" Rachel said angrily.

"You're not going to sit here watching The Notebook and feeling like shit," Blaine said calmly, "You're going to tell me what happened, we'll talk about it, then we'll go and do something fun. Noah Calhoun is not Finn."

"You've got that right," Rachel said sadly and Blaine sank onto his bed to hold her.

"I didn't think he was coming over?" Blaine started, "He told Kurt he was going to Puck's."

"He did go to Puck's the first night. I didn't want you to know," Rachel cried, "I knew you'd try and stop me. I should have let you try to talk some sense into me!"

"Did he hurt you?" Blaine demanded roughly.

"No, of course not," Rachel assured him, "He just sort of – What's that phrase Santana says? Got in, got off, got out?"

"Oh, Rachel!" Blaine said softly, "It wasn't good at all?"

"It was _getting_ _there_, but then he… finished… and he pulled out and he just sort of kissed my neck and fell asleep. I just lay there all night listening to him snore and thinking about how I should have listened to you."

"Honey, guys do that," Blaine tried to comfort her, hating himself because he knew that _he_ would never have fallen asleep after a disappointing first time with the person he loved. He would have done everything in his power to make it up to her. "It's like a reaction to the endorphins that guys sometimes find it really hard to stay awake after."

"It wasn't that he fell asleep so much. It just… It wasn't special or anything. He snuck in the window for a start because my dads were still getting ready to go out to dinner, then we didn't really talk about it, we just… did it. And then I didn't even come, and he was asleep."

"What happened in the morning?" Blaine asked, knowing the answer.

"I broke up with him. He had no idea why, Blaine. Like he honestly thought it had been good, and that he had treated me the right way! What did you do for yours and Kurt's first time?" she demanded, and Blaine didn't want to tell her.

"No, Rach, you can't compare…"

"Blaine! What did you do?" she demanded again.

"I had candles and rose petals… and strawberries," Blaine said softly, sad for Rachel but unable to keep the little smile off his face.

"Aww, that sounds nice," she said with a sudden burst of unselfish interest, but then it was gone, "I didn't even care about the cliché's like that, I just wanted to have him actually care about how I was feeling!" she raged. "I don't know if he had sex with Quinn," she said suddenly, "But I know he had sex with Santana," Blaine made a surprised face at that information, "And he didn't even care about that. Maybe he just doesn't think sex is special? Maybe I'm making too big a deal out of all this?" she questioned herself.

"He might have been nervous?" Blaine offered, "It's pretty nerve-wracking to do that with the person you love," he added.

"It wasn't nerves," Rachel denied, "He was acting more like he was disinterested."

They lay there for several more minutes until Blaine suddenly had an idea.

"You know what would make you feel better?" he said slyly.

Rachel looked at him.

"I want you to give me one of those impromptu concerts down in the basement," he grinned.

Blaine was thrilled when Rachel laughed.

* * *

Every one of their friends seemed to know they'd had sex.

Kurt and Blaine were always inseparable, but something about the way they acted with each other now must have given them away, because the entire Glee club was making snide looks.

By Monday afternoon Kurt had had enough. He just wanted to be alone with Blaine for fifteen minutes before glee club, so he pulled him in the direction of the auditorium.

"Mmm, I've always wanted to _do_ _it_ on a stage," Blaine moaned dirtily in his ear as they darted around corners, sneaking kisses and gropes.

"Hi, guys!" Rachel's voice interrupted them as they let their hands wander in a deserted alcove. "Look who came back to visit!" she said in an excited tone.

Next to her was a boy Blaine didn't know. He had curls and a self-important look about him.

"Jesse St James?" Kurt said incredulously.

"Hi Kurt," he practically purred, never taking his eyes off Rachel for a moment.

"I'm Blaine," Blaine said firmly and stuck his hand out to Jesse.

"I'd shake your hand but it was just down the back of Kurt's jeans, so maybe a raincheck?" Jesse said.

Blaine didn't like him.

"Jesse's asked me to Prom!" Rachel grinned adoringly at him.

Blaine managed to turn his growl into a cough.

**Oooooh! Intrigue! :P**


	47. Chapter 47

**I had a review from Ceruleia which I couldn't respond to, but he/she left me an interesting idea… I have incorporated it… I thought about making it its own little one-shot, but it lightened up the chapter so I bookended it :P Angst/Blaine buying lube/Angst :P**

**I can't believe we are getting near 800 reviews… Freaking insane… My head can't comprehend it all! If you have any prompts, feel free to leave them as part of your reviews and I might pick one as a present =D**

**Thank you to people on Tumblr, who have been really friendly! Hopefully I'm doing it right! :P**

**I really like this chapter… Hope you do too!**

"Rachel, you can't be serious!" Blaine exploded after he had yanked her away by the arm, leaving Kurt to make sarcastic comments to Jesse St James in the hallway.

"Why not?" she said angrily, "Jesse apologised to me about that whole thing!"

"I don't even know the story and I know this guy is bad news, Rach!" Blaine hissed, "Just yesterday you were crying about losing your… to Finn! _Finn_! I know he disappointed you but he loves you, Rach, even if he sucks at showing it!"

"Well, clearly he doesn't love me as much as you think," Rachel suddenly sobbed, her eyes filling with tears, but she managed to keep them in, "He's going to the Prom with Quinn."

Blaine looked stunned.

"What?" he asked slowly, "He wouldn't _do_ that, Rach."

"You mean you haven't seen them?" Rachel spat furiously, finally allowing the angry tears to streak down her face. She pointed down the hallway at a yellow poster. "I don't even know how she got them printed off that quickly. Actually, she probably had them done months ago when they were together. Maybe she had a stack of them in her locker ready for the moment we broke up."

Blaine pulled Rachel with him, afraid to leave her, but unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Vote Fabray-Hudson for Prom King and Queen!" the poster screamed in giant lettering, emblazoned with a school portrait of Quinn and Finn wearing cartooned crowns.

"Oh, _Rach_," Blaine breathed softly.

"It's fine, Blaine. Believe it or not, I'm actually very used to him picking her over me." Rachel sniffed a little and wiped her eyes and adjusted her clothes. "How do I look?" she demanded.

"You look sad, honey," Blaine hugged her.

"Well, if Finn can take Quinn Fabray, I can certainly say yes to Jesse. I just hope Kurt hasn't killed him with one-liners yet," she muttered, and broke away from Blaine to march firmly back towards them.

Blaine shook his head and followed her sadly. Somehow life had seemed a lot simpler before he had considered Rachel Berry to be his sister.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Blaine started again, "Jesse singled her out so that her mother could contact her illegally, spied on New Directions, convinced Rachel he was in love with her and _almost_ convinced her to sleep with him, and then betrayed her and went back to lead Vocal Adrenaline to their win, and made an omelette on Rachel's head in the process?" Blaine summed up the story he had just been told.

It bothered him sometimes that he hadn't grown up with Kurt and Rachel and known them for years. He missed out on everything, so stories like this made him feel like he had come in on the season finale of a television show without having seen all the other episodes. He found himself forgetting sometimes recently that he wasn't Rachel's brother and that her dads and Kurt's family weren't his own. Blaine thought that seemed like progress. He was happy.

"Yeah, that's the story," Kurt nodded, "She wouldn't listen to reason then either. Everyone knew he was using her but she had to find out the hard way. Unfortunately Rachel tends to make the same mistakes over and over again."

"What did Finn have to say for himself yesterday?" Blaine finally asked, even though he'd promised himself he wouldn't. He'd been itching to ask Kurt about Finn all day, but knew he would only get angry at whatever response Kurt gave, and it might start a fight if Kurt felt obliged to side with his brother.

"He's a moron," Kurt sighed loudly, "But I think he knows it. He doesn't really understand why she wanted to sleep with him in the first place. I think he didn't get that she was doing it for the wrong reasons and… well… he's a _guy_. He wanted sex and his girlfriend was offering it. Not everyone is quite as well-mannered as you, Blaine," Kurt smiled as Blaine opened his mouth to remark scathingly about Finn, "He _loves_ Rachel. I'm mad as hell at him for getting mixed up with Quinn's crazy Prom Queen scheme though," Kurt growled, "This is exactly the moment he needs to be talking to Rachel, and instead he's escorting her arch-enemy to the Prom."

"You weren't so keen on him and Rachel last week," Blaine noted as he pulled up in the car park, "What gives?"

"Well, it was you, actually," Kurt smiled and unbuckled his seat belt, "I think after we…" Kurt raised his eyebrows suggestively, "I just understood how much Rachel wants that emotional connection with him and she'll literally do anything to get it... And Finn was so messed up yesterday, you should have seen him. It's ridiculous that because of a lack of communication they might miss their chance to be together. I guess I can afford to be compassionate because I've found you and you're not going anywhere," Kurt grinned.

"You're right, Kurt, I'm not going _anywhere_," Blaine grinned and settled comfortably into his seat.

"Maybe you could go in for me just this one time?" Kurt's face suddenly became pleading and Blaine laughed at the switch in conversation.

"How many times have you actually bought it?" he laughed, "I only thought it was the once! Have you been secretly buying lube for your special Kurt-alone times?" Blaine grinned.

"No, more like for my sexy-times with my _other_ boyfriend," Kurt quipped without missing a beat, "You know the _nice_ one who goes to buy me sex supplies?"

Blaine grinned back at him. He was amazed what having sex with Kurt could do for their conversation. Gone almost completely was the baby penguin he had once been. Kurt _liked_ sex and he wasn't about to be embarrassed about it. Not with Blaine, at least. There seemed to be a certain relaxant that was induced when you'd had your cock inside the other's ass and vice versa. It sort of threw embarrassment out the window right alongside your virginity.

However, Kurt hadn't been fucking, and wasn't in love with the girl at the counter at the supermarket, and he knew he'd blush beet red as soon as he put _waterproof_ _lube_ on the counter.

"Blaine, if you do this for me, I'll do anything you want." Kurt rolled his tongue over the words seductively and moved in so his lips were brushing Blaine's ear, "_Anything_."

"Anything, Kurt?" Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"Shake on it," Blaine demanded.

Kurt thrust his open palm in Blaine's face. Blaine laughed as he pumped it up and down firmly.

"Famous last words, Kurt," he grinned as he jumped out of the car.

"Get the biggest tube you can! And condoms!" Kurt shouted out the open window after him, and then sank low in his seat as an elderly lady pushing a shopping cart stared at him. "Hi, Mrs Brown," he called with a little wave, mortified.

"I'll pray for you, young man," she said distastefully and stalked off with her shopping as fast as her legs could carry her, which unfortunately wasn't very fast at all. There was almost a whole minute of awkwardness as she slowly passed by Blaine's car. Kurt breathed a deep sigh of relief. Maybe he should have just gone to buy lube; it couldn't have been as embarrassing as that!

* * *

Surely _waterproof_ was an admirable trait to advertise clearly on lubricant bottles, Blaine thought angrily to himself. It would certainly shorten the amount of time one would have to spend reading the back of the labels carefully and making oneself look like a sexual deviant/lubricant enthusiast in public.

Blaine suddenly saw one that was called '_Rub-A-Dub-Dub_' and said in big letters "Makes grown-up bath time fun!" It was gaudy, it was ridiculous, it was funny as hell and it was unfortunately exactly what he needed. Blaine picked it up, at least knowing that Kurt would laugh at it with him later and grabbed a pack of regular condoms, momentarily fascinated by the idea of studded condoms (how would they even work?) but deciding they sounded painful.

Blaine made his way to the counter, deliberating whether to do the cliché thing and throw in some toothpaste and milk or bread in with his supplies. Surely the girl behind the counter was used to ringing up condoms and lube by now and he didn't have to hide the fact he was buying them. Everyone had sex, everyone needed these things, he shouldn't feel embarrassed, and he should feel proud he and Kurt were being safe.

Blaine joined the short queue behind the teller and looked at some magazine covers.

"Hey there, stranger," said a voice joining the lane behind him, and Blaine froze. He knew that voice. It was the kindest voice in the world apart from Kurt's, and the very last voice he wanted to hear while he was carrying an enormous bottle of embarrassingly obvious lubricant and condoms.

Blaine spun carefully, trying to obstruct his purchases from view.

"Burt!" he gave a panicked smile, "How was the honeymoon?"

Blaine immediately wanted to kill himself. Why did he bring _that_ up? Burt knew he'd taken advantage of the fact they were away, on a holiday he'd paid for and sent them on, no less, to sleep with his son. It looked bad even to Blaine.

"It was really nice," Burt said with a knowing smile, "Carole got a bit sunburnt though, so I'm picking her up some of that hello vera crap Kurt talks about."

"Aloe," Blaine supplied.

"Hi…" Burt looked at him as if he had gone crazy. Maybe he had. Why was he even still standing here? He couldn't buy these things in front of Kurt's _dad_!

"Next!" called the teller and Burt bustled forward so Blaine had no choice but to move forward himself and tried to hide the things he was buying under a pile of magazines he hurriedly grabbed as he lay them on the counter.

The girl at the counter smirked at him as she lifted the stack of magazines off to ring them up, exposing Blaine's shame.

Blaine stared straight ahead, terrified to even look at Burt. Maybe if he didn't make a big deal Burt wouldn't even notice…

"Can I get a price check on the '_Rub-A-Dub-Dub_' waterproof lubricant please?" the girl's nasal drawl boomed and echoed and reverberated over the loudspeaker.

Fuck.

There was a time for profanities and this was certainly it.

Fuckfuckfuckfucketyfuck.

Blaine glared at the checkout chick. He hated that bitch.

"So," Burt grinned, "How was _your_ weekend?"

"Um, good thank you," Blaine practically whispered.

"Blaine, it's okay," Burt patted him on the shoulder and Blaine wished he could melt into the ground, "I'm sure Kurt told you he talked to me."

Blaine nodded silently, unable to speak.

"I mean I'm not thrilled at the idea of you guys having sex, but I sort of expected it, kid, and to be honest I'm glad he's with you rather than some guy who just cares about getting laid."

Blaine watched the checkout girl's eyes widen impossibly at the realisation that Blaine was gay and that this was his boyfriend's father. She suddenly didn't seem to know whether to laugh or look at Blaine apologetically.

"And I'm glad you're being safe," Burt added with a strained grin.

"That'll be $23.95," the girl read and Blaine practically threw notes at her.

"Um, bye, Burt," he tried politely to meet Burt's eyes and failed then started to walk away before realising he needed to actually take his purchases and doubled back to grab them.

Blaine ran out of that damned supermarket.

"What took you so long?" Kurt asked as he climbed back into the car.

"Honey, I love you, but I don't care what you offer to do in return, I am never fucking doing that again, okay?"

"What happened?" Kurt grinned, "It _can't_ be any worse than arthritic Mrs Brown hearing me yell to you we needed condoms and telling me she'd pray for me," he laughed.

"Try your _dad_ standing in line behind me, me trying to hide this _ridiculous_ lube from him," Blaine tossed it at Kurt, "then the girl behind the counter doing a _price_-_check_ on it and having a chat with your dad about us having sex all weekend."

Kurt stared at him in horror.

"_Mine's_ _worse_," Blaine said firmly.

"Oh, baby," Kurt snorted and Blaine looked at him in amazement as he broke into peals of laughter.

"Don't you care that your dad saw me buy lube?" he said, outraged.

Kurt's laughter just became more and more hysterical.

"I can't believe you're laughing at me! That was the single most embarrassing thing I've ever done!"

"What about the Gap Attack?" Kurt howled through his laughter.

Blaine stared at him.

"What is this, Mortify Anderson Day?" he wondered out loud as Kurt gripped his stomach from laughing too hard.

"I love you," Kurt panted as he grinned ridiculously at Blaine's offended face, "That would _only_ happen to you, you realise?"

"If it wasn't for the fact I want to have a serious talk to Finn tonight, I would never show my face at your house ever again, you understand?" Blaine huffed.

"Ooh! I can show you my kilt!" Kurt winked.

Blaine glared at him.

"_You'll like it_," Kurt sung.

"I won't like it one bit," Blaine said petulantly and stuck out his bottom lip. He was hardly expecting Kurt to latch onto it with his teeth.

"Mmm! Kurth!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt nibbled at him and dipped his tongue across his teeth.

"Lemme go," Blaine muttered.

Kurt shook his head.

"Kiss," he managed through his mouthful of Blaine's lip.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but kissed him. Kurt grinned against his lips as he dragged his own lips free. He was going to have a very interesting night at the Hummel's…

* * *

Finn wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes.

Blaine wouldn't meet Burt's eyes.

It was a quiet dinner.

Finally Kurt excused them both with some excuse about French homework.

"_French_ homework, Kurt?" Blaine practically shrieked as he followed him up the stairs, "If that isn't code for 'let's go be sexual', I don't know what is!"

"Blaine, we really do have homework!" Kurt said innocently then grinned when Blaine gave him an incredulous look. "And I know it will be very comfy to make out on top of!"

"I need to talk to Finn," Blaine reminded him, "I can't let him and Rachel be this stupid."

"Well, go do that," Kurt sighed, "But don't take too long because I want to get to make out with you for at least half an hour before you have to head home!"

Blaine grinned.

"And you used to say _I_ was the sex addict," he muttered.

"Making out is not sex, you prude," Kurt grinned and shoved him in the direction of Finn's room before lowering his voice, "It only counts as sex if my tongue is in your…"

"Kurt!" Blaine interrupted, "Go to your room now and stay there! Do not finish that sentence!"

Kurt grinned, "Yessir!" he saluted and walked to his room laughing.

Blaine shook his head as he knocked on Finn's door. Kurt was out of control. He might have to teach him some… _restraint_, he thought with a grin.

"Come in," Finn's voice called dully, "Die, cocksucker!"

Blaine paused for a moment then opened the door. Finn was curled up on his bed playing some video game.

"You know, you probably shouldn't say cocksucker around Kurt," Blaine reminded him.

"Is Kurt _here_?" Finn sneered sarcastically.

"_I'm_ here," Blaine said calmly, "But Kurt might take it to heart, whereas I just take it as a compliment."

Finn looked at him and scoffed.

"What's with the anger, Finn?" Blaine asked and cleared a space on Finn's bed to sit down, making himself comfortable.

"I don't want to talk about it, Blaine. I know why you're in here acting all chummy, and I don't want to hear your self-righteous bullshit about how Rachel's the best thing that ever happened to me and I treated her like crap. I got enough of that from Kurt," Finn snarled and a laser beam hit an enemy in the chest on the screen.

"I wasn't going to say that actually," Blaine smiled, "But thanks for the opener. Do you love Rachel?" Blaine asked calmly. The answer to this question was the most important and time-sensitive. He could rake Finn's ass across the coals later.

"What? She dumped me, dude! She used me for sex and dumped me! And I feel like a total pussy! What do you think?"

Blaine looked at him. What a fucking mess.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Blaine smiled sadly, "Finn she never used you for sex; in fact she thinks the same about you."

Finn paled.

"What?" he whispered and paused the game, "She thinks I what?"

"Rachel doesn't think you care about her," Blaine said bluntly, "She was looking for some way to get a deeper bond with you and you fucked her (selfishly I hear) and fell asleep. It was her first time, Finn! You don't just take a girl like Rachel Berry and play along with her crazy ideas when they're life-changing ones! She needs you to be her emotional rock and tell her when she's leaping too quickly and tell her you'll wait forever because you love her. She doesn't need you doing a wham, bam, thankyou ma'm impression."

"She invited me over to have sex!" Finn protested, "What, am I supposed to say no?"

Finn un-paused the game and killed a few more enemies.

"You're supposed to talk it over with her!" Blaine raised his voice, "You don't just go in there cock at the ready, you go in there with chocolates and roses and _talk_ about whether she's really ready for that!"

"That's easy for you to say after your little sex weekend with Kurt!" Finn argued, "I'm sure it was a real cum-guzzling, romantic time!"

Blaine froze. Finn had never spoken to him like this. He'd never made it seem like he was uncomfortable with Blaine and Kurt's relationship, but now…

"Do you have a problem with Kurt and I having sex?" Blaine asked him, "Because romantic _or_ cum-guzzling, I really don't see how our private life is any of your business."

Finn seemed to realise he had crossed some sort of line with Blaine and backed down.

"No, I… sorry, dude. But look, you've got to understand that I'm tired of Rachel using me."

Blaine looked at him incredulously.

"_Quinn_ _Fabray_ is using you," Blaine implored him to see reason; "Rachel loves you and just wants you to show her how much you love her too."

"Been watching Dr Phil?" Finn sneered.

"Maybe Rachel was right," Blaine shook his head angrily, "Maybe you _don't_ love her. I don't see how someone who loves someone else can treat them this way and not even care that they're hurting. That she's crying her eyes out every time she thinks I'm not looking. That she agreed to go to Prom with _Jesse_ _St_ _James_ after Quinn's Prom posters haunted her all day. Think good and hard about whether you deserve her, Finn. And if you don't think you can be worthy, leave her be to find happiness. Otherwise move fast. Rebound Rachel would be quite a thing to behold I'd imagine."

And with that, Blaine stalked out.

"_Jesse St James_?" Finn roared and Blaine smirked as his thundering footsteps chased him down the hall.

"Changed your tune?" Blaine smirked.

_Here_ was a Finn he could deal with.

**Haha, Finn is so easily manipulated :P Prom next update! :D**


	48. Chapter 48

**So I've just finished writing this as a mega long chapter then realised that I had finished. It's over. I haven't written the epilogue, but I think it's better to leave it where I was originally going to end this chapter… So you'll be getting two updates and the epilogue next week… Hope we like them (BTW, Nothing would make me happier than to be able to have 1000 reviews on this story… So close and yet so far! Please leave me a review if you like it!) **

Recently, Blaine's car had developed a sort of wheezing cough along with the clatter so Burt had confiscated it till he could find the source of the problem.

"I won't have you driving an unsafe car, Blaine, and that's that!" he had said sternly.

So that was why, on the night of Prom, Burt dropped Kurt and Blaine at the school together. He was a little early. Early enough for Blaine to kiss Kurt behind the auditorium on a bench without worrying about other people. Early enough for him to run his hand over his thigh, stroking it softly and early enough for Kurt's eyes to roll back into his head a little with a moan as Blaine's fingers found the hem of his kilt.

"Blaine, if you mess up my outfit _before_ Prom I will withhold sex for three months," Kurt threatened him.

Blaine merely grinned at the empty threat and let his hand trail further beneath the folds of heavy, tartan fabric.

"You know, you really do look gorgeous," Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck, "Have I told you that enough yet?"

"Couldn't hurt to keep trying," Kurt gasped out as Blaine's fingers traced over the bulge that was quickly forming in his underwear. They hadn't had a chance to have sex again for the whole week and Kurt was longing for Blaine to just throw him down on the bench and fuck him, but he didn't want to undo the three hours of careful moisturising, dressing and hairstyling he had done before they'd left the house.

"Can't believe you're mine," Blaine kissed Kurt then and it seemed a bit like time was moving slower. How? How could Kurt still be blown away by Blaine's kisses? It couldn't be normal for them to still make him tremble with anticipation, could it?

"I'm all yours," Kurt smiled, "But I want to go to my Prom immaculately, mister. If I _leave_ dishevelled… Well, that's another thing entirely," he winked.

"Well, I won't be able to touch you in there," Blaine spoke in a solemn tone, "And I just want a few moments…"

"Why can't you touch me?" Kurt asked with a confused look.

"I just don't want to give anyone a reason to…"

"Blaine," Kurt said firmly, "I think McKinley is more accepting of us now. I mean, with Karofsky in juvie, no one else has bothered us. For fuck's sake, we were practically dry humping in the hallway on Thursday!"

"There wasn't anyone _in_ that hallway," Blaine pointed out, "And it was _after_ _school_ when we went back to get your Geometry text book."

"I don't see the difference," Kurt huffed.

"There's a big difference, Kurt! We were alone! Everyone stares when we kiss in the hallways. Everyone stares when we even hold hands! If we go in there tonight with you in a skirt…"

"Kilt!" Kurt interrupted.

"-And start making out and slow dancing at their prom, then I just think it's asking for trouble," Blaine finished lamely. Blaine didn't want to give anyone a reason to get angry. He didn't want to see Kurt hurt or upset. Not tonight. Not ever.

"Baby, look at me," Kurt said sweetly and cupped Blaine's face in his hands, "This is _our_ prom too. This is our first dance together. This is what we'll show our kids photos of, and what we'll think about when we're sitting in our nursing home watching home videos."

Blaine couldn't breathe with the sweetness of Kurt's voice giving him their future.

"We deserve to be able to be with the person we love just as much as they do, okay? And there will be teachers there, and we'll be safe. We'll be normal and happy."

Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's softly with a smile.

"I promise."

* * *

Blaine laughed as Kurt twirled in his kilt. Blaine tried to bat up the edges of it so he might catch a glimpse, but Kurt merely swatted him away and slapped his ass. Truthfully they were a little bit hysterical. There was just something in the air making them both giddy. They idea that they had each other in every possible way, and were having fun at their prom and no one had spoken a word to them about it was thrilling. Kurt hadn't been able to stop marvelling at the way the school had become so accepting.

"Progress, Blaine," he grinned widely as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and captured his lips with his own as they swayed slowly.

Beside them, Finn and Quinn looked a little bit like a rotisserie as Finn basically revolved them on the same spot. Finn didn't take his eyes off Rachel and Jesse who were dancing several feet away, or the way Jesse St James's hands were lightly fingering the outline of her bra clasp under her dress. Blaine shot Jesse a warning glance and he gave Blaine an innocent look.

Kurt laughed at Blaine.

"You're the best brother in the world," he grinned, "Check it out. This is what your 'touch my sister inappropriately again and die, dirt-bag!' face looks like!" And with that Kurt scowled ridiculously, furrowing his brows and curling his upper teeth in a snarl.

"Shut up, I don't look like that!" Blaine laughed as Kurt nodded ridiculously in disagreement, "I just want them to see sense, Kurt! Jesse's a jerk and Quinn's a bitch! They're both only about outward appearances…" Blaine trailed off and Kurt groaned with a laugh.

"Why do I get the feeling I don't want to know what you're thinking right now?" he smiled lovingly.

"I'm pretty sure you can guess," Blaine grinned, "All we need is a good partner swap… Mind dancing with Finn for a bit?" Blaine giggled.

Kurt groaned.

"Oh, this will do nothing for my reputation…"

"Can it!" Blaine grinned and tapped his bottom lightly with his hand, "You'll help me play matchmaker and you'll enjoy it, dammit!"

"Ooh, _forceful_!" Kurt moaned ridiculously and a couple glared at them from nearby.

"You go get Finn away, I'll get Rach," Blaine instructed and moved off, ignoring Kurt's dramatic eye-roll.

"May I cut in?" Blaine tapped Jesse St James on the shoulder just as his hand was sliding closer to cupping Rachel's backside.

Jesse glared at him, but Rachel practically flew into his arms, "Yes!" she squeaked.

"Who am I supposed to dance with?" Jesse demanded, looking around impatiently.

"Oh, look," Blaine said in over-acted surprise, "Looks like Quinn's free."

Kurt was dragging a very reluctant Finn around in an overwhelmingly awkward attempt at a waltz, glaring at Blaine. They were causing quite a stir, with a lot of people sniggering and pointing at them. Quinn merely stood watching them, tapping her foot.

"Fine," Jesse sighed and stalked over to her.

Blaine felt a little thrill of triumph run through him as Jesse and Quinn began to dance together slowly; Jesse's wandering hands still everywhere, and Quinn enjoying the attention of a willing and suitably skilled partner.

"Thank you," Rachel spoke in Blaine's ear softly, "I'll admit it. Bringing Gropey McGee was a mistake." Rachel laid her head on Blaine's shoulder missing Kurt's very obvious scowl as Finn stepped on his foot.

"Jimmy Choos, Finn!" Kurt screamed at him, breaking the mood awkwardly for everyone in the vicinity and gathering more glares.

"_Oh_," Blaine said in an overly loud, monotone voice to show Kurt his plan, "_Looks like Kurt needs help buffing his shoes, Rachel. Sorry, I can't keep dancing. Maybe Finn will dance with you instead_?" Blaine suggested loudly in his fake voice and Kurt snorted, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her towards Finn.

"Not obvious at all, baby," he smirked and put Rachel's hand in Finn's and watched them stare at each other. "Now we back away slowly and let nature take its course," Kurt grinned, "And we go do something filthy to the piano in the choir room."

The fact that neither Finn nor Rachel gave him a shocked look or a protest at this was an indication of just how mesmerised they were by the other.

"Shhh!" Blaine motioned to Kurt, "Finn's about to _say_ something!"

"No he's not!" Kurt laughed, "You'd be able to hear his brain going into overdrive."

Blaine shushed Kurt again.

"Quiet, you! I want to be here to witness this!" Blaine sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Kurt's middle, standing behind him and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder with a dreamy look.

"I can't believe you brought that douche-bag to our prom, Rach!" Finn muttered angrily.

Blaine's face fell.

"Well, you went running back to Little Miss Perfect, what was I supposed to do, waste a perfectly good prom dress?" Rachel sneered.

"You _broke_ _up_ with me!" Finn screeched, and Blaine's fingers tightened nervously around Kurt's midriff.

"Because you didn't even care about the fact that that was my… _our_ first time," Rachel hissed. "You know what Blaine did for Kurt?" Blaine gave a mortified look and felt Kurt freeze beneath his touch. Finn looked horrified and stuck his fingers in his ears and sung loudly as Rachel began to yell.

"Flowers! Candles! And you expected me to be happy with you just writhing around on top of me for ten minutes?"

Kurt turned to look at Blaine and mouthed wordlessly, "_Ten_ _minutes_?"

"Well, I'm sorry I suck in bed, Rachel! I'm glad you thought to break up with me and scream it to the entire auditorium before actually helping to make me better!" Finn's voice broke.

"That's not why I broke up with you, idiot!" Rachel said angrily.

"Well it sure looks that way!" Finn replied.

"I broke up with you because you made it pretty clear that you can only be romantic with Blaine's help! Do you even love me? At all? Because you have no idea how it feels to try and make you happy and just get nothing in return, Finn. No idea."

"Rach…" Blaine said quietly, unsure what to say. He hadn't known that Rachel knew about the stars.

"It's okay, Blaine; it was sweet, I'm not mad at you," she gave him a quick, painful smile.

"But how…" he mused out loud.

"I found the receipt for thirty sheets of gold cardboard in our room, Blaine," she said gently.

"Oh."

"Okay, fine!" Finn sighed, "The star thing was Blaine's idea, but I wrote every fucking one of those things myself. The only reason he bought the cardboard for me was because he knew the teller at that sequin and glitter store Kurt goes to would give him a discount because he knows he's Kurt's boyfriend. And I didn't know how to act, Rach! You invited me over for sex! You specifically sent me a text message, "I want to have sex with you, come over tonight"! Now to me, that didn't appear like code for "Get flowers and candles and tell me how beautiful I am and we'll make our first time special"! It sounded like Santana!"

"Well past history indicates that's what you like!" Rachel snapped and Finn's face dropped.

"Oh, God, Rachel," he sighed and grabbed her by the hands gently pulling her forward. "How do we manage to fuck everything up?"

Rachel shrugged and Blaine could have sworn he heard her sniffle.

"I do love you, Rachel," Finn whispered with a self-conscious glance at Kurt and Blaine, and the audience they had attracted with their argument. "I'm so sorry that I let you go ahead with that. You've just been a bit more forward lately and I thought it was what you wanted. Really, I'm so sorry," Finn was sniffling a bit too.

Blaine felt his eyes well up.

"Oh, my God, Blaine!" Kurt laughed, breaking the tension considerably, "I can't believe that _Finn_ made you cry!"

"I love you too," Rachel smiled and moved closer to him, "And I'm sorry I confused you."

"How about we get out of here and have a do-over?" Finn lowered his head to kiss her. Rachel pulled away.

"Uh-uh," she shook her head, "For one, Prom Night is a cliché…"

"-_Told_ you!" Kurt grinned at Blaine.

"And for another, you're here with Quinn. You need to finish your date."

"I'll go tell her I'm back with you," Finn said immediately but Rachel held him back.

"No, Finn. This is her Prom. I forbid you to spoil her night! I won't have her look back on tonight and be filled with the gut-wrenching memory of losing the man she loved to me…"

"-Um, Rach?" Blaine interrupted but Rachel kept talking.

"We just have to continue with our dates as planned, Finn. They'll be devastated when they realise they've lost us again, we shouldn't ruin a magical evening."

"Rachel, as lovely as that sentiment is, I don't think Quinn would do the same for you," Kurt said sarcastically.

"I know," Rachel said magnanimously, "But Finn chose me over her again, so it's the least I can do to let her have this one shining moment of perfection…"

"Not what I meant, Rachel," Kurt grinned, "Look."

And all of them turned their heads to follow Kurt's gaze. Quinn Fabray and Jesse St James were making out heatedly. Blaine watched him actually cup her breast with his hand. Quinn didn't seem to mind.

"Oh," Rachel said quietly.

Kurt laughed, "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

"Well, it would have been nice to see her face when Finn tells her," she muttered.

Finn pulled her close and she smiled happily.

Blaine felt his dopey grin grow huger.

"Okay. Now we can do filthy things to the choir room piano," he whispered to Kurt who actually shuddered and groaned in disappointment.

"Too late," he shook his head and pointed at the stage. "They're going to announce Prom King and Queen."

Blaine turned his gaze to the stage, a smile still playing on his lips as he watched Finn press a kiss to the top of Rachel's head.

Jacob Ben Israel got up to the podium and began to read from a sheet of paper in his nasal voice.

"There have been an overwhelming number of write-in votes for both Prom King and Prom Queen," he said in his monotone. "But I am pleased to announce that we have a winner for both."

The auditorium hushed, and there was a soft whispering everywhere. Kurt smiled at Blaine. He loved reality television shows, and he was bouncing and grinning, not really caring about the result, just relishing in the dramatic suspense.

"The McKinley High Prom King for 2011 is Finn Hudson." Jacob read, and Rachel squealed and leapt onto him.

Quinn suddenly appeared at Finn's side with a plastered on smile, pushing Rachel aside and kissing Finn square on the lips. Finn's eyes flew open in shock and he pushed her away.

"No, Quinn!" he said angrily and grabbed Rachel, and Blaine gave a little squeal and a hop as he dipped her and kissed her. The auditorium rung with applause and Quinn scowled at Rachel, but tried desperately to keep her smile in place, even as half her lipstick was smeared across Jesse's face and the rest had somehow escaped the outline of her lips.

"Blaine. Calm. Self," Kurt smiled at his hopping boyfriend as Finn made his way to the stage and Jacob Ben Israel placed the crown on his head with the aid of a chair. Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. Blaine grinned and turned to rub their noses together adorably.

"The Prom Queen for 2011 is Kurt Hummel," Jacob Ben Israel drawled with a horrible smirk, and Kurt felt the spotlight pick him out in the crowd where he was still rubbing noses with Blaine.

**Poor Kurt :(**


	49. Chapter 49

**Wow… Chapter 49… I could just leave it here really, but I want a particular joke in the epilogue :P**

**The epilogue will be up sometime next week… I'm going away for the weekend which is why you're getting both chapters of this now. I'll do my big sob-fest emotional thing with the epilogue… I don't want to cry now :P It's 1:31AM and I have to be up at 7 for work :P **

**Thankyou though… Just… Thankyou….**

"The Prom Queen for 2011 is Kurt Hummel," Jacob Ben Israel drawled with a horrible smirk, and Kurt felt the spotlight pick him out in the crowd where he was still rubbing noses with Blaine.

Several things happened at once, yet it seemed like time stood still. There were suddenly teachers angrily directing Jacob from the stage and escorting him out of the auditorium, there was a lot of horrible cheers and jeers, and Blaine closed his eyes, pulling Kurt close, not wanting to see his face. Oh, God, why were people so awful? Kurt was going to be so embarrassed… Blaine didn't know what to do. He knew he was probably making it worse by holding Kurt at all, but everyone knew they were dating; there was really no hiding it. Blaine just needed to hold Kurt right then; terrified he might slip away like sand. All he could do was be there for Kurt to hold onto.

But Kurt wasn't clinging onto him like he thought he would have.

"Blaine, let go, I need to go get my crown," he said with a hoarse whisper and Blaine knew that this was silently killing him.

"You don't have to go up there," Blaine hissed urgently and Rachel moved over to place a hand on Kurt's arm.

"Yes I do," Kurt said simply and kissed Blaine fiercely and publicly before wrenching his arms away and walking steadily to the podium.

And Blaine watched the love of his life do the bravest thing he had ever seen him do, and the bravest thing he was ever likely to do – at least for several years.

Kurt sashayed his way to the microphone and popped the tiara on his own head with a wide grin that Blaine could tell didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton," he said breathily and gave a little twirl, letting his kilt spin beautifully. He curtseyed sarcastically to Finn and Finn held out his arm wordlessly. Kurt took it and they made their way to the dance floor to a loud hum of chatter. Blaine could hear people expressing regret for Kurt, but he also heard someone loudly wonder if 'Hudson and Hummel shared a bedroom now that they were fuck-brothers?' Blaine was practically shaking with the pressure of standing still and keeping his mouth shut.

Finn smiled at Kurt reassuringly and for the first time ever Blaine sort of saw the appeal of him. He was just a genuinely nice guy, even if he was completely clueless. He was glad that Kurt had Finn there to help him through this.

The music started, and Rachel took Blaine's hand reassuringly as Finn danced with Kurt.

"He'll be okay, Blaine. He's stronger than any of us give him credit for," she whispered to him sadly.

"He shouldn't have to be!" Blaine spat venomously, unaware of the tears beginning to escape his eyelids, "Why should he have to go through this!"

"I don't know," Rachel said softly, their eyes trained on Kurt's back as he swayed with Finn. "But that which doesn't kill us…" Rachel trailed off at the murderous look on Blaine's face.

Finally the dance ended to a light smattering of applause and several loud jeers and catcalls.

Finn kissed Kurt's cheek pointedly and smiled before beckoning Rachel over, clearly eager to prove that he was straight despite being a friend to the homos. Blaine walked slowly towards Kurt.

"Choir room?" he asked hollowly and Kurt nodded. He took his hand firmly and led him wordlessly though their sniggering classmates.

Blaine didn't know how Kurt kept his head held so high. He was more amazing than even Blaine had realised.

They got to the choir room and Kurt closed the door firmly and pushed Blaine against it roughly, kissing him hard and fast.

"Kurt?" Blaine managed to gasp, "What?"

"I just want…" Kurt began and latched onto the pulse in Blaine's neck, sucking and biting firmly, laving the area with his tongue, then biting him again.

"Kurt, you need to talk about this," Blaine tried to distract him. He wasn't game enough to pull Kurt's hair. It still looked perfect and Blaine was rather fond of his fingers and didn't need Kurt chopping them off.

"No, Blaine," Kurt said firmly and snapped his head up to glare at Blaine, "I don't need to rehash that right now. I just need you to remind me that you love me. Remind me and let me _feel_ and not think about everything that's _shit_ for a little while, okay?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly, hoping Kurt wouldn't regret this course of action but unable to deny him anything he asked.

Kurt dragged him over to the piano and lay on top of it on his back, legs wide, letting Blaine see just how traditional Kurt's kilt really was.

"I want you to do something."

"Anything you need, Kurt," Blaine nodded seriously.

"I want you to play," Kurt said and let his feet dangle over the edge of the piano near the keys. "And I want you to blow me."

Blaine gulped.

"I don't know how logistically accurate that will be, Kurt," Blaine started but shut up when Kurt opened his legs wider.

"Just fucking play," Kurt demanded.

Blaine didn't know what to play. He hadn't touched a piano in months and he knew he was rusty. He didn't even know what to…

"Teenage Dream," Kurt requested, his eyes closed tightly.

Blaine nodded even though Kurt had his eyes closed and played a few chords. He played the song slow and bluesy and Kurt sighed a little. Blaine stayed standing as he played, unsure how to concentrate on playing blind while he did this to Kurt. But Kurt's hand merely ran down his body and pulled his kilt up over his dick waiting for Blaine.

It shocked him a little how soft Kurt was. He was half-hard, but this was certainly the most flaccid Blaine had ever seen him before the promise of an orgasm. Blaine just wanted to take away the pain and humiliation Kurt had suffered and made sure to keep his fingers steady on the keys as he bent over the keys and took the tip of Kurt's penis into his mouth.

Kurt let out a loud cry and surprised Blaine. He had surrendered to the moment; just _feeling_ and Blaine hadn't been expecting him to be so vocal. He hoped his playing would mask any sex noises.

Blaine felt Kurt grow hard in his mouth and swallowed around him. His fingers faltered over the keys, hitting a few discordant notes. Blaine sucked hard and bobbed his head. He needed to make Kurt come. Now. He didn't care about himself, but Kurt was going to get loud soon, Blaine could tell from the way he drew up his knees and whined.

Blaine swirled his tongue around the tip of Kurt's cock. His beautiful, glorious, delicious cock.

After a few more bum notes and several minutes of firm sucking and licking, Kurt lost control, and Blaine felt his legs tense just before he spurted into Blaine's mouth. Blaine was better at blowjobs now, but he still felt overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Kurt's come sometimes. He did his best to swallow it down eagerly and pressed kisses to his trembling thighs as he continued to play.

"_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_"

Blaine sung the lyrics quietly as Kurt finally sat up and opened his eyes, still perched on the piano above Blaine's nimble fingers.

"Did I ever tell you that I fell in love with you the day I met you?" Kurt said quietly and Blaine shook his head. The truth was Kurt had mentioned something about it that night he had driven to the hospital to spend the night with him, but Blaine hadn't dared to imagine that Kurt had actually been talking sense.

Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair as he played and Blaine closed his eyes at the touch.

"I was so lonely and Puck sent me to Dalton to spy and I can't believe that of all the kids on the staircase that day I was lucky enough to stop you. You turned around and you were so polite and kind and I'd forgotten people could be like that. Then you took my hand and we went down that hallway and you opened that door. The minute you opened your mouth to sing. You looked right at me. And it stopped my heart. I remember driving home and my cheeks were sore, and I realised it was from smiling. I couldn't remember the last time I'd smiled, truly smiled like that. And it was because of you."

Blaine had long since stopped playing as he listened to Kurt's voice.

"I want to be with you forever," Blaine breathed softly, "I know that sounds like a proposal, and we're too young and it's not, but just know, please know how much I'm looking forward to loving you for the rest of my life, Kurt," Blaine felt Kurt wipe away tears from his cheeks, "I don't know how you had the courage to do what you did tonight. I'm so fucking proud of you and I hate that you had to be that brave."

Kurt smiled and Blaine marvelled at his composure. He was sad, but he wasn't in pieces, and Blaine was astounded.

"Blaine, I just heard your voice in my head," Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's softly, "The second I heard my name I heard your voice. Do you know what you told me?"

Blaine shook his head slowly.

"_Courage_," Kurt kissed him.

* * *

They stood hand in hand outside the school in the car park waiting for Burt to pick them up. Most people had already left but Blaine could see a black convertible with the numberplate ST JAMES rocking up and down in the corner of the lot. Blaine briefly hoped Quinn was on the pill.

Blaine squinted in the darkness.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, watching him.

"Nothing… I just thought I saw… Nothing," Blaine smiled.

"Oh look boys!" a loud voice interrupted them and Blaine froze.

"It's the little fairy who tried to fuck Karofsky!" yelled Azimio and Blaine pulled Kurt behind him instinctively. "Lost us the season, you little faggot," he sneered.

"Made a nice queen, didn't he?" another one sneered, "The tiara went awful nice with the skirt and the faggot boyfriend."

"Piss off," Kurt spat from behind Blaine and Blaine stiffened. He was terrified. They were going to kill them. This wasn't just a slushie. This would be fists and boots. Why hadn't he insisted they wait inside for Burt? Why hadn't they offered to clear up?

"Wow, he's not friendly is he? You know for a queen you'd think he'd have better manners."

"Fuck you, Azimio," Kurt bandied, "I'm betting you'd probably like it up the ass as much as Karofsky did though. Aww, is that why you're so mad? Miss his cock?"

Blaine pinched him.

"Kurt!" he hissed.

But Kurt was mad. And he was taking 'courage' to a whole new level.

Unfortunately Azimio was still 6'4 and enormous. When he drew back his fist Blaine swore he saw every kiss he'd ever had with Kurt swim to the forefront of his mind. Blaine leapt in front of the punch and fell to the ground, winded as Azimio's fist collided with his chest.

Blaine blacked out briefly and when he came to several seconds later someone was dragging him away.

"Kurt?" he asked groggily.

He heard a scream behind him.

"Kurt?" he screamed back. Who was dragging him?

He squinted in the darkness and fought through the haziness to make himself pay attention.

"_Dad_?" he asked in bewilderment.

"You're coming home with me," he said and Blaine heard the group sniggering further behind them.

"Let me go!" he yanked his arm out of his father's grip and pelted back towards Kurt.

Kurt was lying on the ground hugging his head. They were stomping loudly around him, terrifying him, occasionally kicking him. Blaine felt his lungs screaming at him for running so soon after being winded.

"HEY!" Yelled a voice and the group of boys spun, terrified. "Get the hell away from him, you arseholes!"

Burt Hummel ran to Kurt, ignoring the fleeing footballers.

"Kid?" he said in a panic.

Blaine reached his side and collapsed.

"Kurt?" he cried, sobbing madly, "Baby?"

Kurt coughed.

"Hi," he muttered weakly with a smile.

"Holy fuck, don't do that!" Blaine exploded, "Don't make this into a joke! Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"I've got some bruises, but I'll live," he smiled.

"Where the hell were you?" Burt demanded.

Blaine pointed.

"I got punched and when I came to my dad was dragging me off. He _left_ Kurt, Burt! He just fucking left him there!"

Kurt sat up slowly and Blaine kissed him frantically, checking him over for bleeding.

Burt watched them with a strange look on his face.

Mr Anderson stood a little way off with a disgusted look on his.

"Blaine, you're coming with me," he said loudly as he walked towards them.

Burt stood up.

"Like _hell_ he is," he said firmly and pulled Kurt and Blaine to their feet. "Take Kurt to the car, Blaine," he instructed.

Blaine nodded and helped Kurt limp towards the truck without a second look at his father. Kurt had a huge bruise on his shin.

"Are you okay, baby?" Blaine asked softly.

"I am," Kurt smiled.

"How can you be smiling? After the night you've had?" Blaine marvelled.

"Because I have you," Kurt smiled simply, as though the answer should have been obvious.

He helped Kurt into the truck and got in, surprised to find Burt opening the driver's door seconds later.

"Home?" he asked gruffly and gingerly clenched and unclenched his fist.

Blaine's eyes widened.

His eyes found his father standing in the empty car park under a lamp clutching his face.

Blaine swallowed and loved Burt more than ever.

"Home." He smiled and hugged Kurt close to him.

Kurt _was_ his home.

***Holds breath***


	50. Chapter 50

**From the bottom of my gleeky heart I have to thank every single person who has ever reviewed, alerted, favourited, or even just read this story. **

**-A special thanks to AweSoMeLAgain, who went back and left reviews on every single chapter she had missed reviewing just in her efforts to get me to 1000 reviews. You are beautiful and that made me laugh so much!**

**I never meant for it to be so long! But its word count (minus author notes and rants) is 100,003 words. I'm so proud of myself for making that. I've wanted to write a book properly and this proves to me that I have the ability to stick with a project and see it through for that amount of time which I'm immensely proud of. I know I have a lot of work to do on my writing skills but I at least passed that simple goal and that makes me proud.**

**What's Next?**

**I have two options… Well three.**

**Option One: I can do a sequel for this verse in which we pick up with Kurt and Blaine in a few years. It will probably feature some reappearances from Blaine's parents and Karofsky and an engagement. I don't know if I have enough of a plot to logistically make that an interesting read and not just a "Here's a sequel because the first one made so much money" attempt – without the money :(**

**Option Two: I can take that sequel idea and release a series of future one-shots which would cover those events. To be honest, I feel like this is the best plan if I am to write more on this. It's less pressure, and it frees me up to write something new like…**

**Option Three: I had an idea years and years ago for an original story that I've recently re-found and want to convert into Klaine. I've got some written and most of it mapped out (I put in the hard yards then Twilight came out and I wanted to kill myself that _it_ could get published :P ) and I definitely have a few chapters ready to go with some character tweaking. It is VERY AU. It's got supernatural themes. I don't want to give anything too big away but it's a vampire fic (Hence the Stephanie Meyer-induced attempted suicide :P ). If that doesn't sound like your thing, thanks for sticking with me through this, but I think I'd really like to give fantasy a proper go. It's quite realistic if that helps? :P If it sounds like something you'd be interested in, please make sure I'm on your author alerts to catch the first update. **

**I have honestly loved writing this story. This fandom is amazing and I have met some really interesting and truly talented people. **

**Thank you so much again… I'll go cry now…**

It was six months later that Blaine, Rachel, Oscar, Christopher and Kurt all emerged from the courthouse. Blaine was dressed in a suit he actually owned (that Kurt had picked out) and he wore a beaming grin to match. Kurt snapped his photo. Kurt was Kurt and wore a vest of buckles and buttons that not only looked uncomfortable and sophisticated, but made Blaine think about how hard it would be to remove every time he glanced at his boyfriend.

Kurt and Blaine were closer than ever. They had officially become a sickening couple to spend time with, finishing each other's sentences and sneaking leering/romantic looks at each other everywhere they went. Kurt had one more seizure after prom. It happened a week after at midnight and Blaine had been cross at him for ringing him to tell him _before_ he walked down the hall to tell his dad. But Kurt was fine. The doctor hadn't been worried and two months later Kurt was seizure-free and motor-vehicle capable.

Their summer had consisted mainly of shopping or watching movies. They would arrange times for Finn to be noticeably absent quite regularly during the day while Burt and Carole were at work so that Kurt and Blaine could 'rekindle' their love. Even Finn had known that was a euphemism.

After the summer, Blaine didn't leave Kurt's side for longer than a lesson or the time he spent at home. Rachel and Blaine argued a little more nowadays, but they were much closer as well. Blaine had attributed their arguments to them being comfortable enough with each other to speak their mind.

Kurt snapped a photograph of Blaine's daydreaming, blinding him momentarily.

"Kurt, we're outside now; do you really need the flash?" Blaine complained good-naturedly, squinting. Nothing would spoil the absolute joy he felt today.

Kurt just pressed his finger into the shutter button and grinned mischievously.

"Well, that answers that!" Oscar laughed and ruffled Kurt's hair.

Kurt froze and closed his eyes in absolute horror.

"Oscar. Tell me you didn't just ruin an hour's hard work. Tell me you didn't just _mess_ _up_ _my_ _hair_!"

Oscar winked at Blaine.

"Oh! Was it you who can't stand their hair out of place? I thought it was Blaine!" And with that he tousled a hand through Blaine's curls, ruining Kurt's careful placement of them.

Kurt's shriek was ear-piercing.

Chris hugged his daughter under his arm and laughed with her as Kurt handed Blaine the camera and chased Oscar around the steps.

Blaine snapped a photo of Kurt and giggled as he showed Rachel the digital screen. Kurt's hair was everywhere and he had a look of unmatched fury on his face.

"Make sure you show that to the girls at the boutique," Rachel smiled, "They've wanted a picture of Kurt without his immaculate hair for ages. They said they were going to frame it and hang it above the register."

"Blaine! Don't you dare!" Kurt tried to wrestle the camera from him. "If you show this to my work colleagues I'll show yours that picture of you in your golf outfit!"

Blaine laughed.

Kurt had gotten a part-time job at a little clothes boutique that sold one-of-a-kind items. Kathleen, his boss, had even let him sell a few pieces on commission. Blaine had gotten a full-time job over the summer, but had scaled his hours back to part-time now school was back in session. He worked as a theatre usher at a movie theatre. It wasn't a great job, but he scored free tickets to movies and it made dating Kurt rather more affordable. Kurt liked shopping too much for anything to come cheap so Blaine took whatever small mercies he could find and was slowly letting his bank balance climb a tiny bit higher ever month.

"Go ahead! I'll just show them the date stamp and prove that you saw me looking like that _before_ you deigned to go out with me. Must've been desperate, _Kurtie_," Blaine sang with a laugh, calling Kurt the nickname his co-workers used that Kurt despised.

"_Blaine_ _Anderson_, you are asking for it," Kurt warned and Blaine trapped him in a tight hug and a quick kiss, not letting his lips linger longer than a second. Any longer and their kisses automatically became indecent now.

"Anderson-_Berry_," Chris spoke up with a smile from where his head rested on top of Rachel's.

"Babs," Rachel grinned, "My _brother_."

Blaine grinned at the nickname. Rachel had realised that Blaine's new initials were B.A.B and had loved the Barbara reference. She had been calling Blaine Babs for months now; ever since her dads had first sat them down to discuss the possibility of Blaine being adopted. Blaine had conveniently neglected to tell her his middle name. Kurt found it hilarious. B.J.A.B sounded so much like an acronym for one of Kurt's favourite things to do with Blaine. Blaine Jeremy had never sounded as filthy to Blaine as when Kurt would whisper it in his ear right before he came. It had lately become their code for 'I want to fuck you'. Kurt would whisper 'Blaine Jeremy Anderson Berry' in Blaine's ear and Blaine would stand up abruptly and run to the nearest safe empty space to wait for Kurt. Blaine even had about a dozen texts with just those words as saved messages in his phone.

And now Blaine's name was legal.

Now he was officially a Berry.

It had been six months since the Prom, when his dad had shown up to try to bring him home. He'd come to the house a few days later yelling at Christopher, who promptly shut the door on him.

The next day he cornered Blaine as he got out of his car.

He'd prattled on drunkenly about how sorry he was, and how he'd realised that Blaine was a good boy even if he was a fag. Blaine had angrily accused him of leaving Kurt behind. After all that his father had put him through, it was the fact he had abandoned Kurt; left him to be beaten on the ground, that really made him hate the man. His father had dismissed Blaine's accusation as if it were useless to him. He didn't care about _that_ faggot, he just was looking out for his son, he'd told Blaine earnestly. Blaine had pushed past him towards his house.

"That _faggot_ is the person I'm in _love_ with. And I guess that makes me a _faggot_ too. So I'm a faggot and you're a fuckwit. Now get the hell away from me!" Blaine had shouted angrily as his father had growled at him.

The next day Christopher had taken him to the police station to get a restraining order.

And then they'd started talking about adoption.

It had been a lengthy process, made much easier by the fact that Blaine's prospective parents were attorneys. Blaine had been able to sign a lot of the papers himself once the court had granted him to be legally emancipated from his parents. Oscar and Christopher had managed to contact his mother and she had been… helpful. She signed the papers and sent a bunch of documents such as Blaine's birth certificate and some baby photos. All she'd asked in return was that Blaine sign that he would not try to claim entitlement to any more funds or assets she may own.

That had stung. Blaine had cried to Kurt about it, but Christopher always knew the right thing to say.

"_Fuck_ her," he'd said simply. "You're _ours_ and she doesn't deserve you, honey."

Blaine had curled up on the couch with him and he'd talked him through what he was feeling. Blaine didn't feel like a sissy when he cried about his parents to Chris. He'd been through it. He'd been estranged from his own parents for years and he just _got_ that Blaine wasn't even so much upset about them, just upset about the unfairness of it all.

Then Rachel would come and curl up with them on the lounge and Blaine couldn't have felt safer or more at peace if he had tried. Kurt was his whole life, but now he truly had a family to call his own, he didn't have to borrow Kurt's and that made him giddily joyful.

Blaine couldn't have been happier to sign the papers that officially meant he was a part of Rachel's family. He was really her brother now, so he was within his rights to clip Finn over the ears if he was a jerk again. He might have to stand on a chair or something to do it… Finn was really tall, Blaine mused pointlessly. He had a _family_. He knew that if he was in trouble or upset that there would always be someone who cared. He knew he was loved, regardless of who _he_ loved.

He was happy.

He hugged Oscar happily and pulled Kurt closer to him.

Then Chris said the only words that could have made this moment any more perfect.

"So, Blaine," he began with a grin, "We were having a look at all that wasted space down in the basement. How would you feel about your own room?"

**FIN**

***CRIES***


End file.
